


Długo przekładana randka

by Pacynka, ToriHuff



Series: W której Tony Stark Buduje Sobie Przyjaciół (Ale Jego Rodzina Była Przypisana Przez Nicka Fury'ego) [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dating, Domestic, Humor, M/M, Plot sneaks in, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 58,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacynka/pseuds/Pacynka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriHuff/pseuds/ToriHuff
Summary: TŁUMACZENIE. Tony Stark był niemalże pewien, że Wszechświat miał coś do niego. Można nazwać to karmą lub naturalną równowagą, ale czasami miał dziwne podejrzenia, że w zamian za każdą dobrą rzeczą, która mu się przytrafiła, coś złego czekało za rogiem.W tym przypadku jego pierwsza prawdziwa randka ze Steve’em Rogersem prawdopodobnie doprowadzi do czegoś katastrofalnego. Ale biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że była to pierwsza randka właśnie ze Steve’em, nie był pewien, czy go to obchodziło. A przynajmniej Steve był pewien, że nie.Jest czwartkowa noc w Nowym Jorku - co może pójść nie tak?
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: W której Tony Stark Buduje Sobie Przyjaciół (Ale Jego Rodzina Była Przypisana Przez Nicka Fury'ego) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1109994
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	1. Rozdział 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dating the Long Way Around](https://archiveofourown.org/works/525371) by [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47). 



> **Zgoda** : (tak samo jak w wypadku poprzednich części) wciąż brak odpowiedzi od autorki, jednak mam szczerą nadzieję, że nie ma nic przeciwko tłumaczeniu
> 
> Okej, chyba czas najwyższy zabrać się w końcu za czwartą część tej serii :D  
> Nie wiem, być może już niektórzy z Was to zauważyli, ale tym razem nie tłumaczę sama - jedna z fanek serii, Pacynka, wyszła z pomysłem współpracy i po uzgodnieniu szczegółów ustaliłyśmy, że Pacynka jest w tej chwili GŁÓWNĄ TŁUMACZKĄ, a ja zostaję jako BETA (chociaż zdarza się, że zamieniamy się rolami, żeby się upewnić, że tłumaczenie ma ręce i nogi :D), jednak opowiadanie będzie dalej wrzucane na mój profil, by nie robić bałaganu w postaci jednej serii na różnych profilach.
> 
> A teraz przygotujcie się na parę naszych ukochanych kretynów ^^

* * *

\- Więc.

\- Więc? Podbródek. Przegapiłeś miejsce, jak się goliłeś. Jak ty to w ogóle robisz?

\- Jak moje życie osiągnęło ten punkt? – zapytał nikogo w szczególności Tony Stark. Jedyna poza nim osoba w pokoju przypatrywała się jego szczęce w taki sposób, jakby ta powiedziała coś naprawdę okropnego, a Jarvis dobrze wiedział, by lepiej nie odpowiadać na pytania retoryczne. – Jak doszedłem do tego momentu?

\- Złe wybory i za dużo picia – powiedziała mu Pepper Potts. Położyła mu dłonie na ramionach i odwróciła go, zdecydowanie popychając w stronę łazienki. – Zrób coś ze swoją twarzą.

\- Jest na to o jakieś dwadzieścia lat i kilka większych imprez za późno – zauważył Tony, ale ruszył się, ponieważ kobieta miała ten specyficzny wyraz twarzy, który mówił, że nie była rozbawiona i nie miała nastroju na jego bzdury, a wiele rzeczy Pepper kwalifikowała jako bzdury jeśli chodziło o Tony'ego Starka. Skwaszony, skierował się do łazienki. – Moje życie to katastrofa.

– Do tej pory powinieneś był się już do tego przyzwyczaić – wytknęła mu. – Który zegarek?

– Pepper, mam większe problemy niż cholerny zegarek. Proszę, skup się tutaj na chwilę.

Studiował swoje odbicie w lustrze. Tak jak zawsze nie było nic wartego większego wywodu, jednak nie miał sobie również nic do zarzucenia. Uniósł brodę, szukając nieistniejącego miejsca, które zdaniem kobiety ominął. Zmrużył oczy i sięgnął po maszynkę. Okej, może rzeczywiście je przegapił. Cholera, miał w końcu inne sprawy na głowie.

– Tony, jestem skupiona. Zachodzi tutaj chirurgiczny poziom skupienia, ponieważ jedynym sposobem, abyś zszedł na dół i się nie spóźnił w upokarzającym stylu, jest właśnie moje skupienie. Jeszcze nigdy nie spotkałeś się z harmonogramem, którego nie mógłbyś zniszczyć swoim swobodnym wyglądem i martini. – Pojawiła się za nim w drzwiach łazienki, trzymając drewniane pudełko. – Który. Zegarek.

– Na miłość boską, wybierz jakiś! – Zerknął na brodę, pochylając się, by dokładnie wszystko sprawdzić. – Średnio mnie ten szczegół interesuje.

– A powinien. Chodź, jesteśmy spóźnieni. – Wybrała zegarek i odłożyła pudełko na bok. – Nadgarstek. – Złapała delikatnie jego ramię chłodną ręką i wsunęła mu zegarek na palce.

– Umiem zakładać zegarek – powiedział Tony, ale nie odwrócił wzroku od swojego odbicia. – Mogę to zrobić sam.

– Możesz, ale i tak tego nie zrobisz – zauważyła Pepper, zapinając pasek urządzenia. – Ponieważ właśnie przeżywasz jakieś załamanie i nie twierdzę, że je rozumiem, ale nauczyłam się je szanować. – Wyjęła maszynkę z jego drugiej dłoni i odłożyła ją na bok. – Spójrz na mnie.

Kiedy się nie poruszył, wzięła go za ramiona i odwróciła, żeby móc szybko rzucić okiem na jego postać. Uśmiechnęła się ciepło, czule i tak prawdziwie.

– Świetnie wyglądasz. Doskonale.

– Jak doszedłem do tego momentu, Pepper? – zapytał brunet.

– Ciężka praca oraz ciężkie życie – odparła, wyciągając rękę, by dotknąć kręconego pasma jego włosów i ułożyć tam, gdzie było jego miejsce. – Postaraj się nie panikować.

– Ja nie… ja nie PANIKUJĘ – warknął Tony, odsuwając się z zasięgu jej dłoni, jednak ona z powrotem się do niego przysunęła, poprawiając mu kołnierzyk i wygładzając krawat. – To jest rażąca przesada, Pepper, to oszczerstwo i złośliwość oraz okropieństwo, by zarzucać mi, że panikuję, kto panikuje?

– Najwyraźniej ty. – Potts cicho westchnęła, a jej ramiona uniosły się i opadły pod tkaniną kremowego garnituru. – Powinieneś się opanować. Są to delikatne negocjacje, ale nie jest to czymś, czego nie jesteś w stanie zrobić, wszyscy o tym wiemy. – Jej palce złapały go za podbródek i przechyliły twarz w jej stronę, gdy mężczyzna próbował odwrócić wzrok. – Tony. Dasz radę.

Przymknął na chwilę oczy, odetchnął długo i wolno, a następnie skinął głową.

– Tak. Wiem.

Usłyszał jej śmiech, lekki i spokojny. Otworzył oczy, by na nią spojrzeć. Kobieta kręciła głową, uśmiechając się do niego, uśmiechając się razem z nim.

– To tylko kolacja – powiedziała, a jej spojrzenie było ciepłe i pełne współczucia. – To tylko randka.

– Pepper. Stoję tutaj w moim najlepszym garniturze – zaczął Stark. – W który ubrała mnie moja była dziewczyna, w niektóre jego części dosłownie. I tak w ogóle, to dlaczego tu jesteś? Dlaczego ty… – Wsadziła mu włosy za ucho, na co zareagował przewróceniem oczami. – Przestań.

– Przede wszystkim – poprawiła go ze słodkim uśmiechem. – Była dziewczyna i obecny dyrektor generalny, możemy się skupić na teraźniejszości? To dyrektor generalny StarkIndustries właśnie wepchnął twoje ręce w marynarkę. I tak, musiałam to zrobić, ponieważ gdybyśmy pozostawili to tobie, nadal miałbyś na sobie znoszone jeansy z dziurą na lewym kolanie i koszulkę zespołu, który rozpadł się dziesięć lat temu.

– To klasyk – powiedział Tony i to bolało, nie był pewien dlaczego, ale bolało. – I ja…

– Buty – powiedziała, dźgając palcem w kierunku jego stóp, a w odpowiedzi mężczyzna ciężko westchnął. – Mówię poważnie, Tony. Nie pozwolę ci się zachowywać jak dupek tylko po to, żebyś mógł bezkarnie sabotować dzisiejszy wieczór.

– I tak to się stanie, Pepper, to mój domyślny stan, taki właśnie jestem. W zasadzie, kiedy mówisz do mnie: „Tym razem, Tony, nie możesz być dupkiem”, odpowiedź brzmi „nie”, ponieważ oto kim jestem. A jestem olbrzymim osłem i szanse, że ukryję to na tyle długo, by wejść w cokolwiek przypominającego związek, praktycznie nie istnieją. Więc kiedy mówisz, żebym nie był dupkiem… – Wyrzucił ręce w górę. – Odpowiedź brzmi: spróbowałbym, gdybym miał jakiś pomysł, jak to zrobić!

Pepper wpatrywała się w niego z pochyloną głową, wciąż się uśmiechając.

– No cóż – powiedziała w końcu, a jej głos był ciepły i pełen rozbawienia. – To dobrze, że twoja randka mieszka z tobą od miesięcy i jest już zdecydowanie do tego przyzwyczajona.

Geniusz zatrzymał się, zastanawiając nad tym.

– Jest, prawda?

– Tak, jest. – Pepper ponownie poprawiła jego krawat, nie sprzeciwiając się jej zabiegom. Było to całkiem miłe, gdy tak się nad tobą rozczulali i skakali.

– Dlaczego więc to robię? – zapytał raz jeszcze.

– To nie moja sprawa i nie jest to czymś, o co chciałabym zapytać, ale zgaduję, że to pierwsza randka Steve'a. Ty. Ty jesteś jego pierwszą randką. – Pochyliła się i zmrużyła oczy. – Wybrał cię i zaufaj mi, panie Stark, Steve Rogers mógłby usłyszeć „tak” praktycznie od każdego mężczyzny lub kobiety w tym kraju, ale wybrał ciebie. Więc co przynajmniej możesz zrobić, to ładnie się ubrać, odpowiednio się ogolić, zabrać go do ładnej restauracji i włożyć te CHOLERNE BUTY.

– Słyszę w twoim głosie pewien ton dezaprobaty…

– Rzucę ci nimi w głowę za jakieś trzydzieści sekund – ostrzegła go Pepper. Jedną ręką obróciła go na pięcie i klepnęła w tyłek. – Marsz.

Inżynier w końcu ruszył się z miejsca.

– Czy ty przypadkiem nie oszalałaś? – zapytał ją. – Płacę za dobrą opiekę psychiatryczną, Pepper, mam doskonały plan świadczeń.

– Nie, StarkIndustries ma doskonały plan świadczeń – odparła blondynka, kierując się w stronę fotelu. Jej biodra kołysały się, a wysokie obcasy zapadały się w miękki dywan z każdym krokiem. – Jak się jednak okazuje, ty nie jesteś w ogóle doskonały.

– Próbowałem ci to powiedzieć, Pepper, ale ty nie zwracałaś na mnie uwagi. W takim razie dlaczego tak bardzo chcesz wysłać mnie na kolację z Kapitanem Ameryką?

– Ponieważ naprawdę chcesz zjeść tę kolację z Kapitanem Ameryką – odparła krótko kobieta, po czym wzięła tablet i zaczęła przeskakiwać przez dane na ekranie. – Spóźnisz się, jeśli nie założysz butów, Tony.

– Nie chcę iść na kolację z Kapitanem Ameryką – zrzędził Tony. Usiadł i zaczął wpychać stopy w drogie buty wyjściowe. – Chcę usiąść ze Steve’em na kanapie, zjeść resztki pizzy, wyśmiewać się z reklam i może Clinta, więc co ja robię, idąc na obiad tak ubranym?

– Ponieważ świetnie wyglądasz w tym garniturze, a Steve zasługuje na prawdziwą randkę, więc będziesz się zachowywać jak cholerny dorosły i po prostu się ogarniesz.

– Jestem całkowicie spokojny, dlaczego…

Pepper chwyciła jego krawat, przyciągając Tony’ego tak blisko siebie, że stali twarzą w twarz.

– Uspokoisz się – powiedziała chłodnym tonem. – I zrobisz to jak najszybciej, Anthony Starku. Ten człowiek przeszedł przez absolutne piekło…

– Zostałem porwany – przerwał jej brunet. – Sądzisz, że dobrze się tam bawiłem? Serio? Zostałem porwany przez Hydrę i kosmitów i nie jest to czymś, czym może się pochwalić wiele osób, więc czy możemy po prostu…

Przyciągnęła go jeszcze bliżej, aż w końcu stykali się nosami.

– Myśleliśmy, że nie żyjesz. – Na te słowa Stark wreszcie zamilkł. – Steve myślał, że nie żyjesz. – Jej oczy były jasne i lśniące. – Myślał, że nie żyjesz i nie miał innego wyjścia, niż iść dalej.

– Nie moja wina, że tak łatwo mnie skreśliliście – wymamrotał Tony, a Pepper westchnęła i wypuściła jego krawat z uścisku.

– Przestraszyłeś nas – wyznała, gładząc dłońmi jego policzki. – Ale najbardziej wystraszyłeś jego, bo już wcześniej stracił tak wiele, tak wielu. – Uśmiechnęła się. – Tym razem nawet nie zawracałam sobie głowy płaczem – powiedziała z figlarnym grymasem. – Już się nauczyłam, że musisz odejść na CO NAJMNIEJ dwa miesiące, zanim uronię chociaż jedną łzę w twoim imieniu, panie Stark.

– Bardzo dobrze, panno Potts, gratuluję zdrowego rozsądku. – Pochylił się tylko trochę i oparł swoje czoło o jej. – Pepper? Dlaczego ja to robię?

– Powiedziałabym, że to dlatego, że przez ilość nerwów, które on sobie przez ciebie zszargał, jesteś mu winien przynajmniej kolację, ale… – westchnęła cicho. – Bez względu na to, co teraz próbujesz sobie wmówić, Tony, chcesz tej randki bardziej niż czegokolwiek innego w całym swoim życiu.

Stark wziął głęboki oddech.

– Spieprzę to – powiedział z zaciśniętymi powiekami. Jego przyjaciółka była czymś znajomym – jej lekki zapach perfum, delikatny dotyk jej palców, ciepło jej dłoni na jego skórze. Wszystko to było znajome. A czemu? Bo to była kolejna rzecz, którą spieprzył. Wyciągnął ręce, przykrywając jej dłonie, trzymając się jej dotyku jeszcze przez sekundę.

– Może – przyznała, ponieważ była praktyczną kobietą, nieskładającą fałszywych obietnic. – Ale jesteś uparty, gdy coś jest nie tak, a Steve jest niezachwiany we wszystkim, co robi. – Złączyła ponownie ich czoła, czekając, aż mężczyzna otworzy oczy i zobaczy jej uśmiech. – Więc daję ci całkiem niezłe szanse na powodzenie.

– To okropny pomysł – stwierdził miliarder i jasnowłosa się roześmiała.

– Załóż te cholerne buty, ty oszuście – powiedziała, odsuwając się. – Masz randkę z Kapitanem Ameryką.

Tony jęknął.

– Czy możemy się na tym nie skupiać? Bo tak naprawdę to po prostu… Po prostu nie umiem znieść tej konkretnej myśli – sapnął, sięgając po swoje buty. – Nie mówmy tak o tym. Umawiam się ze Steve'em, a jego wdzianko zostaje w domu.

Oczywiście teraz, kiedy prezes podsunęła mu tą cholerną wizję, nie mógł myśleć o niczym innym, nie mógł pozbyć się wspomnienia tego, jak dobry był pocałunek, który dzielił ze Steve’em, gdy ten był wciąż w pełnym mundurze. Spragniony nacisk skórzanego stroju przesuwającego się po zbroi Iron Mana, jego dłonie, bliskość drugiego ciała i tyle wystarczyło, by Tony stracił rozum. Spał z bóg wie tylko iloma ludźmi, a jeden pocałunek od Steve'a Rogersa wystarczył, by zachowywał się niczym dzieciak, który zakochał się po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu.

Na swoją obronę mógł jednak przyznać, że Steve umiał całować. Naprawdę. Mężczyzna miał do tego naturalny talent.

Pierwszy pocałunek był niesamowity, pomimo utraty krwi. Drugi był jeszcze lepszy, pomimo tego, że dział się w punkcie medycznym TARCZY.

– To najgłupsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek zrobiłem – oznajmił Stark, próbując skupić się na swoich butach, ale mu to nie wychodziło. Nie potrzebował aż tyle mocy obliczeniowej mózgu, by zawiązać sznurówki, a zostało jeszcze wiele zasobów umysłowych do radosnego przypomnienia sobie każdego pocałunku, który dzielili od tamtego czasu. Steve, jak się okazało, bardzo lubił się całować.

Inżynier jednak nie narzekał.

– Tony, miałeś gorsze pomysły przed śniadaniem – powiedziała Pepper. – Jesteśmy w tyle. Chodźmy.

*

– Jestem głupi.

– Tak – potwierdziła Natasha bez mrugnięcia okiem. – Jesteś. Ale nie martw się, to działa na twoją korzyść. – Odwróciła go od lustra. – Chodź tu. Muszę zawiązać twój krawat.

Steve znów spojrzał na swoje odbicie, jednak ona delikatnie dotknęła palcem jego podbródka, zmuszając go do skupienia wzroku na niej.

– Wyglądasz niesamowicie – stwierdziła agentka z lekkim uśmiechem. Była na tyle uprzejma, że zignorowała rumieniec na jego policzkach. Steve zawsze to doceniał. – Pochyl się, Kapitanie.

– Zgodził się na to tylko z litości – mruknął Rogers, kiedy ona zaplatała jedwabny materiał wokół jego szyi.

Natasha przewróciła oczami.

– Steve, ty? W tym garniturze? Wywołujesz wiele różnych emocji, ale politowanie nie jest jedną z nich. - Zawiązała szybko krawat, po czym zerknęła do góry i westchnęła. – Zachowaj to spojrzenie szczeniaka na później. Stark jest idiotą, gdy chodzi o ciebie. – Przesunęła węzeł do jego gardła zdecydowanym i wyćwiczonym ruchem. – On cię uwielbia, Steve.

– To nie znaczy, że chce się ze mną umawiać – zauważył Steve, gdy Natasha poprawiła jego marynarkę. – Nie mogę się nawet sam ubrać. To naprawdę wspaniały sposób, by rozpocząć… – Przełknął słowo „związek”, ponieważ już igrał z ogniem, wiedział o tym, ale nie obchodziło go to zbytnio. Boże, to było absolutnie żałosne, jak bardzo tego chciał. – Wspaniały sposób, by rozpocząć randkę.

Uśmiechnęła się, unosząc brwi.

– Kochany, możesz się ubrać samodzielnie, ale ja po prostu zrobię to lepiej. – Odchyliła głowę do tyłu, a jej oczy zwęziły się w zamyśleniu.

– Darcy – zawołała, nie odrywając wzroku od jego twarzy. – Czy kwiaty już przyszły?

– Tak. - Darcy Lewis rozejrzała się szybko po pomieszczeniu, opierając się o framugę drzwi. Jej szerokie usta uniosły się w radosnym uśmiechu i Steve, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, odpowiedział jej tym samym.

– Och, mój Boże – wydusiła, mierząc go wzrokiem od stóp do głów. – Jesteś uroczy.

– Wspaniały – poprawiła ją Rosjanka, robiąc mały krok do tyłu. Przechyliła głowę na bok, zastanawiając się. – Wyglądasz przepięknie.

Steve wiedział, że znów się rumieni, ale nie dbał o to.

– Naprawdę? – zapytał, przenosząc ciężar na druga nogę i spoglądając to na jedną, to na drugą kobietę. Darcy podniosła do góry kciuki i uśmiechnęła się uspokajająco. Steve spojrzał na siebie w lustrze i wyciągnął rękę, by pociągnąć za garnitur. Natasha złapała delikatnie jego nadgarstki palcami, odciągając je od materiału. – Dobrze wyglądam?

– On jest serio ślepy, co nie? – zapytała Lewis agentkę. Natasha posłała jej wymowne spojrzenie i uśmiech, a brunetka w odpowiedzi wyszczerzyła się. – Jesteś totalnie przystojny – powiedziała Steve'owi. – Uwierz mi na słowo. Znam się na tych rzeczach. Jestem fantastycznym znawcą w tego typu sprawach, umiem rozpoznać przystojniaków. A ty? Ty zdecydowanie do nich należysz. Głowa Tony'ego eksploduje, gwarantuję ci to.

– Kwiaty? – podpowiedziała Natasha, a jej usta drgnęły.

– Och, racja! – Darcy z powrotem zniknęła za drzwiami, a jej ciemne włosy falowały za nią niczym zboże na wietrze.

Romanoff złapała Steve'a za ramiona i odwróciła go w stronę lustra.

– Wyglądasz świetnie – powiedziała raz jeszcze, gładząc dłońmi jego ramiona. – To akurat robimy dla ciebie. Tony jest twoim najlepszym przyjacielem i nie dba ani trochę, co masz na sobie. – Uśmiechnęła się szeroko zza jego ramienia, przebiegle i sprytnie. – Ale wiesz co się stanie? Stark spojrzy na ciebie i od razu zacznie skomleć.

Steve spuścił głowę, zawstydzony.

– Dzięki, Tasha – mruknął, czując się prawie jak idiota, nad którym bierze górę nieśmiałość oraz niezręczność. Odetchnął głęboko. – Doceniam twoją pomoc. Garnitur… – Spojrzał w dół. – Dzięki.

Stanęła na palcach, by musnąć ustami jego policzek.

– W dużej mierze to wkład Coulsona, ale wybrał dobry, prawda? Cieszę się, że mogłam pomóc.

Garnitur stylem bardziej przypominał te, które znał z końca lat trzydziestych i czterdziestych niż te współczesne i to też było miłe. Gdzie Coulsonowi udało się znaleźć ten garnitur, nie mówiąc już o tym, że został przerobiony, by pasował na Steve'a, mężczyzna nie wiedział, ale był agentowi za to wdzięczny.

Czuł się trochę ... Mniej nie na miejscu.

Steve spojrzał na siebie w lustrze.

\- Tasha?

\- Mhmm? – Rudowłosa była skupiona na tablecie, a jej palce tańczyły po jego powierzchni. – Pepper mówi, że Tony jest już prawie gotowy.

\- Tasha? Nie wiem, co robię.

Rosjanka spojrzała w górę z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Nikt tego nie wie, Kapitanie. Nikt. – Udało mu się słabo uśmiechnąć, wyginając sztucznie kąciki ust, przez co jej własny uśmiech zniknął. – Steve – zaczęła delikatnym tonem. – Nie musisz robić niczego, czego nie chcesz, rozumiesz?

\- Tak. Znaczy… nie. Tak, rozumiem, co masz na myśli, ale… - Westchnął. – Nie mam żadnego doświadczenia w tych sprawach, a Tony to Tony i pewnie oczekuje, że będę wiedział, co robię, prawda?

\- Nie – zaprzeczyła mu stanowczo Natasha. – Steve, on nie zamierza cię do niczego namawiać. Za bardzo cię lubi, by to zrobić i…

Głowa Darcy wyjrzała zza framugi.

– Słuchaj, Kapitanie. Nie musisz iść do łóżka już na pierwszej randce – powiedziała bez ogródek. – Nieważne, jak bardzo go lubisz lub jak bardzo chcesz, żeby to on cię lubił. Jeśli nie czujesz się komfortowo z tym, czego on chce lub próbuje, możesz powiedzieć „nie”. Powiedz „nie” i wbij mu to do głowy. A jeśli pomimo tego wciąż będzie naciskał, to jest kutasem, wiej stamtąd. – Ostro skinęła głową na potwierdzenie swoich słów. – Nie żeby Tony miałby się tak zachować.

– Dziękuję ci, słonko – powiedziała Natasha z uśmiechem na ustach. – Właśnie to chciałam ci przede wszystkim powiedzieć, Steve. Nie musisz robić nic, z czym nie czułbyś się dobrze.

– Tylko dlatego, że facet stawia ci żarcie, nie oznacza, że od razu musisz iść na całość – zgodziła się Darcy.

– A co, jeśli chcę? – zapytał Steve, bo, do licha, potrzebował porady, która w tej chwili naprawdę by mu się przydała, a i tak nie było żadnej możliwości, by mógł być jeszcze bardziej zażenowanym, niż już był.

– Baw się dobrze, uważaj na siebie, jasno określ swoje granice oraz ograniczenia. Mam jakieś pięć lat wstecznych numerów Cosmo, więc jeśli chcesz porady seksualnej, kiepskiej, mylącej, ale histerycznie zabawnej porady seksualnej, stary, ubezpieczymy cię – obiecała, szczerząc się. – Poważnie. Będziesz kryty.

– Nie jestem pewien, czy Cosmo jest naprawdę tym, czego potrzebuje Steve – wyznała Natasha.

– Zadzwonię do Drew, jestem pewna, że on jest bardziej zorientowany w męskich sprawach i nawet nie będzie PYTAŁ, jeśli poproszę go o radę dotyczącą robienia loda – odparła Darcy.

Jak się okazało, istniał jeszcze wyższy poziom zażenowania i Steve zdecydowanie do go osiągnął. Jednak nie wycofując się z pola bitwy, Rogers zacisnął zęby i wyprostował ramiona.

– Jakbym mógł mu zasugerować, no wiecie… pójście na całość? – zapytał, przyciągając ich uwagę.

– Obciąganie – doprecyzowała Darcy, machając wolną ręką. – Poważnie, Steve. Wszystkie twoje pytania dostaną odpowiedzi wraz z gorącym i…

Natasha zakryła jej usta dłonią.

– Dziękuję, Darcy – powiedziała. – Steve, rób tak, żebyś był szczęśliwy, a Tony będzie zadowolony. Powiedz mu, czego chcesz, a on… – Przerwała. – Naprawdę nie podoba mi się zakładanie, że niektóre rzeczy ma się z góry zapewnione, ale tak. Tony Stark jest dla ciebie pewniakiem. Po prostu powiedz mu czego chcesz.

– Nie ma opcji, żebym mógł to zrobić – wyznał, przyciskając rękę do twarzy. – Po prostu nie mogę.

– W takim razie pocałuj go i zacznij zdejmować swoje ciuchy – stwierdziła ruda. – Swoje. Swoje własne. Nikt tego błędnie nie zinterpretuje. Nawet Tony nie może tego przegapić.

– A jeśli powie „nie”? – Steve zgasł. – A jeśli powie „nie”, a ja tam będę stał półnagi, a on powie „nie”? - Oparł się chęci, by po prostu wczołgać się z powrotem do łóżka i naciągnąć kołdrę na głowę. Dlaczego to było takie trudne? Jaka część jego sprawiała, że wszystko było takie skomplikowane? Jakim cudem mógł zrobić taki bałagan, nawet nie próbując?

– Nie odmówi ci – wydusiła Darcy, odsuwając rękę Nataszy od ust.

– Co, jeśli jednak to zrobi?

– W takim razie jest przebierańcem, skrullem lub czymś podobnym i lepiej szybko go znokautuj – oznajmiła brunetka i z jego gardła mimowolnie wydostał się chichot. Dziewczyna posłała mu uśmiech. – Poważnie? Po prostu go pocałuj. Zobacz, dokąd rzeczy zmierzają. Wszystko będzie okej. Wszyscy są trochę przerażeni za pierwszym razem.

– Seks nie powinien być taki trudny – wymamrotał.

Darcy wyciągnęła rękę i poprawiła jego marynarkę.

– Nie seks, orzeszku. Spotykanie się z kimś, kogo naprawdę lubisz. Z kimś, kogo znasz – powiedziała, podnosząc wzrok. – Kogo możesz pokochać. Wszyscy się boją. – Pochyliła głowę do przodu, patrząc na niego spod wachlarza ciemnych rzęs. – Potrzebujesz tulasa?

– Tak – odparł, a ona zachichotała, a następnie owinęła ramiona wokół jego talii i mocno go ścisnęła.

– Wszystko pójdzie dobrze – zapewniła go. – Pocałuj go. A jeśli to nie zadziała, udam, że jestem twoją osobistą asystentką i upewnię się, że będziesz uwzględniony w jego kalendarzu. Zaplanowano na: Dziesiąta wieczorem, piątek, Steve/intensywna przyjemność. Stark wszystko zobaczymy czarno na białym w swoim harmonogramie i…

Natasha przewróciła oczami.

– Niezbyt subtelne, kotku. I nie sądzę, żeby to było konieczne – powiedziała do Darcy, ale w jej głosie było słychać rozbawienie oraz śmiech.

– Nie mam nic przeciwko temu planowi – oznajmił Steve.

– Nie, Kapitanie. Zdobądź swojego faceta dzięki własnej inicjatywie, a nie dlatego, że Darcy lubi przemeblowywać życia najbliższych i najdroższych jej sercu – odparła Natasha. Tablet w jej dłoniach zapiszczał, przyciągając uwagę agentki. – To nasz sygnał. Chodźmy. Kwiaty, Darcy. Kapitanie, weź kilka głębokich oddechów, odpręż się i bądź gotowy do wyjścia za trzy minuty.

– Wierzę w ciebie, Kapitanie Głupawy-ale-Uroczy! – zawołała Darcy, gdy Natasha wypchnęła ją z pokoju.

Steve wziął głęboki oddech, wyprostował ramiona i uniósł brodę. Mógł to zrobić.

*

Tony zatrzymał się na szczycie schodów, jakoś nie zdziwiony, gdy zobaczył całą swoją cholerną drużynę siedzącą w salonie udającą, że, mniej lub bardziej, całą sytuacją się nie przejmowała. Większość z nich nawet nie udawała, że udaje. Ani trochę.

Zmarnował kilka sekund, rozważając, czy chce ich wszystkich przekląć, ponieważ Clint wyszczerzał się złośliwie, Bruce uśmiechał się szeroko ponad okularami, a Thor wyglądał na gotowego do wyrecytowania epickiej poezji lub innego szajsu, z Jane siedzącą mu na kolanie, gdzie mógł ją objąć w talii. Coulson wpatrywał się w teczkę w sposób, który wyraźnie wskazywał, że w ogóle nie obchodziła go jej zawartość. A już nie mówiąc o emocjach wymalowanych na twarzach kobiet… Nigdy nie zapomni ich min. Zatrzymał się w pół kroku, opierając dłoń na poręczy i wtedy Darcy, Bóg mu świadkiem, zrobiła zdjęcie.

– Co, do diabła, Lewis? – zapytał, a Steve, który stał twarzą do okien, odwrócił się. Nagle Tony zapomniał, że reszta drużyny była tam razem z nimi, ponieważ Steve uśmiechał się do niego szeroko, radośnie i szczerze, patrząc jasnymi oczami, a policzki zmarszczyły się pod wpływem uśmiechu.

Możliwe, że jego serce przestało na chwilę bić, a może to cholerny reaktor łukowy nie był właściwie osadzony. Dla pewności uderzył go dłonią.

– Dobrze wyglądasz, Stark – powiedział Clint ze swojego miejsca na podłokietniku kanapy. Natasha, która stała obok niego, położyła dłoń na jego piersi i popchnęła go, strącając go bez większego wysiłku. Upadł na sofę, wierzgając nogami i lądując na kolanach Coulsona. Phil podniósł ręce, by Clint nie wytrącił mu z dłoni dokumentów, rzucając mu jednocześnie szybkie spojrzenie, lecz poza tym nie zareagował w żaden inny sposób na nowy nabytek znajdujący się na jego nogach.

– Pieprz się, Barton – odpowiedział Tony, wkładając ręce do kieszeni i schodząc po schodach. – Co wy wszyscy tu robicie, nie macie nic lepszego do roboty? Wy tak na serio? Cała wieża, całe miasto, a musicie siedzieć akurat tutaj? Zajmijcie się prawdziwym życiem.

– Myślę, że proszenie nas, byśmy to wszystko po prostu zignorowali, to po prostu przesada – powiedziała mu Natasha z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersi. Za jej plecami Darcy, bezpiecznie chroniona przed gniewem Tony'ego, zrobiła kolejne zdjęcie.

– Zaiste. W dodatku żadne z nas nie ma innych planów – poparł ją Thor. – Czwartkową noc spodziewaliśmy się spędzić jak zawsze - oglądając epicką opowieść o heroizmie i miłości z naszymi przyjaciółmi oraz pobratymcami.

– Zrobiłem, co mogłem – dodał Clint, nie zadając sobie trudu, aby usiąść. Jego nogi leżały bezwładnie na podłokietniku, ale głowa spoczywała na udzie Coulsona. – Mówiliśmy o środzie. Zrobiliśmy rezerwację i wszystko na środę. Ale wtedy w środę musieliśmy uporać się ze zmniejszoną pieprzoną grawitacją w dzielnicy finansowej. – Machnął ręką w powietrzu. – Unoszący się wszędzie maklerzy, proszę, po prostu nie róbmy tego nigdy więcej. Boże, to ich całe SKOMLENIE. Zachowywali się tak, jakby grawitacja nigdy wcześniej ich nie zawiodła.

Półbóg dąsał się pomimo obecności Jane - Thor naprawdę uwielbiał wieczory filmowe.

– Tak – przyznał. – To był widok, którego nie mogłem się spodziewać. Jednak wciąż... – westchnął, a Jane delikatnie poklepała go po policzku z rozbawionym uśmiechem na twarzy. – Dzień jest jaki jest, więc powinniście byli oczekiwać naszej obecności.

– Czy to grzeczny i nazbyt okrężny sposób powiedzenia „nie planuj randek na czwartki”? – zapytał Stark. – Ponieważ nie chcę nawet słuchać tych bzdur. – Dotarł na dół schodów, zauważając zawinięty w papier pakunek w rękach Steve'a. Uniósł brew, starając zachować resztki cynizmu, lecz poniósł sromotną porażkę. – Kupiłeś mi kwiaty?

Steve spojrzał w dół, a potem znów w górę, a jego złote brwi wygięły się nad niewinnymi oczami.

– Wygląda na to, że tak – potwierdził z uśmiechem. Podał je Tony'emu, który przez bardzo krótką sekundę zastanawiał się, czy nie rzucić nimi o ziemię i nie wybiec.

Zamiast tego sięgnął po wiązankę idealnych czerwonych oraz żółtych róż, których brzegi płatków naznaczone były drobnym złotym proszkiem. Wziął głęboki oddech i wtedy uśmiech zamarł na twarzy Kapitana. Blondyn wyciągnął rękę, obejmując dłoń Tony'ego, przez co papier wokół róż lekko się zgniótł pod ich palcami. Inżynier uniósł wzrok i spojrzał na wyższego mężczyznę.

– Nie musisz tego robić – niemal wyszeptał Steve niskim, łagodnym głosem. – Jeśli zmieniłeś zdanie, Tony, nie musisz tego robić. Zrozumiem. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Byłbym rozczarowany, ale zrozumiałbym.

Tony przewrócił oczami, starając się nie myśleć o przyjemnym uczuciu, które wywoływał dotyk placów Rogersa.

– Mamy rezerwację, Rogers. Wbiłem się w garnitur. Nawet nie wyglądam najgorzej. Czego jeszcze chcesz?

Steve pochylił się.

– Uśmiechu. Prawdziwego uśmiechu. A przynajmniej skończ z tymi fałszywymi. – Jego palce musnęły szczękę Tony'ego. – Jeśli nie tego chcesz…

Tony chwycił mocniej bukiet jedną ręką, a drugą złapał przód marynarki Steve'a. Szybkim szarpnięciem przyciągnął do siebie blondyna i pocałował go w usta. Kapitan zamarł na sekundę, a potem, tak po prostu, jego usta rozluźniły się, wciąż przyciśnięte do ust inżyniera, by po chwili rozciągnąć się w uśmiechu. To było wyjątkowo słodkie.

Ktoś parsknął śmiechem, a Stark oparł się pokusie, by pokazać środkowego palca temu śmieszkowi. To był Clint, wiedział, że to był Clint, więc mógłby to zrobić. Ale gdy tylko zaczął o tym rozmyślać, usta Steve'a rozchyliły się na jego wargach, więc geniusz zdecydował, że ma jednak lepsze rzeczy do roboty.

Błysk aparatu wyciągnął go z mgły wywołanej przez hormony.

– Zabiję was wszystkich – warknął, a głowa Steve’a opadła na jego ramię. Jego śmiech był wypełniony ciepłem, szczerością oraz radością. Duże dłonie wylądowały płasko na plecach Tony'ego, trzymając bruneta blisko niego.

– Nic na to nie poradzę – zanucił Barton. – Jesteście tacy uroczy.

– Podpalę twoje łuki, a ochraniacze na ramiona posypię naprawdę silnym proszkiem swędzącym – zagroził mu miliarder.

– Kto produkuje proszek swędzący? – zapytał Bruce, a kąciki jego ust lekko się uniosły.

– Dobre pytanie. Będę musiał pożyczyć twoje laboratorium na kilka minut.

– Nie, och, nie, nie, nie, nie – nie zgodził się doktor, unosząc obie ręce w obronnym geście. – Nie. Nie angażuj mnie w to. Nie chcę być…

– Jest po mojej stronie – przerwał mu Clint, uśmiechając się złośliwie.

– Nie jestem… – Bruce dźgnął palcem w jego kierunku, ale było widać, że ledwo powstrzymuje uśmiech. – Nie.

– Zniszczę cię, Barton – zaczął Tony, a Steve złapał go za łokieć.

– Czy możemy przełożyć te wewnątrz-zespołowe sprzeczki na później? – spytał, ale w jego głosie, twarzy czy spojrzeniu nie było nic poza humorem. – Mam dziś inne plany i miałem nadzieję, że dołączysz do mnie. – Uśmiech blondyna stał się jeszcze szerszy, słodszy oraz radośniejszy.

Tony wpatrywał się w jego twarz i zdał sobie sprawę, że miał przewalone. Totalnie oraz bezceremonialnie przejebane. Było wystarczająco źle, gdy tylko ze sobą pracowali, gdy byli tylko przyjaciółmi. Do diabła, było już wystarczająco źle, gdy byli jeszcze czymś w rodzaju wrogów na początku ich znajomości. Ale randka ze Steve’em Rogersem będzie najzwyczajniej jego zgubą.

Był jednak całkiem przekonany, że go to nie obchodziło. Nie wtedy, gdy Steve uśmiechał się do niego, a jego oczy świeciły się, jakby cieszył się, że widział Tony'ego. Tak, jakby Tony był dokładnie tym, z kim chciał być w tamtej chwili. Tak, jakby Tony był jedyną osobą, z którą chciał być.

– Chyba, że chcesz tu zostać i spędzić noc na sprzeczkach z Clintem – kontynuował Rogers. – Nie jest to czymś, co chciałbym robić, ale jeśli chcesz zrobić dziś wieczorem to samo, co robiłeś przez ostatnie sześć nocy z rzędu…

– Okej, w porządku, tak – powiedział Tony, gdy Clint uśmiechnął się złośliwie, a wszyscy udawali, że też się nie szczerzą. Byli beznadziejni w tym całym udawaniu, ale Tony i tak doceniał ich próby. – Kolacja.

– Byłoby naprawdę fajnie – zgodził się Steve.

– Przestań jęczeć, Stark – odezwała się Natasha i zebrała róże z jego ręki, gdy szła przez pokój, by dołączyć do Pepper przy barze. Pepper miała lekki półuśmiech na twarzy, ale uniosła rękę i Natasha przybiła jej piątkę. – Macie rezerwację i pierwszy raz w swoim życiu jesteś na czas. Szkoda byłoby to zepsuć, w końcu tak rzadko się to zdarza.

– Byłaś moją asystentką przez tydzień, co ty możesz wiedzieć? – odgryzł się miliarder.

– Idziemy się napić – powiedziała Darcy, biegnąc w podskokach do baru. Znalazła wazon na róże i napełniła go wodą. – Wiesz, taki wieczór dla niegrzecznych dziewczyn. Będziemy rozmawiać o wielu różnych rzeczach.

– Jakiego rodzaju rzeczach? – zapytał podejrzliwie Tony.

– Głównie o tobie – odpowiedziała Lewis, uśmiechając się do niego wrednie. Wręczyła agentce wazon i zaczęła napełniać szklanki alkoholem, używając hojnie karafki z drogim alkoholem Tony'ego.

– To nieprawda – nie zgodziła się Potts. – Tylko około pięćdziesiąt procent naszych dyskusji dotyczy ciebie. Maksymalnie sześćdziesiąt. - Posłała Tony'emu słaby uśmiech, ale jej oczy były aż nazbyt jasne.

– Nawet nie zaczynaj – ostrzegł ją geniusz, celując w nią palcem. – Nie. Przerabialiśmy już to. Wiem, co robię, więc nawet ze mną nie zaczynaj.

Podniosła rękę, przerywając mu.

– Idź – powtórzyła. – Rezerwacja.

– Wiem. Boże, czy ktoś jeszcze chce mi o czymś przypomnieć?

– Nie, ale który samochód bierzesz? – zapytał Clint, unosząc się na łokciach.

– Cóż, pomyślałem, że wezmę jeden z moich – powiedział Tony. – A że wszystkie są moje, to mam szeroki wybór. A co?

– Co, jeśli to ten, który akurat chcę pożyczyć?

– Czy ty żartujesz? Naprawdę? Proszę, powiedz, że robisz sobie teraz ze mnie jaja.

– Planujesz gdzieś dzisiaj wyjść? – odezwał się Steve, szczerze zainteresowany. Tony rzucił mu niedowierzające spojrzenie.

– Nie – oznajmił stanowczo Tony. – Nie obchodzi mnie, czy planuje wyjść. Mam tam jakieś dwadzieścia innych samochodów. Może sobie wziąć jakiś inny spośród tych, których nie wybrałem.

– Nie dziś wieczorem – Clint się zwrócił do Steve'a, całkowicie ignorując inżyniera. – Ale jutro z samego rana chciałem…

– Jutro jest jutro i wrócimy na długo przed tym – powiedział Stark, a on nie chciał myśleć o tym, co mogłoby się stać po tym jak randka już się skończy, bo mogłoby się to zakończyć utratą rozumu. Wziął Steve'a za ramię i ruszył do windy, ciągnąc go za sobą. – Nie spalcie, powtarzam, nie spalcie mojej wieży podczas mojej nieobecność.

– Zaczekamy, aż wrócisz i wtedy to zrobimy – obiecał Bruce, a Tony poddał się.

– Banner na mnie warczy – pożalił się Steve'owi, czekając na przyjazd windy. – Banner. Myślałem, że on… – Odchylił się do tyłu. – Powinieneś być po mojej stronie. Takie są zasady, to raczej dosyć oczywiste. Ty i ja jesteśmy po tej samej stronie.

– Mówisz o wykorzystywaniu mojego laboratorium do czynienia zła – odgryzł się Bruce i próbował ukryć uśmiech, Tony po prostu wiedział, że to robił. Stark był wdzięczny, że doktor przybył na tą krótką rundę _Podręcz członków drużyny_ i wydawał się być bardziej wyszczekany niż zazwyczaj, co wywołało u Tony’ego jeszcze większy uśmiech. Bruce pogroził ołówkiem brunetowi.

– Żadnego zła. Naprawdę. Przerabialiśmy już to.

– Nikogo nie oszukasz, Banner. Nikt się nie nabrał – powiedział mu inżynier.

– Rezerwacja – przerwała im Pepper, a Bruce ukrył chichot za szeroką dłonią.

– Zgadza się. – Tony wskazał na przyjaciółkę. – To moje kwiaty. Nie kradnij moich róż, Potts! Nikt nigdy nie dał mi róż, a widzę chciwość twojego spojrzenia. Widzę je.

– Tony, po dzisiejszym wieczorze jesteś mi winien coś więcej niż wiązankę kwiatów – odparła prezes, opierając brodę na pięści i unosząc brew, a następnie podniosła swoje martini. – Idźcie.

– Idziemy – powiedział Steve, gdy drzwi windy się otworzyły. – Chodźmy, Tony.

– Hej, niebieski wielkoludzie! – Za barem Darcy zrobiła kolejne zdjęcie, zanim podniosła kciuki w stronę Steve'a. – Pamiętaj, co ci powiedziałam.

– Zapomnij, co ci powiedziała – dodała Natasha.

– Nie sądzę, żebym mógł zapomnieć – przyznał Rogers, a Tony był trochę zaniepokojony rumieńcem na kościach policzkowych Steve'a. Trochę zaniepokojony, jak i trochę podniecony.

Dobra, więcej niż tylko trochę podniecony. Steve, gdy się rumienił, był nieprzyzwoicie przystojny. Nieprzyzwoicie, ponieważ sprawiał, że Tony chciał zrobić mu wiele nieprzyzwoitych rzeczy. Naprawdę, naprawdę gorące, nieprzyzwoite rzeczy, które sprawiłyby, że mężczyzna już nigdy więcej nie odezwałby się do Tony’ego, więc prawdopodobnie powinien zignorować te myśli.

Przykładowo, gdyby Steve tak się zarumienił w łóżku… A jeśli tak, to jak bardzo w dół sięgałby ten rumieniec…

Tony mocno potrząsnął głową, próbując odzyskać trochę kontroli. Tak. Właśnie takich myśli nie powinien mieć. Miliarder szybko wkroczył do windy.

– Nic nie popsuj, Barton! – krzyknął, a Steve dołączył do niego, wciąż śmiejąc się, gdy drzwi się zamknęły.

– Chyba pokazał mi środkowego palca – powiedział Tony do Steve'a, podejrzliwie wpatrując się w drzwi windy.

– Często tak robi. – Steve nacisnął przycisk garażu. – Wasza przyjaźń jest naprawdę dziwna.

– Wolę termin „antagonistyczna znajomość” – odparł Tony, chowając ręce do kieszeni, aby trzymać się z dala od kłopotów oraz rzeczy, których nie powinien dotykać. Jak na przykład pasek Steve'a.

Blondyn uśmiechnął się do niego i wziął głęboki oddech.

– Naprawdę tego chcę – zaczął. – Ja… Ja naprawdę tego chcę, Tony. Ale jeśli ty nie…

Niższy mężczyzna złapał go za kark i przyciągnął do pocałunku.

– Dobra – wydusił Stark, kiedy w końcu się rozdzielili. Oddech Steve'a był trochę zbyt szybki i za ciężki, ale czy to nie było miłe? Czy nie było to urocze, że Steve reagował na to wszystko w taki sam sposób, jak on sam? – Okej – powtórzył. – Zaczynam myśleć, że albo jesteś trochę powolny, a oboje wiemy, że nie jesteś, lub zauważyłeś związek pomiędzy przyczyną a skutkiem i robisz to tylko po to, żebym cię pocałował. – Przerwał. – Więc? Robisz to, żeby cię pocałować?

– Powiedzmy, że przydałoby mi się pewne zapewnienie – wyznał Steve i schował ręce do kieszeni. Jego ramiona wyraźnie opadły, głowę miał pochyloną i wpatrywał się w swoje stopy. – Mogę potrzebować dużo zapewniania – mruknął, a słowa były prawie niesłyszalne.

Tony patrzył na niego.

– Kapitanie? Steve? - Czekał tak cierpliwie jak tylko potrafił, by Steve w końcu podniósł wzrok. Kiedy wreszcie to zrobił, geniusz spojrzał mu w oczy i pocałował go ponownie, dłonią obejmując jego podbródek. – Naprawdę, naprawdę chcę to zrobić – powiedział i czuł się niezręcznie, ale Steve uśmiechał się, więc może tak powinno być.

Drzwi się otworzyły i przez chwilę zastanawiał się, jak długo tak tam stali. W końcu się odsunął i wyszedł z windy.

– Który samochód wolisz? – zapytał, kierując się w głąb podziemi.

– Ja prowadzę? – zdziwił się Steve z rozbawieniem.

Tony spojrzał na niego, przyciskając dłoń do czujników biometrycznych.

– Steve, jeździsz jak dziewięćdziesięcioletni mężczyzna z zaćmą i świętym obowiązkiem przestrzegania ograniczeń prędkości.

– Nie ma powodu, aby prowadzić jak szaleniec – odpowiedział mu Kapitan, śmiejąc się.

– A właśnie, że jest. Rezerwacja. Nie słyszałeś tego od każdej osoby w wieży? – Tony stał nieruchomo przy skanie i czekał, aż Jarvis otworzy sejf, po czym złapał walizkę. – Chodźmy.

– Tony – zaczął Steve.

– Myślę o Rollsie. Nie, może Ferrari? - Tony zastanawiał się nad samochodami, szukając równowagi między elegancją, krzykliwością i raczej czymś nieprzyciągającym uwagi paparazzi.

– Tony.

– O którym, do diabła, mówił Barton? – myślał głośno, krzywiąc się. – Co… – Zmrużył oczy. – Jarvis, który samochód Barton najczęściej bierze?

– Aston-Martin Rapide – odezwał się Jarvis.

– Tony, odłóż to.

– Co? – Tony chwycił kluczyki. – Aston-Martin. Jeden z niewielu moich samochodów, które rzeczywiście mają tylne siedzenia. Poważnie, nawet nie chcę o tym myśleć. Przysięgam, że muszę zdezynfekować wszystko, czego dotykał. Chodźmy… – Odwrócił się, kiedy walizka została wyrwana z jego ręki. – Hej, ja…

– Nie zabierasz walizkowej zbroi, Tony – oznajmił Steve, wracając do sejfu. – Jarvis, odłóż to.

– Słuchaj, po prostu wrzucę ją do bagażnika. – Stark spróbował chwycić walizkę, ale Steve trzymał ją poza jego zasięgiem. – Steve. Kapitanie. Po prostu włóż ją do bagażnika.

Wolną ręką Steve złapał go w pasie.

– Raz – zaczął poważnym głosem, niemal błagając. – Tylko raz, czy możemy być po prostu Tonym i Steve’em? Na jedną noc? Czy mogę po prostu… - Spojrzał na walizkę i westchnął, a jego ramiona uniosły się i opadły. Oczy o kolorze czystego, błękitnego nieba drgnęły pod opuszczonymi brwiami, by po chwili spotkać się z oczami Tony'ego. – Czy mogę być po prostu Steve’em? Proszę?

Wzrok Tony'ego przesunął się po jego twarzy i brunet westchnął.

– Odłóż ją. – W końcu się poddał, ale było warto. Było to warte tego szerokiego oraz cudownego uśmiechu, który właśnie rozjaśnił twarz Steve'a. Było też w nim coś, co wyglądało prawie jak wdzięczność. Pochylił się, łącząc kolejny raz swoje usta z ustami Tony'ego.

– Dziękuję.

– Sam tego chciałeś, Rogers – uprzedził go miliarder, odsuwając się od rąk Steve'a, zanim mógł zrobić coś, co sprawiłoby, że oboje mieliby kłopoty. Jak na przykład zacząć się rozbierać. – Wszechświat się na mnie uwziął. To udowodniony fakt. Wszechświat chce, żebym cierpiał. Lubię być przygotowany na cierpienie, bo wiem, że tak się stanie i…

– Tony. – Steve zaśmiał się, odkładając walizkę i zamykając sejf. – Wszechświat nie uwziął się na ciebie, znowu wygadujesz bzdury.

– Widziałeś moją teczkę, słyszałeś moje pijackie bełkoty. Jak możesz choć w najmniejszym stopniu pomyśleć, że to nie prawda, Steve? Serio?

– Coś ci powiem. – Blondyn złapał go za rękę, przyciągając go z powrotem do siebie. – Naprawdę myślisz, że Wszechświat cię dręczy?

– Tak – potwierdził Tony. – To jasne jak słońce.

Steve skinął głową z ponurą miną.

– W takim razie… – Wyrwał klucze z ręki Tony'ego i uniósł je wysoko. – Myślę, że to ja powinienem prowadzić.

Tony gapił się na niego.

– Czy ty właśnie… Wracaj tutaj, Rogers! – Ale śmiał się, gdy pobiegł za Steve'em, który trzymał kluczyki wysoko nad głową.

Może, ale tylko może, wszystko będzie jednak dobrze.


	2. Rozdział 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękujemy za kudosy pod poprzednim rozdziałem ^^

* * *

– Czy masz pojęcie, ile przepisów drogowych właśnie złamałeś?

– Tak z głowy ci nie powiem – odparł Tony z uśmiechem. Obrócił klucze wokół koniuszka palca. –Liczyłeś? Suma robi wrażenie?

– Nie potrafię liczyć tak szybko – powiedział Steve, starając się brzmieć surowo i wiedząc, że mu się to nie udawało. – Jesteś absolutnym zagrożeniem.

– Jestem, prawda? – Tony jednym ruchem nadgarstka uruchomił alarm samochodu, sprawdzając jednocześnie zegarek. – Dokładnie na czas. Szybki spacer do celu, ale dotrzemy dokładnie wtedy, kiedy nas oczekują.

Garaż podziemny był prywatny i, o ile Steve dobrze rozumiał, był własnością firmy należącej do znajomego Tony'ego. O tej porze nocy była tam tylko garść samochodów pracowników wyciskających siódme poty, żeby dokończyć projekty lub chcących znaleźć odrobinę uznania. Tony prowadził ich do drzwi oznaczonych jako _Wyjście na ulicę_.

– Poważnie, to nie tak, że moje składki ubezpieczeniowe mogą wzrosnąć, Steve.

– Ile dostałeś mandatów za przekroczenie prędkości w ciągu ostatniego roku? – zapytał Steve z chorobliwej ciekawości.

– Nie więcej, niż jestem w stanie zapłacić – stwierdził wymijająco Tony z serdecznym uśmiechem.

– To nie jest prawidłowa odpowiedź.

– Tylko to się liczy. Tak długo, jak mnie na nie stać, nie widzę problemu – powiedział inżynier.

– Zagrażasz wszystkim – skomentował Steve, kręcąc głową.

Tony się zaśmiał i to było miłe, to było cudowne - cała ta sztywność oraz napięcie, które sprawiały, że był aż za bardzo spięty od czasu wyjścia z wieży, ulotniły się. Zwykle tak było, kiedy oboje byli razem. Steve nie był pewien dlaczego. Nie miał wielu prawdziwych przyjaciół przez te wszystkie lata i sądząc po relacjach Tony'ego z Rhodey’em, Pepper i Happym, to samo można było powiedzieć o brunecie. Ale jakimś cudem, kiedy obaj przeszli do porządku dziennego nad okolicznościami swojego pierwszego spotkania, było coś naturalnego w przyjaźni z Tonym Starkiem.

Nie zastanawiał się nad tym często. Uznał, że powinien być wdzięczny za małe dobrodziejstwa, których mu udzielano.

I to, idąc ulicami Nowego Jorku z Tonym u boku, wydawało się mu dobrodziejstwem, na które zasłużył. Na które zapracował.

Kiedy Stark wsunął dłoń w rękę Steve'a, blondyn starał się nie uśmiechać jak idiota. Sądząc po spojrzeniu, które posłał mu Tony, nie odniósł pełnego sukcesu, ale nie był pewien, czy nawet go to obchodziło. Zamiast tego po prostu zbliżył się do mężczyzny, lekko dotykając jego ramienia swoim, gdy tak powoli szli w komfortowej ciszy. Wokół nich byli inni ludzie, ale w tej części miasta ruch pieszych był niewielki. Taksówki podjeżdżały do krawężnika, a pasażerowie wsiadali i wysiadali stałym strumieniem, podczas gdy idąca para bohaterów wciąż była niezauważona przez mieszkańców Nowego Jorku.

– I jesteśmy.

Kroki Tony'ego przyspieszyły, gdy ten odsunął się od Steve'a. Brunet podbiegł z zapałem po schodach do wejścia i Steve zwolnił, zatrzymując się na chwilę. Spojrzał na drzwi oznaczone jedynie subtelnym znakiem i mosiężną tabliczką.

– To jest restauracja? – zapytał zaciekawiony. Spodziewał się czegoś... bardziej krzykliwego. Randka była przekładana w czasie już tyle razy z powodu katastrof i nagłych wezwań TARCZY, a także stanu zdrowia Tony'ego po porwaniu, że możliwe było, iż Steve zdążył zbudować w swojej głowie obraz całej sytuacji, który teraz nie pokrywał się z rzeczywistością.

W końcu pierwotny plan zakładał kuchnię włoską w środę wieczorem wraz z Clintem jako eskortą. Cokolwiek Tony wymyślił, było to lepsze niż Barton-swatka.

– Chodź, Kapitanie. Nie ufasz mi? - Tony pochylił się nad balustradą, szczerząc się do niego, a serce Steve'a jakby podskoczyło. Oczy bruneta błyszczały wesoło. Twarz, dłonie i trzymana w ryzach, niewymuszona gracja były tak znajome i tak dobre, że palce Steve'a drgnęły, nie chcąc niczego więcej, niż chwycić przyjaciela i już nigdy go nie puścić. Zamiast tego wziął głęboki oddech i schował ręce do kieszeni.

– Zawsze ci ufałem – powiedział, szczerząc zęby do Tony'ego. – Chyba nie ma powodu, aby to się miało zmienić. – Ruszył po schodach i sięgnął przed Tony'ego, by otworzyć mu drzwi. – Zamierzasz mi zdradzić, co jemy dziś wieczorem?

\- Nie – oznajmił krótko Tony, machając lekceważąco ręką. Spojrzał na Steve'a kątem oka. – Planuję zasłonić ci oczy i nakarmić cię własnoręcznie.

Kapitan potknął się i poczuł ciepło na twarzy.

– Okej – mruknął Steve, rozśmieszając w ten sposób Tony'ego.

Gospodyni była drobną kobietą pochodzenia azjatyckiego, z gładkimi czarnymi włosami ułożonymi w miękki kok, trzymanym w miejscu na pomocą pięknego zielonego grzebienia. Azjatka uprzejmie ukłoniła się Tony'emu, a jej biała jedwabna koszula i czarne, zwiewne spodnie podkreślały wdzięk tego gestu.

– Dobry wieczór, panie Stark – powiedziała i tylko delikatna nuta akcentu zabarwiała jej słowa. – Stolik jest gotowy.

Tony odwzajemnił gest.

– Dziękuję. – Spojrzał w kierunku Steve'a, gdy oboje ruszyli za drobną kobietą w głąb restauracji.

Blondyn rozejrzał się, starając się nie zdradzić swojego zaciekawienia, jednak nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Sala była duża i szeroka, rozproszone światło nadawało bladego blasku bogatym, ciężkim zdobieniom i ciemnemu drewnu. W pomieszczeniu znajdowało się około tuzin stolików, które były jednak w dużej mierze od siebie odizolowane okrągłymi ławkami z wysokimi oparciami, co zapewniało poczucie małej, prywatnej przestrzeni. Wzdłuż ścian zasłony oddzielały wnęki - część z nich była odsłonięta, ukazując ławki oraz krzesła, a inne pozostawały zasunięte, by osłaniać klientów.

Pomieszczenie żyło cichymi rozmowami prowadzonymi w różnych językach oraz blaskiem płomieni świec, a w powietrzu królował zapach czosnku, imbiru, pieprzu i przyprawy, której Kapitan nie znał.

Gospodyni poprowadziła ich przez salę, a potem bocznym korytarzem. Kilka nieoznakowanych drzwi było zasłoniętych zasłonami i kobieta zatrzymała się przed jednymi z nich.

– Pański stolik – powiedziała, odsuwając się na bok. – Herbaty?

Tony przytaknął.

– Wybór pozostawiam pani, proszę się zasugerować pierwszym zamówieniem – odpowiedział z uśmiechem. – I gorącą sake, poproszę. Dziękuję.

Steve zajrzał do małego pokoju, w którym dominował okrągły stół z czymś pośrodku, co przypominało palnik. Tony wśliznął się na kanapę, a Steve usiadł po drugiej stronie, spoglądając na delikatną latarnię, która oświetlała przestrzeń i rzucała kwadratowe cienie na ściany. Było ciepło, wygodnie i intymnie, ale on nie miał żadnego pojęcia, co się działo.

Tony, jakby czytając wyraz twarzy Steve'a, uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– To hotpot. Shabu, więc dokładniej japoński hotpot. - Kiedy Steve spojrzał na niego, Tony odprężył się na miękkim siedzeniu. – Robiłem tutaj interesy. Jedzenie jest spoko i są bardzo dyskretni. Wielu klientów nie chce, żeby gazety wiedziały z kim pracują, dopóki sami im nie dadzą im o tym znać. Uznałem, że zasłużyliśmy na jedną randkę, której tabloidy nie wyśledzą. A prawie każda dobra restauracja, o której mógłbym pomyśleć, nie chciałaby tego uszanować.

– Nie obchodzi mnie to – wyznał Rogers, ponieważ na serio miał to gdzieś.

– Ale mnie już tak. – Usta Tony'ego drgnęły lekko z jednej strony. – Chciałem, no wiesz, żeby ta randka była normalna, a to się raczej nie zdarzy, bo ja jestem na niej, więc albo zostałoby nam spotykanie się po kryjomu w jakimś obskurnym miejscu albo zajadanie pizzy na kanapie. I to żałosne, nawet jak na mnie.

– Lubię pizzę na kanapie – powiedział Steve i nie było to nawet kłamstwem. Tym bardziej, że Tony prawie zawsze opierał się o jego bok, z głową na jego ramieniu. – To niemalże mój ulubiony posiłek.

– Pomimo tego, że zawsze wiąże się to z kłótnią z drużyną, walką o pilota i co najmniej jedną osobą przewracającą szklankę na dokumenty, raporty i szkice pokrywające połowę stołu? – zapytał Tony, potrząsając głową. – Czy możemy mieć trochę klasy?

– Raczej nie – przyznał Steve.

Zanim zdążył cokolwiek jeszcze powiedzieć, do środka wślizgnęła się kelnerka z pełną tacą. Z przodu znajdował się delikatny dzbanek do herbaty i dwie filiżanki, a także biała karafka oraz mniejsze kubki. Była też seria małych białych tac z malutkimi przykrytymi naczyniami oraz miseczkami. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do nich przyjaźnie, gdy rozładowywała tacę i cofnęła się, gdy młody mężczyzna wszedł za nią, niosąc dekoracyjny garnek. Postawił go na palniku i kelnerka szybkim ruchem ukrytej gałki rozpaliła płomień gazowy. Dwójka kelnerów uprzejmie skinęła głowami, opuszczając pomieszczenie. Steve zajrzał do garnka z bladym płynem.

– Nie rozumiem – przyznał się Tony’emu, umierając z ciekawości.

– Hotpot – zaczął tłumaczyć brunet. – To podstawowy bulion. To… – Skinął głową na tace, a Steve sięgnął po jedną, otwierając maleńkie garnki, w których ujrzał przyprawy, zmielone warzywa, oleje oraz sosy. – Używasz ich do przyprawiania według własnych upodobań. Niedługo przyniosą nam talerze z mięsem i warzywami. Gotujesz je, zanurzając we wrzącym bulionie, a następnie jesz z ryżem, sosem i dużą ilością herbaty.

Steve podniósł garnek, wyczuwając świeżo posiekany czosnek, który przynajmniej był znajomy. Uśmiechnął się do Tony'ego.

– Robimy zupę.

Stark odwzajemnił uśmiech.

– W pewnym sensie. – Skinął głową na filiżanki. – Dawaj, zaszalej. – Stark sięgnął po dzbanek do herbaty, nalewając sobie niewielką ilość naparu z doskonałą kontrolą i napełniając powietrze słabym zapachem jaśminu zmieszanego z liśćmi herbaty.

– Co, jeśli dodam coś, czego nie lubisz? – zapytał jasnowłosy, używając małej łyżeczki znajdującej się w garnku, aby dodać czosnek do bulionu.

– Wtedy zamawiamy nowy garnek z nowym wywarem – odparł Tony, śmiejąc się, gdy nalał Steve’owi filiżankę herbaty. – To naprawdę nie jest takie ważne, Steve. – Pochylił głowę nad imbrykiem. – Miałem tylko nadzieję, że, nie wiem, spodoba ci się. - Lekka zmarszczka pojawiła się na jego twarzy, ale zaraz już jej nie było. – Nie jest to jakiś wyszukany posiłek, ale jest dobry – dodał brunet i spojrzał w górę, a jego ciemne oczy błyszczały w słabym świetle. – Chciałem, żeby ci się podobało.

– Nie jestem wybredny, Tony. Lubię wszystko – powiedział Steve, wzruszając ramionami i pociągając nosem nad słoikiem pomarańczowo-czerwonego oleju. Przyprawa uderzyła go zapachem i sprawiła, że oczy zaszły mu łzami. Dodał kroplę lub dwie, bardzo ostrożnie.

– Nie, nie lubisz wszystkiego. Zjesz cokolwiek, ale to nie znaczy, że lubisz każdą możliwą rzecz – zaprzeczył mu Tony, a pod jego słowami krył się podtekst, którego Steve nie rozumiał. – Po prostu czujesz się zobowiązany, żeby to zjeść.

Steve spojrzał na niego, unosząc brew.

– Wcale, że nie.

– A właśnie, że tak. – Inżynier potrząsnął głową. – Na początku myślałem, że po prostu chciałeś spróbować wszystkiego, nawet tego, na co nigdy byś nie wpadł w latach trzydziestych. Ale jesz wszystko, co masz przed sobą. – Popił herbaty. – Nikt nie lubi wszystkiego. Po prostu nie chcesz, aby wyrzucano dobre jedzenie, tylko dlatego, że nie chcesz go zjeść.

Rogers wzruszył ramionami, dodając imbir, i to, co uważał za mielonego grzyba.

– To marnotrawstwo – powiedział, nie bardzo chcąc o tym rozmawiać.

Bywał głodny i to zdecydowanie więcej razy, niż chciałby pamiętać. Dorastając, był biedny, a potem, już jako młody człowiek, był bez rodziców, żył na własną rękę, nie mając nikogo z wyjątkiem Bucky'ego - bycie wybrednym oznaczało bycie głodnym. Jedzenie było jedzeniem, a on został wychowany, że należy jeść bez narzekania. To nie tak, że jego matka się nie starała - karmiła go najlepiej, jak potrafiła, nawet w trudnych czasach, ale przez większość swojego dzieciństwa był zbyt chory, aby porządnie się odwdzięczyć.

To, co mógł wtedy zrobić to nigdy, przenigdy nie narzekać.

Oczywiście - były rzeczy, które lubił bardziej niż inne, ale był biedny, był głodny i był na wojnie. Znał uczucie, gdy ma się pusty żołądek i próbuje się zasnąć z tym gryzącym bólem w jelitach. Wiedział, jak to jest się obudzić wyczerpanym, pustym i z tęsknotą za czymś, czego nie dostanie.

Czego nie mógł mieć.

Nie narzekał na to, co przed nim postawiono. Nigdy tego nie zrobił i nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, by kiedykolwiek miał to zrobić. Jasne, wiele rzeczy, które spróbował od momentu obudzenia się w XXI wieku było dziwne czy nieznane i przyzwyczajenie się do nich trochę mu zajęło, ale większość z nich była dobra. Większość z nich naprawdę polubił, ale co z rzeczami, które smakowały mu mniej?

Steve zjadał to, co było na jego talerzu i zjadał wszystko.

– Godne podziwu – skomentował Tony. – Ale no… Chciałem, żeby to było coś, co lubisz. Więc… shabu nakładasz na talerz. Zamawiamy po trochu czegoś takiego jak wołowe żeberka lub grzyby. Jeśli ci posmakuje… – Nachylił się, nagle brzmiąc, jakby chciał powiedzieć coś niecierpiące zwłoki. – Jeśli ci POSMAKUJE, możemy zamówić tego więcej. Ale jeśli ci się to nie spodoba, to kończymy, to co mamy i próbujemy czegoś innego.

Steve mrugnął zdezorientowany, napotykając trudności z wymyśleniem jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi.

– To nie jest… – Ale przerwał, gdy inżynier złapał go za rękę.

– Czy możesz choć raz, ten jeden raz obiecać, że nie zjesz czegoś, czego nie lubisz? – zapytał Tony, promieniując łagodnością. – Obiecuję, że zamówię tylko to, co lubię, więc jeśli nie będziesz chciał czegoś zjeść, czy pozwolisz mi być odpowiedzialnym za zjedzenie resztek? Tylko dzisiaj, tylko ten jeden raz.

Steve otworzył usta i nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Zamiast tego po prostu pochylił się i pocałował Tony'ego w usta. Brunet drgnął, ale chwilę później rozluźnił się i przesunął dłoń, by spleść palce z dłonią blondyna. Steve odsunął się, czując, że wszystko było tak, jak powinno być: ciepło i kojący aromat bulionu zbliżającego się do wrzenia; dłoń Tony'ego w jego własnej; usta, które wciąż mrowiły od pocałunku.

To wszystko było tak idealne, że Rogers zacisnął zęby wbrew pragnieniu, by po prostu owinąć się wokół niższego mężczyzny i go nie puścić.

– Czy to oznacza, że mogę mieć wszystko, czego chcę? – zapytał, a Tony się roześmiał.

– Powiedz tylko co, a jeśli będzie to w mojej mocy, to to dostaniesz – odpowiedział brunet, jednocześnie się uśmiechając.

Zanim Steve zdążył powiedzieć coś, czego mógłby potem żałować, kelnerka wróciła z półmiskami cienko krojonego mięsa i pięknymi warzywami - z którymi był mniej lub bardziej zaznajomiony - i gotowymi do użycia. Steve oparł się wygodnie o siedzenie, podczas gdy Tony zaczął układać składniki. Kapitan zastanawiał się, czy Darcy wyśmiewałaby się z niego przez najbliższe stulecie, gdyby koniec końców zapytał ją jak kogoś uwieść.

Ponieważ naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, jak zdobyć to, czego pragnął.

*

– Naprawdę próbujesz zapłacić? – Tony oparł łokieć na stole, podpierając brodę na pięści. – Serio?

– Nie wiem, o czym mówisz – powiedział Steve, krzywiąc się nad brzegiem miski z ryżem. Ostrożnie dotykał delikatnej porcelany palcami, trzymając pałeczki tak, jakby się z nimi urodził.

– Mhm. -Tony spojrzał na niego z uniesioną brwią. Steve, będąc Steve'em, nie uciekał przed tym lustrującym wzrokiem i po prostu posłał Tony'emu słaby, ciepły uśmiech. Stark potrząsnął głową i sięgnął po dzbanek do herbaty. – Twoje małe próby subtelności wobec kelnerów nie są tak subtelne, jak myślisz. Poważnie, wiem, że według powszechnej opinii bywam odrobinę ślepy w pewnych sytuacjach, ale czasami potrafię się skupić. Wiesz, kiedy mam na to ochotę. Albo kiedy nie jestem w warsztacie. – Napełnił filiżankę Steve'a i podniósł swoją. – Lub kiedy nie myślę o warsztacie, projekcie lub rozpoczęciu projektu – dodał, bo do cholery, nie żeby Steve nie mieszkał z nim od miesięcy.

Właściwie, to było coś w rodzaju wolności - umawianie się z kimś, kto był już świadomy około dziewięćdziesięciu pięciu procent jego złych nawyków. Przerwał, zastanawiając się. Dobra, może siedemdziesięciu pięciu procent jego złych nawyków.

Policzki Steve'a były zarumienione, ale blondyn nie wycofał się, co było godne podziwu.

– Zjadłem o wiele więcej niż ty.

Tony ugryzł lekko policzek, próbując stłumić śmiech, który groził wymknięciem się - miał przeczucie, że Steve źle by go zrozumiał. I nie powinien się śmiać. Nie powinien. Było jasne, że znaczyło to wiele dla Steve'a i, no cóż, było to całkiem miłe.

– Nikt już od bardzo dawna nie zaproponował mi, że zapłaci za jedzenie, które nie było dołączone do rachunku wystawionego na biznesową kartę kredytową – wyznał Stark.

Kapitan przyjrzał mu się uważnie, odkładając pałeczki na podkładkę.

– Dlaczego nie? – zapytał, a jego długie rzęsy rzuciły cień na policzek.

– Bo jestem bogatszy niż większość ludzi? – odparł brunet, a jego usta drgnęły. Obracał filiżankę herbaty między dłońmi, ciesząc się jej ciepłem. – Myślę, że to głupota. Kogo obchodzi kto płaci?

– Nie wydaje mi się, żeby to było głupie – powiedział po chwili Steve. – Znaczy… może trochę. Ale to także… – urwał i wziął głęboki oddech. – To także chęć zapewnienia posiłku, oczywiście w przenośni, ponieważ nie możesz w tym wypadku przygotować go własnoręcznie.

Tony zastanowił się nad tym.

– Chcesz mnie nakarmić.

– Z jakiegoś powodu tak, chcę. – Steve podniósł wzrok, a jego zęby błysnęły w uśmiechu. – To miłe. Sama idea tego.

Inżynier poczuł, jak drżą mu usta.

– Nie umiem gotować.

– Podoba mi się, kiedy przynosisz mi kawę – przyznał Steve. – Lub jedzenie na wynos. – Nie jestem skomplikowany, łatwo mnie zadowolić.

– I świetnie, bo nie jestem dobry w pamiętaniu, by nakarmić siebie, nie mówiąc już o kimś innym. – Nie zastanawiając się nad tym, sięgnął przez stół, odgarniając kosmyk włosów z czoła Steve'a. – Wiesz co, dostaniesz ten rachunek, a ja zapłacę następnym razem.

Uśmiech Steve'a był genialny.

– Czy to zaproszenie?

– Zależy od twojej odpowiedzi – odparł miliarder.

– Tak. - Słowo było stanowcze, natychmiastowe i zdecydowanie pokrzepiające. Tony postanowił nie myśleć o tym jak bardzo chciałby usłyszeć Steve’a mówiącego to w odpowiedzi na wyraźnie sprośne sugestie.

– W takim przypadku było to zaproszenie. – Mężczyzna uniósł brwi. – Następnym razem ty wybierasz miejsce.

Jego telefon zawibrował w wewnętrznej kieszeni płaszcza - brunet sięgnął po niego, ponieważ Jarvis miał ścisłe rozkazy dotyczące tego od kogo może odebrać telefon tej nocy i była to bardzo krótka lista.

– Przepraszam, sekundę – mruknął, wyciągając smartfon. Sprawdził wyświetlacz z lekkim zmarszczeniem brwi. Rhodey. Wyciszył urządzenie i z powrotem wsunął go do kieszeni, ale kiedy podniósł wzrok, Steve przyglądał mu się, marszcząc brwi z troską. – To nie jest biznesowa sprawa – powiedział, ale Steve już składał serwetkę i zbliżył się do krawędzi ławki.

– Kto to był? – zapytał niskim głosem.

– Rhodey, ale nie dzwoni z numeru Sił Powietrznych, więc to sprawa osobista – wyjaśnił brunet z uśmiechem. – Zadzwonię do niego później wieczorem.

Steve rozluźnił się, a napięcie opuściło jego ramiona.

– Oddzwoń teraz – powiedział, robiąc zmartwioną minę. – Nie rozmawiałeś z nim od tygodni, prawda?

– Był na misji, ale wymieniliśmy się esemesami. – Tony machnął ręką. – Jest okej, naprawdę.

– Oddzwoń – powtórzył Kapitan. – Może później nie będzie dostępny. – Zamilkł, marszcząc brwi. – Martwi się o ciebie. Wiesz, że mam rację.

– Próbowałem być tylko uprzejmy i nie odbierać telefonu w trakcie kolacji. To trochę niegrzeczne – zauważył Tony.

– Skończyliśmy jeść i nigdzie się nie wybieram. Idź.

– Dobrze, dobrze! – Śmiejąc się, Tony wyślizgnął się zza stołu. – Pozbywasz się mnie, żebyś mógł zapłacić rachunek?

Blondyn uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko.

– Nie.

– Ponieważ zauważę, jeśli to właśnie zamierzasz zrobić, poważnie, Rogers. Jestem…

– Idź! – Steve zaśmiał się i wskazał mu kierunek wyjścia.

Tony wpatrywał się w przyjaciela i mógł zauważyć ciepło w jego oczach, zrelaksowany uśmiech i rumieniec na policzkach. To wszystko sprawiło, że nie mógł się powstrzymać i wyciągnął rękę, by palcami musnąć gładką płaszczyznę jego policzka. Gdy brunet patrzył na niego w taki sposób, uśmiech Kapitana stał się jeszcze bardziej szczery, ciepły, wręcz słodki. Steve uniósł dłoń, by zakryć palce Tony’ego.

Stark pochylił się, nie spiesząc się i dając Steve'owi mnóstwo czasu na odsunięcie się. Steve jednak spotkał go w połowie drogi, a ich usta zetknęły się, lekko i delikatnie.

– Idę – wyszeptał.

Przez chwilę dłoń Steve'a zacisnęła się, przyciskając dłoń Tony'ego do jego policzka.

– Nie idź daleko – poprosił równie cicho. – Okej?

– Wyjdę tylko na zewnątrz. – Tony odczekał, aż Steve puści jego rękę, zanim się cofnął. – Zaraz wracam.

Steve milczał i starał się tego nie pokazywać, ale Tony mógł zobaczyć w jego wzroku małe iskierki zaniepokojenia, które bywały tam nie tylko w czasie przebywania na polu walki, ale również i poza nim, gdy blondyn nie mógł go zlokalizować w zasięgu wzroku.

Kapitan skinął głową, zamykając oczy.

– Będę czekał – powiedział, napinając szczękę i zaciskając palce na swojej filiżance.

Tony znów się nachylił, łapiąc podbródek Steve'a i podnosząc go do kolejnego pocałunku.

– Do zobaczenia za kilka minut. – Z uspokajającym uśmiechem skierował się do przodu restauracji.

Wychodząc na zewnątrz, stanął tuż przy wejściu i rozejrzał się szybko, wyciągając telefon. Nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi, co mu bardzo pasowało. Oparł się plecami o kamienną fasadę budynku i spojrzał na czyste nocne niebo, wpatrując się w wielki jasny księżyc w pełni, który unosił się wysoko nad horyzontem. Oświetlał wszystko swoim ciepłym, bladozłotym blaskiem, wyraźnie różniąc się od surowych białych świateł latarni ulicznych. Wziął głęboki oddech, gdy jego połączenie zostało odebrane, a jego płuca wypełniły się chłodnym nocnym powietrzem.

– Co, leciała akurat jakaś dobra scena w filmie? – zapytał Rhodey bez wstępu.

Tony przewrócił oczami.

– Byłem zajęty. Ciebie też miło słyszeć, Rhodes.

– No weź, Stark, nie zmyślaj! – W głosie Rhodey’a rozbrzmiewał śmiech. – Czwartkowy wieczór. Co najpotężniejsi ludzie na świecie dziś oglądają? Czyja kolej na wybór filmu?

– Coulsona i wal się – odpowiedział mu radośnie brunet. – Jezu, wracasz z dwutygodniowej tajnej misji, a pierwszą – i jedyną – rzeczą, którą robisz jest zadzwonienie do mnie i opierdolenie mnie za brak życia? Jak tam sprawy, drętwusie?

– Ooo przepraszam, po powrocie zacząłem od zdobycia czegoś porządnego do jedzenia, moją drugą czynnością było wzięcie najgorętszego prysznica, jaki może wyprodukować ta kiepska hydraulika i dopiero TRZECIĄ rzeczą, jaką zrobiłem było zadzwonienie do ciebie i poplotkowanie o tym, że nie masz życia. Tak dla jasności. Nie jesteś aż tak ważny, jak ci się wydaje, egomaniaku. - W tle Tony mógł usłyszeć wodę i jakieś urządzenie oraz cichy dźwięk rozlegającego się timera. – Gratuluję utrzymania się z daleka od tabloidów przez cały tydzień.

– Za to ja gratuluję tego, że czwartą czynnością po zakończeniu misji jest pranie – odparł Tony. – Czy paparazzi czekają na ciebie na zewnątrz? Czatują pod drzwiami, walą w okna albo lamentują o twoją uwagę?

– Nie, ale przynajmniej będę miał czystą bieliznę, jeśli się pojawią.

Tony wybuchnął śmiechem, a Rhodey dołączył do niego, śmiejąc się ciepło, trochę ochryple i dużo niższym głosem jak Stark.

– Wal się, Rhodes – wydusił Tony, próbując opanować poniżej jego godności chichot. – Wszystko w porządku u ciebie?

– Czuję się dobrze, jestem trochę brudny i poobijany, ale jest okej. I żeby odpowiedzieć na pytanie, którego tak desperacko próbujesz nie zadać - zbroja też jest cała. Jak tam żebra?

Tony powstrzymał westchnięcie.

– Minął miesiąc, Rhodey. Jestem zdrów jak ryba. - Mnóstwo z tego czasu zostało zmarnowane na awantury o zbroję, zamieszanie z głupkami z jego drużyny i pozwolenie Steve'owi na bycie nadopiekuńczym względem niego. Nie sprzeciwiał się, zwłaszcza po tym, jak został przeciągnięty przez pół świata i pół galaktyki i miło było pozwolić, aby wszystko wróciło do normy. Ale teraz czuł się dobrze i robiło się to męczące. – Nic mi nie jest, czysta karta zdrowia. Lub tak czysta, jak to tylko możliwe.

Rhodey mruknął wymijająco.

– Co słychać w Nowym Jorku?

– Cicho – powiedział Tony, obserwując mijające go taksówki. Nie było dużo pieszych, nie o tej porze nocy, a ci, którzy szli chodnikami, nie byli zainteresowani nawiązaniem kontaktu wzrokowego. Witamy w Nowym Jorku. – Cóż, jak na standardy Nowego Jorku, jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli. Pepper pilnuje firmy, a przynajmniej tak mi mówi. Znalazłem świetne rozwiązanie tego problemu z mocowaniami w twojej zbroi. Weź ją ze sobą następnym razem, kiedy przyjdziesz, to wprowadzę ci kilka ulepszeń. Złoczyńcy byli trochę drażliwi i wkurzający, ale ogólnie byli do przeżycia.

– Jak niebezpiecznie – zakpił z niego Rhodey.

– Nie mam nic przeciwko spokoju i zostawienie mnie, do diabła, w spokoju – odpowiedział Stark. Nagle zerwał się chłodny wiatr i brunet momentalnie zadrżał, kiedy po ramionach przebiegł mu dreszcz. – Mam własne problemy. Czy proszę o zbyt wiele, żeby chociaż jedna zbroja była nienaruszona wystarczająco długo, bym mógł przetestować nowe poprawki?

– Bla, bla, bla – powiedział Rhodey. – Serio, nawet nie wiem, czy choć trochę ci współczuję.

– Dlaczego oddzwoniłem?

– Ponieważ potajemnie podoba ci się to, że nie jestem pod wrażeniem twojego pierdolenia. No dalej, co oglądacie?

– Nie wiem, jestem poza domem – Zapadła długa cisza. – No co?

– Wymknąłeś się z wieczoru filmowego?

– Słyszę tutaj nutkę dezaprobaty i nie wiem, do czego pijesz, Rhodes. Nie wymknąłem się z wieczoru filmowego i naprawdę? Najpierw wyśmiewasz się ze mnie i filmowych czwartków, a teraz patrzysz krzywo, bo nie jestem na wspomnianym wieczorze? Zdecyduj się.

– To dzień Avengersów, a ja to szanuję – wyjaśnił jak dla dziecka Rhodey, a jego głos brzmiał tak sztucznie. Tony uśmiechnął się. – Myślałem, że w jakiś sposób w końcu przyzwyczaiłeś się do pracy zespołowej, wiesz, kiedy akurat nie zachowujesz się jak samotny dupek udający, że nie jest mu potrzebna drużyna.

– Drużyna jest spoko, jeejjj, drużyna! – powiedział mu Stark. – Wszystko jest okej, banda i ja czujemy się dobrze. Każdy z nich niszczy moje rzeczy, robi bałagan z mojej wieży i zmusza mnie do regularnych interakcji z Nickiem Fury’m, ale wciąż nie wykopałem żadnego z nich na bruk. Wiesz, trzeba wykazać się od czasu do czasu dojrzałością.

– Ale nie bierzesz udziału w wieczorze filmowym?

– Miałem randkę – oznajmił Tony, zastanawiając się, czy Pepper powiedziała Rhodeyowi o wszystkim. O nim i o Steve’ie.

– Olałeś swój zespół dla randki?

– Nadal tam będą, kiedy wrócę, Rhodey. Oni tam mieszkają.

Pułkownik westchnął długo.

– Tony, naprawdę? Co jest dla ciebie ważne?

– Wow, czy to ma być wykład, bo jeśli tak, to naprawdę nie mam na niego ochoty dziś wieczorem. Czy możemy to przesunąć na… na przykład nigdy, ponieważ mam poważnie inne rzeczy na głowie…

– Musisz ich szanować, Tony. W ostatnim czasie dużo razem przeszliście. I martwią się, wszyscy się martwimy. Zwłaszcza od momentu twojego porwania.

– Nic mi nie jest – zapewnił go inżynier.

– Tak, wiem, wiem, ale to nie było fajne, Tony. To było okropne. – Mężczyzna nie brzmiał, jakby próbował wyolbrzymić całą sprawę. – Bali się, Tony, i ja też. Jak każdy zresztą. Wróciłeś i nie oczekuj, że nikogo nie będziesz martwił albo stresował. Zawsze wplątujesz się w jakiś syf i nigdy nie zastanawiasz się, jak wpłynie to na pozostałych.

– Będę o tym pamiętać przy następnym porwaniu.

– Czy możesz po prostu, no wiesz, nie znikać? Z jakiegokolwiek powodu? Mam stalowe nerwy, stary, ale ty masz talent do zszargania ich wszystkich. To upokarzające.

– Nie moja wina, że za bardzo się martwisz – wytknął mu brunet.

– Udam, że nic nie słyszałem. Więc, co tam miałeś dzisiaj w menu? Idę o zakład, że zrobię się zazdrosny w ciągu chwili – mam już dosyć wojskowego żarcia.

– Shabu, zawsze jest dobrze je zjeść, i jeszcze hotpot, a Steve…

– Steve. – Słowo było ostre i brzmiało jak pytanie, choć niezupełnie. Kiedy Tony jednak nie odpowiadał, mężczyzna powtórzył jeszcze raz imię Kapitana. – Steve? Myślałem, że jesteś na randce.

Tony skrzywił się. Czyli Pepper mu nic nie powiedziała. Świetnie. Ten jeden raz Pepper zdecydowała się być dyskretną w sprawie jego życia osobistego i ten jeden raz Tony wolałby, żeby było inaczej.

– Rhodey, słuchaj…

– Steve – powtórzył James. – Och, Tony, naprawdę?

– Naprawdę – odparł Tony przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Wiem, że to trochę dziwne, ale…

– Nie możesz tego zrobić – przerwał mu Rhodey. – To nie jest zdrowe, Tony. Musisz z nim pracować, do cholery, już z nim MIESZKASZ. Martwiłem się, bo łatwo przywiązujesz się do ludzi i nie wiem…

– Hej! – warknął Tony. – Czego chcesz? To jest serio taki wielki problem dla ciebie? Przeżyłeś wszystkie inne głupoty, które wcześniej odpieprzyłem i właśnie z TYM masz problem? Ponieważ, jak się okazuje, istnieje bardzo krótka lista osób, które mogą wytrzymać przy mnie dłużej niż kilka dni, a kiedy usuniesz tych, którzy szukają szybkiego przypływu gotówki, lista jest jeszcze krótsza, więc może doceńmy te kilka osób, które rzeczywiście mnie lubią? Serio wolałbyś, żebym miał jednonocne przygody do końca życia?

– Nie, nie wolałbym i dobrze o tym wiesz! Nie obchodzi mnie, z kim śpisz, Tony, nie zarzucaj mi tego. To, co mnie obchodzi, to to, że przywiązujesz się do swoich przyjaciół i chcesz zrobić z tego coś więcej - już to przerabialiśmy, mamy to za sobą. Będzie tak, jak z Pepper, tyle że gorzej. Znacznie gorzej. Czy Steve w ogóle wie, że uważasz to za randkę?

– Tak.

– Tony...

Brunet oparł się pokusie rozłączenia się.

– Steve doskonale wie, że to randka. Jak ty to sobie wyobrażałeś? Że myśli, że po prostu spędzamy czas jako kumple, a ja na niego lecę? Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to dorosły facet, prawda? Wydaje ci się, że zamierzam… – Przerwał, zaciskając szczękę. – On wie na co się pisze znacznie lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny z kim się dotąd umawiałem, może z wyjątkiem Pepper. - I to wciąż bolało, wciąż mniej lub bardziej stawiał mur pomiędzy sobą a tymi myślami, ponieważ Pepper wiedziała w co się pakuje, a to i tak niczego nie zmieniło. Oparł się o ścianę i spuścił głowę. – On wie, co się dzieje.

– Śpisz z nim?

Tony parsknął śmiechem, ostro i gorzko.

– Chcesz wiedzieć ze szczegółami? – Cisza była pełna dezaprobaty. – Nie. Nie śpimy ze sobą. To tylko randka.

– Tony, po prostu nie chcę, żebyś się znowu na tym wszystkim przejechał, wiesz o tym, prawda? – Pułkownik wydawał się być zmęczony. Smutny. Jakby zrezygnowany i zawiedziony. – Po prostu… nie chcę, żeby cię to przerosło, a myślę, że nie byłoby to specjalnie trudne. - Nastąpiła pauza, rozciągająca się w nieskończoność i tylko dźwięk ich oddechów rozbrzmiewał w połączeniu. – Jest w twojej drużynie, mieszka w twoim domu, jesteś jego deską ratunkową, przyjacielem i wsparciem. To wszystko może się popsuć, jeśli zaczniesz narzucać na niego rzeczy, których nie może odwzajemnić.

Tony przesunął dłonią po twarzy.

– Myślisz, że o tym nie wiem? – powiedział szorstko. – W porządku, Rhodey, on… – Głos inżyniera załamał się, próbując jednocześnie zignorować ucisk w żołądku i wypełniające go wolno uczucie nieszczęścia. – Słuchaj, to tylko jedna cholerna randka, pewnie i tak do niczego nie doprowadzi, więc odpuść mi.

– Tony? Hej, słuchaj…

– Wybaczcie mi, proszę.

Tony poderwał się, zaskoczony, kiedy wyrwano mu z dłoni smartfon. Steve odwrócił telefon, drugą rękę kładąc na ramię Tony’ego, ściskając je mocno i dając przyjemne uczucie ciepła.

– Halo? Tak, przepraszam, tu Steve Rogers. Tak, witam. Dziękuję, mi również miło. Tak. - Steve spojrzał Tony'emu w oczy. – Doceniam twoją troskę, pułkowniku Rhodes. Tak, przepraszam, że wtrącam się w rozmowę, która nie jest moją sprawą, ale… - Przerwał, zaciskając mocno szczękę. – To moja pierwsza randka – powiedział Kapitan, rumieniąc się na policzkach. – Pierwsza w ogóle. Ktoś inny ją zaaranżował i to moja wina, ponieważ nie chciałem ryzykować, że Tony mi odmówi, gdybym zapytał. Ale to moja pierwsza randka i czekałem na nią tygodniami, więc jeśli przestraszysz go do tego stopnia, że nie zechce iść ze mną na drugą, ty i ja będziemy mieli do pogadania. Będzie to krótka i raczej niemiła rozmowa.

Tony zakrztusił się śmiechem, ale szybko położył dłoń na ustach. Steve uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko, ale jego uwaga wciąż była skupiona na telefonie.

– Tak. Tak, to był Clint. Groził, że postrzeli nas oboje, więc tak, to było cholernie skuteczne. Ale właśnie tu chcę być, nie jestem ślepy ani naiwny i przepraszam, jeśli to utrudnia ci życie, ale dopóki Tony chce się ze mną umawiać… Będę się umawiać z twoim najlepszym przyjacielem, więc mam nadzieję, że będziemy przynajmniej w przyjacielskich stosunkach.

Kciuk Rogersa delikatnie pogładził obojczyk Tony'ego, ale jego dotyk nawet przez ubranie sprawił, że brunet zadrżał. Steve podszedł bliżej, a wielkość jego ciała skutecznie blokowała chłodne powiewy, tuląc jednocześnie Tony'ego przy ścianie, w ochronnej i nieco seksownej pozie.

– Dziękuję – powiedział Steve, a Tony miał problemy z koncentracją, ponieważ mógł poczuć zapach mydła i wody kolońskiej Steve'a, poczuć ciepło jego ciała. – Tak. Rozumiem i doceniam to. Świetnie. Dziękuję, pułkowniku Rhodes. Rhodey, oczywiście, dziękuję. - Uśmiechał się teraz i Rhodey coś mówił, brunet słyszał jego głos, i cokolwiek to było, Steve musiał najwyraźniej to polubić. Pochylił się i pocałował Tony'ego, szybko i lekko. Było w tym tyle uczucia, niewymuszonego i bez zawahania. Pocałunek był po prostu ... Przyjemny. – Tak, zgadzam się – przytaknął Steve, którego słowa były stłumione przez policzek Tony'ego. – Dziękuję raz jeszcze, naprawdę, Rhodey. Miło było z tobą rozmawiać.

Steve podał telefon Tony'emu.

– Przepraszam – powiedział. – Proszę bardzo.

– Och, czy mogę odzyskać mój telefon? – zapytał Tony i zaśmiał się. – Skończyłeś już krzyczeć na mojego najlepszego kumpla?

– Na razie. – Steve starał się wyglądać i brzmieć poważnie, ale słodki, ciepły uśmiech oraz zarumienione policzki mówiły co innego.

Tony przyłożył telefon do ucha.

– Kapitan Steven Rogers, panie i panowie – obwieścił, szczerząc zęby do Steve'a, który się zaśmiał. – Dajmy mu oklaski.

Po drugiej stronie słuchawki rozległo się powolne, miarowe klaskanie.

– Cholera – powiedział Rhodey. – Właśnie opieprzyła mnie amerykańska ikona i nawet nie czuję się z tego powodu źle.

– Jest w tym dobry – zgodził się Tony. Blondyn wciąż przy nim stał, otaczając go swoim ciepłem i masywnością. Tony’emu wydawało się naturalne i słuszne, by przesunąć wolną rękę wokół talii Steve’a i delikatnie przyciągnąć go do siebie. Steve nie stawiał oporu i z chęcią odwzajemnił gest, wtulając swoją promiennie uśmiechniętą twarz w jego włosy. - Ciężko zmusić go do zrobienia czegoś, czego nie chce, tak tylko cię ostrzegam.

– Odniosłem takie wrażenie, dzięki. – Nastąpiła chwila ciszy. – To jest to, czego chcesz?

Tony wziął głęboki oddech i jedyne co poczuł, to stojący koło niego Steve, którego bliskość i ciepło sprawiały, że czuł się dobrze.

– Tak.

– No dobrze – powiedział Rhodey.

– I to tyle? – zapytał Tony, kładąc głowę na ramieniu Steve'a. – Koniec z zabawą w matkę kwokę?

– Tak długo, jak oboje jesteście szczęśliwi, ja też będę zadowolony. Bądź ostrożny, dobrze? Myślę, że ten facet ma cię na oku – zaśmiał się James.

– Nie mam nic przeciwko temu – odparł Stark. – Zadzwoń jutro, dobrze?

– Pewnie.

Tony zakończył rozmowę i schował telefon.

– Więc – zaczął.

– Przesadziłem, prawda? – Steve próbował się odsunąć, lecz Tony nie pozwolił mu odejść.

– Prawdopodobnie – przyznał, uśmiechając się do mężczyzny. – Co to było, do diabła?

Rogers potarł kark dłonią.

– Wydawało mi się, że musiałem, po tamtej całej akcji z Furym…

Miliarder wybuchnął śmiechem.

– Och, Boże, wiesz, że Coulson _musiał_ poinformować o tym Fury'ego. Wiesz, że próbował to wcisnąć do jakiegoś niewinnie wyglądającego raportu z chaosu po moim powrocie i wiesz, że Fury tylko czekał, aż ktoś się z kimś spiknie odkąd powstała drużyna… – Reszta słów była zgubiona w nagłym ataku śmiechu zbyt silnym do zduszenia. Pochylił się, chowając twarz w ramieniu Steve’a i próbując opanować chichot. – Chcesz się założyć, że Coulson po prostu podrzucił zdjęcie do teczki z aktami i zachowywał się tak, jakby nie działo się właśnie nic nadzwyczajnego, kiedy Nick wpadł w cholerny szał?

Steve owinął ramiona wokół talii Tony'ego, przyciągając go do siebie.

– Tak długo, jak nie robi z tego żadnych problemów, nie obchodzi mnie to. Ale i tak uważam, że jesteśmy winni Coulsonowi podziękowania.

– Lub kosz owoców. - Tony oparł się o Steve'a, zaplatając ramiona wokół szyi blondyna. – Rhodey cię lubi – wyznał, podczas gdy jedna z dłoni Steve'a gładziła go po plecach. – Po prostu, najwyraźniej nikt mu nie powiedział o nas, a ja podejmuję wiele złych decyzji, więc był po prostu…

– Spodziewałeś się, że ktoś mu powie? – zapytał Steve, odsuwając się wystarczająco daleko, by móc spojrzeć Tony'emu w oczy, unosząc przy tym brwi. – Nie powiedziałeś o tym swojemu najlepszemu przyjacielowi.

Stark westchnął.

– Ciągle odkładaliśmy tę randkę na później, a ja nie… – Wzruszył ramionami. – Nie miałem pewności, czy do tej randki faktycznie dojdzie. – Steve obserwował go z przymrużonymi oczami i zaciśniętą szczęką, a Tony potrząsnął głową. – Słuchaj, wiem… – przerwał jednak, kiedy Steve pochylił się nad nim.

– Chcesz tego? – wyszeptał.

– Tak – powiedział Tony i najwyraźniej tylko tyle potrzebował Steve, by pokonać dzielący ich dystans.

Jego usta były ciepłe i coraz bardziej znajome. Powieki bruneta opadły, a część jego mózgu zastanawiała się, czy kiedykolwiek spędził tyle czasu na całowaniu kogoś. Nawet z Pepper dość szybko przeszli do seksu i nie miał nic przeciwko temu, nie protestował, ale teraz było inaczej. Ta powolność, to jednostajne tempo wcale nie wydawały się złe lub nie na miejscu. Pocałunek nad kubkiem kawy, dotyk dłoni lub uśmiech, gdy mijali się w korytarzu, ciepło drugiego ciała i dźwięk oddechu mężczyzny późno w nocy na kanapie – to wszystko było idealne.

Jednak Tony był prawie pewien, że nigdy w życiu nie był tak blisko, by po prostu zacząć zrywać czyjeś ubranie. Obserwował, jak cudownie balansował nad przepaścią między burzą hormonalną a słodkim, prawie niewinnym uczuciem. Jeszcze nigdy tak strasznie nie chciał wylądować z kimś w łóżku - jego mózg był jedną ogromną masą pożądania, ilekroć był sam, próbując pracować, próbując zasnąć albo koncentrując się na czymkolwiek innym niż Steve. Ale kiedy Steve był w zasięgu, wtedy...

Wtedy było w porządku. Takie właśnie było jego życie i to mu pasowało.

Kiedy oderwali się od siebie, Tony’ego bolały wszystkie mięśnie, jakby całe jego ciało było pod napięciem. Opuścił głowę, oddychając ciężko w materiał garnituru Steve'a i oblizał wargi.

– Deser? – zapytał i potrząsnął głową. – Mam na myśli kawę?

Oczy Steve'a miały cienką obwódkę błękitu wokół rozszerzonych źrenic i przez chwilę wydawało się, że nie jest w stanie skoncentrować się na tym, o co właśnie zapytał Tony. Przełknął głośno ślinę, ale nie zdołał pozbyć się chrypy, kiedy w końcu odpowiedział.

– Znasz jakieś miejsce?

– Tak, cóż, jeśli teraz wrócimy do domu, to trafimy jeszcze na drugi film z podwójnego maratonu, a ja nie mam ochoty na Clinta i jego cyrk pod tytułem „Kapewu, kapewu, oczko, oczko, cicho sza”* – zauważył brunet.

Steve cofnął się, a Tony wzdrygnął się, kiedy chłód wieczoru znów dał się we znaki.

– Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz.

– I dlatego będziemy oglądać Monty Pythona następnym razem, kiedy będzie moja kolej na wybieranie filmu – powiedział Tony, śmiejąc się, gdy splótł ponownie ich dłonie.

– Okej – zgodził się Kapitan, uśmiechając się, gdy jego palce zacisnęły się wokół dłoni Tony'ego. – Sądzę, że to…

Rozległo się huk, mocny i głośny, tak głośny, że wywoływał ból. Stark był pewien, że jakiś budynek zawalał się lub ulica pod nimi pękała, jakby sama ziemia rozpadała się na dwie części. Była to eksplozja, której podmuch odepchnął ich z brutalną siłą. Poczuł, jak jego stopy odrywają się od ziemi na sekundę, a jedyną rzeczą, której wciąż był pewien była ręka Steve'a, ściskająca boleśnie jego dłoń. Był w powietrzu, unosił się przez moment i nagle spadał. Inżynier był prawie pewien, że krzyczał, wołał Steve'a, ale był głuchy – jedyne, co słyszał, to echo odbijające się od jego bębenków.

Błysk światła, jasnoniebieska zieleń skradła mu wzrok i wszystko zgasło, zastąpione ciemnością.

*

Było zimno.

Powietrze w jego płucach było lodowate i nieprzyjemnie kujące, gdy nabierał oddechu. Walczył o każdą dawkę tlenu, czując naciskający na klatkę piersiową ciężar, który go miażdżył. Ciężko oddychał, choć bardziej można nazwać to duszeniem, bo na jego twarzy również coś było. Tony męczył się, by odzyskać pełną świadomość, próbując oddychać, próbując oczyścić umysł, aż w końcu nagle po prostu otworzył oczy.

Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w czarną przestrzeń, wpadając w panikę niczym dzikie stworzenie w klatce. Przekręcił głowę na bok, znajdując w tej pozycji odrobinę powietrza. Zamrugał, próbując zrozumieć co się działo. Większa swoboda oddechu napawała nadzieją, więc spróbował poruszyć ręką. Natrafił na coś zimnego i sztywnego, prawdopodobnie materiał, był prawie pewien, że to materiał. Poruszył się na bok, wykręcając ciało, ale wtedy jego palce dotknęły czegoś innego.

Włosy.

I nagle martwy ciężar na nim, okropny bezruch nacisku, który przywierał go do chodnika, był aż nazbyt strasznie znajomy.

– Steve? – wydyszał, a jego drżąca ręka przeczesywała włosy, próbując znaleźć skórę Steve'a, próbując znaleźć jakąś oznakę życia. – Och, Boże, nie bądź… Proszę. Steve? Nie mogę…

Zacisnął zęby, walcząc teraz na poważnie, ale Steve był ciężki i zbyt owinięty wokół Tony'ego, z ręką przyciśniętą pod głową bruneta.

Ponieważ, cokolwiek się wydarzyło, blondyn próbował osłonić Tony'ego swoim ciałem.

Tony poderwał się gwałtownie, ignorując ukłucie świeżo wygojonych żeber i wykręcił się, uwalniając rękę na tyle, by pogładzić szyję i włosy Steve'a pod innym kątem. Znalazł mały uraz, uniesiony płat skóry na czubku głowy Kapitana, lekko lepki od krwi. Jego drżące zimne palce zaczynały znajdować ciepło, a gdy spróbował się unieść, głowa Steve'a przekręciła się na skroń i ten westchnął w rękę Tony'ego.

Ulga przyszła z taką mocą, że przyprawiła Starka o zawrót głowy.

– Steve? – powiedział. – Steve, obudź się, mamy tutaj kłopoty. No dalej, Kapitanie, czas się zbierać.

Steve poruszył się z jękiem, a Tony odetchnął, będąc niebezpiecznie blisko szlochu, gdy panika opadła.

– Steve, mów do mnie. – Jego głos drżał. – Skarbie? Dalej, obudź się, Steve.

Rogers poruszył się, podnosząc się na drżących rękach i uwalniając bruneta.

– Tony? – zapytał chropowatym głosem, ale jego wzrok już nabierał ostrości. – Jesteś ranny?

– Nie. – Tony uniósł ręce do góry, by chwycić mężczyznę za ramiona i pomóc mu utrzymać równowagę. – Masz ranę z tyłu głowy, musiałeś czymś oberwać. Wszystko w porządku? Widzisz mnie wyraźnie?

– Nic mi nie jest. – Steve poderwał głowę, rozglądając się dookoła. – Co… co się stało?

– Nie wiem. – Odpychając się, Tony zdołał usiąść, wciąż jednak nie puszczając Steve’a. – Niech to szlag…

– Taa. – Steve zatoczył się, ale zaraz znalazł ramię Tony'ego. Wzajemnie się podtrzymując, rozejrzeli się dookoła.

Ulicę Nowego Jorku szczelnie pokrywał lód, przypominając krajobraz z innego świata. Ostry i tnący śnieg wirował wokół i gromadził się w gęstych zaspach. Lodowe sople zwisały z okien, dachów i każdej możliwej powierzchni. Na ulicy wyrosły ostre kolce, stalagmity rozłupały chodniki, zniszczyły taksówki i pozostawiły wycieki benzyny. Wiatr zawył nad ich głowami i pomimo ruchu powietrza ciemne chmury wisiały nisko, zasłaniając niebo i ukrywając linię horyzontu. Ostry wycie alarmów samochodowych i ciche echa krzyków wypełniały otoczenie, przerywane odgłosami łamania lodu i czymś innym, czymś odległym i obcym, odbijając się echem po ulicach.

Obaj zaczęli podnosić się na równe nogi i nie byli jedynymi osobami, które to robiły. Na ulicy stała garstka ludzi z szokiem i zmieszaniem wymalowanych na twarzach. Na środku drogi znajdowała się taksówka, której silnik wciąż pracował, ale opony ugrzęzły w odłamkach lodu. Ktoś płakał.

– Do środka! – krzyknął Steve i wszyscy spojrzeli się na niego. Zdezorientowani. Źli. Przestraszeni. Steve odwrócił się tyłem do restauracji. – Do środka. Zejść z ulic. Szybko!

Drzwi się otworzyły, potem kolejne i kolejne, a tu i tam ludzie zaczęli wyglądać na zewnątrz ze strachem na twarzach, gdy patrzyli na nienaturalne zjawisko. W miarę, jak Tony widział, ludzie chowali się po budynkach, pomagając innym wstać i ciągnąc ich ze sobą. Część z nich utykała lub płakała, ale obrażenia wydawały się niewielkie lub niegroźne.

Stark wyciągnął swój telefon, wybierając główny numer Avengers, ten, który był połączony ze wszystkimi telefonami. A gdy Steve odsunął się, pomagając człowiekowi, który wydawał się być w szoku, Tony stał tam i słuchał dźwięku wybierania. Jeden sygnał, drugi sygnał.

Nie włączyła się jednak poczta głosowa, ponieważ połączenia wykonywane na ten numer były zawsze odbierane. Zawsze. Nie było sensu ustawiać poczty głosowej, ponieważ połączenie było automatycznie przekierowywane przez system do każdego członka zespołu. Jeśli oni nie odbierali, to do SHIELD. Do samego Jarvisa. Ktoś zawsze odbierał. Ale kiedy Tony stał tam, z wiatrem smagającym jego cienki płaszcz, telefon wciąż próbował nawiązać połączenie. Trzeci sygnał, czwarty sygnał.

Nikt nie odpowiedział.

Steve wrócił i Tony nie wiedział, ile czasu minęło, ale Kapitan ścisnął go za ramię.

– Tony? – zapytał, trupioblady na twarzy.

– Nikt nie odbiera – oznajmił Stark. – Nikt. Dzwoń do TARCZY. Coś jest nie tak.

Przez chwilę myślał, że Steve będzie się kłócił, ale był ponad to jako lepszy przywódca i lepszy człowiek, więc tylko skinął głową. Gdy ten dzwonił do TARCZY, Tony przełknął rosnącą panikę i odsunął telefon od ucha, minimalizując aktywne połączenie i otwierając bezpośredni interfejs z Jarvisem.

Nie był zaskoczony, gdy jego telefon nie mógł nawiązać połączenia. Nie był zaskoczony, ale uczucie przerażenia nie było niczym, nad czym chciał się teraz rozwodzić.

– Jak długo byliśmy nieprzytomni? – zapytał, opierając się pokusie przeklinania i rzucania komórką o ścianę.

– Tylko kilka minut. - Śnieg wirował wokół nich, już tworząc zaspy na ich nogach, a Steve złapał go za ramię, ciągnąc za sobą do schronienia w postaci pobliskiej uliczki. Tam przynajmniej wiatr nie wiał aż tak mocno. – Nauka czy magia?

– Może oba naraz. – Tony wpatrywał się w linię horyzontu, próbując zobaczyć cokolwiek przez chmury, ale były one zbyt gęste. – Loki?

– Asgard poinformowałby nas, gdyby się uwolnił – zauważył Steve, kręcąc głową.

– Tylko jeśliby o tym wiedzieli. – Brunet wciągnął głęboko powietrze. – Jakie rozkazy, Kapitanie?

– Dostać się do wieży – powiedział Steve bez chwili zastanowienia.

– Dobrze. Podsumujmy – zaczął miliarder, stając o krok za Steve’m. – Jest coś, co zmieniło Nowy Jork w koszmar bezpośrednio z epoki lodowcowej lub historii C.S. Lewisa. Jesteśmy bez broni, bez czegokolwiek do ochrony, pół mili od naszego samochodu, nasza drużyna i nasze wsparcie nie odpowiadają, nie mamy pojęcia jak bardzo zlodowaciałe jest miasto, nie wspominając już o tym, że nie jesteśmy pewni, czy mamy jakiś kontakt ze światem poza Nowym Jorkiem lub on z nami. Poza tym wszystko jest pokryte lodem, a my mamy na sobie cholerne garnitury. – Przerwał. – Mniej więcej się zgadza?

– Niestety tak, ale myślę, że możemy… – Steve przerwał w połowie słowa, gdy ziemia zaczęła drżeć.

Ktoś krzyczał i oboje odwrócili się w samą porę, by zobaczyć gigantyczną, masywną masę lodu przedzierającą przez mgłę. Potwór z długimi nogami i przerażającymi pazurami wystarczająco długimi by skrobać zniszczony chodnik, brnął powoli do przodu, nieporadnie stawiając masywne jak pniaki stopy, rozbijające wszystko na swojej drodze i posyłając strumienie pokruszonego lodu z każdym krokiem. Jego głowa, dobre dziesięć stóp nad ziemią, zwieńczona fragmentami sopli, kołysała się z boku na boku, wydając zduszony lament, gdy stwór uniósł zniekształcone ramię. Kiedy zamachnął się nim, lodowe pazury przecięły latarnię, a kawałki metalu z łoskotem upadły na oblodzoną ulicę.

Tony zdał sobie sprawę, że został przyciśnięty plecami do ściany kamiennego budynku. Steve stał przed nim, mocno przyciskając ramię do jego klatki piersiowej i starając się go zakryć swoi ciałem.

– Myślę, że… – Tony nabrał powietrza. – Muszę to usłyszeć chociaż raz, Steve.

– Naprawdę żałuję, że zmusiłem cię do zostawienia zbroi w domu – przyznał Steve.

– Naprawdę chciałbym ją teraz mieć – zgodził się inżynier. – Okej, aż mi lepiej.

– Dobrze. Samochód. Biegniemy.

Zanim jednak zdążyli się ruszyć, zanim zdążyli choćby zrobić krok, stworzenie odwróciło się w ich stronę, obserwując ich oczami głęboko osadzonymi w jego czaszce i przypominającymi czarne iskry. Otworzył usta i ryknął, rzucając się do przodu z wyciągniętym ramieniem i szeroko rozłożonymi pazurami.

– ZNAAAALAAAZŁEEEEM CIĘĘĘĘĘĘĘ!

Smuga bieli uderzyła w dłoń potwora. Rozproszony i zły, stwór skrzywił się, wydając z siebie wrzask. Niebiesko-czerwona postać spadła z nieba, łapiąc pobliską latarnię, obracając się wokół niej i wystrzeliwując do przodu. Uderzyła stopami w tył głowy giganta, popychając go do przodu i wytrącając z równowagi. Potwór pochylił się, skręcił i upadł na chodnik, roztrzaskując się przy uderzeniu.

Spider-Man odskoczył i zrobił przewrót, lądując tuż przed nimi.

– Zastanawiałem się, dokąd to coś poszło – odezwał się. – Ach, i tak przy okazji? W nogi!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *żart z filmu Monty Python. (Oryginał: "nudge, nudge, wink, wink, say no more')
> 
> **Od autorki**  
>  I tu zaczynają się pojawiać „Specjalne gościnne gwiazdy”. Uwielbiam wiele postaci Marvela i zamierzam bawić się niektórymi scenami. Niektórzy z bohaterów nie są częścią MCU. Część z nich nie jej jeszcze częścią żadnego uniwersum filmowego. Przepraszam tych, którzy uważają, że należy wytyczyć pewne granice między MCU a filmami należącymi do innych studiów. Nie zgadzam się z tym i będę miała problemy z wieloma granicami.  
> Lubię wiele postaci Marvela i chciałabym pobawić się pisaniem o nich 8)
> 
> **Od tłumaczek**  
>  W chwili pisania tego opowiadania Spider-Man wciąż nie był częścią MCU, jednak wbrew pozorom obie wersje nie różnią się aż tak bardzo od siebie


	3. Rozdział 3

* * *

– Wiesz, większość ludzi mówi po prostu „cześć” – zauważył Tony.

A raczej próbował zauważyć, ponieważ sekundę później czyjeś ramię objęło go w pasie, miażdżąc mu przeponę i wyciskając z jego płuc całe powietrze. Kolejna sekunda i znalazł się w powietrzu i chyba nawet krzyknął - wysoko, przenikliwie, brzmiąc na nieco spanikowanego - ale potem wpadł na Steve'a. Jego ciepłe ramiona objęły bruneta, przechwytując go, gdy tak dalej leciał, a coś wielkiego i ciężkiego rozbiło się na chodniku, gdzie jeszcze stał przed chwilą.

– Och, to przyszło tu za mną! – zapiał Spider-Man, wyrzucając ręce do góry i podskakując. Odbił się od budynku, wystrzeliwując sieć i zaczepiając ją o najbliższą latarnię. Na ich oczach wystrzelił siebie niczym z procy i uderzył w tył głowy potwora, zawijając się nogami wokół jego szyi i zakrywając dłońmi wściekłe oczy. – Mogę go zatrzymać?

Stwór wydał z siebie ryk, wymachując łapami i nogami, chcąc strącić z siebie nowego pasażera. Steve ruszył w jego kierunku, wcześniej jedną ręką popychając Tony'ego pod ścianę, a następnie szarżując, wykorzystując odwróconą uwagę monstra. Uderzył w jego nogę, podczas gdy Tony zdusił przekleństwo, próbując uzyskać przyczepność i nie wyrżnąć orła na śliskim lodzie.

Steve mocno naparł naprzód, łapiąc kreaturę za kolano i wykręcając je. W tym samym czasie Spidey przeskoczył nad wielką głową, wykorzystując swój ciężar, by przechylić ją do przodu, a potem odskoczyć w porę, gdy biała masa runęła na chodnik. Postać rozpłynęła się w fali odłamków oraz lodowych kawałków, a Spidey przetoczył się po zamarzniętej ziemi.

– Cóż, to dopiero była zabawa.

– Nie, nie była – wydusił Tony, gdy Steve rzucił szybkie spojrzenie w jego stronę. W jego oczach na chwilę pojawił się strach, ale momentalnie zniknął, zastąpiony przez ulgę, dzięki której rozluźniły się napięte rysy jego ciała. – Gdzie ty znajdujesz te rzeczy?

– Jest tego, yyy, jest cała masa jemu podobnych – powiedział Spider-Man i podskakując, przywarł do ściany budynku górującego nad nimi. – Wiesz, bardzo, bardzo dużo – podkreślił. Odchylił głowę do tyłu. – Co się dzieje?

– Wyglądamy ci na takich, którzy coś o tym wiedzą? – zapytał Tony.

– Zwykle wiesz co nieco o takich demolkach. – Spider-Man wzruszył ramionami. Obserwowanie chłopaka było dość niepokojące, kiedy ten tak zwisał do góry nogami, jednocześnie kucając na piętach z boku budynku. – Czasami je powodujesz. – Na chwilę urwał. – Przez większość czasu je powodujesz.

Rozległ się podejrzany dźwięk, jakby Steve próbował zdławić parsknięcie śmiechu, na co w odpowiedzi Tony rzucił blondynowi karcące spojrzenie.

– Nie miałem z tym nic wspólnego. Jedliśmy kolację, miasto żyło swoim życiem, a potem znikąd przyszła ta nuklearna zima – bronił się geniusz.

– Nawet nie zdążyliśmy się jeszcze wydostać z tej ulicy, pomagaliśmy uciec cywilom – dodał Steve, a Spidey skinął głową.

– Sam niewiele widziałem. Ta mgła jest... To trochę niepokojące, jeśli chodzi o sposób podróżowania. Zupełnie, jak jazda na rowerze z urwiska z nadzieją, że nie jest się zbyt daleko od ziemi. A droga do ziemi zawsze jest długa i tym razem ziemia jest pokryta kolcami. Kolcami i dziurami. Niezły ubaw. – Potrząsnął głową. – Może pomijając małą widoczność oraz kłopoty komunikacyjne, ulice są pełne tych szkarad. Poruszają się w luźnych sforach i jest całe mnóstwo różnych gatunków. Niektóre z nich są dwunożne, no wiesz, typowe przygłupie olbrzymy krążące dookoła, robiące bum bum bum. Inne są mniejsze, ale szybsze oraz paskudniejsze. Takie małe zimne, kolczaste wilki. – Przerwał. – A „małe” to subiektywne pojęcie. Mają duże, soplowate zęby. I są szybkie. Czy wspomniałem o tym, że są szybkie?

– Cudownie – mruknął Tony.

Spider-Man ponownie wzruszył ramionami i tym razem opadł na ziemię, by przyjrzeć się szczątkom.

– Jedyny plus? Kiedy ich powalisz, już raczej nie wstaną. – Kopnął fragment lodu stopą, posyłając go z łoskotem na drugą stronę ulicy.

– Magia? – zapytał Stark.

Steve przykucnął przy rozbitych bryłach, przewracając kawałek w dłoni.

– Na to wygląda. Rozbity przypomina teraz po prostu normalny lód.

– Kurwa. Nienawidzę magii. – Tony wepchnął ręce do kieszeni, kołysząc się w przód i w tył na piętach. – Powinienem był się domyśleć. Działo się to zbyt szybko, by być czymkolwiek innym.

Lodowaty wiatr zacinał w podmuchach i geniusz ledwo stłumił dreszcz.

– Jak duża część miasta została zaatakowana? – zapytał Kapitan Spider-Mana.

– Na tyle, ile zdążyłem zauważyć, to całe. Mgła jest do bani przy zwiadzie, ale byłem w powietrzu, gdy to się stało i tak mnie odrzuciło, że prawie rozbiłem okno. Ludzie uciekali w cholerę z ulic. Policja już się mobilizuje, ale komunikacja wydaje się zakłócona i bardzo dużo ulic jest nieprzejezdnych. – Przerwał. – Ten lód nie wygląda dobrze.

– Musimy wrócić do centrum - oznajmił Tony. Odnalazł komórkę w kieszeni, zastanawiając się, czy ktoś mógłby odebrać. Podejrzewał, że odpowiedź brzmi „nie” i nie chciał, żeby została ona potwierdzona. Ale wyciągnął ją, ustawiając cykl powtarzania połączeń, który powiadomi go, gdyby ktoś jednak odebrał.

– Wątpię, czy zdołasz to zrobić samochodem – powiedział Spidey, kręcąc głową. – Sytuacja szybko się pogarsza. – Przeniósł ciężar ciała na drugą nogę, napinając mięśnie pod obcisłym kostiumem. – Może pieszo. Mogę wydostać jednego z was w razie czego, ale nie dam rady obojga.

– Nikt nie będzie trzymał mnie jak księżniczkę – obwieścił Stark. – To moja robota.

Głowa młodego superbohatera opadła do przodu w geście litości. Lub pogardy. Albo jednego i drugiego.

– Naprawdę? Dzisiaj jakoś średnio ci to idzie.

– Nie zabrałem ze sobą zbroi na kolacją. To byłoby głupie.

– Założę się, że dopiero _teraz_ jest ci głupio – odpowiedział Spidey. – Dokąd zmierzamy?

– Wieża Avengers, tak szybko jak to możliwe – zdecydował inżynier. – Potrzebujemy reszty naszego zespołu. - Steve wciąż stał za nim cicho. Tony zerknął w jego stronę. – Kapitanie?

Oczy blondyna były zmrużone, a jego twarz pozbawiona wyrazu.

– Ile masz lat? – spytał Kapitan. Nastąpiła chwila ciszy i Tony spojrzał na Spider-Mana.

– Dwadzieściaaaaa... Pięć – wydusił w końcu Spidey i nie pomogło mu to, że jego głos załamał się pomiędzy słowami.

– Wow – skomentował Tony, a jego usta drgnęły. – Nie jesteś w tym dobry, dzieciaku.

– Nie jestem dzieckiem – zaprzeczył natychmiast.

Szczęka Steve'a zacisnęła się ponownie.

– Masz szesnaście lat. Co najwyżej siedemnaście. – Spidey wzdrygnął się, a ramiona Steve’a nagle się spięły. – Idź do domu.

– Słuchaj, ja…

– Twoja rodzina musi odchodzić od zmysłów, zamartwiając się o ciebie. – Rogers odwrócił się, skupiając uwagę na ulicy, gdzie nieustający wiatr niósł wycie czegoś nieziemskiego. – Mam wystarczające doświadczenie z dzieciakami oszukującymi w kwestii ich wieku, aby wziąć udział w bitwach, w których nie powinny być, więc jestem w stanie rozpoznać jednego, gdy go zobaczę. Wracaj do domu, to nie czas na zabawę w bycie bohaterem.

– Tak, bo jaki kretyn mógłby sfałszować swoje dokumenty rekrutacyjne, żeby zaciągnąć się do wojska? – Stark zastanawiał się głośno, a Steve rzucił mu wściekłe spojrzenie, na co brunet wzruszył ramionami. – Mówię tylko tak, jak jest, Kapitanie, ale serio? Teraz? On ma większą szansę na przeżycie tego niż ty lub ja.

– Zadzwoniłem do mojej rodziny. – W głosie chłopaka była ostrożna nuta, coś, czego Tony nie mógł całkowicie zidentyfikować, jakby ból lub duma. Za maską ciężko było rozszyfrować o czym myślał, ale ramiona miał spięte, kiedy zaciskał dłonie po bokach, a ciasny materiał spandexu oraz cienie jeszcze bardziej zarysowywały jego mięśnie. – Nikt nie odbierał. Nie wiem, czy mogę dostać się do domu. Ale wiem, że jeśli czegoś nie zrobię, to ludzie umrą. – Podszedł bliżej, stając twarzą w twarz ze Steve'em. – Więc możesz myśleć, że nie powinienem tu być, ale nie rozumiem, jak mógłbym stąd odejść.

Był mniejszy od Rogersa - szczupły, o długich nogach i zbudowany jak maratończyk, jakby został stworzony pod kątem wytrzymałości oraz pędu. W jego postawie, w sposobie, w jaki stał i przechylał głowę, było coś upartego. Jego głos był ostry, ale opanowany.

– Nie mogę odejść, nie mogę wrócić do domu, ponieważ wtedy ktoś umrze. – Zatrzymał się, a jego ramiona uniosły się i opadły z gwałtownym oddechem.

– Nie wiesz tego – powiedział Steve, by przerwać zalegającą ciszę.

– Zawsze ktoś umiera – stwierdził nastolatek, a za słowami kryła się kłująca pustka. Ból aż nazbyt oczywisty, pomimo iż chłopak próbował zachować spokój w swoim cierpieniu.

– Po prostu nie chcemy, żebyś to był ty – wyjaśnił Tony, ponieważ nie mieli na to czasu. – Więc nie umieraj. Idziemy.

Steve otworzył usta, ale Tony rozłożył ręce.

– Co my tu możemy zrobić, Rogers? Odeślemy go, ale on i tak nie wróci do domu. Wiesz, że nie zrobi tego, co chcesz, tylko dlatego, że chcesz. Więc jeśli odwrócimy się teraz od niego, stracimy przewagę prędkości, wysokości i dodatkowej pary rąk, która może sama sobie poradzić w walce. Nie czekam z niecierpliwością na walkę wręcz z cholernym, ponad czterometrowym kawałkiem lodu i nie wiem jak ty, ale ja nie za bardzo o tym marzę i marzyć nie będę. Jeśli go teraz odprawisz, to i tak pójdzie i zrobi to solo, bez wsparcia, i jeśli coś się stanie, to będzie to przez ciebie. Bo go odesłałeś.

Steve zamknął oczy, a każdy mięsień na szczęce pracował zaciekle.

– Tony…

– Młody, nie umieraj, okej? Nawet najmniejszej rany, bo nie dadzą mi zapomnieć. Do końca życia będę tylko słyszał „zabiłeś tego biednego dzieciaka” – ostrzegł go inżynier. – Ten tutaj tak ma.

– Dam z siebie wszystko. – Spider-Man chwycił się ściany jedną ręką. – Więc. Robimy to?

Steve spojrzał na niego i nie był szczęśliwy, jego twarz na pewno nie wyrażała zadowolenia, ale nie było szansy, że chłopak zmieni zdanie. Wziął głęboki oddech.

– Możesz pokazać nam, które drogi są przejezdne? - Chłopak przytaknął i Kapitan również pokiwał głową, chociaż w jego rysach pojawiła się rezygnacja. – W porządku. Trzymaj się blisko i wykonuj rozkazy – dodał, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł.

Tony spojrzał na nastolatka.

– Nie przejmuj się tym – pocieszył go cicho. – Steve po prostu się stresuje i czuje się odpowiedzialny za wszystkich. Za wszystkich – Zamilkł. – Za. Każdego.

– A jest?

Brunet wzruszył ramionami.

– Zrezygnowałem z prób przekonania go, że nie jest. – Jego wargi drgnęły, ale nie było w tym geście żadnego humoru. – To przegrana bitwa.

*

Podróż z powrotem do garażu nie była tym, co Steve kiedykolwiek chciałby powtórzyć. Temperatura wciąż spadała, wiał coraz silniejszy wiatr, a lodowe potwory mnożyły się jak szalone. Udało im się uniknąć wykrycia podczas szybkiej podróży do samochodu, ale nie obyło się bez nerwów. Nim wślizgnęli się niezauważeni do garażu, ilość potworów grasujących po ulicy osiągnęła niepokojący poziom.

Cokolwiek się stało, najwyraźniej się jeszcze nie skończyło.

Garaż był w większości nienaruszony i nie było w nim żadnego śladu życia. Lód zdołał przedostać się tylko na jeden poziom i wyglądało na to, że mogli go obejść bez większych trudności. Steve trzymał ich z dala od wind czy schodów, nie ufając im za bardzo, ale był wdzięczny, że zeszli z ulic.

– Wbrew pozorom szkody są wyrządzane lokalnie – rozmyślał głośno Spidey, podskakując przed nimi. Steve oparł się pokusie by krzyknąć do niego i kazać mu pozostać blisko nich, jednak nie jemu było wydawać rozkaz komuś, kto nie był członkiem jego zespołu. – Nawet potwory nie wydają się być jakoś bardzo skoncentrowane. Nie ma zbyt wielu ludzi na ulicach, ale jak już się ktoś trafi, to potwory ich zbytnio nie zaczepiają. Ta, jeśli jakiś biedak stanie prosto przed nimi, to zajmie im chwilę nim w końcu się na niego rzucą, ale ogólnie rzecz biorąc, to te chodzące góry lodowe nie są zainteresowane ściganiem kogokolwiek.

– Wydawało się, że akurat ciebie ścigały – zauważył Tony, prześlizgując się przez wąską szczelinę, która musiała powstać, gdy wielki kawał lodu odłamał się z sufitu tuż nad wjazdem na parking. Stojący tam samochód przyjął główne uderzenie, a Tony posłał zmasakrowanej maszynie smutne spojrzenie, zanim Steve go pospieszył.

Spidey podskoczył, chwytając sufit opuszkami palców i przeskoczył nad lodem.

– Jestem wyjątkowy!

– Tak, jesteś – zgodził się Stark, ale Kapitan był zbyt zajęty wypatrywaniem zagrożenia, aby go za to zganić. Nie mógł jednak powstrzymać uśmiechu. – A tak poważnie. Czy widziałeś wielu ludzi na ulicach?

– Nie. Wiecie, gigantyczne lodowe stwory i późna pora…

Tony spojrzał na Steve'a.

– Musi być coś jeszcze – powiedział niskim głosem.

– Nie martw się na zapas – odparł blondyn. – Jest czwartkowa noc, może chociaż ten raz ludzie zostają w domach.

– Dlaczego byliście poza Stark Tower? – zapytał Spider-Man. – Jest czwartek, a to znaczy, że macie filmową noc Avengersów.

– Nie mogę uwierzyć, że wszyscy o tym wiedzą. Brzmimy jak grupa starych, żonatych, tłustych facetów – zrzędził Tony. – Musimy coś zrobić, żeby Thor przestał krzyczeć na prawo i lewo o tym jak bardzo chce dopaść filmowych złoczyńców, to absolutnie zabija naszą wiarygodność.

– Jedliśmy kolację – wyjaśnił Steve chłopakowi, który podskakiwał z ogromną prędkością i ledwie kontrolowaną energią. Mężczyzna zastanawiał się jaka część z tego była po prostu próbą ogrzania się. Ten kombinezon nie wyglądał jakby mógł chronić przed chłodem.

– Sami?

– Jestem trochę staroświecki. Nie zapraszam na randkę więcej niż jedną osobę.

– Randkę? – Spider-Man prześlizgnął się po betonowej barierze płynnym ruchem. – W sensie randka randka? Taki „spotyka się dwóch facetów” typ randki?

– Takie jest typowe znaczenie słowa „randka” – zgodził się Steve i na tym kończąc dalszą dyskusję, spojrzał w dół. – Zaczekajcie tu przez chwilę.

Tony pokiwał głową, opierając się o ścianę i łapiąc oddech. W tym samym czasie Kapitan przeskoczył przez balustradę, a potem pochylił się, by sprawdzić, czy niższy poziom był bezpieczny.

– Oh. – Spidey wskoczył na szczyt samochodu.

– To dla ciebie problem? – zapytał inżynier, ale w jego głosie była nutka rozbawienia.

– Co? Nie, nie, po prostu nie wiedziałem, że on… Że lubicie facetów – mruknął Spidey, gdy Steve rzucił mu szybkie spojrzenie.

– Każdego dnia uczysz się czegoś nowego – powiedział mu Steve, wracając do swojego zwiadu. Wydawało się, że było cicho, ale przyglądał się piętru poniżej jeszcze przez sekundę lub dwie.

– Ma to dla ciebie jakieś znaczenie? – zapytał chłopaka Tony.

– Nie. Jestem po prostu zawiedziony. Spróbowałbym czegoś, gdybym wiedział.

Po chwili ciszy Steve obejrzał się przez ramię i zobaczył, że Tony przygryza dolną wargę i stara się nie uśmiechać. Spidey nucił cicho pod nosem.

– O nie, czy ja właśnie powiedziałem to na głos? Z ciekawości pytam… Bo nie miałem zamiaru mówić tego na głos, a jednak jestem pewien, że to zrobiłem i to nie było…

– Tak, powiedziałeś – potwierdził Stark, ledwo powstrzymując śmiech, gdy blondyn potrząsnął głową.

– Wow. – Dzieciak chwilowo ulokował się na ścianie, wisząc do góry nogami i nerwowo drgając, a Tony obserwował go z przechyloną na bok głową, teraz jawnie się szczerząc. – Nie jestem gejem. Nigdy o tym nie myślałem. Może jestem, znaczy… Mam dziewczynę, więc nie sądzę, ale może jestem bi? Nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiałem. Myślisz, że już bym zdał sobie z tego sprawę, gdyby tak było?

– Nie mogę ci pomóc w tym konkretnym procesie myślowym – przyznał Tony, unosząc brwi. – Chociaż przypuszczalnie mógłbym. Mógłbym cię pocałować i w ten sposób sprawdzisz co i jak.

– Nie wiem, jak się z tym czuję – przyznał Spidey.

– Za to wiem, jak ja się z tym czuję – oznajmił Steve, wracając do nich.

Tony odchylił głowę, by spojrzeć Steve’owi w oczy.

– Zmieszany?

– Na myśl o tobie bajerującego nastolatka na naszej pierwszej randce? – Rozbawiony wbrew sobie Steve uniósł jeden z kącików ust do góry. – Mam w związku z tym całe mnóstwo przemyśleń i żadne z nich nie kwalifikuje się jako zmieszanie.

\- No cóż, w porządku, skoro masz się zamiar tak zachowywać – stwierdził Tony, ale jego wargi drgnęły. – Czy właśnie tak będzie wyglądać ten związek?

– Prawdopodobnie.

– Mi pasuje. – Miliarder spojrzał na Spider-Mana. – Nie martw się tym, młody. To jego urok. Każdy chce go poderwać. Każdy. Starsze kobiety. Lesbijki. Wysocy rangą oficerowie wojskowi. Duchowni. Prezydent.

Steve przewrócił oczami.

– Tony…

– On, oczywiście, tego nie zauważa. Nie krępuj się. Zaszalej. Steve i tak tylko pomyśli, że jesteś uprzejmy.

– Nie jestem aż tak tępy. – Steve czuł, jak ciepło rozprzestrzenia się po jego karku. Potrząsnął głową, próbując pozbyć się uczucia zażenowania oraz zawstydzenia i ruszył do miejsca, w którym zostawili samochód. – Chodźmy – dodał i obejrzał się dla pewności, że oboje szli za nim.

– Jak tam twoje podboje? – spytał Tony nastolatka.

– Nie istnieją.

– Ale masz dziewczynę, tak? Musisz coś robić dobrze.

– Od faceta umawiającego się z Kapitanem Ameryką uznam to za komplement.

Steve oparł się pokusie potrząśnięcia nimi obojgiem, ciesząc się, że gdy dotarli wreszcie do samochodu, mógł ich zająć czymś innym. Gdy Spider-Man wydawał dźwięki zachwytu, a Steve sprawdzał opony i maskę pod kątem ewentualnych uszkodzeń, Tony wydobył kluczyki i otworzył bagażnik.

– Zobaczmy, czy jest coś, co możemy… – Ciemnowłosy wydał dźwięk, który można nazwać tylko rechotem, zwracając w ten sposób ich uwagę. – Och, Barton, Barton. Właśnie dlatego pozwalam ci żyć pod moim dachem, pomimo wciąż rosnących składek ubezpieczeniowych. - Wyjął dużą, płaską skrzynkę z bagażnika. – I to wyjaśnia dlaczego tak bardzo chciałeś wiedzieć, który samochód mamy zamiar wziąć, bo już zacząłeś się pakować, skurwysynie. – Odepchnął małą walizkę, kładąc skrzynkę z bronią na wierzch.

– Macie interesujący sposób pracy zespołowej – przyznał Spidey, przysiadając na pobliskiej poręczy.

– Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo – Ominął zamki biometryczne kilkoma szybkimi ruchami i otworzył walizkę. – Bingo. – Wyciągnął złożony łuk i rozłożył go gestem podobnym do żółwika, który podpatrzył u Clinta.

Rogers spojrzał przez ramię. W walizce były dwa pistolety, magazynki, para noży oraz kołczan wciśnięty w sam kąt.

– Potrafisz tym strzelać? – zapytał Tony'ego, który obracał łuk w dłoniach.

– Teoretycznie tak. W praktyce? Mogę uderzyć w bok budynku. Może. Zrobiłem już wystarczająco dużo poprawek przy majsterkowaniu, żeby znać podstawy. Na bliski zasięg starczy, ale nie polegaj na mnie w przypadku trafień na duże odległości. Jednakże…

Brunet wydobył specjalne urządzenie, które potrafiło przymocować dany grot do promienia strzały za jednym dotykiem.

– Tego potrafię używać. – Wyjął jedną z wybuchowych końcówek, obracając ją w palcach, po czym włożył z powrotem na miejsce. – Te znam dokładnie, grzebałem przy nich wszystkich raz lub dwa. A łuk jest wzmocniony - cholernie dobra broń obuchowa, jeśli ktoś za blisko podejdzie.

Wyjął pistolet z wnętrza pudła i podał go Steve'owi, który go wziął. Nie podobało mu się to, ale nie musiało. Bez swojej tarczy... Potrzebował jakiejś broni.

– Amunicja?

– Pół tuzina magazynków. To nie jest jego ulubiona broń. – Tony odłożył łuk i przełożył kołczan przez ramię, zanim zatrzasnął wieko. – Mamy szczęście. Dzięki Bartonowi jesteśmy chociaż trochę przygotowani. Nie jest to szczyt marzeń, ale zawsze coś.

Głowa Spidey’a przechyliła się na bok, gdy Stark szybko sprawdzał pistolet.

– Umiesz tego używać? – zapytał ciekawskim głosem.

– Produkcja broni to rodzinny biznes, młody. Bawiłem się bronią, kiedy jeszcze nosiłem krótkie spodenki. – Tony schował broń do kieszeni. – Gotowy? – zapytał Steve'a.

– Na szczęście Clint utrzymuje broń w dobrym stanie – odpowiedział Kapitan, również chowając swój pistolet. Przyjął dodatkowe magazynki i schował je do drugiej kieszeni. – Czuję się nagi bez mojej tarczy.

– Czujesz się nagi? – powtórzył inżynier, unosząc brew w jego stronę. – TY czujesz się nagi? Nie chcę nawet o tym teraz rozmawiać, bo cała sytuacja wciąż mnie wkurza. – Mimo to zatrzasnął bagażnik. – Tak. Bardzo. Wkurza.

Palce Steve'a zgięły się w powietrzu, chcąc złapać coś solidnego.

– Wiem.

– Znam miejsce, w którym sprzedają replikę.

Oboje spojrzeli na Spider-Mana.

– Replikę czego? – zapytał Tony.

– Tarczy. Jego tarczy. Właściwie jest dość blisko centrum miasta, gdzie drogi są nieprzejezdne. Mam na myśli, że sklep jest. Możemy się tam dostać samochodem, ale to by było na tyle, no chyba że armii udało się oczyścić drogi lub coś w tym rodzaju. - Wskoczył na szczyt samochodu, a jego nogi kołysały się w powietrzu, zanim usiadł i położył ramię na podciągniętym kolanie.

– Kto sprzedaje… – zaczął Steve.

– Sklep z komiksami. – Tony pokiwał głową. – Pamiętam, że TARCZA miała ten sklep na swojej liście zatwierdzonych replik. Tarcza Kapitana Ameryki.

Steve rzucił mu niedowierzające spojrzenie.

– Zabawka.

– Metalowa replika w pełnej skali – wyjaśnił mu miliarder. – Widziałem schematy. Jeśli nawet zbliżyli się do tego, co obiecali, to nadaje się do użytku.

– W każdym razie i tak musimy iść w tamtym kierunku – zauważył Spidey. – Równie dobrze możemy zahaczyć o sklep.

Steve niechętnie skinął głową. Czuł niepokój, którego nie mógł się pozbyć. Jakby gdzieś w środku miał irytujące, bezustannie tykające odliczanie, którego nie mógł zobaczyć, co jednak nie sprawiało, że spowalniało.

– Okej, rzućmy okiem na tę tarczę. Możemy ruszać?

Wszyscy kiwnęli głowami i Tony zbliżył się do przodu samochodu, ale Steve złapał go za łokieć i wyciągnął rękę.

– Daj mi kluczyki. Ja prowadzę.

Przyjaciel posłał mu spojrzenie, które można było jedynie nazwać niedowierzającym.

– Steve. Czas nas goni. A kiedy się spieszymy, to ja prowadzę. Na ulicach panuje chaos, a to mój samochód, więc to ja kieruję, bo chciałbym się tam dostać, zanim lód znowu dam nam w kość.

– Przez większość czasu nie ma powodu, żebyś prowadził jak szaleniec, Tony, a mimo to uwielbiasz to robić – odciął się Steve napiętym głosem. – Jednak teraz mamy taki powód, więc daj mi te kluczyki.

– Zakładam, że ja prowadzić nie będę, więc po prostu… Tak. Usiądę z tyłu – wtrącił Spidey, przeskakując nad samochodem.

Tony wpatrywał się w Steve'a ze zmrużonymi oczami i przez sekundę blondyn naprawdę myślał, że niższy mężczyzna zacznie się kłócić, ale w końcu, lekko marszcząc nos, brunet podał mu kluczyki i ruszył w stronę drzwi pasażera.

– Mamy ograniczony czas – dodał, a Steve potrząsnął głową.

– Tylne siedzenie – powiedział ściszonym głosem, już wiedząc, że to nie skończy się dobrze. To mogło tylko pójść bardzo źle, ale Kapitan nie dbał o to. – Tak jest bezpieczniej, Tony.

– Naprawdę? – zapytał inżynier przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Ty tak na serio? Ja nie…

Steve pochylił się.

– Proszę – westchnął. – Proszę, muszę wiedzieć, że jesteś na tyle bezpieczny, jak to możliwe. Bez tego nie skupię się na jeździe i unikaniu wypadków tym cholernym samochodem, Tony.

– Właściwie mam już kierowcę – zauważył Stark, ale odwrócił się od siedzenia pasażera i sięgnął do tylnych drzwi. – Jesteś ładniejszy od niego, ale on przynajmniej udaje, że przyjmuje polecenia.

Steve wypuścił powietrze, nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, że dotąd je wstrzymywał i z ulgą rozluźnił ramiona.

– Dziękuję – westchnął, a Tony machnął ręką, wślizgując się na tylne siedzenie obok nastolatka, który już zapiął pas.

– Sklep z komiksami Jeeves – poinstruował chłopak sarkastycznym głosem. – Możemy spróbować tam dotrzeć zanim się zestarzejemy?

Usta Steve'a wykrzywiły się z jednej strony i mężczyzna obszedł samochód, stawiając solidne, pewne kroki.

– Zobaczę, co da się zrobić. Zapinać pasy.

Wsunął się za kierownicę, wyregulował siedzenie i lusterka, sprawdzając szybko, czy Tony ma przełożony pas przez ramię. Spidey podał adres i na szczęście był to obszar, który blondyn znał.

– Trzymać się – ostrzegł, uruchamiając samochód i ruszając go z miejsca parkingowego.

– Zrobię, co w mojej mocy, żeby nie panikować – zakpił Iron Man, sprawdzając pistolet, gdy wyjeżdżali z garażu.

– Byłbym wdzięczny. – Steve wyprostował ramiona, sprawdził sprzęgło i delikatnie przycisnął pedał gazu. – Nieźle – mruknął, głównie do siebie. Wjechał na pas wyjazdowy i uruchomił bramę, czekając, aż ta się uniesie i nie będzie przeszkadzać.

– Nieźle? Tylko NIEŹLE? – skomentował Tony z tylnego siedzenia. – Sam podrasowałem ten samochód i prawdopodobnie zgaśnie, bo prowadzisz go tak wolnoaaaaaAAAAAAA!

Steve wcisnął gaz, wykorzystując pełną moc silnika na zwiększenie prędkości, gdy tylko pręty wrót były na tyle wysoko, by mógł zobaczyć drogę. Był to zdecydowanie jeden z samochodów Tony’ego, bo pracował aż zbyt brutalnie. Rozpędzał auto tak długo, na ile pozwalała mu przyczepność i niepokryty lodem beton, ponieważ wiedział, że olbrzymy wciąż czyhały na ulicach.

– Przygotujcie się – ostrzegł spokojnym głosem i zmienił bieg.

Wcisnął hamulec, wchodząc w zakręt z poślizgiem, niebezpiecznie sunąc kołami samochodu po lodzie. Kapitan kolejny raz przerzucił bieg, łapiąc trochę równowagi i wyprowadzając ich na prostą, wyraźnie przyspieszając z piskiem opon.

Rozległ się ryk jednego z lodowych potworów, a Steve rzucił okiem i dodał gazu, nabierając prędkości, wciąż cudem utrzymując samochód w jednym kawałku.

– Gdzie teraz? – zapytał takim tonem głosu, jakby prowadził zwykłą pogawędkę.

– UWAŻAJ! – krzyknął Spidey, trzymając ręce na suficie, a stopy na oparciu fotela kierowcy.

– Nie martw się – powiedział Steve.

Wyminięcie przeszkody było dostatecznie łatwe - miał refleks, inteligencję, doświadczenie oraz wiedzę o kątach, prędkości, fizyce, wadze i przyspieszeniu. Poczuł, jak samochód się ślizga, ale on już śledził odległość do następnej ulicy.

Szarpnął kierownicą w prawo, koordynując ich ślizg obok przeszkody w postaci oblodzonej nogi. Lodowy potwór zaatakował wielkim ramieniem, goniąc samochód, gdy Steve dalej dodawał gazu. Pazury rozerwały powietrze tuż za nimi, a stworzenie straciło równowagę, uderzając w chodnik w tym samym miejscu, w którym oni znajdowali się jeszcze ułamek sekundy wcześniej. Odłamki lodu poleciały we wszystkie kierunki, odbijając się od tylnej szyby. Steve zdołał szybko rzucić okiem na pasażerów, ciesząc się, że obaj siedzieli pochyleni, gdy szyba zatrzeszczała się pod wpływem uderzenia.

– Trzymać się – powtórzył raz jeszcze urywanym głosem.

Zmienił bieg, docisnął odpowiednio pedał gazu, pociągnął za sprzęgło, aż w końcu mocno szarpnął kierownicą i pojazd wpadł w poślizg na rogu ulicy, lecz w ostatniej chwili odzyskując przyczepność, dzięki czemu nie wypadli z drogi. Silnik zawył przez moment, podczas gdy mężczyzna lawirował samochodem przez mały las lodowych kolców przejeżdżając tak blisko niektórych z nich, że fragmentu lodu odbijały się z hukiem od dachu. Jednak wtedy napotkali nieprzejezdny kawałek drogi i Rogers musiał wjechać na chodnik i prześlizgnąć wąską ścieżką pomiędzy latarnią uliczną a budynkiem.

– SKRZYNKA POCZTOWA! – wrzasnął Tony, a Steve zjechał z powrotem na ulicę, wciąż utrzymując panowanie nad ślizgającym się po gładkiej powierzchni autem bez większych problemów. Po krótkim czasie lód stał się na tyle chropowaty, że znów mogli nabrać rozpędu.

– Dobre amortyzatory – skomentował Kapitan, a Tony rzucał wulgaryzmy w przynajmniej sześciu językach, a może były to obliczenia i liczby? Steve wyłapał coś o prędkości, przyspieszeniu oraz grawitacji i brzmiało to tak, jakby geniusz walczył z równaniami. – Wszystko w porządku, Tony?

– LODOWY WILK!

– Wilki w liczbie mnogiej – poprawił Steve, gdy okolica zaczęła się wyłaniać zza mgły. I tak, to były wilki. Błyszczące, półprzezroczyste wilki, zrzucające z siebie śnieg podczas biegu. – Spidey, mamy słup zbliżający się po lewej, niecałe dwieście metrów w ciasny zakręt. Dasz radę go trafić i przytrzymać?

– Czy to podchwytliwe pytanie? Proszę, niech to było podchwytliwe pytanie. Byłbym wdzięczny za podchwytliwe pytanie.

– Nie.

– Ehhh, kurza stopa. – Spider-Man już opuszczał okno. – Zwolnij tak bardzo, jak to możliwe. I co dokładnie będę musiał utrzymać?

– Samochód i kilku pasażerów. – Steve zwolnił, puszczając gaz, gdy niskie, pełzające lodowe bestie zajęły środek ulicy.

– Miałem przeczucie, że to powiesz. – Chłopak wysunął się przez okno, wykręcając się na nogach z napiętymi mięśniami i osadzając stopy na krawędzi okna, wychylił się na zewnątrz całą górną częścią ciała. – Daj znać kiedy, Kapitanie.

Tony również opuszczał szybę, a między jego palcami tkwiło kilka grotów strzał.

– Nie zarysuj lakieru, Rogers.

– Lakieru już nie uratujesz, przepraszam. Spróbuję uniknąć poważniejszych uszkodzeń. Na mój znak. – Steve złapał dźwignie zmiany biegów, odetchnął powoli i przycisnął gaz.

Nagłe przyspieszenie zdawało się zaskoczyć bestie, które znieruchomiały na zesztywniałych stopach, wyginając ciała i tylko nieliczne próbowały zejść z drogi pędzącemu samochodowi. Nie mógł skręcić, jeszcze nie teraz, nie przy tej prędkości, nie na ulicy, która miała więcej wspólnego z lodowiskiem niż z torem wyścigowym. Wjechał w jednego z potworów, który przetoczył się przez maskę samochodu i przednią szybę, rozpadając się w drobny mak.

Rozwścieczona sfora podążyła za nimi - Spidey złapał dwóch, jednego po drugim, zaklejając dokładnie ich pyski pajęczyną i wyrzucił ich w powietrze. Potwory po chwili spadły na ziemię i poleciały w stronę swoich lodowych kumpli, jak kule do kręgla. Przenikliwie zimny wiatr zawiewał do wnętrza samochodu, wywołując łzy w oczach Steve’a, ale blondyn nawet się nie wzdrygnął, nie zwolnił. Tony uzbroił grot strzały i posłał go w przeciwnym kierunku. Sekundę później urządzenie wybuchło kulą ognia, załatwiając pół tuzina przeciwników i topiąc fragmenty paru kolejnych. Ujadając i wyjąc, sfora wycofała się, ale to nie wystarczyło, nie na dłuższą metę.

Steve ocenił ich prędkość oraz wąski zakręt, po czym uderzył w sprzęgło.

– Teraz. - Słowo ledwo co wypłynęło z jego ust, a Spider-Man już zdążył wystrzelić, łapiąc latarnię dwiema sieciami. Odchylił się mocno do tyłu, chowając się z powrotem do auta i z wyprostowanymi nogami pociągnął z całej siły. Wygiął ciało w łuk i napiął mięśnie z wyraźnym trudem, próbując naciągnąć sieci tak mocno, jak tylko mógł. Steve poczuł, że samochód zwalnia, a koła płynnie suną po lodzie, gdy skręcali ostro w lewo, prawie zawadzając o chodnik.

Sfora wilków była tuż za nimi, ale Tony cisnął kolejny grot, detonując go przy drugim odbiciu od ziemi i kupując im trochę czasu.

– Jezu, dzieciaku – powiedział geniusz napiętym głosem. – Puszczaj!

– Zrób to! – warknął Steve i chłopak puścił sieci, opadając na siedzenie ze zduszonym okrzykiem. Tony objął go szybko ramieniem, powstrzymując go przed sturlaniem się z fotelu, gdy samochód nagle szarpnął do przodu.

– Pasy – kazał Steve i wcisnął gaz. – Prawie jesteśmy na miejscu. – Coś wrzasnęło na ulicy przed nim i westchnął cicho. – Nie wychylać głów.

– Nie chcę należeć do Avengersów – jęknął Spider-Man z jedną nogą nad siedziskiem i twarzą ukrytą w ramieniu Tony'ego.

– Hej, śmieszna sprawa, ale ja też nie – przyznał Stark, a Steve się roześmiał.

*

Rogers zatrzymał samochód na parkingu i wyłączył silnik.

– Wszyscy cali?

– Nie – zaprzeczył Spidey. – Wydaje mi się, że sam siebie zasieciowałem. – Rozległ się lekko histeryczny chichot, a on przewrócił się na bok. – Totalnie się zakleiłem. – Wyrzucił ręce w powietrze. – Yaaaay! Wszędzie jest sieć!

Steve odwrócił się, opierając rękę o tył siedzenia.

– Zajmę się rachunkiem za pralnię. Tony? Wszystko w porządku?

Brunet ciężko oddychał, twarz miał zarumienioną, a dłonie zaciskały się na siedzeniach.

– Nigdy w życiu nie byłem tak podniecony. – Udało mu się w końcu wykrztusić.

– Co? – spytał Kapitan, patrząc na niego i czując, jak jego twarz się rozgrzewa. Nie mógł powstrzymać parsknięcia niedowierzającym śmiechem. – Tony, o co chodzi?

– Mówię poważnie, jestem… – Tony wyrzucił ręce w powietrze. – Przeleć mnie. Weź mnie właśnie tu i teraz, dawaj, totalnie się zgadzam, bo, kurwa, to była najseksowniejsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem.

– Więc, ja po prostu, eee, sobie pójdę już – powiedział zmieszany Spidey, od razu ruszając się z miejsca. – Okej, spotkamy się przy drzwiach. To noo… – Odchylił się. – Bawcie się dobrze. Sami. Uważajcie. I ja… Ja już po prostu pójdę.

Steve zaśmiał się i wiedział, że nie powinien był tego robić – nawet świadomość, jak głupią reakcją było roześmianie się nie powstrzymało wybuchu śmiechu.

– Naprawdę? – zdołał zapytać. – To wszystko, czego potrzeba? Powinienem był zabrać cię na przejażdżkę już dawno temu, jeśli tylko tyle wystarcza, by… – Opuścił głowę na kierownicę, którą wciąż trzymał w zabójczym uścisku. – Tony, jesteś niemożliwy.

– Czy to znaczy „nie”? – Rozległ się łomot, gdy głowa Tony'ego opadła na siedzenie z długim jękiem. – Jezu Chryste, Steve, to było niewiarygodne. Gdzie, do cholery, nauczyłeś się TAK prowadzić?

– Druga wojna światowa – odpowiedział jasnowłosy. – W grę wchodziły czołgi Hydry. – Otworzył drzwi od strony kierowcy. – Chodźmy, Tony.

– Ty, auto, ja, my, nadzy, bez żadnego cackania się. – Tony szarpnięciem otworzył drzwi i wytoczył się z samochodu, łapiąc kołczan z podłogi i chowając pistolet do kieszeni. – To moja ostateczna oferta, Rogers, chcę tylko…

– Przestań – błagał Steve, ponieważ jakaś część jego mózgu chciała powiedzieć „tak”.

Chciał powiedzieć „tak”, zanim Tony zmieni zdanie lub wycofa się - blondyn od dawna chciał rzeczy, których istnienia nawet nie był świadomy jeszcze nie tak dawno. Tony otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale Steve ruszył szybko w jego stronę, popychając go swoim ciężarem na drzwi samochodu i zakrywając usta Tony'ego własnymi.

Kontakt był szokujący, pełen adrenaliny i gorąca oraz nagłego uścisku dłoni Tony’ego na marynarce, przyciągającego go do siebie. Potknął się, napierając całym ciałem na inżyniera. Oderwał usta i wyjąkał przeprosiny, ale Tony tylko przyciągnął go z powrotem.

– Boże, tak – jęknął, kiedy w końcu odsunęli się od siebie, dysząc ciężko. – Tak, to wszystko, tak, poproszę. – Jego ręce opadły na pasek Steve’a i mocno szarpnęły.

– Miasto, wszyscy, trzeba… – Steve potrząsnął gwałtowanie głową, starając się zignorować dreszcz pragnienia, które groziło przytłoczeniem wszystkiego innego.

– Tak, wiem.

Tony pocałował go, tym razem miękko, prawie delikatnie. Jego wargi musnęły lekko usta Steve'a, a jego oddech był niemal fizycznym dotykiem na rozgrzanych policzkach Kapitana. Dłonie inżyniera spoczęły płasko na brzuchu Steve'a, następnie wędrując na klatkę piersiową, a potem na ramiona, sunąc palcami po ciele, by w końcu lekko go odepchnąć.

– No chodź. Potrzebujesz tarczy, a młody potrzebuje czegoś więcej niż cholernego stroju ze spandexu.

– Czy ja wiem – wyszeptał Steve, robiąc bolesny krok w tył. – Zimno może być dokładnie tym, czego teraz potrzebuję.

Tony zaczął się śmiać, a jego głowa opadła do przodu na ramię Steve'a, muskając czołem materiał jego marynarki. Było coś przyjemnego i zażyłego w tym geście. Dłonie Tony'ego zacisnęły się wokół garnituru wyższego mężczyzny, czoło spoczęło na jego ramieniu, a oddech był chmurą pary, która otoczyła ich oboje. Steve przesunął dłonią po plecach przyjaciela, sunąc palcami po gładkim powierzchni materiału.

– Później – westchnął Tony, a Steve bardzo niechętnie się odsunął. Źrenice miliardera były rozszerzone, a same oczy były wypełnione czymś, co stawało się coraz bardziej znajome, coraz bardziej intymne. Odetchnął z uśmiechem, który jednak nie przypominał rozbawienia. – Dużo później.

– Znajdźmy nasz zespół – powiedział Steve, a jego usta drgnęły.

– Skoro musimy. – Stark odepchnął się od samochodu i poprawił kołczan na ramieniu. – Młody! – zawołał, a Steve przechylił głowę, wypatrując jakiejkolwiek lodowej bestii. Na razie wyglądało na to, że ich mała kryjówka pozostała niezauważona.

– Tutaj jestem! – Spidey wynurzył się zza rogu z tyłu budynku. – Wejście dla dostaw. – Chłopak wydawał się przypatrywać im ciekawsko. – Już skończyliście?

– Lepiej już się zamknij, dzieciaku. Serio, kim ty jesteś, jakimś cholernym stróżem czystości dla par? - Tony uśmiechnął się szeroko, idąc w stronę sklepu, a Steve obserwował jego plecy. Możliwe też, że rzucił spojrzenie lub dwa na jego tyłek. Nie żeby przyznał się do tego komuś innemu.

Przyznał się sam przed sobą - to był już jakiś postęp, prawda?

– Raczej strażnikiem lepszych partii – poprawił go Spidey.

– Uważaj, młody.

– Tak tylko mówię. – Nastolatek odbił się od ściany, prowadząc ich na tyły budynku. – Stać go na kogoś lepszego od ciebie.

– No raczej – ciągnął Tony. – Przestańmy dyskutować o oczywistych rzeczach, okej? Tarcza.

– Tam są boczne drzwi – wskazał im wesoło Spidey, a następnie wdrapał się na ścianę budynku. 

– To nigdy nie przestanie przyprawiać mnie o ciarki – stwierdził Tony.

– Mówi facet, który mieszka z bogiem, facetem z lat czterdziestych i naukowcem napromieniowanym promieniami gamma.

– Nie wspominając o agentach TARCZY – dodał inżynier. – Ale to raczej nie powoduje ciarek, a za to jest oznaką złych życiowych decyzji.

– I jak ci służą te decyzje?

– Musiałem kupić firmę ubezpieczeniową, żeby dostać polisę – odpowiedział Tony i kucnął przed drzwiami, wyciągając telefon z kieszeni. – System alarmowy. Daj mi sekundę. Nie zajmie to długo.

– Co robisz? – odezwał się Steve, stając za nim, jednocześnie obserwując koniec alei i wypatrując jakichkolwiek oznak ruchu.

– Włamuję się – oznajmił Stark, rzucając mu krótkie spojrzenie. – Chyba, że chcesz włączyć alarmy?

– Nie – odparł Steve, zaciskając zęby.

– Nie wierzę, że właśnie to robimy – wyznał brunet, brzmiąc nazbyt radośnie. Steve będzie musiał z nim o tym porozmawiać. – Jesteś tego pewien? – zapytał Spidey'a, nie patrząc w kierunku superbohatera.

– Tak. Mam wiedzę na temat tego konkretnego… – przerwał, a Steve rzucił mu spojrzenie.

– Robisz tu zakupy – zgadł Steve, który naprawdę próbował się nie uśmiechać.

– Robię tu zakupy – przyznał Spidey.

– Włamuję się do sklepu z komiksami, żeby ukraść replikę tarczy Kapitana Ameryki – mruknął Tony i wepchnął telefon do kieszeni. – Droga wolna. Ten system bezpieczeństwa to naprawdę gówno. Zlituj się, Boże.

– Nie kradniemy jej – dodał Steve, zaciskając mocno szczękę. – Zostawię pieniądze, żeby za nią zapłacić.

– Włamuję się do sklepu z komiksami, żeby dokonać nieautoryzowanego zakupu bez pomocy personelu – poprawił się miliarder. – Zrozumiano. Balansujemy na granicy pod względem legalności, tak dla twojej wiadomości. Chodźmy. – Machnął ręką w stronę drzwi. – Niestety, ale zostawiliśmy w domu tych, którzy są dobrzy w otwieraniu zamków, więc brutalna siła jest właściwie naszą jedyną opcją w tej chwili.

Steve zacisnął zęby i mocno kopnął drzwi, które już po sekundzie stanęły otworem. Spidey zajrzał do środka, zwisając do góry nogami z futryny.

– System bezpieczeństwa… – zaczął.

– Nagrywanie w obwodzie zamkniętym – przerwał mu Tony, mijając go. – Chociaż i tak odkryją, że tu byliśmy, że ukradliśmy…

– Nie kradniemy – przypomniał Steve.

– Nabywamy rzeczy. Właśnie, idź znaleźć jakąś bluzę czy coś w tym stylu. Nie zrobimy sobie kolejnego przystanku, a ty sprawiasz, że jest mi zimno, gdy tylko na ciebie patrzę – powiedział Stark chłopakowi, który w końcu zeskoczył na ziemię i jednym susem był już w środku sklepu. – Przestań tak robić.

– Mam nadmiar energii, a twoja osoba mnie stresuje i tylko dokłada się do nadmiaru energii – wytknął mu. – Przedmioty kolekcjonerskie są z przodu, pójdę sprawdzić ubrania, są tam jakieś stojaki…- Wciąż mówił, oddalając się z zasięgu ich słuchu. Steve potrząsnął głową.

– Nie powinieneś go tak nakręcać - powiedział Tony'emu.

– Nakręcać? Nie nakręcam go. – Tony skierował się na przód sklepu ze Steve’em depczącym mu po piętach. – Nic nie robię, nawet nie wiem czym go tak nakręcam. Gdybym mógł go odkręcić, zrobiłbym to. Jest irytujący, wyszczekany i zdecydowanie zbyt cwany dla swojego własnego dobra. Co, do diabła, jest nie tak z tym dzieckiem? Wszędzie go pełno i w tym tempie…

– Tak, nie znamy nikogo takiego jak on – przytaknął Steve, wpatrując się w szklane gabloty, gdy szli naprzód.

– Czy to była analogia? Szukasz podobieństw? Proszę, nie, nie rób tego, to niedopuszczalne, Rogers, nie masz pojęcia, o czym mówisz i to jest nie do przyjęcia. – Tony zagroził palcem Steve’owi. – Nie bądź złośliwy. Mam teraz ciężką noc, a ty jesteś wredny.

– Ta, ta – mruknął Steve, nie bardzo słuchając mężczyzny. – Tony, tutaj.

Przykucnął, spoglądając przez szybę na naturalnej wielkości replikę swojej tarczy, lśniącą w słabym świetle.

Tony poszedł w jego ślady i rzucił okiem, zanim skoczył przez ladę. Steve ruszył za nim w bardziej konwencjonalny sposób, idąc naokoło, podczas gdy Tony łomem otworzył gablotę w jakieś pięć sekund, mamrocząc cały czas pod nosem. Zszedł z drogi, aby Steve mógł chwycić tarczę.

– Hmm. - Spojrzał przez ramię Steve'a. – Jest ładniejsza, niż się spodziewałem.

– No. – Steve podniósł oręż, który okazał się ciężki, bardzo ciężki, ale jednocześnie solidny i pięknie wykonany. Wyważenie oraz budowa były właściwe, a namalowany wzór idealnie odwzorowywał oryginał. Nałożył ją na ramię, zginając je i sprawdzając, ile dodatkowego wysiłku musiał włożyć, aby jej użyć. Nie tak wiele, jak się spodziewał, więc jego ciało dostosowało się do niej bez większych trudności.

Tony przesunął palcami po powierzchni i zmrużył oczy. Stuknął palcem wskazującym w metal i zmarszczył nos, słysząc wydobywający się dźwięk.

– Nie wytrzyma takiego samego surowego traktowania, jak twoja – stwierdził po chwili. – Nie ma mowy. Ale powinna być odpowiednim zamiennikiem w większości normalnych sytuacji bojowych. Co o niej myślisz?

– Jest… ciężka.

Jego tarcza miała duszę. Nigdy nie był w stanie wyjaśnić tego nikomu innemu i Steve zastanawiał się, czy ktoś oprócz niego mógł to poczuć. Ale było prawie tak, jakby metal był w ciągłym stanie wibracji, jakby miał puls, szybki i ostry, jak bicie skrzydeł kolibra. Za to replika znajdująca się teraz na jego ramieniu była bezwładna i pusta, bez jakiejkolwiek osobowości. Ale może chociaż utrzyma ich przy życiu, zapewni im ochronę oraz wsparcie. Przesunął palcami drugiej dłoni po krawędzi, testując gładki metal.

– Jeśli ją rzucę, to do mnie nie wróci.

– Jest jednorazowa – potwierdził inżynier. – Rzucaj nią tylko w ramach ostateczności.

Steve przesunął ją na plecy, a jej ciężar pocieszył go, mimo że była o wiele cięższa niż ta, do której był przyzwyczajony.

– Spider-Man, jesteś gotowy?

– Nie. To jest… trochę niezręczne – zaczął Spidey, wychylając głowę zza rogu. – One wszystkie są jak yyy… To są bluzy Avengers, więc cóż, to dziwne. To dziwne, prawda? Tak, to jest naprawdę dziwne.

– Serio? – Tony uśmiechnął się. – Mają bluzę Kapitana Ameryki w moim rozmiarze?

– Myślę, że tak, sprawdzę.

– Żartujesz sobie ze mnie – Steve odwrócił się do Tony'ego, który wzruszył ramionami z uśmiechem.

– Co? Potrzebuję bluzy. Na zewnątrz jest zimno.

– Znalazłem. – Spidey przeskoczył nad wystawą, ściskając bluzę wzorowaną na kostiumie Kapitana Ameryki. Rzucił ją Tony'emu, który uniósł ją przed twarzą, przyglądając się jej. Pomimo zabójczego spojrzenia, którym Steve go zrównał, Tony wsunął ręce w rękawy i naciągnął kaptur.

– I co sądzisz? – zapytał Steve'a.

– Jest żenująca.

– Jest miła i ciepła, a wiem, że chcesz, żeby mi było miło i ciepło. Dalej, młody, wychodzimy – powiedział do Spider-Mana, który wciąż rozważał wybór między dwoma bluzami, trzymając je na wysokości ramion.

– To jest dziwne – powtórzył. – Nie wiem, którą…

– Po prostu weź obie – szybko przerwał mu inżynier, jednocześnie zapinając swoją bluzę.

Steve czuł ciepło promieniujące z jego policzków, częściowo z zawstydzenia, a częściowo z czegoś, co nieprzyjemnie wydawało się być zaborczością. Ponieważ to było miłe. Tony w, no cóż, jego bluzie, był... Całkiem seksowny.

Świetnie, był zboczeńcem. Cóż za wspaniały czas na takie odkrycie. Akurat wtedy, kiedy nie mógł nic z tym zrobić. Pokręcił głową, próbując się skupić.

– Są naprawdę drogie – zauważył chłopak.

– Żartujesz sobie? Serio? Powiedz, że robisz sobie jaja. Po prostu je weź! Zostawię im Black AmEx. Po prostu… Chodźmy!

– Thor czy…

– Weź je wszystkie – nakazał mu Tony. – Weź torbę, włóż je do niej, zapakuj do samochodu, a ja zostawię kartę kredytową. Mogę sobie na to pozwolić. Ruchy! Miasto jest w niebezpieczeństwie, no dalej.

– A więc Thor! – Spidey założył bluzę, jednocześnie biegnąc w stronę wyjścia i wyszedł, zanim którykolwiek z nich zdążył za nim krzyknąć.

– Musisz ważyć jakieś czterdzieści kilogramów! – zawołał Tony i wygrzebał kartę kredytową ze swojego portfela, wkładając ją do pustej szuflady kasy fiskalnej, po czym ją zatrzasnął. – Mamy wyposażenie i zapłaciliśmy za nie. Wychodzimy.

Steve zarzucił tarczę na ramię i nabazgrał „Przepraszam. Steve Rogers” na papierze do druku paragonów. Tony wyszczerzył się do niego, gdy wyszedł zza lady, po czym razem opuścili sklep.

Geniusz zresetował alarm, a Steve ruszył na tyły zaułka.

– Spidey? – zawołał, obniżając głos. Zignorował kłujący, przenikliwy niepokój, bo nigdzie w zasięgu wzroku nie widział żadnego ruchu: ponad nimi, pomiędzy budynkami ani na ulicy. Gryząc się w język, obrócił się i zaczął wracać do Starka, przemierzając dystans tak szybko, jak mógł. – Spider-Man.

W chwili, gdy wychylił się za róg budynku, blondyn usłyszał za sobą ciche kroki.

– Nawiał? – zapytał Tony szeptem.

– Nie wiem.

To nie miało sensu, nie pasowało do tego, czego Steve spodziewałby się po chłopaku, ale ulica była pusta, z wyjątkiem okazjonalnych potworów lodowych próbujących się przedostać przez morze białych kolców. Steve położył dłoń płasko na piersi bruneta, odsuwając go od ulicy i przyciskając do ściany, gdy jeden z monstrów przeszedł tuż koło nich, a lód zatrzeszczał pod jego wielkimi stopami.

– Jeśli wyjdziesz tam beze mnie, będę wkurzony – ostrzegł go miliarder spokojnym i bezbarwnym głosem.

– Tony, muszę…

– Robisz to, co musisz – dokończył Tony, zaciskając palce na nadgarstku Steve'a. – Ale poniesiesz konsekwencje, Rogers. Bądź tego świadomy.

Zanim Steve zdążył wymyślić jak przebić się przez to emocjonalne pole minowe, rozległo się uderzenie, gdy Spider-Man nagle znalazł się za nimi, lądując w przysiadzie.

– Mamy problem – oznajmił cicho napiętym głosem.

– Jesteś cały? – zapytał Steve, ponownie zerkając na ulicę.

– Tak, ale… Budynek Baxter zniknął.

Nastąpiła chwila ciszy i Tony przerwał ją jako pierwszy.

– Co masz na myśli, mówiąc „zniknął”?

– Zniknął. – Spidey ciężko oddychał. – Ja nie… Nie poszedłem tam, ale wiem, gdzie powinien być i go tam nie ma. Tam, gdzie powinien być, jest dziura.

Steve spojrzał na Tony'ego, który odwzajemnił spojrzenie pustym wzrokiem.

– Jesteś pewny? – zapytał Steve.

– W pewnym sensie polegam na tym, żeby wiedzieć, gdzie jakie budynki powinny stać, żeby, no… Nie stać się drogową pizzą – wyjaśnił chłopak. – A ja… – Głos mu się załamał. – Znam Johnny'ego. Wiem, gdzie jest budynek Baxter i powinienem być w stanie go stąd zobaczyć, a nie mogę, bo go tam nie ma!

Steve wciągnął głęboko powietrze.

– My…

– Co ze Stark Tower?

Steve zamarł. Stojący za nim Tony poruszył się.

– Wieża znajduje się niedaleko budynku Baxter. I jest oświetlona. Nawet przy mgle powinieneś być w stanie… – Dzieciak milczał, kucając z rękami owiniętymi wokół kolan i opuszczoną głową. Tony wziął głośny oddech. – Nie ma jej tam.

– Nie wiem.

Steve usłyszał te słowa, lecz nie do końca je rozumiał.

– Wieża Avengers…

– Po prostu nie… – Tony już ruszył w stronę końcowego odcinka ulicy. – Pieprzyć to. Idziemy.

Steve złapał go za ramię, ale mężczyzna wyrwał mu się. Wściekłość wykrzywiła mu na sekundę twarz, ale Steve nie zareagował, nic nie zrobił, tylko wpatrywał się w niego.

– Razem. Jako zespół.

– Nasz zespół zniknął – powiadomił go Tony zbyt głośno, zbyt dobitnie w tej ciszy. – Gdzie, kurwa, są ludzie, Steve? Dlaczego nikogo nie widzieliśmy? Nie widzieliśmy żywej duszy odkąd opuściliśmy restaurację, nikogo tu nie ma! Tylko my, lód i ptak lub dwa, ale gdzie są wszyscy? Nasz zespół zniknął, wracamy do domu, by znaleźć… – Urwał ze stłumionym warknięciem.

– Tego nie wiemy. – Steve spojrzał na Spider-Mana, wciąż zwiniętego na ziemi. – Jesteś z nami? – Chłopak podniósł wzrok, a blondyn zdołał wykrzesać słaby uśmiech. – Potrzebujemy cię teraz.

Nastąpiła pauza, ale tylko na sekundę.

– Tak. – Podniósł się i Steve skinął mu głową. – Gdzie idziemy?

– Do domu. Tak szybko, jak to możliwe.

*


	4. Rozdział 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Od Autorki**  
>  W tym rozdziale pewne postacie ze świata Marvela zawitają w tym opowiadaniu. Nie były one (albo po prostu nie mogą być) używane przez MCU, dlatego staram się tworzyć je na podstawie ich odpowiedników ze świata 616, ale "aktualizuję" je, aby pasowały do MCU.
> 
> Jednym słowem - jest to moja interpretacja tych bohaterów.
> 
> Z góry przepraszam, jeśli nie tak chciałbyś/chciałabyś, aby byli oni przedstawiane w MCU. Jeśli jednak przywiązujesz się do ciągłości komiksów i nie interesujesz się zobaczeniem bohaterów zaadoptowanych do innego uniwersum, nie będzie to historia dla ciebie. Przepraszam, ale próbuję czegoś tutaj i mam nadzieję, że tego nie pożałuję.

* * *

Nie dotarli daleko.

– Czy mi się wydaje – zaczął Spider-Man gawędziarskim tonem pomimo faktu, iż właśnie uderzał pięścią w lodowatą kończynę. – Czy jest ich o wiele więcej niż na początku?

– Jest ich w cholerę więcej.

Tony był przyparty do ściany, dosłownie, demontując grot strzały obiema rękami i zębami. Pistolety nie robiły tak naprawdę nic, nie przeciwko tak wielkiej masie lodu. O ile nie trafili w słabą część czy pęknięcie lub nie pozbawili potwora nogi i pozwolili grawitacji zrobić resztę, większość pocisków po prostu znikała w lodowych ciałach. Tony starał się wykorzystać strzały Clinta najlepiej jak tylko mógł, ale to oznaczało rozebranie wybuchowych grotów, gdy mieli akurat kilka sekund spokoju. Brunet wypluł kawałek plastiku razem z przekleństwem niemal jednym tchem.

– Przypomnij mi, żebym to naprawił później – wymamrotał, nie zwracając zbytnio uwagi na swoich przyjaciół ani na potwory. Na razie Steve i Spider-Man mogli poradzić sobie sami ze stworami, był tego pewien.

– Przypomnę ci. No wiesz, jeśli PRZEŻYJEMY. – Błyskawicznym ruchem Spidey odskoczył do tyłu, wylądował na dłoniach, zrobiłem salto, by następnie odbić się od ściany i rykoszetem uderzyć stopami w powolny, ociężały tułów jednego z potworów. – To naprawdę byłoby fajne. Lubię żyć. Och stary, nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo lubię żyć.

– Skoncentruj się – powiedział mu Steve, nie żeby musiał mu o tym zresztą przypominać. Ale kiedy pozbył się jeszcze dwóch poczwar, zwrócił uwagę na drugi koniec ulicy. – Mamy towarzystwo – oznajmił, co było niedopowiedzeniem roku. Musiało ich być co najmniej kilkadziesiąt i gromadzili się, najwyraźniej jednocząc się jako grupa, by przygotować się do zbiorowego ataku.

– Kurwa – skomentował wyczerpanym głosem Tony, równie zmęczony co pozostała dwójka. – Kapitanie? Jakie rozkazy?

Steve rozejrzał się po okolicy, zaciskając zęby.

– Spidey, mógłbym liczyć na rekonesans z powietrza?

– Się robi! – Odskakując i obracając, uniósł się szybko w powietrze, kołysząc się w górę przez wąskie szczeliny między budynkami z wystarczającą szybkością oraz wdziękiem, by zatrzymać serce Steve'a.

Skupiając się z powrotem na ich najbliższym otoczeniu, obejrzał się, zastanawiając się, czy nie powinni po prostu wycofać się i sprawdzić, czy nie było jakiegoś sposobu na ominięcie olbrzymów.

– Tony, zdaje mi się czy lód staje się grubszy?

Stark nawet nie podniósł wzroku.

– Bo tak właśnie jest. Mam wrażenie, że próbuje nas spowolnić. – Wymontował mechaniczny kawałek z obudowy strzały i wetknął go między zęby. – Szybko – mruknął i choć jego palce wciąż pracowały, wzrok spoczywał na drugim końcu ulicy.

Spidey wylądował obok nich.

– Możemy być otoczeni – powiedział zadyszany. – Odcięli nam tyły, nie zalecałbym odwrotu, a pójście naprzód będzie ciężkie, chyba że uda nam się trochę przerzedzić ich szeregi. Jeśli zajęlibyśmy się garstką z nich, powinniśmy być w stanie się przez nich przebić i dotrzeć do kolejnej przecznicy, zanim zdążą się przegrupować.

Steve rzucił okiem na gromadzące się lodowe stwory. Znaczna część z nich była spora. Nawet ogromna.

– Chodźmy – rozkazał, a pozostała dwójka ustawiła się za nim, biegnąc nisko. Przecinali pustą ulicę, unikając brył lodu i kryjąc się za szczątkami napastników, omijając strumienie świateł ulicznych lamp.

Alejka była wąska, długa i kończyła się martwym zaułkiem z wysokim ceglanym murem. W jednym z budynków znajdowała się masywna żelazna klatka przeciwpożarowa, biegnąca z drugiego piętra na dach. Grunt był względnie czysty, ściany zdawały się być solidne, a cienie stawały się coraz gęstsze i mroczniejsze im bardziej oddalali się od ulicy. Nie był to najlepszy plan, ale w tej chwili był jedynym, jaki mieli. Kapitan pokiwał głową.

– Zwabimy ich tutaj.

– Uwięzione jak szczury w klatce, pięknie! – podsumował Spidey. – Odradzam.

– One wciąż rosną, a tutaj możemy przynajmniej kontrolować walkę. Tony, możesz zająć pozycję na górze, ja zostanę na dole, a Spidey może się poruszać między nami, gdy będzie taka potrzeba. Mamy jedną ważną przewagę nad nimi. My możemy się wspinać, ale oni nie – wyjaśnił Steve, a następnie przyjrzał się drodze przeciwpożarowej. – W razie czego będziemy mogli się wycofać.

– Masz na myśli, że jeszcze nie próbowali wspiąć się na górę – zauważył Tony, ale podskoczył, złapał drabinę ucieczki i przetestował ją szybkim szarpnięciem. – Chcesz je zwabić i załatwić jeden po drugim.

– Tych najbardziej problematycznych nie zmieści się tutaj więcej niż jeden naraz. Nie ma szans, by zaszli nas od boku albo zaatakowali grupą, a że są kruche i nietrwałe, to będą ranić siebie nawzajem, jeśli chociaż spróbują wejść tu razem. – Steve wciągnął głęboko powietrze. Nie podobała mu się ta cała sytuacja ani trochę. Spojrzał na Spidey'ego, który przypatrywał się ścianom. – Jeśli jednak to nas przerośnie – zwrócił się do nastolatka. – Możesz go stąd wyciągnąć?

– Nie – powiedział Tony.

– W sensie zabrać go gdzieś indziej? Tak. Mogę wynieść was oboje – dodał, ale Steve pomachał ręką w zaprzeczającym geście.

– Jeśli sytuacja się pogorszy, jeśli wydam rozkaz…

– Pierdol to – warknął Tony, ale Steve go zignorował.

– Zabierzesz go stąd.

– Mogę zabrać was oboje – powtórzył chłopak, jakby Steve był wyjątkowo wolnym uczniem. – Myślę, że zapomniałeś o tym, że w rzeczywistości mogę…

– Muszę utrzymać potwory tutaj – przerwał mu blondyn, ale wtedy Starkowi puściły nerwy i stracił panowanie nad sobą.

– Spróbuj tylko wydać ten rozkaz – warknął. – Spróbuj tylko POMYŚLEĆ o tym, Kapitanie, będę wiedział, jeśli to zrobisz, obiecuję ci to… – przerwał, by złapać oddech, momentalnie blednąc na twarzy. – Nie zostawię cię tu na pewną śmierć.

– Jeśli do tego dojdzie… – zaczął Steve, ale Spider-Man się wtrącił.

– On nigdzie nie pójdzie – zauważył Spidey, napinając ręce po bokach. – Albo, ściślej mówiąc, będzie ze mną walczył przez całą drogę, a jest na tyle silny, żeby sprawić problemy. Jeśli nie będę chciał go upuścić, będę musiał go znokautować.

– Nie zrań go – zdenerwował się Steve i natychmiast tego pożałował. Odetchnął głęboko, pozwalając zimnemu powietrzu oczyścić głowę. - Po prostu… Ucieknij z nim.

– ALBO, wiesz, możesz się ogarnąć i po prostu pozwolić mi zabrać was obu – powiedział nastolatek. – Ponieważ nie ma szans, żeby on poszedł bez ciebie, a jeśli będę musiał się za tobą uganiać, będę zirytowany, a kiedy jestem zirytowany, najpierw cię zasieciuję i dopiero wtedy będę zadawać pytania, kiedy już zwisasz do góry nogami i ślinisz się we własny nos. – Przerwał. – Tak tylko mówię. Właśnie tak to zazwyczaj wygląda.

Steve wpatrywał się w niego, walcząc między frustracją a rezygnacją. Spidey wzruszył ramionami.

– Im bardziej będziesz się przeciwstawiał – podsumował chłopak, kucając nisko przy ziemi. – Tym większa szansa, że Stark zostanie ranny, próbując do ciebie dotrzeć, ponieważ nie sądzę, żeby poszedł bez ciebie. – Urwał. – Właściwie, to ja też. – Napinając nogi podskoczył i chwycił ścianę płasko rozłożonymi palcami. – Pójdę na szybki zwiad – oznajmił i zniknął, zanim Steve zdołał znaleźć kolejny argument.

– Wiesz – mruknął Tony ściśniętym głosem. – Wydaje mi się, że lubię tego dzieciaka. – Odwracając się plecami do Steve'a, spojrzał na drogę przeciwpożarową. Podskoczył, a Steve złapał go za biodra, podnosząc go z łatwością. Tony zignorował pomoc. – Już od miesięcy słucham, jak głosisz kazania o pracy zespołowej, jedności oraz lojalności. Nie wiem, dlaczego jesteś w szoku, że faktycznie coś mi zostało w głowie po tych wykładach. Nie możesz za to winić nikogo oprócz siebie, Rogers.

– Tony, po prostu nie mogę się skupić, jeśli martwię się o ciebie – próbował wytłumaczyć mu Steve, dzieląc uwagę pomiędzy przyglądaniem się alei a obserwowaniem postępów Tony'ego w wspinaniu się na górę. Patrzył kątem oka, jak Tony badał wyjście przeciwpożarowe, sprawdzając stabilność śrub i zardzewiałych poręczy. – Jeśli nie będziemy w stanie się wycofać chciałbym, żeby wasza dwójka szła dalej.

– Albo idziemy jako drużyna – powiedział Tony, ściągając kołczan z ramienia. – Albo nie idziemy w ogóle.

– Nie mogę cię znowu stracić – wyznał Steve, choć właściwie słowa bardziej przypominały okrzyk, ku jemu zaskoczeniu. Wściekłość pojawiła się znikąd, zbyt gwałtowna, przejmująca i szorstka. Słowa odbiły się echem w wąskiej przestrzeni, a on przełknął ślinę. – Nie mogę. – Jego głos zadrżał na tych dwóch krótkich wyrazach. – Nie proś mnie, Tony, bo nie mogę.

Przez moment oboje milczeli. Ciszę przerwało skrzypnięcie metalu.

– Steve. – Obejrzał się, by zobaczyć Tony’ego, który przechylał się nad krawędzią balustrady, wyciągając jedną rękę. Jego ciemne oczy były poważne i spokojnie. – Nie zrobię tego. Nigdzie nie idę, Kapitanie. – Na jego ustach zabłysnął słaby uśmiech. – To ty próbujesz się mnie pozbyć.

Steve sięgnął do góry, łapiąc dłoń inżyniera.

– Tony…

– Nie zostawię cię – powtórzył i zacisnął mocno palce na ręce blondyna. – Nie proś mnie o to. Nic mi nie będzie. Nie jestem aż tak słaby na jakiego wyglądam.

Dotyk jakoś go uspokoił. Prawdziwy i mocny uścisk palców Tony'ego, znajoma faktura jego skóry, kształt jego dłoni w uścisku Steve'a. Zdał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo nie chciał wypuszczać jego ręki.

– Musisz być bezpieczny – odparł Steve, na co Tony wzruszył ramionami.

– Jestem najbezpieczniejszy, kiedy jestem z tobą. – Głowa bruneta przechyliła się do przodu. – Nie sądzisz?

Steve ścisnął palce i poczuł, jak kciuk Tony'ego przesuwa się po wierzchu jego dłoni. Dłoń Tony'ego była zimna i poświęcił sekundę, zastanawiając się, jak długo mogliby jeszcze zostać w takiej pozycji.

– Zostań tam – powiedział i to był rozkaz. Był prawie pewien, że zapłaci za to później, ale nie mógł się teraz tym przejmować.

Brew bruneta wygięła się w łuku, ale jego usta uniosły się z jednej strony.

– Nie ma sprawy, Kapitanie. – Uwolnił palce i odgarnął kosmyk włosów z czoła Steve'a. – Spróbuj jednak natrzeć na te potwory w pojedynkę, a zagłosuję przeciwko tobie w następnej ankiecie na Najbardziej Popularnego Avengersa.

– Podejmę to ryzyko – stwierdził Steve, gdy Spider-Man zeskoczył z powrotem na ulicę.

– Mamy towarzystwo – ostrzegł ich. – Nieproszone. Nie przynieśli nic więcej oprócz sałatki z owocami. Udawajmy, że nie ma nas w domu.

– Kiedy się wprowadziłeś? – zapytał go Tony.

– Och, co za wdzięczność z twojej strony – zrzędził Spidey. – Jasne, pewnie, wykorzystaj mnie do toczenia twoich bitew, a następnie wyrzuć na zbity pysk, nawet bez kubka kawy. Już to widzę.

– Dam ci bon upominkowy do Starkbucksa – obiecał Stark. Robił wszystko według rozkazu, nawet gdy przy wjeździe do uliczki pojawiły się mroczne cienie.

– Świetnie! To mój największy zysk od czasu zostania zamaskowanym bohaterem!

– Nadchodzą – powiedział Steve, przyciągając ich uwagę. – Przestańcie gadać. – Cienie na końcu alei zestaliły się w jednolitą czarną masę, a Steve rozstawił szeroko stopy. – Utrzymaj pozycję – rozkazał nastolatkowi.

– Tak zrobię, ale wygląda na to, że pozycja kruszeje pod moimi tyci nóżkami – zauważył Spidey, gdy pierwszy z potworów przedarł się do zaułka, rycząc.

Steve uderzył swoją tarczą w twarz lodowego potwora, krusząc go na kawałki i podciął nogi kolejnemu, który był tuż za nim, przejeżdżając krawędzią tarczy na wysokość szyi i przecinając ją. Głowa odbiła się od ziemi, a ciało rozpadło w mak, przez co blondyn zyskał kilka kroków luzu. Steve rzucił się naprzód, chcąc zrobić dobry pożytek ze swojej siły oraz ciężaru tarczy.

I tak po prostu, aleja nagle była pełna chodzących gór lodowych, jak najbardziej żywych i kopiących. Steve zacisnął zęby i naparł na atakujących, mając na oku pozostałą dwójkę, nawet o tym nie myśląc. Po takim czasie była to już jego druga natura - upewnianie się, że pozostała dwójka wciąż stała na nogach i walczyła, nawet gdy on sam wybijał przeciwnika za przeciwnikiem.

Nad nim Tony zachichotał, a jego ciało z łatwością utrzymywało równowagę na chwiejnym metalowym podeście, starając się jak najlepiej powstrzymać główną grupę atakujących. Sądząc po gwałtownych atakach przekleństw, które padały co chwila, miliarder wciąż był mniej niż zadowolony z broni Clinta. Kiedy Steve podniósł wzrok, Tony posłał strzałę w długim, idealnym łuku, detonując ją, gdy ta tylko uderzyła w przeciwników przy ujściu zaułka. Lodowe stworzenia zostały odrzucone do tyłu, zderzając się ze sobą i spadając na chodnik w postaci rozłupanych ciał. Jeden rzucił się do przodu z rykiem, ale Tony machnął łukiem jak batem, uderzając go z boku głowy i odpychając, a ten upadł na ziemię i rozpadł się. Brunet, który na głowie miał dziki nieład, wyszczerzył zęby na ten widok, ciężko łapiąc oddech.

– Jebać tych gości, serio, pieprzyć ich – powiedział Rogersowi. – Za tobą, Steve.

Kapitan odwrócił się i przechwycił stwora poruszającego się tak szybko, że przypominał rozmazaną plamę, gdy ten rzucił się do gardła Steve'a. Mężczyzna uderzył tarczą w twarz kreatury, posyłając ją z łoskotem w mur.

– Dzięki – powiedział, jednocześnie dając powalonemu wrogowi porządnego kopniaka, przez co ten rozpadł się na drobne kawałeczki pod wpływem uderzenia. Spidey minął go, kołysząc się na jednej ze swoich sieci i przyciągając wzrok Steve’a.

Dzieciak był szybki. Wręcz niezwykle szybki oraz bystry i jeśli nie będzie miał choćby jednego dnia treningu bojowego, Steve nie wybaczy sobie tego do końca życia. Chłopak polegał głównie na szybkości i szczęściu. Był w stanie poruszać się szybciej i uderzać mocniej niż ten, kto się do niego zbliżał, ale jeśli natrafiłby na kogoś z prawdziwym doświadczeniem bojowym, miałby wiele problemów.

W tej chwili, walcząc z obcymi, którzy byli w zasadzie zdziczałymi, instynktownymi napastnikami, Spider-Man radził sobie całkiem nieźle. Jego ciało poruszało się z prędkością oraz siłą bata, jednak nie było w tym nic wyszkolonego, nic kontrolowanego, ale prawie… Uwagę Steve'a przyciągnęło coś małego i szybkiego, kiedy zaatakowało go, grzechocząc kończynami. Mężczyzna podniósł tarczę i to było wszystko, co zdążył zrobić, nim potwór rzucił się na niego.

Wiązka sieci złapała bok głowy stwora, który nawet się nie odwrócił.

– Odbij go! – krzyknął Spidey.

Steve popchnął tarczę do góry z całą siłą, jaką mógł zebrać i wbił krzywiznę metalu w brzuch istoty. Odepchnął się mocno i Spider-Man pociągnął, starając się wyrzucić monstrum w powietrze, a następnie w ścianę budynku. Uderzył z wystarczającą siłą, aby zredukować go do odłamków lodu. Nastolatek nawet nie zatrzymał się, wirując dalej, by spotkać się z kolejnym szarżującym wrogiem.

– Skąd oni przyłażą? – wrzasnął Tony, posyłając w powietrzę strzałę z siecią. Uwięził w ten sposób dwa wilki, które padły na chodnik, spanikowane.

– Przyciągasz ich. Ponieważ, jak zawsze, Stark, robisz o wiele za dużo hałasu.

Słowa rozbrzmiały jakby ze wszystkich stron naraz. Nie wypowiedziano ich, po prostu jakby tam się znikąd pojawiły, a Steve drgnął, zaskoczony, przygotowując się na kolejny atak.

– Zobaczmy, czy zdołamy oczyścić trochę atmosferę, co wy na to?

Jeden punkt światła ożył na środku alei niczym zapalona zapałka, której blask był ostry i nieregularny. Przez chwilę po prostu unosił się tam błędny ognik, rozjaśniając ciemność.

Jak żarówka błyskająca w ciemności, nieznany punkt eksplodował. Steve podniósł tarczę instynktownym ruchem wyrytym w jego pamięci i mięśniach już chyba na wieki, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Światło przeszło przez niego, zostawiając na skórze jedynie lekkie uczucie ciepła. Krążący wilk, przygotowany do skoku, został złapany przez rozszerzające się światło i po prostu rozpłynął się w nicość.

Steve patrzył zszokowany, gdy światło wyparło lodowe potwory z alejki oraz głównej ulicy, po czym zniknęło, pogrążając ich z powrotem w ciemności. Potrzebował chwili, by odzyskać ostrość widzenia, a wraz z nią wiedzę, że okolica wygląda tak, jakby walka sprzed chwili w ogóle nie miała miejsca.

– Kurwa – mruknął Tony.

Coś poruszyło się w cieniu zaułka, a Steve odwrócił się w stronę ruchu, zapierając się stopami. Tony, z łukiem przewieszonym przez ramię, miał już w ręku pistolet i celował bez zawahania. Głowa Spider-Mana przechyliła się na bok.

– Co do… – urwał, ponieważ coś wydawało się formować w głębi ciemności. Nie mógł tego dojrzeć oczami, lecz wyczuwał to swoimi zmysłami. Rozległ się delikatny dźwięk, jakby ktoś lekko postawił stopę na ziemi.

– Tak, od razu lepiej.

Cień wydawał się rozciągać, pchając się do światła, aż wyłoniła się wysoka, szczupła postać, a za nią ciągnęły się nici ciemności niczym mgła. Nicie opadły, unosząc się wcześniej nad chodnikiem skutym lodem, tworząc wirujące kałuże dymu, nim w końcu całkowicie się rozproszyły. Wiązki dymu owinęły się wokół znakomicie wypolerowanych butów i przylgnęły do równie idealnych skrojonych spodni. Czarny płaszcz przesunął się wzdłuż ciała mężczyzny, perfekcyjnie dopasowany, elegancki i subtelny. Ale kiedy tajemniczy przybysz ruszył naprzód, jego płaszcz rozsunął się, ukazując podszewkę o niemożliwie ciemnym kolorze. Gwiazdy znaczyły widoczną pustkę, migocąc na tym uchwyconym nocnym niebie, a potem płaszcz powrócił na swoje miejsce i znów był niczym innym niż tylko okryciem.

Płaszcz utrzymywany był w miejscu za pomocą guzika znajdującym się przy gardle, który był niczym pojedyncze, wszechwidzące oko świecące na tle czerwonego szalika owiniętego wokół szyi, zmuszając wysoki kołnierz płaszcza do okolenia twarzy właściciela niczym skrzydła nietoperza.

Gość uśmiechnął się idealnie białym uśmiechem pod niezgłębionymi oczami. Ciemne tęczówki pasowały do ciemnych włosów i pustki ukrytej w podszewce jego płaszcza. Wszechświat, noszony i kontrolowany, niewidoczny pod fasadą tego miłego, przystojnego mężczyzny, dotkniętego siwizną na skroniach, które, jak iskierki bieli, roznieciły mu oczy.

– Dobry wieczór – przywitał się doktor Stephen Strange, strzepując palcami w rękawiczkach ostatnie cienie przylegające do jego płaszcza. – Co dokładnie zrobiłeś tym razem, Stark?

*

– Strange – wydusił Tony. – Wspaniale. Fantastycznie. Zastanawiałem się, czy ta noc może być jeszcze gorsza i oto moja odpowiedź. Fanta-kurwa-stycznie. – Znów sprawdził wejście do alejki, ale cokolwiek zrobił Strange, wydawało się, że na chwilę obecną blokowało wszelkie dalsze ataki. Miliarder sprawdził pistolet i zaczął zbierać resztę broni. – Nie prosiliśmy o pomoc, Copperfield.

– Rozumiem. Następnym razem pozwolę ci poradzić sobie z sytuacją na własną rękę. Być może rozwiążesz problem poprzez umieranie – odpowiedział Stephen, rozpinając płaszcz. Eleganckim gestem sięgnął do jego fałd i wyłowił kieszonkowy zegarek z jakiegoś miejsca, o którym Tony absolutnie nie chciał myśleć. Otworzył go, a jego oczy zwęziły się. Westchnął i coś wywołało dreszcz na zakończeniach nerwowych Tony'ego. – W poszanowaniu twojej delikatnej wrażliwości, oczywiście.

Spider-Man odezwał się, lecz jego głos przybrał dziwnie wysoką nutę.

– A więc jestem tu naprawdę jedynym, którego przeraża ten gość? Czy mój mózg zaczyna się przegrzewać? Czy on jest zagrożeniem? Bo wydaje się groźny? Czy tylko mi się wydaje?

– Nie, nie jest zagrożeniem – zapewnił go Steve, opierając się plecami o ceglaną ścianę. Z rękami podpartymi na udach, udało mu się skinąć głową Strange’owi, zanim ta opadła całkowicie do dołu. Jego szybki oraz lekko bolesny oddech tworzył bladą parę wokół rozgrzanej twarzy.

– Kapitan jest zbyt ufny. Facet jest zagrożeniem – zaprzeczył Tony. – Zasieciuj go.

– Proszę, nie. Nie masz pojęcia, jak astronomicznie wielkie są kwoty za czyszczenie na sucho, naprawdę nie potrzebuję pomocy w tej sprawie.

– Tony – powiedział Steve bez cienia rozbawienia w głosie.

Stark westchnął, zsuwając się po drabinie i pokonując skokiem ostatnie kilka szczebelków dzielących go od ziemi. Był zadowolony, że nie upadł na tyłek, bo lodowe odłamki były dosłownie WSZĘDZIE.

– Niech ci będzie. Doktorek jest po naszej stronie. Póki co. – Tony wskazał podbródkiem na dzieciaka. – Strange, poznaj Spider-Mana. Spidey, to Doktor Strange. Bawi się magią.

– Czego właśnie teraz potrzebujemy – zauważył Steve.

– Okej, tak, to prawda. To jednak nie znaczy, że nie jest zagrożeniem. Jest zagrożeniem dla praw fizyki – stwierdził Tony, zginając palce i marząc o rękawiczkach.

– Ty też, Stark – odparł Strange z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach.

– Nasze przypadki są zgoła inne, dobrze o tym wiesz. – Stark dźgnął palcem w jego kierunku. – Ja goszczę i wydaję bankiety prawom fizyki. Szepczę słodkie słówka i porywam je do tańca, subtelnie przeinaczając granice i sprawiając, że wszyscy są szczęśliwi. A ty je po prostu pieprzysz.

– Straciłem przekaz tej metafory – przyznał Stephen, teraz już szeroko się uśmiechając. – Jeśli kiedykolwiek jakiś był.

– Trochę przesadziłem – przytaknął inżynier. – To miało więcej sensu w mojej głowie.

– A myślałem, że to ja jestem kujonem z niewyparzoną gębą – wymamrotał Spidey, sprawiając, że wszyscy spojrzeli w jego stronę. – Iiiiii… Może się teraz zamknę?

– Dobra decyzja, młody. – Tony skierował wzrok w jego stronę, ale w jego spojrzeniu nie było żadnych negatywnych emocji.

Steve potrząsnął głową.

– Cieszę się, że cię widzę – powiedział, oferując Strange’owi dłoń, a doktor uścisnął ją z uśmiechem. – Powiedz mi, że wiesz, co się dzieje, ponieważ cała sytuacja całkowicie nas przerasta.

– Dowiedziałem się całkiem sporo, ale obawiam się, że większość to przypuszczenia. Sam jestem nieco zaskoczony. Powinniśmy mieć kilka minut – dodał Strange, zerkając na ulicę. – Jak zapewne się przekonaliście, miasto powoli pokrywa się lodem, ale wydaje się, że dotyczy to tylko samego miasta. Miałem kontakt z osobami z zewnątrz, które potwierdziły, że Nowy Jork jest jedynym celem, ale ich próby dotarcia do nas nie zakończyły się sukcesem.

– Żadne z naszych połączeń się nie powiodło – dodał Tony, kładąc rękę na kieszeni, gdzie telefon wciąż wykonywał połączenia. Zaryzykował spojrzenie na ekran, ale nadal nie miał kontaktu z Jarvisem.

– Ani większość z moich, choć nie używam komórki. – Usta doktora uniosły się z jednej strony. – Znalazłem kilka luk w zaklęciu, które na nas ciąży, ale nie jest łatwo nim manipulować. Większość świata na zewnątrz wydaje się być nienaruszona. Po prostu nikt nie jest w stanie wejść, tak samo jak my nie jesteśmy w stanie wyjść.

– A co z miastem? – zapytał Spidey. – Co z dzielnicami?

Strange na moment zamilkł.

– Przeważnie jest to tylko lód. Miasto jest głęboko zamrożone. Ale miał miejsce atak w tym samym czasie, gdy pojawił się lód. Kilka budynków nagle zniknęło. Budynek Baxter. Siedziba TARCZY. Instytut Xaviera. Oraz Wieża Avengers – powiedział w końcu. Jego oczy spojrzały w górę. – Ktoś uczy się na błędach Lokiego.

– Co to dokładnie znaczy? – zapytał Steve i dobrze, że Steve to zrobił, ponieważ Tony nie mógł wydusić nawet słowa.

Stark chwycił ścianę palcami, jakby chciał je zranić na szorstkiej powierzchni muru. Poczucie straty było przygniatające, jakby cała jego osoba właśnie została zmieciona z powierzchni ziemi. Podejrzewali to, ale potwierdzenie ich przepuszczeń było przerażające. Wziął głęboki, bolesny oddech. Kto by pomyślał, że zwykłe wciągnięcie powietrza do płuc może boleć aż tak bardzo.

– Pierwszy atakujący skupił się najpierw na ludziach, którzy mieli największe szanse na powstrzymanie czarnoksiężnika zanim ci mieli czas, by sprawić mu prawdzie zagrożenie. – Strange przykucnął, przypatrując się zmrużonymi oczami pokrytej lodem ziemi. – Chwileczkę, może uda mi się…

Naznaczył palcami prosty okrąg w powietrzu i lód zebrał się, zdając się formować w coś znajomego. Wyszeptał jakąś formułkę, od której podniosły się włosy na karku Tony’ego, a z chodnika wyłoniła się mapa Nowego Jorku.

– Oficjalnie czuję się niezręcznie z całą tą sytuacją – oznajmił Spidey, który był już w połowie ściany, zwijając się tam w małą kulkę stresu, ale mimo to wychylając głowę i w ten sposób zdradzając swoją ciekawość.

– Nie zmuszaj mnie do wezwania czegoś z ośmioma nogami, bo mogłoby cię to jeszcze przypadkowo złapać – ostrzegł Strange aksamitnym głosem. Jego oczy migotały, gdy wyciągnął rękę, zaznaczając miejsca ruchem palców. – Budynek Baxter, Wieża Avengers, TARCZA zniknęły tutaj na wyspie. Problem w tym, że… – Cofnął rękę, tańcząc palcami i przywołując do życia jeszcze tuzin kolejnych świetlnych pinesek. – W tym samym czasie zniknęło jeszcze dwanaście innych budynków i obiektów. Nie centra rządowe, nie żadni ważni ludzie, więc... Dlaczego?

Doktor zakołysał się na piętach.

– Zaklęcie było niezdarne. Niekontrolowane. Moc jest pożyczona lub, co bardziej prawdopodobne, skradziona i zebrała kilka przypadkowych elementów wraz z zamierzonymi celami.

– Ale co… – zaczął Steve, wodząc wzrokiem po mapie.

– Nie mam pewności. Ale gdybym musiał zgadywać? Zaklęcie namierzyło magiczne obiekty. Ostrzegłem zarówno Richardsa, jak i Fury'ego, że trzymanie takich rzeczy na miejscu bez odpowiednich zabezpieczeń jest jak namalowanie środka tarczy na swoich plecach i wręczenie jajek nastolatkom. Xavier również miał kilka u siebie.

– Pierdol się – powiedział Tony, dźgając palcem w jego kierunku. – Mylisz się. W mojej wieży nie ma żadnej magii. Nie ma szans, mam pewne zasady.

Strange spojrzał na niego z politowaniem.

– Tony...

– Mjolnir – westchnął Steve, a Tony oparł się pokusie kopnięcia magicznego małego lodowego miasta.

– Thor, jebany Thor – wyszeptał inżynier. – Nie mogę… – Zazgrzytał zębami. – Dobra. A co z innymi miejscami?

– Kiedy sieć zrobiona przez zaklęcie zamknęła się, coś, lub ktoś, został w nią złapany. Małe ryby wraz z dużymi. Chodziło o to, aby wyeliminować każdego, kto mógłby stanowić zagrożenie, ale niektórzy z nas wymknęli się przez dziury. – Strange wpatrywał się w lodową mapę, a jego twarz wykrzywiła się w grymasie. – Zaklęcie skupiło się na budynkach, a nie pojedynczych osobach, a wiadomo, że ludzie nie zawsze pozostają tam, gdzie myślisz, że będą. Całe to zaklęcie było niezdarne. Niewyszukane. I bardzo, bardzo niebezpieczne.

– Jak więc ty się wymknąłeś? – zapytał go Tony. – Jeśli to atakowało magiczne lokalizacje, to ty nie jesteś jakimś odpowiednikiem Dworca Centralnego, który wszystko do siebie przyciąga?

– Moje sanktuarium jest magicznym odpowiednikiem fortu Knox – powiedział Strange. – Niezupełnie niezniszczalne, ale z pewnością moje tarcze wystarczą, aby odeprzeć taki przypadkowy atak.

– A co z ludźmi? – zapytał Steve, a cisza po pytaniu była przenikliwa.

Stephen napotkał jego spojrzenie.

– Jeśli celem było wyeliminowanie oporu, powinniśmy się martwić. Jednak większość magicznych osób ma... – Uniósł brwi. – Nazwijmy to słabością do magicznych przedmiotów. Są na tyle rzadkie, że nikt nie chce ryzykować zniszczenia lub uszkodzenia ich.

– W takim razie, jeśli chcą odzyskać magiczne przedmioty… Wtedy budynki prawdopodobnie zostały wyciągnięte z naszego wymiaru nietknięte. Zaklęcie jest wciąż w toku i prawdopodobnie pochłania dużo czasu oraz energii naszego przeciwnika. Wątpię, czy ten ktoś zdążył już sobie poradzić ze swoimi nowymi gośćmi, ale musimy działać szybko. Nie mam wątpliwości, że ich gościnność nie jest czymś, na czym powinniśmy polegać.

– Musimy się stąd ruszyć – oznajmił Steve, a Strange skinął głową.

– Im szybciej, tym lepiej. – Machnął ręką nad miniaturką miasta, która w jednej chwili się rozpadła. – Pożyczona moc jest niebezpieczna – dodał, wpatrując się w szczątki. – Skradziona moc jest jeszcze gorsza. Władający nie zna pływów obcej magii. Nie wie, gdzie są niebezpieczne miejsca, w których znajdują się wody gruntowe lub rozdziela się strumień wśród ukrytych skał… – Potrząsnął głową. – Nie wie, co robi i, co gorsza, nie jest nawet tego świadomy. Myśli, że ma kontrolę. Jeśli nie powstrzymamy go, zanim dokończy zaklęcie, obawiam się, że magia zwróci się przeciwko jemu i dokona bardzo bolesnej zemsty za brak kontroli.

– I zależy nam na tym, ponieważ…? – zapytał Spidey. – Bo wydaje się, że rozwiązałoby to wiele naszych problemów.

– Ponieważ jeśli magia wypali się w trakcie zaklęcia albo zbyt mocno lub zbyt szybko powróci do swojego prawdziwego właściciela, możemy stracić zdolność cofnięcia jej efektów. Utrata magii przypomina wyciąganie korka z beczki. Moc nie znika tak po prostu, musi gdzieś ujść. A jeśli nie kontrolujesz gdzie, nie będziesz zadowolony z wyników. Wciśnięcie tego korka jest prawie niemożliwe, gdy magia już zacznie wyciekać. Naszym najlepszym rozwiązaniem jest powstrzymanie zaklęcia przed osiągnięciem apogeum i zakończenia go, odwracając w ten sposób zmiany i przywracając miasto do normalności.

– A jak to zrobimy? – zapytał Steve.

Strange zamilkł, a jego ciemne oczy uniosły się w zamyśleniu.

– Diabli wiedzą – wyznał w końcu z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach. – Robię, co mogę, żeby się dowiedzieć. Ale moja stała… – Znów urwał. – Wspólniczka, powiedzmy, jest poza moim zasięgiem. Uwielbia to robić, gdy jest akurat na to najmniej odpowiednia chwila. Skontaktowałem się z inną znajomą, ale z powodu jej wieku nie może odbyć podróży. Wysyła swojego protegowanego. Mam nadzieję, że z kimś do ukończenia kręgu, będę w stanie wyśledzić złoczyńców.

Blondyn skinął głową.

– Możemy jakoś pomóc?

– Wszelka pomoc, którą możecie udzielić, miałaby charakter zbierania informacji. Jeśli moglibyście wrócić do wieży Avengers, może dowiedzielibyśmy się czegoś więcej. Wasz dom wydaje się być epicentrum, największe uderzenie miało miejsce właśnie tam. Może jeszcze odkryjecie coś pożytecznego. – Mężczyzna wbił wzrok w resztki mapy. – Ktoś chciał Thora. Lub Mjolnira.

– Reszta z nas to przybłędy, tak? – zapytał Tony, wzdrygając ramionami. Magia czy nie, nie lubił stać w jednym miejscu ze świadomością, że te DZIWACTWA mogły być gdzieś w pobliżu, czekając i kryjąc się tuż za rogiem.

– Reszta z was powinna być w domu – zauważył Strange obojętnym tonem. Zmierzył geniusza spojrzeniem godnym bazyliszka. – Jest czwartek. Wy też powinniście zostać złapani. Byłem zaskoczony, kiedy zdałem sobie sprawę, że nadal jesteście w grze. Prawdopodobnie nie ja jeden się zdziwiłem. Ktoś zna wasze nawyki.

– Moja wina. Miałem randkę.

Strange mrugnął, spoglądając na bruneta, by następnie przenieść wzrok na Steve'a, który przytaknął.

– Ach. Gratulacje – zwrócił się Strange do Starka, lecz kolejne słowa skierował do blondyna. – Najgłębsze wyrazy współczucia.

– Hej! – zbulwersował się Tony, ale Steve próbował pięścią zdusić chichot.

Doktor sięgnął po tarczę Kapitana.

– Dołożę wszelkich starań, aby przyspieszyć waszą podróż, ale będą was ścigać, a jeśli spróbuję przenieść was magicznie, ujawni to zarówno moją, jak i waszą obecność. Najlepsze, co mogę zrobić, to…

Uniósł tarczę, badając ją zmrużonymi oczami. Nasuwając ją na lewę ramię, zdjął rękawicę z prawej dłoni i położył palce płasko na tarczy.

Cokolwiek zostało wypowiedziane, było szybkie, liryczne i obce. Dreszcz przebiegł wzdłuż kręgosłupa Tony'ego, który splótł ręce na piersi, ciesząc się z ciężaru kołczanu, łuku na ramieniu i pistoletu w kieszeni – to były rzeczy, które rozumiał. Nie musiał ich kochać, nie musiał ich nawet lubić, po prostu rozumiał je, bo przestrzegały zasad, a ich istnieje, ich działanie, nie zmieniały jego całego cholernego spojrzenia na świat.

Palce czarownika drgnęły nad powierzchnią tarczy, a szeroko rozciągnięta dłoń pokrywała się z czubkami ramion gwiazdy. Coś w rodzaju odbitego światła zbierało się na spodniej stronie jego dłoni, obejmując jego skórę wraz z powierzchnią metalu. Energia zebrała się, zamigotała i wybuchła, ślizgając się po konturach tarczy, by w końcu zniknąć na jej krawędziach.

– Podoba mi się to wszystko coraz mniej – wyznał Spidey, a Strange uśmiechnął się do niego, gdy oddawał tarczę Steve'owi.

Kapitan wziął ją, ściągając brwi.

– Co zrobiłeś? – zapytał, nie z wyrzutem, lecz z ciekawością. – Wydaje się... lżejsza.

– Zaklęcie naśladujące. Wyglądaj tak, jak cię stworzono, bądź jak to, czego pozory stwarzasz – powiedział Strange brzmiąc, jakby recytował rymowankę. – Przywoła niektóre właściwości prawdziwej tarczy. Nie jest to oczywiście twoja normalna tarcza, nie daj się zwieść, ale również nie jest to już zwykły kawałek stali węglowej. Uważaj na nią.

– Spokojnie, będę. – Steve zamocował tarczę na ramieniu. – Dziękuję.

– To jaki jest plan? – zapytał Tony, ignorując fakt, że Spider-Man właściwie próbował się za nim ukryć. Nie żeby obwiniał dzieciaka - Strange wywoływał nerwowość również u niego.

– Zrobię, co w mojej mocy, aby wyśledzić źródło magii – obiecał Stephen, jednocześnie zdejmując rękawiczki z dłoni. Rzucił je Tony'emu, który schował dumę do kieszeni i uznał, że bardziej nienawidzi szczypania mrozu niż przyjmowania czegokolwiek od magików. – Jeśli możecie spróbować wrócić do epicentrum, byłoby to dla mnie bardzo pomocne. Nie widzę tak wiele, jakbym chciał, a rzucanie się na ślepo jest teraz niebezpieczne.

– Epicentrum. Wieża Avengers? – zapytał Steve.

– Wieża Avengers – potwierdził Strange, ponownie sprawdzając zegarek. – Idźcie do domu. Spotkamy się tam.

Machnął ręką w ich stronę, a Tony musiał powstrzymać się przed uniesieniem dłoni, by odeprzeć cios, który tak naprawdę nie nadchodził. Usta Strange'a drgnęły.

– Taka nieufność, panie Stark, wydaje mi się, że jestem urażony. – Zatrzasnął wieko zegarka. – Czasu jest coraz mniej. Kupiłem nam go trochę, ale nie tak dużo, jakbym chciał. Nie mogę się przywitać z kolejnymi graczami, którzy mają niedługo wkroczyć na naszą małą scenę. Przekażcie im moje pozdrowienia.

– O czym ty gadasz, do cholery? – zapytał Tony, ale Strange już zbliżał się do tyłów zaułka. – Strange!

Doktor podniósł rękę i raz jeszcze im pomachał.

– Powodzenia, będę w kontakcie, wypatrujcie naszych sojuszników, dobrze? – I tak po prostu rozpłynął się w cieniu, znikając bez śladu.

– Spodziewaj się pierwszego ducha, kiedy wybije pierwszaaaaa – zaintonował Spidey i zadrżał. – Serio? Właśnie tak spędzacie swój wolny czas? Z nim? W sensie, często? Ponieważ mam teraz taki ból głowy, że szkoda gadać – westchnął i nawet przez maskę jego oddech był widoczny.

– Eh – powiedział Tony. – Otóż to.

– Otóż co? – zapytał Steve.

– Próbowałem zrozumieć, co mnie niepokoiło – powiedział Tony. Zarzucił na ramię łuk Clinta. – Nie widziałem oddechu Strange’a. Poważnie. Ten facet. Zachowuje się jak dziwak tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że uwielbia przyprawiać ludzi o gęsią skórkę. Idziemy?

– Ach, więc to jest źródło pokazu świetlnego – odezwał się spokojny głos dochodzący z wejścia do uliczki. Drobna brunetka wyszła na światło, a jej kroki były pełne wdzięku i pewności. – I nagle nie jestem zaskoczona. Walka ze złem w tym mieście to jak jeden wielki festiwal testosteronu. To już nawet nie jest śmieszne.

– _Et bien. Bonjour, mes amis*_. – Stojący za jej plecami wysoki mężczyzna w powiewnym trenczu wyszczerzył do nich zęby w uśmiechu. Zarzucił srebrną laską na ramiona, a jego czerwono-czarne oczy błysnęły w cieniu pod kosmykami ciemnych włosów. – Chłopaki, chcecie nam podpowiedzieć, co się tu się odwala?

* No cóż. Witam, moi przyjaciele.


	5. Rozdział 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Od Autorki**  
>  Znowu bawię się rzeczami oraz postaciami, które nie pojawiły się (lub jeszcze nie pojawiły się) w MCU. Zaadaptowałam i przekręciłam aktualny kanon filmowy i komiksowy. Jeśli Ci to przeszkadza, ta historia może nie być dla Ciebie.
> 
> **Od tłumaczek**  
>  Dziękujemy, że wciąż tu z nami jesteście <3

* * *

Steve westchnął ciężko.

– Shadowcat, Gambit – przywitał ich, a jego tarcza opadła na bok. – Wszystko w porządku?

Remy wzruszył ramionami, a jego usta wykrzywiły się jak u kota Cheshire w uśmiechu pełnym zębów oraz złośliwości.

– Bywało gorzej. – Jego długi kij bojowy, _bo_ , był wykonany ze srebrnego materiału, przyjemnie mieniącego się w świetle. Mężczyzna wbił go pewnym ruchem na oblodzonym chodniku. – A co u was?

– Doskonale – syknął Tony, wypełniając słowo sarkazmem po same brzegi.

Remy spojrzał na Starka.

– Ładne wdzianko – skomentował lekko rozbawionym tonem. – Zwykle jesteś nieco bardziej subtelny, ale jeśli to działa na twoją korzyść – niech Moc będzie z tobą!

Tony spojrzał na bluzę Kapitana Ameryki.

– Na kapturze jest maska, więc jeśli naciągniesz kaptur na twarz… – zaczął brunet, zawadiacko poruszając brwiami.

– Nie musisz mówić nic więcej – powiedział Gambit, puszczając oczko. – To jedyna bluza w swoim rodzaju.

– A żebyś wiedział! A kieszenie…

– Dziękuję – przerwał Steve, ponieważ rumieniec na twarzy niemal sprawiał ból. Nie pomogło to sytuacji, że zarówno miliarder, jak i Remy odwrócili się, by posłać mu niepokojąco zadowolone uśmieszki. – Cóż, TARCZA zajmuje się również promowaniem drużyny.

– Z fantazją, widzę. – Remy uniósł dłoń, tocząc monetę pomiędzy palcami z zawrotną szybkością. – Wszyscy musimy za coś żyć. – Podrzucił monetę i złapał ją w locie.

– Cześć, Webhead – powiedziała Kitty, szczerząc zęby do Spidey’a. – Czuję się zdradzona. Przysięgałeś, że nie jesteś typem chłopca z drużyny i gdzie cię znajduję? W szponach tych dwóch maniaków.

– Łatwo się z nimi buja – przyznał Spidey. Zeskoczył i Kitty rzuciła się w jego ramiona, mocno go przytulając. – Ale nie jestem w zespole. Utknąłem z nimi bardziej jako autostopowicz. Jechałem naprawdę fajnym samochodem, Kapitan prawie nas zabił i myślę, że Iron Man ma problemy, ponieważ narzeka na każdą osobę, którą spotykamy. Jest ktoś, kogo lubisz? – zapytał Tony'ego.

– To bardzo ograniczona liczba. Fani Cubsów są w porządku.

– Ojej, dzięki, Stark – ucieszyła się Kitty, uśmiechając się do niego i opierając o Spidey’a. Ubrana była w cienki jesienny płaszcz, spod którego wyłaniał się materiał golfa. – A co sprawia, że myślisz…

– Ponieważ absolutnie nie zgadzam się z tym, że ktokolwiek mógłby kibicować White Sox, jest to nie do przyjęcia. Ten tutaj… – Wskazał na Remy'ego, który uniósł brew, rozbawiony. – Dostał zakaz na nasze gry pokerowe, a mimo to pojawia się i kradnie moje cholerne popielniczki – syknął Tony, jednocześnie szybko sprawdzając wszystkie elementy wyposażenia. – Przestań kraść moje popielniczki.

– Nawet nie palisz. Ja po prostu sprzątam graty – bronił się Remy ze śmiechem w głosie. – Dlaczego ciągle je kupujesz?

– Ponieważ: A - odciąga to twoją uwagę od kradzieży czegoś, co rzeczywiście ma jakąś wartość, i B - naprawdę mam dość Logana, który odkłada swoje cygara na jakiekolwiek naczynie stojące na stole lub na sam stół, jeśli nie ma niczego innego w zasięgu. Ten facet jest koszmarny. – Brunet przerzucił kołczan przez ramię. – Ale ty jesteś cholernym złodziejem, po prostu złodziejem.

– Rzucasz słowo „złodziej” naprawdę bez żadnego zahamowania – powiedział Remy. – To nie ja jestem kimś, kto ma na ramieniu czyjąś broń, jak gdyby nigdy nic – zauważył Gambit, wyszczerzając się paskudnie. – Tylko mi nie mów, że mój ulubiony agent TARCZY się dzisiaj z nami nie bawi, to po prostu złamie moje biedne, cierpiące serce.

– Zostawił ją w moim samochodzie, więc powołałem się na prawo „znalezione, nie kradzione” – wyjaśnił Tony. – Wcześniej był w Wieży, kiedy wychodziliśmy.

Kitty znieruchomiała, a Remy przesunął palcami po swoim _bo_.

– Wieża wciąż istnieje?

– Wydaje mi się, że znasz odpowiedź na to pytanie – powiedział geniusz, a jego usta drgnęły w surowej, bezbarwnej imitacji uśmiechu, która wydawała się wręcz nienaturalna na jego twarzy.

– Podejrzewaliśmy, ale mieliśmy nadzieję, że się mylimy. Wpadliśmy na kilka dziur po drodze i nie będę kłamać, wyglądało to cholernie przerażająco.

– Nie przesadza z opisem, wierzcie mi – dodała Kitty. – Widzieliśmy światła i doszliśmy do wniosku, że warto to sprawdzić.

– Strange. Kupił nam chwilę wytchnienia, ale nie wiemy ile i jak długo to potrwa, zanim znów ktoś nas zaatakuje – powiedział Tony.

– Jak długo tu jesteście? – zapytał Steve, przesuwając tarczę na plecy. Wejście do uliczki było czyste, a ulice puste. Pomachał pozostałym i wyjrzał na zewnątrz, badając okolicę pod kątem jakichkolwiek oznak ruchu. Tony miał rację – musieli się ruszyć i to lepiej wcześniej niż później. Nie wiadomo, jak długo będzie działało zaklęcie Strange’a. – Czy jesteście sami?

Kitty i Gambit wymienili spojrzenia.

– Teraz już tak – oświadczył w końcu Gambit.

– To nie brzmi dobrze – powiedział Spidey. – Nie jest to żadne pocieszające powiedzonko.

– Szukaliśmy kogoś – rzekła Kitty, krzyżując ręce na piersi. – Mutantki, która zaginęła w Schenectady dwa dni temu. Jej rodzice byli pewni, że jedzie do miasta, a profesor Xavier podzielał ich przepuszczenia.

– Profesor miał złe przeczucia, więc wysłał kilku z nas, żebyśmy spróbowali ją złapać zanim stanie się coś złego – dodał Remy. – Nasza dwójka, Jubilee i Logan. Profesor namierzył jej pozycję, więc rozdzieliliśmy się, żeby upewnić się, że nam nie zniknie nim nie zdołamy jej odwieść od tego, co zamierzała. A potem puf, wieczna zmarzlina.

– Znaleźliśmy Jubilee po przejściu burzy – kontynuował Gambit. – Ale dzieciak i Logan nigdy się nie pojawili. – Stukał czubkiem laski o zamarznięty chodnik, a Steve odmierzył uderzenia, wiedząc, co oznaczały. Mimo spokojnej postawy, Remy był poruszony. – Nie jesteśmy pewni, co się z nimi stało.

– Gdzie jest Jubilee? – zapytał Spidey. Zdejmował bluzę Thora, którą miał na sobie, gdy mówił. – Ona… To znaczy, ona nie…

– Została trafiona, nic złego, ale oberwała w głowę, gdy jedna z tych pokrak złapała ją od tyłu. – Kitty zamrugała zaskoczona, gdy Spidey zaproponowała jej bluzę. – Nie, dzięki, jest okej. Jesteś niewiele większy ode mnie, nie powinieneś jej zdejmować.

– Po pierwsze: ałć – zaczął wyliczać Spidey, wzruszając ramionami. – Po drugie, mam piekielny metabolizm. – Wcisnął bluzę w jej ręce. – Czy ona…

– Nie wiemy – powiedział Gambit, gdy Kitty wsunęła się w bluzę. – Zniknęła.

– Zniknęła? Co masz na myśli, mówiąc „zniknęła”? – zapytał Tony.

– Została uderzona o ścianę – wyjaśniła dziewczyna, podwijając rękawy. – Myślę, że chyba nawet straciła przytomność. Ale gdy tylko upadła na ziemię, po prostu… zniknęła. – Rozłożyła ręce. – Puf. Nie ma.

Steve spojrzał na bruneta, który marszczył brwi, a jego twarz była napięta.

– Widzieliście jeszcze kogoś? – dopytywał inżynier, przesuwając palcami po kieszeni, w której schowany był jego telefon.

– Nie rozmawiajmy o tym – powiedział Remy. Spojrzał w górę, strząsając włosy z twarzy gwałtownym ruchem. – Nasza komunikacja obumarła, a telepaci też nie hałasują.

– Trochę to niepokojące. – Kitty naciągnęła kaptur na głowę. – Nie sądziłam, że zatęsknię za głosami w mojej głowie, ale w tej chwili dałabym niemalże wszystko, aby Profesor powiedział nam, co tu się, do cholery, dzieje.

– Niestety, ale zgadzam się z tobą, młoda – oświadczył Tony. – Tylko nigdy nie mów o tym Xavierowi.

– To zostanie między nami – zgodziła się Kitty. – Tym łatwiej będzie cię szantażować.

– Dzięki. – Tony spojrzał na blondyna, który mógł odczytać pytanie z jego twarzy. Steve skinął głową. – Więc zwiążecie z nami swój los? – zapytał Stark dwóch mutantów.

– Zawsze masz najlepsze walki – powiedziała Kitty z uśmiechem. – I lubię zaczepiać tego tu pajęczaka.

– To prawda. Lubi aż za bardzo. – Spidey w porę się uchylił i nie dostał łokciem w żebra.

– I stanowicie dobrą rozrywkę. – Remy machnął ręką w kierunku bluzy. – Teraz bardziej niż zwykle. A głośne i wybuchowe rozrywki znacznie ułatwiają moje życie, przez co je naprawdę uwielbiam.

– Cieszę się, że mogłem pomóc – odparł Tony. – Zamierzam tak ustawić mój system bezpieczeństwa, by podpalił cię następnym razem, gdy pojawisz się w mojej Wieży.

Kiedy Gambit się zaśmiał, Steve potrząsnął głową.

– Ponieważ doszliśmy do porozumienia, ruszajmy w końcu – zdecydował Kapitan. – Zanim czar Strange'a osłabnie.

*

Ich mini wakacje od okropnych miażdżących gór lodu trwały do kolejnej przecznicy, a potem miasto znów się obudziło, by im potowarzyszyć.

Po drugim okrążeniu, by ominąć całkowicie nieprzejezdną ulicę, Steve zatrzymał się, oddychając ciężko w mroźnym powietrzu.

– Lecimy na ślepo – wypalił w końcu. Nienawidził tego. Bardzo, ale to bardzo mocno nienawidził.

– Mogę zrobić szybki zwiad – zaproponował Spidey. – Sprawdzę, czy uda mi się znaleźć drogę. A przynajmniej bezpieczniejszą trasę.

Steve przyjrzał mu się.

– Uważaj – mruknął, a chłopak skinął głową.

– Zaraz wracam – obiecał. Podskakując i odbijając się od oblodzonego przystanku autobusowego, chłopak złapał latarnię i skoczył na ścianę pobliskiego budynku. Po chwili już go nie było, przelatując nad szczytem budowli i znikając z ich pola widzenia. Steve patrzył za nim, żałując, że byli teraz tak odizolowani i samotni, opuszczeni. Tony poruszył się obok niego, a blondyn spojrzał w jego stronę.

– Czego nie dałbym teraz za system łączności – mruknął pod nosem, sprawiając, że usta inżyniera drgnęły.

– Przykro mi, telefon wciąż jest martwy jak głaz – oznajmił prawie szeptem brunet.

– Może powinniśmy zejść z ulicy, co? – zaproponował Remy, zwracając ich uwagę.

Skierował ich w kierunku małej kawiarni. Drzwi były wyrwane z zawiasów przez lód i Remy otworzył je ostrym szarpnięciem. Światła wewnątrz były nadal włączone, nad głową grała muzyka, ale pomieszczenie było puste. W środku panowała niepokojąca cisza.

– Jest tu kto? – zawołał Steve.

– Powiedźcie mi, że nie tylko mnie to przeraża – poprosiła Kitty, wślizgując się za kontuar. Podwinęła rękaw bluzy z Thorem i sprawdziła dłonią jeden z dzbanków. – Wciąż jest ciepły – poinformowała ich przez ramię. – Musieli być jeszcze otwarci.

Tony wędrował między stolikami, obserwując porzucone gazety i niedokończone kubki z kawą czy herbatą. Widelec leżał obok ledwo tkniętego kawałka ciasta, a laptop był nadal otwarty i włączony. Brunet wślizgnął się na siedzenie i sięgnął do urządzenia. 

– Świetnie, niezablokowany – mruknął. Kilka naciśnięć klawiszy później skrzywił się. – Kurwa. Brak wifi, a zatem brak internetu.

– Jesteś zaskoczony? – zapytał Remy, znikając w korytarzu. Chwilę później wrócił, potrząsając głową. – Magazyn i łazienki puste. Nikogo tu nie ma.

– Niezaskoczony, ale wciąż rozczarowany – stwierdził Tony, pocierając kark.

– Potrzebuję kawy – oświadczyła Kitty, grzebiąc pod blatem w poszukiwaniu naczyń. – Zrobię pożytek z tej, zanim zrobi się zupełnie zimna. Ktoś jeszcze?

Steve sięgnął po portfel, wrzucając kilka banknotów do słoika z napiwkami.

– Tak, proszę – powiedział, wdzięczny za coś, cokolwiek, co było chociaż trochę znajome. Tony też podniósł rękę, wciąż skupiony na laptopie, marszcząc brwi.

– _Merci, petite_ – również poprosił Remy. Oparł się o ścianę obok drzwi, obserwując niezwykłymi oczami krajobraz na zewnątrz. Szybko obracając nadgarstek, zwinął całą długość swojej laski w zwartą pałkę i schował ją, zanim wrócił po kawę.

Kitty napełniła kubki, a Steve chwycił jeden dla Tony'ego, który odsunął się od komputera z zduszonym odgłosem frustracji.

– Kurwa – mruknął. – Nie rozumiem tego.

– Nic a nic? – zapytał Kapitan, stawiając kawę obok niego.

– Absolutnie nic. Następnym razem, Rogers… – Stark przerwał, osuwając się na krześle, z rękami wyciągniętymi nad głową, jak gdyby próbował pozbyć się jakiegoś uciążliwego kłucia w plecach. – Zostaję w domu. – Z powrotem usiadł prosto, chwycił kubek i wypił większą część kawy jednym haustem.

– Zrozumiano – odpowiedział Steve, posyłając mu bardzo słaby uśmiech.

Kitty wypiła swoją kawę kilkoma szybkimi łykami, ogrzewając palce na kubku, po czym znów schowała dłonie pod zbyt długimi rękawami bluzy.

– Co wy dwaj w ogóle tutaj robicie? – zapytała. – Jest czwartek. Nikt z was nigdy…

– Wspaniale, wszyscy znają nasz grafik – żachnął się geniusz z jękiem. – Wszyscy.

– Thor jest dość gadatliwy – rzucił Remy. Bawił się kartami, przerzucając je zwinnie pomiędzy palcami pomimo mrozu. – Nie możesz winić ludzi za to, że słuchają. – Uniósł brew. – Więc?

– Byliśmy na randce – oświadczył Tony, a Steve wiedział, że to żałosne, ale te słowa sprawiły, że ogarnęła go fala ciepła, przyjemnie promieniując w jego brzuchu. Kitty oraz Remy spojrzeli na niego i zajęło mu sekundę, by zrozumieć, że szukają potwierdzenia. Skinął głową, starając się nie czerwienić jak idiota.

Kitty zaklęła. Śmiejąc się, Remy wyciągnął rękę.

– Płacisz, _petite_.

– Nie, to tylko… – Uparcie zacisnęła zęby, ale ostatecznie sięgnęła do kieszeni. – Cholera.

Steve patrzył z niedowierzaniem, jak pieniądze wędrują z rąk do rąk. Tony nie był tak łatwo wytrącony z równowagi.

– Mieliście zakład – stwierdził inżynier. – O co dokładnie?

– O to kiedy wasza dwójka przestanie wokół siebie krążyć i zabierze się do pracy – wyjaśnił Remy. – Młoda dama była jednakże nieugięta i twierdziła, że wasza relacja nie przybierze takiego obrotu sprawy.

– Miałam nadzieję – jęknęła Kitty, wyrzucając ręce w powietrze. – Dla żeńskiej połowy gatunku. Jestem w żałobie. Dla wszystkich moich sióstr. Fajni, interesujący faceci są albo gejami, albo są zajęci, albo są zajętymi gejami. – Przechyliła głowę w bok, a jej związane w kucyk włosy zakołysały się wraz z nią. – Miałam nadzieję, że gdzieś jakaś kobieta trafi w dziesiątkę i chociaż bardzo się cieszę, że jesteście szczęśliwi, to po prostu… – Przerwała z namysłem na twarzy. – ARGH! – jęknęła, a blondyn aż drgnął.

Spider-Man zatrzymał się w drzwiach.

– Coś chyba przegapiłem – mruknął chłopak. – Wszystko okej?

– Ci dwaj chodzą ze sobą – poinformowała go Kitty, sięgając po kolejne naczynie.

– Och. Tak, wiem.

– To takie frustrujące! – Machnęła ręką w powietrzu, zanim zaczęła napełniać kubek. – Frustracja niewerbalna. ARGH!

– Serio aż takie to denerwujące? – zapytał Spidey.

– Oj, tak – zgodziła się, przesuwając do niego kubek po blacie, a potem dźgnęła palcem w kierunku chłopaka. – Okej, mały przykład. Ty. Ty jesteś zajęty.

– Jestem całkowicie zajęty. – Brzmiał na bardzo dumnego z siebie, gdy skocznym krokiem podchodził do pojemnika z cukrem. – Chciałem też poderwać Kapitana Amerykę, więc nie można wykluczyć, że nie jestem gejem – dodał Spidey.

– Każdy chce poderwać Kapitana Amerykę – sprostowała Kitty. – To nie klasyfikuje cię jako geja, to klasyfikuje cię jako żywego.

Na jej ładnej twarzy pojawił się wyraźny grymas, a Steve wzruszył ramionami, nie wiedząc, jak miałby na to zareagować.

– Przepraszam – powiedział, ponieważ wydawało się to bezpieczną opcją.

– Aaahhhh, dlaczego musisz być taki uroczy? – zapytała ze skwaszoną miną.

– Mi w ogóle nie jest mi przykro. Uszczęśliwiłem wystarczającą liczbę kobiet w moim długim życiu – wtrącił Tony z cwaniackim uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

– Jesteśmy wdzięczne – przyznała Kitty.

– Co, żadnego brutalnego wykładu o jego, wiesz, jednonocnych przygodach? – zapytał ją Spidey, a następnie podniósł maskę, zaczepiając ją o nos, by móc napić się ciepłej kawy.

Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami.

– Każda kobieta, która z nim spała, albo wiedziała, na co się pisze, albo była głupsza, niż ustawa przewiduje.

– To najbardziej nieprzyjemny opis mojego życia miłosnego, jaki kiedykolwiek słyszałem – oświadczył Stark. – Czy możemy przejść do kolejnego tematu?

– Miałeś zakład, czy on… I ja… – Rogers potrząsnął głową, nie wiedząc, czy powinien się zaangażować w tę dyskusję, ponieważ nie było mowy, aby zakończyła się ona bez całkowitego upokorzenia.

– W najbardziej technicznym znaczeniu tego słowa, Kitty i ja mieliśmy dodatkowy zakład – powiedział Remy. – X-Meni mają całą pulę zakładów, wliczając w to dokładną datę tego konkretnego wydarzenia. – Wzruszył ramionami na widok przerażonego wyraz twarzy Steve'a. – Prowadzimy szkołę pełną nastolatków z burzami hormonów – zaczął się tłumaczyć, przeciągając słowa. – Plotki to jedyny sposób, aby utrzymać coś, co nawet trochę przypomina porządek.

– Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć… – mruknęła Kitty.

– Nigdy nie stawiaj zakładów przeciwko Loganowi, jeśli chodzi o wyczuwanie, no cóż, subtelnej woni miłości – wtrącił Remy.

– O mój Boże – speszył się blondyn, a Tony zaczął się śmiać z taką siłą, że aż cały się trząsł, chowając twarz w jednej ręce. – To nie jest śmieszne! – warknął do inżyniera, który wyszczerzył się do niego, a jego oczy były wilgotne od łez rozbawienia.

– Nie wiem, czy śmiać się, czy płakać, Kapitanie, ale co na to powiesz? Na fakt, że Wolverine węszył wokół nas przez ostatnie kilka… – Stracił wątek, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewała lekka nuta histerii. – Powinniśmy zostać w domu i oglądać Mega Rekin kontra Krokodylozaur. To byłaby mniejsza katastrofa niż ta randka.

Steve próbował patrzeć na niego piorunującym spojrzeniem przez następne kilka sekund, ale nie było sensu. Wyciągnął rękę, chwycił kaptur z maską i naciągnął go na twarz miliardera.

– Marnujemy czas – powiedział, ponieważ rzeczywiście go marnowali, a że było to racjonalne stwierdzenie, to chociaż nie brzmiał jak wstydliwa cnotka. – Ruszamy.

– Aj, aj, Kapitanie! – przytaknął Tony, odsuwając kaptur jednym palcem.

– Mamy trasę? – zapytał Rogers nastolatka.

– Tak, znalazłem drogę, która jest na tyle szeroka, że nawet jeśli lód spróbuje nas odciąć, powinniśmy być w stanie się przedostać. Jesteśmy już blisko. Mam prowadzić? Mogę bujać się na pajęczynach z przodu grupy – zaoferował Spidey.

– Jeśli…

Stark przerwał mu, podchodząc do Steve'a, by stanąć przy jego ramieniu.

– Te twoje sieci. Używasz czegoś do tworzenia ich?

Chłopak cofnął się, chowając ręce za plecami.

– Emm, nie.

– Emm, tak – powiedział Tony, unosząc brew. – Rozpoznaję mechanizmy, kiedy je widzę, a widzę, co robisz z rękami. Masz pewnie ograniczoną ilość tej substancji, co nie? Chyba to dobry pomysł, żebyś bardziej uważał ile tych sieci wystrzeliwujesz. – To nie było pytanie, ale Spidey i tak skinął głową. – Pokaż mi co tam masz, dzieciaku, jestem ciekawy.

Spidey wydawał się wahać przez chwilę, przygotowany na falę kpin, ale wtedy Kitty przepchała się obok nich i poklepała go lekko po piersi.

– On ma swoje sztuczki, Webhead. Równie dobrze możesz poddać się z gracją i pozwolić mu pobawić się twoim sprzętem. – Zarzuciła kaptur na głowę. – Ja pójdę przodem. Nie spotkaliśmy jeszcze niczego, co mogłoby mnie uderzyć, jeśli nie chcę być trafiona.

Steve skinął głową.

– Uważaj na siebie – odparł Kapitan, na co dziewczyna szeroko się uśmiechnęła.

– Nie ma sprawy, szefie! - Bez żadnego dodatkowego pożegnania, przeszła przez ścianę kawiarni, znikając na ulicy. Chwilę później jej głowa pojawiła się ponownie, szczerząc się do nich.

– No dalej – popędziła ich bezgłośnie, ruszając ustami, lecz nie wypowiadając słów.

– Popisujesz się – skomentował Remy i przywrócił _bo_ do jego pełnej długości.

*

Dziura, w której powinna być Wieża Avengers, bolała bardziej, niż się spodziewał.

Tony wpatrywał się w puste miejsce w krajobrazie i cały widok był jeszcze bardziej przerażający, ponieważ wszystko wokół tego miejsca było nienaruszone. Budynki, drzewa, samochody, światła – wszystko wciąż tam było. Lód sforsował każdy cal okolicy - gruby, śliski, pokrywający wszystko jakby ociekało wodą. Zmarzlina dotarła do krawędzi wyrwy, jaką pozostawiła po sobie wieża, a następnie spadała do środka kaskadą.

Przykucnął przy krawędzi dołu, wpatrując się w jego głębiny. Była to długa droga w dół i bez względu na to, jak bardzo zmrużył oczy, nie widział dna.

– Jaka jest twoja profesjonalna opinia? – zapytał Remy’ego, a jego głos nawet się nie zadrgał.

– Z perspektywy jednego w branży? Kradzież całego budynku wymaga talentu i ogromnej siły. – Remy krążył po obwodzie dziury, stąpając ciężko butami po lodzie. – Czy dziura sięga do samego dołu, nawet najniższych pięter?

– Nie mogę nic stwierdzić, nie robiąc tam wycieczki – odparł Tony. Oparł przedramiona na zgiętych kolanach, wpatrując się w ciemność. Śnieg wirował w powietrzu, mrugając w świetle, zanim niknął w pustce. Ręka Steve'a opadła na jego ramię, ściskając pocieszająco, a geniusz w odpowiedzi zakrył dłoń blondyna swoją własną. – I nie mogę tego zrobić. To zbyt niebezpieczne, nikt z nas nie jest na to przygotowany. Myślę, że musimy założyć, że cokolwiek się stało, zabrało to budynek bezpośrednio z podziemnymi poziomami.

– I nadal nie ma śladu żadnych ludzi – stwierdziła Kitty. – Czyli nasza piątka przeciwko całemu światu, tak?

– Szóstka.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na Spider-Mana, który przechylił głowę na bok.

– Szóstka - powtórzył. Kiedy nikt nie załapał jego wskazówek, westchnął. – Drużynowe nieogary… – mruknął z nutą lekkiego obrzydzenia w głosie, gdy wypowiadał te słowa. Wskazał w górę. – Jesteśmy śledzeni. Od samego początku. Musiał się domyślić, że cokolwiek się stanie, znajdziemy się w samym epicentrum.

Tony odchylił głowę do tyłu, zauważając sylwetkę jastrzębia siedzącego na szczycie ulicznej lampy. Ptak obserwował ich, z głową przechyloną do boku, pusząc pióra, najwidoczniej chroniąc się przed zimnem.

– Oooookej – powiedział Stark, chowając ręce do kieszeni. – To jest ptak. Jak… Jak miałby nam pomóc?

– Jastrząb jest czyimś przyjacielem – oświadczył Spidey. – Nowy facet, ale jest po naszej stronie. Przez większość czasu działa na Brooklynie i w Harlem. Jest szybki, co jest pomocne. Ale jest również mądry, co jest nawet jeszcze lepsze. – Spidey pomachał ptakowi, który przechylił głowę na drugą stronę, poruszając ogonem, gdy zmienił pozycję. – Nie twierdzę, że łapię o co chodzi, ale wydaje się, że… Gość kontroluje ptaka? Albo ptak jakoś się z nim komunikuje? Ale nie jest to coś normalnego i zdecydowanie nic, czego bym się tu spodziewał. A jednak tu jest.

Steve wpatrywał się w ptaka zmrużonymi oczami.

– Jest… Czym, pomocą? Asystentem?

– Czyiś najlepszym przyjacielem – powtórzył chłopak. – I być może jego jedynym wsparciem. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Raz lub dwa go dogoniłem, ale nie został, żeby porozmawiać, więc może ptak jest jedynym, który wie, co robi. – Nachylił głowę w stronę pozostałych. – Niektórzy z nas pracują tak jakby na własną rękę.

– Ilu? – zapytał zaciekawiony tematem Tony.

– W mieście jest ich pełno – zaczął Spidey. – Ludzie zbyt tajemniczy, zbyt niezależni lub zbyt podejrzliwi, aby dogadać się z innymi. Jeśli nie jesteś mutantem, a TARCZA jeszcze cię nie dopadła... – Wzruszył ramionami. – Wiele osób po prostu cicho robi swoje. Przeważnie są miejsca, w których najprawdopodobniej ich spotkasz. Daredevil w Hell's Kitchen. Jest dwóch w dzielnicy teatralnej, ale wykonują prace na zlecenie. Chodząca definicja gniewu z brakiem samokontroli i w koszulce z czaszką pojawia się to tu, to tam, co jakiś czas, ale sugeruję trzymać się od niego z daleka. Namor może wyskoczyć wszędzie tam, gdzie jest linia brzegowa, ale hej, jesteśmy na wyspie, więc właściwie można go znaleźć w każdym miejscu.

– Znasz wszystkich? – zapytała Kitty, a jej ciemny kucyk zakołysał się, gdy przekręciła głowę.

– Tak jakby? Znaczy nie wszystkich, ale wielu. Nie jestem groźny i generalnie nie wyłapuję typowych sygnałów, które wskazują, że ludzie chcą być zostawieni w spokoju. W skrócie mówiąc: do czasu, aż ktoś mnie nie walnie albo spróbuje pobić, będę rozmawiał właściwie z każdym.

Kitty uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko.

– Dlaczego?

Wzruszył ramionami, rozkładając szeroko ręce.

– Nie czujesz się nigdy samotna?

– Nie – odpowiedziała.

– Zatem masz szczęście – stwierdził Spidey, śmiejąc się.

– A ty? – zapytał Steve.

– Czasami – przyznał. – Ale to coś więcej… Co, jeśli ktoś inny jest sam? Rozmawiam ze wszystkimi, ponieważ, no cóż, może to oni są samotni. Nigdy nie wiadomo. A ponieważ jestem w większości nieszkodliwy, to znaczy przez większość czasu jestem nieszkodliwy, ludzie mnie nie gonią z widłami i kontynuują rozmowę. – Coś w jego głosie sugerowało rozbawienie. – Najgorsze, co czasem się zdarza, to to, że próbują pozbawić mnie życia.

– To jest… To naprawdę brzmi okropnie – zauważyła Kitty.

– Naprawdę trudno mnie trafić. – Spidey gwizdnął na jastrzębia, który poderwał się ze swojej żerdzi i okrążyć ich, zanim zniknął na tle nocnego nieba. – Ale można śmiało powiedzieć, że jest nas sześcioro.

– Siedmioro – poprawił go cicho Remy, a pojedyncze słowo zwróciło uwagę wszystkich. Mężczyzna wbił wzrok w ciemność, mrużąc oczy, by po chwili wskazać podbródkiem w stronę lodowatego pustkowia. – Ktoś zamówił nam Czerwonego Kapturka?

Tony spojrzał we wskazanym kierunku, zaciskając dłoń na pistolecie w kieszeni. Postać nie wyglądała groźnie, ale był w tym biznesie wystarczająco długo, aby wiedzieć, że pozory mogą być bardzo mylące.

Postać była niczym unoszący się płomień poruszający się po lodzie z lekkością i gracją. Otoczona grubym, szkarłatnym płaszczem lawirowała między lodowymi kolcami, a Tony mógł przysiąc, że lód poruszał się, zsuwając się z drogi. I to była kobieta. Zbyt mała, zbyt pełna wdzięku, by być kimkolwiek innym, nawet jeśli nie widział jej twarzy ukrytej w głębinach kaptura.

Zatrzymała się i dwie smukłe ręce wyłoniły się z fałd szaty, zsuwając kaptur z głowy. Ciemne loki zostały złapane przez wiatr w chwili, gdy materiał opadł, a kobieta wpatrywała się w nich bez jakiegokolwiek zawahania. Jej otoczone długimi ciemnymi rzęsami zielone oczy lśniły w świetle lamp, podkreślając jej kremową karnację.

– Szukam Stephena Strange’a – oznajmiła miękkim głosem. Jedną dłonią w rękawiczce odgarnęła loki z policzków, odsuwając je na bok.

– Obawiam się, proszę pani, że już go tu nie ma – odezwał się Steve. – Powiedział, że przyjaciółka wysyła swojego ucznia?

Przez chwilę wpatrywała się w niego ze zmartwieniem. Przesunęła wzrokiem po każdym z nich, rozważając, studiując, ale w końcu kiwnęła głową.

– Jestem Wanda. Agatha wysłała mnie, żeby… – Jej twarz wykrzywiła się, a palce dłoni błysnęły czerwienią. Przycisnęła mocno palce do skroni i z trudnością nabrała powietrza. – Żeby pomóc – dokończyła spiętym głosem.

– Jesteś… – przerwał Tony. – Przepraszam, czy czarownica to złe słowo? Czy jest obraźliwe? Władająca magią brzmi lepiej, prawda?

– Mutantka – powiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem. – Moja praktyka u Agathy nie polega na zostaniu jej następczynią, a na nauce kontrolowania mocy, którą już posiadam.

– I jak ci idzie? – zapytał inżynier.

Wanda zamknęła oczy, a jej usta wykrzywiły się.

– To praca w toku – przyznała.

– Nazywam się Kitty Pryde – rzuciła Kitty. – To jest Remy.

– Jestem oczarowany, _petite_ – wyznał Remy z zamaszystym ukłonem.

– Steve Rogers – wtrącił blondyn, kiwając głową. – Miło mi panią poznać.

– Tony Stark – dodał miliarder. Wskazał kciukiem w kierunku Spider-Mana. – A to stary Webhead. Ma dwanaście lat – zakpił Stark.

– Nie mam dwunastu lat – zaprzeczył Spidey. – Jestem… Totalnie nie dwunastoletni. Czy możemy przestać ględzić o moim wieku?

Wanda uśmiechnęła się. Zrobiła krok do przodu z głową przechyloną na bok, gdy obserwowała Spider-Mana.

– Nie, nie jesteś. – odparła, odwracając się i otaczając płaszczem. – Jednak jesteś niewiele starszy.

– No wiesz co! – Spidey wyrzucił ręce w powietrze. – Nieprawda!

Tony klepnął go w ramię.

– Nie martw się, dzieciaku, wciąż cię lubię.

– Bardzo pocieszające.

– Jeśli twoja mentorka cię przysłała… – powiedział Steve. – Czy to znaczy, że wiesz, co się tutaj dzieje?

– Więcej niż ty, ale mniej niż bym chciała – oświadczyła. Wpatrywała się w dziurę, w której stała Wieża Avengers.

– Co to znaczy? – zapytał Tony retorycznie. – Co jest z wami wszystkimi, którzy władają magią? Spotykacie się razem i rozmawiacie o tym, jak brzmieć tajemniczo?

– Myślisz, że chodzimy wspólnie do baru? To okropny pomysł. – Spojrzała na niego rozbawiona, unosząc wysoko brwi. – Czy wie pan, gdzie się pan teraz znajduje, panie Stark?

– Nowy Jork.

– Nie ma cię w Nowym Jorku. – Jej usta drgnęły. – To miałam na myśli mówiąc, że wiem więcej, ale nie wszystko. Jesteś uwięziony w iluzji. – Zerknęła w ciemność, a kiedy wyciągnęła rękę, błysk światła podążył za jej gestem, na co ciężko odetchnęła. – A raczej my wszyscy jesteśmy. Wy, ponieważ byliście tutaj, kiedy to się stało. Ja, bo pozwoliłam się złapać. Ponieważ znam wyjście. Znam drogę.

Spojrzała w ciemność, a nagły powiew poruszył jej włosami, które zawirowały wokół twarzy, jednak nie wydawało się, że kobieta to zauważyła.

– W porządku. A możesz to wyjaśnić? Bo nie wygląda to ciekawie – powiedział Spidey. – Po prostu… Nie czuję się dobrze ze słowem „uwięzieni”. W przeszłości nie skończyło się to dla mnie dobrze, więc...

Wanda nawet nie podniosła wzroku.

– Nie zastanawialiście się, dlaczego nie możecie skontaktować się z nikim spoza miasta? Dlaczego wasze telefony desperacko szukają zasięgu, jakiegokolwiek sygnału? Dlaczego cały świat poza wyspą zamilkł? I dlaczego jesteście teraz sami? – Wyprostowała się. – To dlatego, że nie jesteście już we właściwej płaszczyźnie istnienia. Zgubiliście się. Przepadliście.

– Gdzie przepadliśmy? – zapytała Kitty.

– Nie wiem. Agatha też nie wiedziała i to powinno was martwić – dodała. Ostrożnie stąpając, zaczęła kroczyć wzdłuż krawędzi. – Ale jeśli pociągnę nić z sieci do łodzi, Agatha nas znajdzie. Znajdzie nas i oznaczy naszą pozycję. Coś jakby magiczny GPS.

– Czy możesz wyjaśnić to w taki sposób, żeby nie brzmiało to jak szaleństwo? – zapytał Tony. – Proszę?

Kąciki jej ust uniosły się do góry.

– Wątpię. – Jej palce wciąż poruszały się w powietrzu. – Śnieg oraz lód pojawiły się w ciągu sekundy, mam rację?

– Tak – potwierdził Kapitan. – To było jak wybuch bomby.

– Tak samo wyglądało to dla świata zewnętrznego. A przynajmniej dla magów z reszty świata. – Wanda chuchnęła i złapała odrobinę pary czubkiem palca, wirując nią i chwytając ją w dłoń. – Byłam w pewnej odległości, a siła i tak zwaliła mnie z nóg, dosłownie. Fale uderzeniowe były ogromne. Ktokolwiek to zrobił, potrzebował ogromnej ilości mocy, żeby to osiągnąć. – Przykucnęła i narysowała na śniegu skomplikowany symbol, po czym go zebrała. – Agatha była, w pewnym stopniu, w stanie włamać się do zaklęcia, dzięki czemu mogłyśmy zobaczyć, co się dzieje.

– I co się stało? – zapytała Kitty, podążając za nią.

Wanda spojrzała na nią.

– Nie wiem. Widzenie nie oznacza zrozumienia. Ale teraz? Nie jesteśmy w Nowym Jorku. Zostaliście złapani w pułapkę. Sieć zamknęła się na całej wyspie. Zmiotła wszystko. I ta sieć była zakotwiczona w kilku miejscach, z kilku stron. O budynki. Ten. I kilka innych.

Całe jej ciało drgnęło, a przez zaciśnięte zęby wydostał się cichy, niewyraźny dźwięk bólu. Kapitan momentalnie znalazł się przy niej.

– Wszystko w porządku? – odezwał się, kładąc dłoń na jej ramieniu.

– Tak. Nie. – Przez moment czarodziejka znów się skrzywiła, ale zaraz rozluźniła. – Źle. Pogarsza się. I to szybko. Ta, która rzuciła zaklęcie, uświadomiła sobie, że coś jest nie tak. Że jest dziura w sieci. Dziura, którą możemy wykorzystać. Musimy jej użyć, zanim ją znajdzie, zanim odetnie nam drogę.

– By wyjść? – zapytał Remy.

– By dotrzeć do niej. – Głowa Wandy podskoczyła, a jej oczy nagle odzyskały ostrość, niemalże świecąc. – Czas. Kończy nam się czas, a ona wyśle wszystko, co jeszcze jej pozostało, by zmusić nas do… Nie. Nie. Możemy stąd uciec, jest wyjście…

– Wanda? – Steve złapał ją, gdy zatoczyła się, podtrzymując jej drobną sylwetkę. – Co musimy zrobić?

– Musimy powiększyć wyjście – odezwał się z tyłu Stephen Strange. – Wanda? Czy możesz…

– Oczywiście – przytaknęła, prostując się. – To nie ja byłam tym, który zniknął, kiedy najbardziej go potrzebowaliśmy.

– Przepraszam. – Chuchnął w dłonie, próbując je ogrzać. – Jest na dnie.

– Tak.

– I prawdopodobnie nie pozwoli nam się do niej dostać – zauważył.

Wanda uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

– Kiedy jestem w pobliżu mnóstwo rzeczy przestaje działać tak, jak zakłada to ich pierwotne przeznaczenie – powiedziała. – Pomóż mi znaleźć wyjście. Przebijemy się przez nie.

Skinął głową, po czym zaczął zdejmować szalik owinięty wokół jego szyi. Strzepnął go szybkim ruchem dłoni i materiał zmienił się w jedwab, opadając na ziemię jako obszerna peleryna, którą mężczyzna chwilę później narzucił na ramiona.

\- Czy wytrzymasz na tyle długo, by dokończyć czar?

– Tak.

– Wanda…

Odwróciła się do niego z uniesioną brodą, mrużąc zawzięcie oczy.

– Mój brat był w Nowym Jorku – poinformowała spokojnie. – Rozdzielili nas. Weszłam w tę pułapkę z własnej woli, by go odzyskać. – Zrobiła krok do przodu, zwijając dłonie w pięści. Tony zamrugał, gdy różowa energia zawirowała wokół jej dłoni, iskrząc i rosnąc z każdym jej krokiem. – Ma mojego bliźniaka. Zrobię wszystko, żeby go odzyskać i tylko to się liczy.

Stephen przyglądał się jej, zaciskając mocno usta.

– Powiedz mi, jeśli zaczniesz tracić kontrolę. – Machnęła na niego, a różowa magia rozproszyła się w powietrzu. Skinął głową i spojrzał na pozostałych. – Potrzebujemy trzeciego.

– Francuzik – wytypowała Wanda.

– Nie – zaprotestował Remy. – Nie. – Rozłożył ręce. – Nie mam takiej mocy.

– Potrzebujemy trzeciej osoby, żeby to zadziałało – odparł Strange. – Żeby to miało jakąkolwiek szansę na sukces. A spośród waszej piątki jesteś jedynym, który może nam pomóc.

– Nie jestem…

– Dwóch naukowców, których wiara opiera się na tym, czym mogą sterować, co mogą dotknąć, i dwaj, którzy wciąż noszą ślady swoich przekonań religijnych – wyliczyła Wanda, nie otwierając oczu. – I ty. Ten, który wciąż ma amulet w kieszeni, który nosi szczątki jego domu, oraz znak voodoo. – Spojrzała na niego. – Musisz być tylko tym, który wierzy.

– Czy to mnie zabije, _petite_? – zapytał, wzdrygając się przy tym.

Jej usta drgnęły.

– Zależy od tego, jak delikatny jesteś. – Wyciągnęła rękę.

– Zabrzmiało złowieszczo – prychnął, ale z wdzięcznym ruchem palców wrzucił do jej dłoni małą jedwabną torebeczkę. – Będę potrzebował tego z powrotem.

– Odzyskasz to. – Zamknęła oczy. – Dmuchnij w prawą dłoń, zaciśnij w pięść i złap nasze dłonie.

– To będzie delikatne zadanie – ostrzegł Strange pozostałych. – I nie jesteśmy chronieni. Jeśli czar zostanie przerwany, nie wiem, czy będziemy mogli spróbować ponownie.

– Damy ci wszelką możliwą ochronę, którą możemy zapewnić – obiecał Kapitan, kiwając głową. – Ale Strange? Musimy wiedzieć, co się dzieje.

Rozległ się ryk, jakby sam świat się walił, a Tony obrócił się, odwracając się plecami do przyjaciela i desperacko próbując dowiedzieć się z której strony nadchodził atak. Odgłosy zniszczenia z każdą chwilą zbliżały się coraz bardziej. Ulica pod ich stopami zaczęła wibrować.

– Nie mamy czasu – wrzasnął Strange, próbując przekrzyczeć hałas. – Musicie nam zaufać, musicie zaufać mi!

– Po prostu to zrób! – krzyknął geniusz, cofając się, zbliżając do Steve'a, Spider-Mana i Kitty, którzy bez słowa czy rozkazu otoczyli magów: Spidey najbliżej dziury, Kapitan odwrócony do niej tyłem z tarczą w gotowości, a Kitty i Tony po obu ich stronach.

– Jak długo musimy was chronić? – spytał Steve, stając pewniej na nogach.

– Dziesięć minut. Może trochę więcej – powiedział Strange. – Cokolwiek zrobicie, nie pozwólcie, żeby nam przerwano.

– Będzie źle, prawda? – zapytał Spidey.

– Myślę, że możemy… – zaczęła Kitty, a potem zasypał ich lód, nadlatując ze wszystkich stron jednocześnie.


	6. Rozdział 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Od Autorki**  
>  Przepraszam, że tak długo, ale już przybywam! Staram się, przysięgam! Mea culpa. 8)  
> Ostrzeżenia przed kanonicznymi poziomami przemocy, śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwem i naprawdę wkurzonymi chłopakami.
> 
> **Od Tłumaczek**  
>  Już bliżej końca niż dalej! Dziękujemy za kudosy oraz komentarz od Philo_sophie_24 <3

* * *

Poprzednie ataki były łagodne w porównaniu z tym.

To wcale nie był atak - to była bomba wybuchająca u jego stóp, to była fala ożywionych odłamków, uderzających w nich z pełną siłą, unoszonych przez wiatr i samą ziemię. Było to miasto, które się waliło, zataczając się, drżąc w podstawach i rzucając na nich.

Steve stanął temu naprzeciw, ponieważ nie było innego sposobu na przetrwanie.

Potwory były teraz wszędzie - dziesiątki, setki – ale cały ten pośpiech nie zwiększał ich szans. Zderzały się ze sobą, roztrzaskiwały się na kawałki, rozbijały się i spadały na ziemię, tracąc kończyny i fragmenty głów oraz ciał, a kiedy rzucały się na Steve'a, było to jak walka z rozpadającą się statuą. Były poobijane i wybrakowane, ale wciąż napierały do przodu w takich ilościach i z taką prędkością, że blondyn ledwo mógł je w porę powstrzymać i odepchnąć, próbując chociaż trochę oczyścić teren.

– Zatrzymać ich! – wrzasnął. – Robimy tak: Tony, bierz lewą stronę. Kitty, po prawej. Spidey, rusz się.

– Tak jest! – powiedział chłopak i wystrzelił w powietrze, wykorzystując pozostałości po ulicznych lampach i zniszczonych budynkach.

Nastolatek łapał się wszystkiego, a sieci latały nad nimi, kiedy się kołysał i puszczał, zabijając stworzenia w takim tempie, że przypominał czerwononiebieską smugę. Zrezygnował ze wszystkiego, co chociaż zbliżało się do precyzji i po prostu zadawał niesamowitą ilość obrażeń. Zanurkował w masę lodowych potworów, a kiedy pojawił się ponownie, trzymał jednego za nogę. Stwór warczał, próbując się wydostać z uścisku, ale Spider-Man nie puścił go aż do chwili, gdy biała kończyna była niemalże poziomo - wtedy chłopak wystrzelił sieć w stronę wysokiego budynku i obrócił stwora do góry nogami, by następnie użyć go jak wyburzającej kuli, niszcząc wszystko na swojej drodze.

Kitty bez wahania korzystała ze swojej mocy i wabiła przeciwników swoją niematerialnością, rzucając się, tańcząc oraz ślizgając między ich pazurami i zębami. Szydziła z nich, przyciągając ich hałasem i szybkością, a kiedy drapieżniki były sfrustrowane i warczały ze wściekłości, ta po prostu pozwalała im przejść przez siebie. Lodowe postacie wpadały na siebie nawzajem, a Kitty tylko dobijała ich poturbowane ciała, nigdy nie zwalniając, nigdy nie tracąc równowagi czy pozycji, kołysząc głową z wrodzoną gracją baletnicy. Przesuwała się do przodu i do tyłu, czekając, aż znajdą się przy niej, zanim znów zamieniała się w widmo.

Kątem oka Steve patrzył, jak jeden z wilków przeskoczył przez jej pierś. Stworzenie uderzyło w chodnik i niekontrolowanie potoczyło się na skraj wyrwy, by po chwili zniknąć w ciemnościach, a Kitty już była przy swoim kolejnym przeciwniku, stojąc pewnie na nogach.

Tony wymachiwał skrzynką z bronią Clinta niczym improwizowaną maczugą, szybko i precyzyjnie, a każdy ruch był dokładnie przemyślany oraz wymierzony. Wybijał tych, którzy byli na tyle głupi, by przeć do przodu, tych, którzy nie posiadali kontroli nad swoją żądzą krwi. Rzucał się na lewo i prawo, oczyszczając tyle terenu, ile dał radę.

– Spidey! – krzyknął. – Łap! – Wyłowił coś z kieszeni i uniósł wysoko, a Spider-Man to zauważył i bez pytania przygotował wolną rękę, by złapać przedmiot w powietrzu. – Zrób nam trochę miejsca!

– Się robi, blaszaku! – Odwrócił się, lądując bokiem i kucając przy najbliższym budynku. – Oby to tak naprawdę nie był Nowy Jork – westchnął i nagle się ruszył, znikając w nocnych cieniach.

– Gdzie on idzie? – krzyknęła Kitty.

– Obliczyć najlepszy kąt – odpowiedział Stark. – Kapitanie, daj nura!

Steve uchylił się w porę, gdy futerał na broń przeleciał nad jego głową, mocno i szybko, ścinając ogromną masę lodu z nóg i wbijając ją w chodnik. Blondyn wykończył go tarczą, gilotynując jednym ruchem ręki i bez chwili wytchnienia z powrotem uniósł ją w górę, żeby zablokować atak kolejnego stwora.

– Uważaj na siebie – mruknął do bruneta, który uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Po co? Dbasz o to za mnie.

Inżynier pochylił się, celując walizką w nogę potwora, na której widniała już mała siatka pęknięć. Lekkie uderzenie wystarczyło, by całkowicie rozwalić i tak już osłabiony lód. Stwór poleciał na ziemię, po drodze wpadając na inną bestię i tak razem splecione białe istoty wylądowały na chodniku, rozpadając się w wyniku upadku, a Tony szybko odbiegł do tyłu, by uniknąć kawałków lodu.

– Czy to zbyt wiele, by prosić – wyszeptał blondyn. – O jedną miłą noc bez kogoś, kto próbowałby cię zabić?

– Prawdopodobnie tak, przykro mi. – Przez chwilę on i Tony stali plecami do siebie, poruszając się w kręgu, idealnie synchronizując swoje ruchy. – Jak długo musimy je powstrzymywać?

Steve rzucił okiem na Strange’a, Wandę i Remy’ego. Wokół ich stóp formował się wir światła, furkocząc i rosnąc, a tajemne symbole płynęły przez śnieg wokół ich ciał. Czerwone światło wyciekało z wiru niczym szkarłatne ostrze przecinające śnieg.

– Tak długo, jak to jest konieczne – odpowiedział Steve. – Bądź ostrożny.

Kątem oka dostrzegł cień ruchu i złapał Tony'ego jedną ręką, ciągnąc go w dół pod osłonę tarczy. Poczuł uderzenie stwora i bez wahania pchnął tarczę do góry. Ręka geniusza była tuż obok jego i razem wspólnymi siłami zdołali przewrócić bestię prosto na jej innego lodowego kumpla.

Spider-Man przeciął szybko powietrze i uderzył stopami w kolejnego skaczącego potwora.

– Przygotujcie się!

Steve patrzył, jak nastolatek unosi się w górę i znów złapał bruneta.

– Kitty! Bądź gotowa!

Jej włosy powiewały jak sztandar, gdy obróciła się w ich stronę, bystro odnajdując się w sytuacji w ciągu chwili. Jej zęby błysnęły w promiennym uśmiechu.

– Zrób to! – krzyknęła i podskoczyła, przechodząc przez jedną z bestii, która niedługo po tym rozbiła się o chodnik.

Spidey zamachnął się gwałtownie i rzucił wybuchowy grot, oddalając się, gdy ładunek uderzył w budynek. Cegła i kamień roztrzaskały się, uderzając w lodowe kreatury. Przez chwilę nie otaczało ich nic więcej poza szczątkami lodu, nagłym podmuchem powietrza i łoskotem gruzu.

Ramię Kapitana zacisnęło się na Starku, przyciągając go blisko, wciąż kryjąc się pod tarczą, od której odbijały się zarówno mniejsze, jak i większe kawałki kamienia oraz lodowych odłamków.

– To było pomocne – stwierdził, mówiąc niemalże we włosy Tony'ego. – Ile jeszcze tego mamy?

– Dziwię się, że wystarczyły na aż tak długo – odparł Iron Man i to była wystarczająca odpowiedź.

Zaciskając zęby, Steve wyprostował się, gotowy na kolejny atak, jednak na razie wszystko, co pozostało z potworów, które nie zostały zniszczone, aktualnie wycofywało się, na nowo zbierając siły, migocząc jak iluzja na samym skraju światła. Rogers zaryzykował spojrzenie do góry.

– Status! – zawołał, a Spider-Man wylądował zgrabnie na jednej z niewielu wciąż stojących latarni, kładąc dłonie na wąskim łuku metalu pomiędzy jego stopami.

– W porządku, Kapitanie! – zameldował i opuścił stopy, obracając się wokół słupa, aż zawisł do góry nogami.

Kitty podskakiwała i potrząsała ramionami, ciesząc się chwilową swobodą, lecz zachowując gotowość.

– Dobry rzut, Webhead – pochwaliła go, uśmiechając się. – Jesteś katastrofą, która szuka miejsca, aby się wydarzyć.

– Aw, rumienię się. – Wygiął głowę do tyłu w kierunku magów. – Jak długo jeszcze?

– Mamy inne problemy – ostrzegł Tony, ogarniając się i chwytając skrzynkę z bronią. – Te stwory nie przestaną przychodzić.

Steve wyjrzał i ledwo powstrzymał przekleństwo. Wrogie siły znajdujące się przy górze pokruszonych kamieni, gruzu oraz metalu zdawały się mnożyć i nawet z tej odległości mógł usłyszeć trzask pękającego i przyjmującego nowe kształty lodu. Wiatr szalał po okolicy, zawiewając mu włosy na twarz. Blondyn przesunął uchwyt na tarczy, gdy kątem oka zobaczył, że Tony rzuca mu spojrzenie. Nie odwzajemnij go, ponieważ nie potrzebował potwierdzenia czegoś, o czym i tak już bardzo dobrze wiedział.

Kończyła im się energia, przestrzeń i czas.

– Przygotować się! – zawołał i ledwo skończył, a lód już leciał w ich stronę, spadając na nich jak zawalający się świat. Nienawidził tego. Nienawidził tego, że towarzyszyło mu dwoje dzieci i osoba, którą tak desperacko chciał ochronić. Nienawidził niewystarczającej ochrony kawałka stali w uchwycie jego ręki, nawet gdy się poruszał, nawet kiedy atakował, nawet gdy uderzył pierwszego z napastników. Nienawidził każdej sekundy tego wszystkiego.

Gdyby miał wolną chwilę na modlitwę, ofiarowałby ją jednemu, obojętnie któremu bogu, który byłby gotów go wysłuchać po tak długim czasie.

Zamiast tego z jeszcze większym zapałem ruszył na wrogów, uderzając ich pięściami, stopami oraz ostrym brzegiem tarczy i wciąż próbując wykorzystać resztki siły, jakie mógł jeszcze wykrzesać. Jego oddech wzbijał się w kłębach mgły usianej kawałkami lodu. Nie mógł się zatrzymać, by pomyśleć o uderzeniach, nie mógł zatrzymać się chociaż na chwilę, bo stworów było zbyt wiele, nadchodziły bez przerwy.

Spider-Man poruszał się szybciej, niż mogło się wydawać, że było to możliwe. Kitty odwodziła sforę, a jej stopy migotały nad ziemią, dzieląc szeregi. Steve odwrócił się w samą porę, by zobaczyć, że Tony został zaatakowany z boku i obrywał na tyle mocno, że jego głowa odbiła się od ziemi, gdy upadł na chodnik. Widząc to wszystko, Kapitan nagle zapomniał, jak się oddycha. Stark wciąż walczył, wciąż kopał, jego twarz wykrzywiała się z wysiłku, ale nawet z tej odległości Rogers wiedział, że była to przegrana walka.

Szczęki bestii otworzyły się, a lodowe sople służące za zęby błysnęły w świetle ulicznych lamp. Pięść geniusza uderzyła wilka w bok - ostateczny cios, lecz niewystarczający, tak bardzo niewystarczający, ale to był Tony. To było coś, co od zawsze w nim kochał.

I nie zniósłby utraty tego.

Steve skupił wszystkie swoje siły i rzucił, a całe jego ciało spięło się wpływem wysiłku. Tarcza przecięła wszystkich atakujących stojących na drodze do geniusza, pozostawiając za sobą tylko fale lodowych odłamków. Niczym rozgrzany nóż, metal przebił się przez nich, wysyłając lód we wszystkich kierunkach. Geniusz przetoczył się na bok, unikając zasypania przez najgorsze kawałki _._

– Dzięki, Kapitanie! – krzyknął i zaczął się gramolić na nogi, sięgając po broń, a właściwie już ponownie walcząc, bo to był w końcu Tony Stark.

Steve odwrócił się, by stanąć naprzeciw kolejnemu atakującemu i już tęsknił za tarczą, nawet gdy wykonał zamach, a jego pięść była wystarczająco silna, aby zniszczyć mniejsze potwory. Uderzenie gołą ręką w lód wywołało dreszcz w jego kościach, a ogromny nacisk sprawił, że cofnął się o krok. Mężczyzna jednak się nie poddawał i odpowiedział na to skokiem do przodu, używając rozpędu do zwiększenia siły swoich zamachów.

\- Uważaj! – krzyknął miliarder, a Steve odwrócił się, by napotkać szarżującą na niego z łoskotem bestię. Miał chwilę, zaledwie sekundę, by zdać sobie sprawę, że stwór przedrze się przez ich, uderzy w krąg, gdzie wciąż było odprawiane zaklęcie i wrzuci całą trójkę do ziejącej wyrwy. Rogers zerwał się momentalnie do biegu.

Biegł na złamanie karku w kierunku bestii i przeklinał brak tarczy. Potrzebował jej, jego ręka aż swędziała od jej braku, ale nie było sensu prosić o coś, czego nie mógł mieć. Był tylko on, bestia oraz zdecydowanie za mało przestrzeni. Nie było czasu czy miejsca na subtelności lub wdzięk. Nie było broni i zaawansowanej technologii. Była tylko brutalna siła oraz gołe ręce.

Wpadł na bestię, łapiąc ją za szyję i wykręcając się, pozwalając pędowi, by obrócił go wokół stworzenia, którego łapy drapały lodowy chodnik, uderzając i rzucając się w uścisku Steve’a, swoim wyciem rozdzierając powietrze. Kapitan próbował się przekręcić, ale jego stopy ślizgały się i miał chwilę, tylko chwilę, by przekląć gładkie podeszwy butów, zanim znalazł się w powietrzu. Bestia wraz ze Steve’em upadła na ziemię, zderzając się boleśnie z chodnikiem i stwór rozpadł się na kawałki.

Blondyn leżał płasko na brzuchu, wciąż się ślizgając po lodzie, a jego dłonie próbowały się czegoś złapać, gdy pęd nie pozwalał mu się zatrzymać.

Z daleka słyszał krzyk Tony'ego – potrafił rozpoznać ten głos, nawet gdy w dźwięku nie było żadnych słów, nawet gdy było to wycie pełne zaprzeczenia, wściekłości oraz bólu. Nienawidził tego, że się ślizgał, a jego palce próbowały znaleźć coś, co mogłoby go spowolnić, ale nie było niczego takiego na gładkiej powierzchni lodu. Tylko on, jego za krótkie paznokcie i ziejąca przepaść.

Jego stopy ześlizgnęły się z krawędzi i Steve wiedział, że spada i żałował tylko - w ostatnim przebłysku świadomości - że brunet musiał oglądać to, jak pochłania go dziura.

Potem nie było już nic. Nic do chwycenia, nic do złapania, nic w zasięgu jego rąk. Nie było nic oprócz podmuchu powietrza, echa lodu oraz rosnącej ciemności gotowej połknąć go, gdy tak spadał. Powietrze wirowało wokół niego, wyrywając oddech z jego płuc. Był w stanie swobodnego opadania i nie mógł zrobić nic innego, niż tylko czekać na uderzenie.

Dłoń zatrzaskująca się na jego nadgarstku niemal wystraszyła go na śmierć.

Jego głowa poderwała się do góry, ale nie widział wiele. Postać była podświetlona, blask otaczał ją niczym aureola, a gdy Steve przypatrywał się jej zdezorientowany, niespodziewanie rozwinęła się gigantyczna para skrzydeł i obaj gwałtownie zatrzymali się w locie.

– TRZYMAJ SIĘ!

Zbyt późno Kapitan zdał sobie sprawę, że wisiał tam, prawie tak bezużyteczny jak ryba na haczyku. Podciągając się, złapał wolną rękę za dłoń swojego wybawcy, trzymając się tak mocno, jak tylko mógł. Oboje kołysali się, a ciężar Steve'a ciągnął mężczyznę w dół, ale nieznajomy kontrolował ich zejście, opadając luźnymi kręgami w ciemnej dziurze, a gdy kaskada lodu w końcu się zmniejszyła, mężczyzna wziął mocny obrót.

– Nie puszczaj się! – krzyknął do Rogersa i miał naprawdę silne ramiona, bo jego uścisk nigdy nie słabł. Nawet gdy niebieskooki wisiał, a jego ciężar był oporem dla pracy skrzydeł, palce nigdy się nie ześlizgnęły. Steve nie puszczał go, próbując jakoś mu pomóc, chociaż tak naprawdę nie mógł wiele zdziałać.

Ale najwyraźniej było to wystarczające, ponieważ wznosili się teraz do góry, złapani w wiatr lub wir powietrza odbijający się echem od ścian przepaści. Najpierw lecieli powoli, ledwo rejestrując powiew na swojej skórze, a potem szybciej, znacznie szybciej, a wiatr tak mocno naciskał na ich ciała, że Kapitan naprawdę się czuł, jakby potrafił latać. Skrzydła, błyszczące i lśniące w miejscach, gdzie padło na nie światło, złapały wiatr, wznosząc ich coraz wyżej.

Wyskoczyli na powierzchnię z wystarczającą siłą, by wywoływać u blondyna zawroty głowy. Jego oczy zdążyły się przyzwyczaić, by na czas zauważył, jak Spidey zatacza się pod ciężarem jednego z potworów.

– Na dziesiątej! – ostrzegł.

– Wydajesz teraz rozkazy? – krzyknął do niego nieznajomy, ale jeszcze zanim dokończył pytanie, już obracał się we wskazanym kierunku. – Powiedz kiedy!

Steve rozkołysał ciało, spinając mięśnie nóg.

– Teraz! – krzyknął, a mężczyzna puścił go i od razu wystrzelił do góry, prawie wpadając na jedną z lodowych bestii.

Nie był to jego najbardziej wdzięczny chwyt, ale Steve złapał stwora wokół klatki piersiowej i przewrócił go na ziemię z druzgocącą siłą, po czym szybko przetoczył się na bok, ślizgając butami po kawałkach lodu.

– Wszystko w porządku? – krzyknął do Spidey’a, który już wstawał na proste nogi.

– Tak – odparł, brzmiąc na przerażonego. – Ty…

Rogers przywitał kolejne monstrum gwałtownym uderzeniem pięścią w łeb, która rozbolała go od zderzenia z lodem, ale przynajmniej powaliła na dobre cholerną bestię.

– Nic mi nie jest, skup się na walce.

Niespodziewanie coś małego, lecz śmiertelnie groźnego rzuciło się na twarz Steve’a, ale w tym samym momencie błysnęły jasne, rudawe skrzydła i szkarada została przechwycona. Jastrząb kołował ze swoją zdobyczą trzymaną w szponach, które wbiły się w ciało atakującego. Wznosił się po spirali, a skrzydła pracowały z wysiłkiem pod ciężarem lodu, który szamotał się w jego uścisku. Wysoko, nieprawdopodobnie wysoko, ptak w końcu puścił bestię, pozwalając jej rozbić się o chodnik. Jastrząb znów zaczął nurkować, uderzając skrzydłami o pysk innego lodowego wilka, skutecznie zmniejszając jego pole widzenia i wywołując u niego panikę.

– Kapitanie!

Podniósł wzrok, a skrzydlaty mężczyzna upuścił tarczę w jego dłonie.

– Tym razem jej nie zgub!

Uśmiechając się, Steve odwrócił się na pięcie i trzymając tarczę obiema rękami, pozbawił głowy jednego z wilków. Jednym płynnym, wyćwiczonym ruchem wsunął ją na ramię, a następnie zamachnął się, przecinając szybko trzech kolejnych przeciwników w krótkich odstępach. Stając pewniej na nogach, rzucił się do przodu i pozbył się kolejnego stworzenia ze swojej drogi, uderzając je płaszczyzną tarczy.

Za jego plecami nagle rozbłysło światło i wydawało się, że wszystko zawisło na chwilę, jakby świat zwolnił, zatrzymując się w czasie i przestrzeni. Potem fala światła eksplodowała na zewnątrz, przechodząc przez blondyna i odpychając lodowe bestie do tyłu, rozszerzając się wokół superbohaterów jak bańka.

Stephen Strange pojawił się w zasięgu jego wzroku, trzymając ręce nad głową. Na jego twarzy malowała się koncentracja, a jego palce delikatnie błyszczały.

– Dziękuję – powiedział, a jego płaszcz wirował wokół nóg za sprawą jakiegoś niewidzialnego wiatru. – Zdołam ich powstrzymać. Przynajmniej przez kilka minut.

Steve spoczął, obracając głowę.

– Wszyscy cali?

Kitty oddychała ciężko, zaróżowiona na twarzy. Oparła dłonie na kolanach, łapiąc powietrze haustami.

– Tak – odparła, a Spidey podpierał się o słup, dysząc zbyt ciężko, by cokolwiek powiedzieć, ale pokazał Steve’owi kciuk do góry.

Tony, który w trakcie walki nie biegał aż tak dużo jak dwójka dzieciaków, wyglądał trochę lepiej, lecz jego twarz była trupioblada, a oczy wyglądały jak dwie ciemne, puste dziury. Brunet przetarł dłonią twarz.

– Kurwa – syknął. – Nigdy więcej tego nie rób.

Steve pokiwał głową, chwytając go mocno za ramię.

– Nic mi nie jest.

– O mały jebany włos i to tylko dzięki pomocy naszego nowego przybysza – zauważył Stark, unikając jego wzroku. Zaakceptował jednak dotyk przyjaciela, opuszczając głowę w dół, gdy wypuścił powietrze, a ciepły oddech zamienił się w chmurę mgły wokół jego włosów. – Nigdy więcej tego nie rób.

Zanim Steve zdążył wymyślić przekonujące kłamstwo, ziemia pod ich stopami zadrżała z wystarczającą siłą, by niemal ich powalić. Brunet zachwiał się, ale na szczęście złapał go Kapitan. Ich nowy towarzysz podskoczył do góry, a jego skrzydła przecięły powietrze.

– Co to było, do cholery? – zapytał.

– Czarodziejce kończy się cierpliwość albo energia albo i to i to – wyjaśniła Wanda. Wydawała się pewna siebie i spokojna, a jej płaszcz smagał ziemię. – Pułapka się zamyka.

– Czy to powinno tak wyglądać? – zmartwił się Spidey, wskazując w górę. Steve podążył wzrokiem i wstrzymał oddech.

Świat znajdujący się poza świecącą kopułą mocy Strange rozpadał się. Budynki z rykiem przewracały się, lód wzbijał się niczym fala, której szczyt zakrywał rozpadający się horyzont. Z każdego cienia i każdego pęknięcia wyłaniały się lodowe stworzenia, które rzucały się do przodu, niszcząc wszystko na swojej drodze i uderzając w ścianę energii, która wciąż jednak udaremniała ich wszelkie próby przedarcia się. Strange drgnął, wykrzywiając twarz.

– Musimy iść – oświadczyła Wanda. – Teraz.

– Teraz to zdecydowanie dobra pora! – krzyknął Stephen. – Mamy jakieś dwie minuty, nim zostaniemy tu pochowani!

– Gdzie idziemy? – zapytał Remy, a karty trzymane między kostkami jego pierwszych dwóch palców zaiskrzyły się. Jednym ruchem nadgarstka Gambit pozbył się dwóch większych potworów. Przesunął się obok Steve'a energetycznym krokiem, a różowe iskry spadały we wszystkich kierunkach, opadając na ulicę wokół niego jak płatki śniegu. Ciskał kartę za kartą, zmuszając potwory do cofnięcia się, likwidując wszystkie, które były na tyle głupie, by przyciągnąć jego uwagę. Jego celność oraz moc były brutalną kombinacją. Steve zastanawiał się, ile jeszcze takich kart miał mężczyzna.

– W dół – odpowiedziała Wanda i tylko ona nie krzyczała. Jej ton był wręcz delikatny i precyzyjny.

– Nie polecałbym tego – wtrącił przybysz, wciąż unosząc się w powietrzu. – Ta dziura jest naprawdę wielka. Nie wiem, jak udało nam się wydostać ostatnim razem.

– Świat jest chaotycznym miejscem – odparła spokojnie dziewczyna. Jej oczy zdawały się świecić, gdy zbliżyła się do krawędzi dołu, a wiatr szarpał jej ubrania i włosy. – Zwłaszcza gdy jestem w pobliżu. Schodzimy na dół.

– Nie chcę tego mówić, napraaaaawdę nienawidzę tego, co zaraz powiem – rzuciła Kitty. – Ale nie widzę żadnego innego wyjścia.

Steve rozejrzał się po okolicy, ale nie było tam nic, oprócz zawalających się budynków oraz wciąż rozszerzającego się lodu na zewnątrz ich coraz mniejszego kręgu światła.

– Jesteś tego pewna? – zapytał Wandę.

Nawet nie spojrzała w jego kierunku.

– Pilnuj tej tarczy – poradziła Kapitanowi. – Potrzebujemy jej. – Wyciągnęła rękę. – Kończy nam się czas, chodźmy.

Steve ujął jej małą dłoń, a jej chwyt był zaskakująco mocny. Blondyn spojrzał na pozostałych.

– Idziemy. – Zarzucił tarczę na plecy i sięgnął po rękę Tony’ego.

– To okropny pomysł – stwierdził Stark, męcząc się z umieszczeniem poobijanej skrzynki z bronią na plecach, ale w końcu chwycił wolną dłoń Steve'a.

Kitty złapała Tony'ego za drugą rękę, a Spidey stanął obok niej, wyciągając rękę do nowego sojusznika. Mężczyzna potrząsnął głową.

– Mogę lecieć za wami, ale…

– To nie zadziała – weszła mu w słowo Wanda, rzucając sfrustrowane spojrzenie w jego stronę.

– Musisz iść z nami – wyjaśnił Strange. – W tym momencie, jeśli zostaniesz tutaj, możesz już stąd nie wyjść. – Przerwał. – Nie. Jeśli zostaniesz z tyłu, zdecydowanie nie wydostaniesz się stąd.

Przybysz spojrzał na zapadającą się bańkę energii.

– Powinienem był wiedzieć, że lepiej się w to nie angażować – jęknął, ale chwycił dłoń Spider-Mana. – Redwing, chodź! – Ptak zanurkował w dół i wylądował na jego ramieniu, a mężczyzna ostrożnie pogłaskał go po głowie. – Trzymaj się mnie, dobrze, kolego?

– Gambit, teraz! – powiedział Strange, a Remy odwrócił się, posyłając ostatnią salwę kart i złapał lotnika oraz czarownika za ręce.

Wanda nie podniosła wzroku, nie obejrzała się, po prostu skoczyła.

I wszyscy poszli w ślad za nią.

*

Było gorąco. Bardzo gorąco.

Nie było w tym nic zaskakującego tak naprawdę. Tony był całkiem pewien, że pewnego dnia skończy w piekle, ale miał nadzieję, że nowoczesna wersja zakładałaby po prostu uwięzienia go z tabletem z systemem Windows, gdzie bezradnie dźgałby palcem najgorszy interfejs, jaki kiedykolwiek stworzono, w kółko, bez przerwy, bez faktycznej możliwości interakcji z czymkolwiek.

Oczywiście, gdyby piekło było naprawdę jego przeznaczeniem, być może byłaby to wieczność spędzona w dziale wsparcia technicznego. Tak, to brzmiało sensownie. I oczywiście, biorąc pod uwagę lata dziewięćdziesiąte, byłaby to wieczność udzielania wsparcia technicznego dla Windows VISTA.

– Tony?

Otworzył szeroko oczy i spojrzał na zmartwioną twarz blondyna. Miliarder wypuścił z ulgą wstrzymywany oddech.

– Jesteś tutaj. Świetnie. Czyli to nie piekło.

– Zdecydowanie nie – potwierdził Steve, podtrzymując dłonią Iron Mana, gdy ten siadał. – Nie pójdziesz do piekła, a my nie jesteśmy martwi.

– Łapię, nie umarliśmy. – Zerkając w ciemność i przyciskając rękę do głowy, inżynier pozwolił swoim oczom przyzwyczaić się do słabego światła. – Czy to oznacza, że nam się udało?

– Tak – oznajmiła Wanda i oboje obrócili się w stronę jej głosu. Była na nogach, jedną ręką opierając się o ścianę. – Przedostaliśmy się. Jesteśmy ... W wieży?

Tony rozejrzał się szybko dookoła.

– Tak – powiedział. – A to są chyba korytarze dostępowe. Pod reaktorem łukowym i przekaźnikami, co wyjaśniałoby ciepło. Ale nam się udało. – Mrugnął. – Zrobiliśmy to. – Zaniósł się gromkim śmiechem zwycięstwa, przez który stracił na chwilę oddech. – Kurwa, naprawdę to zrobiliśmy.

– _Bien_ – mruknął Remy, podnosząc się. – Nie chciałbym tego powtarzać. - Sięgnął po rękę Kitty i pociągnął ją do góry. Dziewczyna wydała z siebie cichy, zduszony dźwięk, przypominający na wpół histeryczny chichot. Spider-Man przylgnął do ściany rękami i stopami, dysząc ciężko, a słabe drżenie przebiegało przez jego ciało.

– Wszyscy cali? – zapytał Steve, wciąż trzymając jeszcze przez chwilę bruneta za łokieć, zanim w końcu się odsunął. Tony nie dbał o to. Cieszył się i był bardziej niż szczęśliwy, mogąc opierać się o niego, zaznawać bliskości i ciągle przypominać sobie, że Kapitan żył, że był tutaj: cały, zdrowy i bezpieczny. Po prostu był. To właśnie było najważniejsze – że Steve wciąż żył.

I dołożyłby wszelkich starań, by tylko nie myśleć o reszcie, dopóki nie będzie miał przed sobą butelki, by przytępić siłę wspomnienia, wypić drinka, który uspokoi jego nerwy i da wymówkę dla jego rąk, które zaczynały drżeć, gdy tylko sobie przypominał co się stało. Na samą myśl o tym, jak Steve znika w ciemności, natychmiast przepadając z pola widzenia, robiło mu się słabo.

Przez chwilę zapomniał, że nie miał zbroi. I że nie mógł latać. Na skraju przepaści zapomniał o wszystkim. Albo już dłużej się niczym nie przejmował.

Ale zanim jego stopa zdążyła ześlizgnąć się z krawędzi, zanim zdążył rzucić się w dół w gwałtownym pędzie, ciemny błysk czerwieni oraz srebra spadł z nieba i minął go z wystarczającą siłą, by pokrzyżować wszelkie plany. A kiedy miliarder znów stanął na nogi, obaj wyłonili się już z dołu.

I pewnego dnia Tony może o tym zapomni.

Nieznajomy podążał za nimi i Stark nie był pewien, czy był to akt szaleństwa, wiary czy instynktu samozachowawczego, ale nieznajomy spadł z nieba w chwili, gdy brunet najbardziej go potrzebował. Teraz mężczyzna opierał się o ścianę, orientując się w sytuacji.

– Czy tobie do końca odbiło? – zapytał Kapitana i podniósł umięśnione ramię, a jastrząb gładko na nim wylądował.

Steve uśmiechnął się do niego.

– Zostało to wcześniej zasugerowane – wyznał, opierając dłonie na kolanach i biorąc kilka powolnych oddechów.

– W tym momencie jest to prawie pewne – wydusił Tony przez zaciśnięte zęby, bo naprawdę… To nie było śmieszne. Oczy Steve'a skierowały się w jego stronę, ale brunet zignorował go, zwracając uwagę na panel dostępu na skrzyżowaniu korytarzy. – Nie krępuj się jednak mu tego wytknąć. Nas zawsze ignoruje, gdy mu o tym mówimy, więc może chociaż ciebie posłucha. – Stark otworzył jeden z paneli i wyjął telefon z kieszeni. – Jarvis? – Nie było odpowiedzi, ale właściwie brunet się jej nawet nie spodziewał. To był naprawdę idealny dzień.

– Tony… – zaczął Steve.

– Później – przerwał mu geniusz. – Jarvis? Kurwa, tu powinno być… – Podważył kolejny panel i sprawdził ukryte w nim przekaźniki.

Nieznajomy uniósł brew nad linią swojej maski.

– Taa, mam wrażenie, że za czymś nie nadążam. Świetnie.

– Umawiają się – podsumował Spidey.

– To wiele wyjaśnia – powiedział mężczyzna, bez śladu skrępowania w głosie. Wyciągnął rękę do Steve'a. – Straciłeś rozum.

– Dzięki – odparł blondyn, a jego usta drgnęły. Uścisnął dłoń przybysza. – Steve Rogers.

– Tak, wiem kim jesteś, Kapitanie. – Uścisk był mocny, a spojrzenie było jasne i szczere. – Po prostu mów mi Falcon.

Tony pozwolił swojej sympatii zająć się przedstawieniami oraz zapoznawaniem się - miał lepsze rzeczy do zrobienia, jak na przykład nawiązanie cholernego kontaktu z jego AI.

– No dalej, dalej – mruknął, przesuwając palcami pomiędzy przewodami. – Muszę mieć tu coś, czego mogę użyć…

Kitty spojrzała w dół na swoją pierś.

– Hej, bluza… – Podniosła wzrok. – Co stało się z bluzą z Thorem, którą dał mi Pajęczak?

– To była część iluzji – wyjaśniła Wanda. Stała z jedną ręką opartą o ścianę. Jej nogi zatrząsnęły się, gdy zrobiła krok do przodu, ale się nie potknęła. – Nie była prawdziwa, więc nie mogła się tu z nami przenieść.

– To jest… Inne.

Tony spojrzał na kucającego Steve'a. Jaskrawy dysk światła leżał w jego dłoniach, tego samego rozmiaru, kształtu oraz koloru, co jego tarcza. Blondyn uniósł ją i okazało się, że przedmiot był przezroczysty, a przynajmniej na tyle, by móc zobaczyć przez niego jego szeroko otwarte oczy. Spidey wyciągnął rękę i ostrożnie postukał w tarczę, a jego palce napotkały opór.

– Okej… To dziwne. Co, do cholery…

– Prawdziwe zaklęcie umieszczone na iluzji przetrwało chaos – wytłumaczyła czarodziejka, unosząc brew. – Potrzebujemy tarczy, więc ją zachowaliśmy. – Zacisnęła wargi. – W pewnym stopniu.

– Ciekawe – westchnął Strange, kiwając głową i badając dłonią tarczę. – Teraz jest to tylko projekcja energetyczna, nic więcej, ale wciąż ma pewne właściwości oryginału. – Spojrzał na Wandę i zmrużył oczy. – To nie powinno być…

– Potrzebujemy jej – powtórzyła. Spojrzała na Tony'ego. – Musimy iść.

– Nigdzie nie idę, dopóki nie będę wiedział, co się dzieje na górze – sprzeciwił się Tony. Rzucił okiem w jej stronę. – Nawet Kapitan nie zna tutaj drogi, więc to ja muszę nas wyprowadzić, a gdzieś w tym budynku jest mój zespół i nie podoba mi się pomysł wchodzenia na ślepo do gniazda szerszeni. Chcesz nam podpowiedzieć co nas tam czeka?

Kobieta potrząsnęła głową.

– Nie wiem.

– Wiesz więcej niż my – skwitował Stephen. Milczała i mężczyzna westchnął. – Wanda…

Nie spojrzała nawet w jego kierunku.

– Sieć zamknęła się nad Nowym Jorkiem. Rozciągnęła się i zabrała ze sobą kilka budynków oraz wiele, wiele osób, lecz niemal natychmiast ludzie zaczęli się ponownie pojawiać. Ale wszyscy byli nieprzytomni, a kiedy się obudzili, nie pamiętali, gdzie byli ani co się wydarzyło. – Urwała. – Ludzie pojawiają się teraz w dziesiątkach, nawet setkach. Ale brakuje trzech grup, które nie pojawiły się z resztą osób. Mutanci, ludzie uzdolnieni lub z mocami oraz ci, którzy mają do czynienia z obiema grupami. Głównie agenci federalni i organy ścigania, ale także inni.

– Budynek SHIELD zniknął – oznajmił Falcon. – Widziałem to.

– Tak. A także budynek Baxter i Wieża Avengers. – Zamilkła na moment. – I chociaż wrócili ludzie z okolic tych miejsc, nie potwierdzono powrotu nikogo, kto ZNAJDOWAŁ SIĘ w tych budynkach.

– Zaklęcie ścigało ludzi? – zapytał Spidey.

– Tak uważa Agatha.

– Założyłem, że wybrali swoje cele w oparciu o potrzebę magicznych przedmiotów – powiedział Strange.

– Prawdopodobnie było to coś, czego chciała czarodziejka, co zresztą ułatwiłoby jej rzucenie zaklęcia, ale jeśli tylko to było jej celem, to gdzie są agenci? – zapytała Wanda. – Gdzie są oficerowie? Gdzie są ludzie? Jeśli jej jedynym zainteresowaniem były magiczne przedmioty, to łatwo byłoby wyrzucić Fantastyczną Czwórkę z powrotem do naszego świata i zatrzymać to, co ją interesuje. Ale nikt z tego budynku nie był widziany, odkąd minęło zaklęcie.

– Dlaczego? Jeśli inni wracają, dlaczego nie oni? – Remy przetasował talię kart, a jego palce migały raz po raz, gdy karty rozmazywały się między jego dłońmi. – Nawet jeśli ktoś interesował się tymi z nas z mocami, po co trzymać ich wszystkich?

– Nie wiedzą, kto jest kim – domyśliła się Kitty. Kiedy wszyscy na nią spojrzeli, kiwnęła głową. – Co, jeśli osoba, która za to odpowiada nie wie, kogo szuka? Wiedzą, że KTOŚ w tej lokalizacji ma moce, ale Johnny Storm nie wygląda inaczej niż jakikolwiek inny gorący blondyn, jeśli nie używa swoich mocy. Ben, jasne, możesz go rozpoznać już na pierwszy rzut oka. Niektóre mutanty też jest łatwo zauważyć. Ale co, jeśli nie wiedzą kto jest niebezpieczny, a kto nie?

– Moc nie jest ziemskiego pochodzenia – stwierdził Strange, zerkając na Wandę, a ta skinęła głową. – Zamiast więc ryzykować, czarodziejka zdecydowała się zatrzymać każdą osobę znajdującą się w budynku, co jest niebezpieczne i obciąża jej moce.

– Moc nie należy do niej. Jest wykorzystywana. A moc wykorzystuje ją. – Wanda spojrzała na Strange’a. – Nie zna swoich limitów.

– Pułapka-iluzja to udowodniła. Na samym końcu straciła kontrolę. – Wziął głęboki oddech. – Myślisz, że jest w tym budynku?

– Jak najbardziej – powiedziała Wanda. – I znajdzie nas, zanim my znajdziemy ją, jeśli się nie ruszymy.

– Co my tu właściwie robimy? – zapytał Spidey z sufitu, odchylając głowę do tyłu i pochylając się w ich stronę. – Ponieważ jeśli zrozumiałem dobrze, a wierzcie mi, ludzie, że mam nadzieję, że nie zrozumiałem tego poprawnie, to mówisz, że jesteśmy w Wieży Avengers, ale Wieża, a zatem i my, nie jesteśmy na Ziemi. Więc gdzie jesteśmy? Co próbujemy zrobić? Bo chciałbym już iść do domu. I nie umrzeć. To ważne: nie chcę tu umrzeć. Proszę?

– Jesteśmy w Wieży – potwierdził Tony. Zdjął izolację z przewodu i wprowadził kilka poprawek do swojego telefonu, mrucząc coś pod nosem przez cały czas.

– Ale nie jesteśmy na Ziemi – dokończył Strange.

– Cholera – mruknął Spidey.

Wanda tylko uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

– Agatha powinna być w stanie podążać za zaklęciem, które nałożyliśmy i jej przyjaciele jej pomogą. Wątpię, czy uda nam się przekonać czarodziejkę, by cofnęła to, co zrobiła, ale jeśli możemy ją rozbroić, moglibyśmy naprawić ten cały bałagan. Przywrócić ludzi i rzeczy tam, gdzie ich miejsce.

– Och, to wszystko? – zakpił geniusz. – Magia. Jebana MAGIA.

– Stark nie czuje się komfortowo z naszym wybranym zestawem umiejętności – zwrócił się Strange do Wandy.

– Zresztą tak jak ja czasami. – Jej palce musnęły ścianę, a Tony nie sądził, że mógł wyobrazić sobie delikatne ślady różowego światła, które pociągnęły się za jej dotykiem. – Wie, że tu jesteśmy.

– Wie czy podejrzewa? – zapytał Falcon ze zmrużonymi oczami.

Tony musiał zacząć podziwiać tego gościa. Mimo iż mężczyzna nigdy wcześniej nie rozmawiał z żadnym z nich - no cóż, może poza niewydarzonym dzieciakiem w kombinezonie, który obecnie PRZYKLEIŁ SIĘ DO SUFITU - Falcon nie dawał po sobie poznać, czy oni lub ta cała sytuacja jakoś go przerażały. Trzymając ręce na piersi obserwował ich wszystkich, a oczy miał prawie tak samo przenikliwe jak jego ptak.

– Jej pułapka się zamknęła i nie było w niej ofiary, na którą polowała. Teraz już wie o tym, bez wątpienia – poinformowała Wanda. – Nie ma nas, więc są dwie możliwości: albo całkowicie uciekliśmy z sieci i wróciliśmy do prawdziwego Nowego Jorku, albo prześlizgnęliśmy się przez pułapkę i teraz stawimy czoła łowcy. – Zatrzymała się i spojrzała w górę. – Nie ma pojęcia, co jest prawdą. Ale jeśli jest mądra, to wiem, czego się boi.

– I na co się przygotowuje – mruknął Tony. Potrząsnął głową. – Nie mogę uzyskać odpowiedzi od Jarvisa – powiedział w końcu, zerkając na nich.

– To źle? – zapytał Spidey.

– Na pewno to nic dobrego – przyznał Iron Man. Potarł dłonią twarz. – Chcę moją zbroję.

– Ona będzie na to czekała – odparła Wanda z lekką frustracją w głosie i na twarzy. Przez chwilę w jej oczach było coś groźnego, ale zniknęło równie szybko, jak się pojawiło, gdy przetarła czoło sztywnymi palcami. – Nie możemy ryzykować.

– Cóż, nie możemy wejść tam bez broni – powiedziała Kitty.

Gambit wykonał skomplikowany trik, przesuwając karty pomiędzy wygiętymi palcami.

– Nigdy nie jestem nieuzbrojony, _petite_.

– Mi też kończą się sieci – przyznał Spider-Man. – Niektórzy z nas polegają raczej na nauce niż na naturze.

Gambit uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko.

\- Jest to przykre, naprawdę. Jaka szkoda, że ten problem nie tyczy się również mnie.

Falcon wzruszył ramionami.

– Jestem gotów na walkę, ale nie miałbym nic przeciwko uzbrojeniu. Jakiemukolwiek. Nie jestem przyzwyczajony do takich sytuacji.

– Moja broń została w tamtej bajecznej krainie – zauważył Stark ze wzruszeniem ramion. – Nie żeby była prawdziwa… – przerwał. – Ale samochód… – Zatrzymał się. – Wiecie co? Nieważne.

– Pułapka była niezdarna – przyznała Wanda. – Zbyt duża, zbyt skomplikowana i zbyt rozrzutna. To ktoś, kto upija się nowoodkrytą mocą, bawi się nią bez względu na to, jak bardzo może być szkodliwa. Ta czarodziejka mogłaby z łatwością osiągnąć swoje cele bez takiej taktyki, bez takiej teatralności, ale ona… – przerwała, marszcząc lekko brwi.

– Popisuje się? – zasugerowała Kitty, a dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niej.

– Dokładnie – zgodziła się. – To niebezpieczna gra, którą możemy obrócić przeciwko niej.

Tony obserwował je i rzucił okiem na blondyna, który milczał przez długi czas.

– Rozkazy, Kapitanie.

Steve spojrzał na pozostałych, zadając pytanie bez ubierania je w słowa. Kitty przytaknęła i uniosła swój spiczasty podbródek jakby na znak salutu.

– Nie mój teren – stwierdziła. – Ty znasz okolicę.

– A mi się nie podoba ta robota – dodał Remy, wykrzywiając usta. – Ani kroczenie z przodu z celownikiem na klacie.

– Jaki jest plan? – zapytał Spidey, również kiwając głową, kiedy już zeskoczył na ziemię i wyprostował się.

– Czy w ogóle mamy plan? – Falcon delikatnie pogładził palcami łepek Redwinga.

Strange i Wanda po prostu czekali, poganiając ich spojrzeniem.

Steve wziął głęboki oddech.

– Hipotetycznie… – zapytał Wandę. – Wie, że tu jesteśmy. Co jeszcze wie?

Ciemnowłosa przez chwilę milczała, zamykając oczy w zamyśleniu.

– Pułapka karmiła się umysłami uwięzionych – zaczęła powoli. – Właśnie dlatego wyglądało to na, że skupiała się na nas coraz bardziej i bardziej, gdy liczba osób w środku się zmniejszała. Każdy był jak punkt światła, zgaszone jedno po drugim, przez co ciemność mogła się z łatwością rozszerzać. – Uniosła rzęsy, lustrując wszystkich przenikliwym wzrokiem. – Nic konkretnego o nas nie wie. Jest świadoma tylko faktu, że była zaangażowana w to magia, a część jej ofiar uciekła.

– Jesteś pewna?

– Tak – odpowiedziała, muskając palcami usta, a w ciemności zamigotały różowe iskry.

Steve skinął głową.

– W takim razie rozdzielimy nasze siły. Tony, weź Kitty i Remy’ego i dowiedz się, co wpływa na Wieżę i czy możemy odzyskać nad nią kontrolę. – Spojrzał na doktora. – Jeśli to magia nas powstrzymuje, to będziesz w stanie coś z tym zrobić? – Strange skinął głową. – Dobrze, idź z nimi.

Blondyn spojrzał na pozostałych.

– Falcon, Spider-Man, Wanda, idziemy do przodu. Musimy dostać się na górę. – Jego uchwyt umocnił się na projekcji tarczy, która leżała na jego ramieniu, jakby tam właśnie było jej miejsce, jakby była prawdziwa, a nie wynikiem zaklęcia. – Zobaczmy, czy nie możemy zwrócić na siebie uwagi i pozwolić im pracować bez zakłóceń.

– Jeśli dobierasz swoją drużynę na podstawie siły, to część uczestników masz w niewłaściwych zespołach – ocenił Tony, zaciskając zęby. – Gambit jest obecnie jedynym z nas, który może atakować na odległość.

– A ty będziesz potrzebował jego doświadczenia w obchodzeniu zapór obronnych Wieży bardziej niż my będziemy potrzebować jego zdolności do wyeliminowania napastnika – stwierdził Steve.

– Wszystkie te gry w pokera i próby zajrzenia do twojej apteczki nareszcie się przydadzą – oświadczył Remy, szczerząc się.

– Wanda… – zaczął Strange.

– Nie, on ma rację. Jesteś lepszy w takim rodzaju zadań - powiedziała, kręcąc głową. – Moja moc jest zbyt nieprzewidywalna, by mogło mi się to udać. Jednak w walce… – Uniosła dłonie po bokach i rozłożyła palce, a płomień światła zatrzymał serce Tony'ego na sekundę. Zacisnęła palce w pięści, a światło zniknęło we wnętrzu jej dłoni. – Gdy potrzeba dosadnej siły? Wtedy lepiej zaufać mi.

– Jeśli jesteś pewna. – Strange wziął głęboki oddech.

Uniosła brodę, a ciemne loki opadały jej na ramiona.

– Nigdy nie doceniałeś kobiet naszego rodzaju – oceniła, a jej usta drgnęły. – Pewnego dnia twoja szarmanckość cię zabije.

– Prawdopodobnie masz rację – przyznał Stephen z radością podając się do dymisji. – To coś, co Stark i ja mamy ze sobą wspólnego.

– Przepraszam, byłem oskarżony o wiele rzeczy – zaczął Tony. – Ale szarmanckość nie jest jedną z nich.

– Pilnuj się – ostrzegła go Kitty, trzepocząc rzęsami. – Jesteś w obecności dwóch kobiet, które mogą cię zabić jednym ruchem ręki. – Uniosła dłoń i przez chwilę Wanda tylko się w nią wpatrywała. – Nie każ mi czekać – powiedziała dziewczyna, a usta Wandy drgnęły, po czym wreszcie przybiła piątkę z Shadowcat i obie uśmiechały się do siebie przez sekundę.

– Nie znoszę tego – oświadczył Tony, kiedy spojrzał na Kapitana.

– Jesteśmy jedynymi, którzy znają ten budynek, dzięki czemu mamy większą szansę na powstrzymanie tego wszystkiego.

Inżynier naprawdę nienawidził teraz logiki. Kręcąc głową, zatrzasnął panel kontrolny.

– Co z alternatywnymi sposobami dostania się na górę? – zapytał brunet, na co kąciki ust Steve’a uniosły się w górę.

– Masz ich wystarczająco dużo.

– Żebyś wiedział. – Tony spojrzał mu w oczy. – Wiesz, gdzie są awaryjne skrzynki. Najpierw komunikator, potem broń.

– Poruszajcie się szybko i cicho – poprosił żołnierz niskim głosem. Zatrzymał się, zaciskając wargi.

– Och, po prostu go pocałuj – powiedziała Kitty, przechodząc obok. Spider-Man i Wanda byli tuż za nią, a pozostali deptali im po piętach.

– Dzięki – mruknął miliarder i złapał Steve'a za kark, przyciągając go do szybkiego, lecz namiętnego pocałunku. – Nie umieraj, ty szlachetny i wielkoduszny durniu – poprosił cichym głosem, który brzmiał zbyt poważnie nawet w jego własnej ocenie.

– Musimy uratować nasz zespół, znaleźć złych gości, załatwić ich, wysłać wszystkich do domu i zjeść deser – wyliczył rozbawiony Rogers. – Brzmi jak plan.

Tony potrząsnął głową.

– Daj mi swój telefon.

Gdy pracował, w tle usłyszał jak Falcon zwraca się do Spider-Mana.

– Och, więc oni naprawdę ze sobą chodzą? Myślałem, że mnie robisz w chuja.

– Stary, postaraj się nadążać.

– Widzisz, dlatego nie rozmawiam z tobą, dzieciaku.

– Dlaczego wszyscy są dzisiaj tak skupieni na moim wieku?

– Zbierajmy się – powiedział Steve, a inżynier odrzucił mu telefon. Rogers złapał go, nawet nie patrząc. – Spotkamy się w kuchni na lody.

– To gra słowna czy naprawdę będą lody? – zapytał Spider-Man.

– Uratujmy świat, a kupię wszystkim lody – obiecał Tony. W tym momencie naprawdę ich potrzebował.

No i może jeszcze litra alkoholu.

*


	7. Rozdział 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Od Autorki**  
>  Ostrzeżenia o stosownej przemocy (ale nic wykraczającego poza ogólny poziom przemocy w kanonie), ogólnej traumie i obrażeniach oraz o wymuszonym kontakcie/niewolnictwie seksualnym. Nie dochodzi do rzeczywistego kontaktu ani przemocy seksualnej, ale cóż, są groźby.

* * *

– Jak często błądzisz w tych murach?

Steve zerknął na Wandę, która z łatwością dotrzymywała mu kroku, pomimo swojej małej postury i delikatnej sylwetki. Jej spojrzenie było jasne i przenikliwe pod ciemnymi lokami.

– Łatwo orientuję się w terenie – powiedział niskim głosem. – Wiem, dokąd idziemy.

– Być może znasz fizyczny układ budynku – wyszeptała, odwracając wzrok. – Ale często się tu gubisz. Prawda?

Przerwał na chwilę marsz, całym ciałem jak i myślami, choć nie była to przerwa, na którą mógł sobie pozwolić.

– Czasami – przyznał. – Ale zazwyczaj ostatecznie znajduję swoje położenie.

– Znajdź gwiazdę przewodnią – poradziła, wykrzywiając usta. – Albo pozwól _mu_ nią być – Zatrzymała się i podniosła rękę, zbliżając ją do ściany. Jej palce ledwo stykały się z powierzchnią, ale metal zdawał się wyginać i napinać pod jej dotykiem. – Które piętro?

– Na którym się znajdujemy czy na które zmierzamy?

– Oba – odparła z podniesioną głową, wpatrując się w sufit, jakby mogła przez niego widzieć.

– Jesteśmy w piwnicy, a zmierzamy do ostatniego miejsca, w którym widziałem resztę naszego zespołu. To długa droga – odpowiedział Steve.

Rozprostował ramiona, próbując rozluźnić spięte mięśnie i skupić się na obecnej sytuacji. Miał teraz swoją drużynę, którą musiał ochronić i nie mógł pozwolić sobie na chwilę rozproszenia. Energetyczna tarcza - dziwna kombinacja nieważkości oraz solidności – nie znajdowała się na plecach, gdzie normalnie byłaby jego tarcza, lecz zwisała z biodra. Blondyn nie był pewien, czy mógłby ją ściągnąć z pleców, gdyby akurat zaszła taka potrzeba. Nie miał żadnej pewności, czy mógł na niej polegać. W jakiś sposób jednak wiedział, że być może nie będzie miał innego wyjścia.

– Chcę sprawdzić, czy uda nam się zlokalizować resztę Avengers – oznajmił Kapitan, starając się skupić na realnych sprawach. Lub na tym, co teraz uchodziło za realne.

– Uratować ich? – zapytała Wanda z opuszczoną głową. Czerwona peleryna falowała za nią jak mgła krwawiąca w ciemności.

– Jeśli zdołamy. – Steve spojrzał na Falcona, który pilnował tyłów ich małego zespołu. Był szybki i zwinny, stawiając lekkie kroki niesłyszalne na betonowej podłodze, a jego spojrzenie było przenikliwe nawet w słabym świetle. Redwing usadowił się przycupnięty nisko na jego ramieniu, gdzie co chwila trzepotał ogonem. – Jeśli znajdziemy dla ciebie jakąś drogę od zewnątrz, którą można się dostać do środka, to czy będziesz mógł jej użyć? – zapytał Kapitan.

Falcon szybko skinął głową.

– Jasne – zgodził się cichym głosem. – Ale wolałbym poczekać, dopóki nie będziemy mieli możliwości komunikowania się. Nie mamy pojęcia, jak wygląda sytuacja na zewnątrz.

– Świat, jakiego nigdy nie widziałeś i nigdy więcej nie zobaczysz – powiedziała Wanda. – Jesteśmy na innej płaszczyźnie istnienia.

– W takim razie czy na pewno możesz nas zabrać do domu? – zapytał ją Falcon.

– Agatha może. Musimy dowiedzieć się, jak nas tu ten ktoś trzyma – wyjaśniła Wanda. – Albo co napędza zaklęcie. Jeśli uda nam się wyciągnąć wtyczkę, mówiąc wprost, kontrola nad zaklęciem zostanie utracona i wszystko się rozpadnie. – Zadrżała, wykrzywiając twarz. – Rzucająca zaklęcie osoba zużywa zdecydowanie za dużo mocy i robi to zdecydowanie za szybko. A co gorsza, myśli, że może to kontrolować.

– A nie uważasz, że może? – zapytał Steve, wyglądając zza rogu, zanim pozwolił reszcie podążyć za nim w ciemność korytarza.

– Wiem, że nie może. Zaklęcia nie powinny… – Na twarzy Wandy znów pojawił się grymas, kiedy ta zmarszczyła nos i zacisnęła usta. – Nie wiem, jak to opisać. Nie powinny przypominać... Krwawienia.

– Wow. Możesz znaleźć inny sposób na opisanie tego? Coś… Co nie ma w sobie słowa „krwawienie”? – Spidey wisiał nad nimi, zwinnie przemieszczając się po suficie.

– Sączenie się? – spróbowała jeszcze raz. – Wyciekająca moc?

– Wróćmy do krwawienia. Zdecydowałem, że mam nagłe i przytłaczające przywiązanie do krwawienia.

– Tędy – wtrącił Steve, wskazując na windę.

– Wchodzimy do jaskini lwa? – zapytał Falcon.

– Nie wydaje mi się, żebyśmy mieli duży wybór. Jednak… – Steve otworzył drzwi stopą. – Spidey, chcesz być naszym asem w rękawie? – Wskazał na małe drzwiczki na szczycie windy.

– Dam radę. – Dzieciak skinął głową, a następnie podskoczył i otworzył panel.

Falcon i Wanda weszli za nim i Steve pozwolił drzwiom się zasunąć. Zanim jednak zdążył sięgnąć do przycisków, winda zaczęła się sama poruszać. Kapitan zdusił przekleństwo.

– Myślę, że… – zaczął, zdejmując tarczę ze swojego biodra. – Już jesteśmy oczekiwani.

Panel na górze zatrzasnął się.

– I myślę, że ta czarodziejka chce porozmawiać z nami wszystkimi naraz – dopowiedział Spidey. – Wygląda to coraz mniej ciekawiej – Odchylił głowę do tyłu. – Nowy plan?

– Stańcie za mną – poradził im Steve napiętym głosem. Potrząsnął szybko ramionami, przyjmując pewną pozycję. Za nim Falcon ustawił się po jego lewej stronie, Wanda po prawej, a Spider-Man przylgnął do sufitu nad nimi. – I bądźcie ostrożni.

Winda stanęła, a drzwi otworzyły się i powitała ich ciemność.

Blondyn wyszedł pierwszy z podniesioną tarczą, gotów na wszystko i przesunął wzrokiem po znajomych konturach pokoju. Wydawało się, że minęła wieczność, odkąd wyszedł stąd z Tony’m u boku, mając głupią pewność co do tego, jak potoczy się noc. Teraz w pomieszczeniu było ciemno, a z cieni wyłaniały się niewyraźne kształty mebli oraz wyposażenia, jak echa tego, co jeszcze tak niedawno tu było.

Za oknami krajobraz był obcy, a kłębiąca się masa ciemnej energii napierała na szkło. Steve mógłby przysiąc, że widział, jak przeszklone ściany wyginają się w ciemnościach, dosłownie wibrując od siły wiatru lub nawet czegoś gorszego. Czegoś znacznie, znacznie gorszego.

– Witajcie, moi kochani.

Steve odwrócił się, unosząc tarczę w pogotowiu, ale spóźnił się o jedno uderzenie serca, ponieważ Wanda już się poruszała w eksplozji światła i siły.

– Nie, nie, nie! – Z ciemności dobiegł ich cichy chichot, a potem pokój utonął w świetle.

Steve poczuł, jak coś owija się wokół jego nadgarstków, nóg, ramion oraz szyi, niczym lina lub sznur, mocno zaciskając się na skórze. Czuł, jak jego stopy unoszą się nad ziemię i miał wrażenie, że ktoś próbował oderwać jego ręce i nogi od ciała. Jeden oddech później już wisiał w powietrzu, znajdując się w pułapce jak mucha w pajęczej sieci.

Usłyszał przeklinającego obok niego Falcona oraz ostry okrzyk Spidey’a i zdał sobie sprawę, że wszyscy znajdowali się w tej samej sytuacji, co on. Walczył, a jego mięśnie napierały z całych sił na niewidoczne liny. Nie mógł zobaczyć wiążących go węzłów, ale zdecydowanie była tam jakaś siła fizyczna trzymająca go przygwożdżonego w powietrzu.

Ogień w kominku zapłonął potężnym płomieniem, który oślepił go na chwilę, a potem z powrotem zamienił się w ciepły, kojący blask. Na dużej czarnej skórzanej kanapie leżała kobieta, dzierżąc kieliszek do wina między długimi palcami, a jej krwistoczerwone paznokcie błyszczały na tle ciemniejszego trunku w kielichu. Przechyliła głowę na bok, a jej piękne rudawobrązowe włosy opadały na nagie ramiona. Jeden z kosmyków owinął się wokół jej gardła, zanurzając się w jej dekolcie. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do nich poplamionymi przez wino ustami, po czym wysunęła język, by zlizać czerwone kropelki.

– Spodziewaliście się kogoś innego? – zapytała, podpierając się na łokciu. Niebieska suknia, przylegająca i jedwabista, podkreślała linię piersi oraz bioder, podsuwając się do góry i odsłaniając linię nóg. – Może swoich przyjaciół? – drażniła się dalej, przesuwając językiem po krawędzi kieliszka. – Złe piętro.

– Gdzie oni są? – zapytał Steve, starając się, aby jego głos był stanowczy i spokojny. Było to o wiele trudniejsze, niż być powinno.

– Są raczej bezpieczni, na razie – oznajmiła. Odstawiła na bok naczynie, a jej piękną twarz przeszył cień nieszczęścia. – Byłam bardzo niezadowolona. Obiecano mi sześcioro. Sześcioro najpotężniejszych bohaterów Ziemi. Sześcioro Avengersów – powiedziała, kołysząc się na nogach. – Jednak dwóch brakowało. – Zmrużyła oczy, przypatrując się Steve'owi. – A teraz znalazłam jednego. Kapitan Ameryka, jak sądzę. – Wykrzywiła usta w uśmiechu. – Człowiek spoza czasu.

Ten zwrot w jednej chwili uruchomił wszystkie alarmy w jego głowie.

– Loki cię przysłał – sapnął.

– Wysłał mnie? – zachichotała. – Nie, ale dał mi informacje, których potrzebowałam. – Kroczyła boso po kamiennej podłodze. – Był bardzo przydatny. Powiedział mi wszystko, co musiałam wiedzieć. – Przeniosła wzrok, lustrując Falcona od góry do dołu, zanim przyjrzała się Wandzie i zmarszczyła nos. – A gdzie jest ostatni? – zapytała, machając ręką w stroną pozostałych jakby chciała odgonić irytujące owady. – Gdzie jest Iron Man?

– Nie dorwałaś go – powiedział Steve, uśmiechając się cierpko. – Jest szybszy ode mnie. Bardziej cwany.

– Rany, ale jesteś kiepskim kłamcą. – Przewróciła oczami. – Ale nie przejmuj się. Wiem, że jest gdzieś tutaj, a ty tymczasem przyniosłeś mi dodatkowe zabawki! Jak miło z twojej strony!

– Kim jesteś? – zapytał Falcon. – I czego, do diabła, chcesz?

– Jestem Lorelei z Asgardu – powiedziała z uniesionym podbródkiem i zmrużonymi oczami. – A w kwestii moich zamiarów? Dowiecie się w swoim czasie.

Wanda zaśmiała się cicho.

– To nie jest twoje – stwierdziła lakonicznie, brzmiąc na zdziwioną, a Lorelei odwróciła się w jej stronę.

– Och, uważasz się za eksperta? – zapytała Lorelei, odgarniając włosy za ramię. – To powinno być zabawne. Myślisz, że ile wiesz, maleńka? – Z powrotem podniosła kieliszek do wina i dopiła jego zawartość, po czym upuściła go na podłogę obojętnym ruchem dłoni. Roztrzaskał się, a jego ostre odłamki pokryły podłogę.

– Nie masz żadnej mocy poza tą, którą pożyczyłaś. Nie. Którą ukradłaś - oświadczyła Wanda. – Uruchomiłaś te pułapki. Ale nie są twoje. Nic z tego nie jest. Jesteś tylko pionkiem, bez możliwości zmiany wyniku gry.

Lorelei usiadła wygodnie na kanapie, krzyżując przed sobą długie nogi. Jej blada skóra lśniła w świetle ognia, a niebieski jedwab sukni delikatnie odbijał światło.

– Och, mam moc, kochana. Ale po co marnować czas na naukę lub wysiłek, skoro o wiele łatwiej jest zmusić innych do zrobienia tego za ciebie? – Przeciągnęła się, a materiał sukienki napiął się wokół jej zgrabnego ciała. – Mężczyzn można łatwo zmanipulować. Są tak bardzo chętni do pomocy, gdy tylko się ich trochę do tego zachęci.

– A jeśli twoje wdzięki przestaną wystarczać? – zapytała Wanda. Szarpnęła się, walcząc z niewidzialnymi siłami, które utrzymywały ją w miejscu. – Ponieważ w końcu tak się stanie.

– Odrobina magii zapewni to, czego natura nie potrafi – skwitowała Lorelei. Machnęła leniwie ręką. – A ten świat jest nowy. Taki pełen chętnych sług.

– Czy to nie był plan Lokiego? – zapytał Falcon. – Nie wyszło mu to na dobre.

– Loki zrobił zbyt dużo hałasu, chciał zbyt dużej rozpoznawalności – syknęła Lorelei. – Jak na pana kłamstw, był zbyt liberalny w stosunku do prawdy. Nie popełnię tego błędu. Zmiażdż opór, znajdź najpotężniejszych, najbardziej szanowanych, najbardziej przydatnych i weź ich w niewolę, a następnie ujawnij się. Nie sprowadzam armii przeciwko siłom Ziemi. To siły Ziemi będą moją armią, gotową walczyć w moim imieniu, rozpaczliwie ginąc dla mnie.

Palce Wandy zacisnęły się w pięść, a usta Lorelei zakwitły w powolnym uśmiechu.

– Pułapka, która cię trzyma, odwróci każdy atak. Wszystko, co wyślesz w moją stronę, wróci do ciebie. Im zacieklej walczysz, tym mocniej więzły będą się zaciskać. Aż się złamiesz.

Twarz Wandy wykrzywiła się, a różowa wiązka mocy przeskoczyła między jej palcami, po czym przetoczyła się po jej ramieniu. Dziewczyna zdusiła krzyk, a Lorelei zachichotała.

– Ostrzegł mnie, że wasz gatunek jest głupi. I uparty. – Westchnęła. – Chyba ma być to urocze. Ale mnie to denerwuje.

– Przynajmniej – syknęła Wanda. – Moja moc należy do mnie, a nie jest wynikiem jakiejś sztuczki.

– Może i jest twoja, lecz jest niewystarczająca. Myślisz, że możesz się uwolnić? – zakpiła Lorelei, gdy krążyła obok Wandy, a jej usta wykrzywiły się w nikczemnym uśmiechu. Kołysała biodrami, ledwo muskając ziemię stopami, gdy się poruszała. – Wątpię. Moja moc może nie być w pełni moja, ale wystarcza, by utrzymać cię pod kontrolą.

Wanda wykręciła się, szarpiąc dziko.

– Jak ciekawie. Żadnej kontroli – szepnęła Lorelei, pochylając się. – Żadnej inteligencji. Tylko nadmiar mocy. Po prostu nieokiełznany dzikus. – Wyciągnęła rękę i jej długie, delikatne palce objęły podbródek Wandy, zmuszając ją do podniesienia głowy. Głowa Lorelei przechyliła się na bok, gdy ta się zastanawiała. – Żadna z ciebie czarodziejka. – Jednym paznokciem stuknęła w środek czoła Wandy. – Ale gdyby cię tak otworzyć i obnażyć, mogłabyś posłużyć za całkiem przyzwoite źródło energii. Niestabilne, tak, ale w końcu jesteś tylko człowiekiem. A żaden człowiek nie powinien mieć takiej mocy jak twoja. Nazwaniem tego marnotrawstwem byłoby niedopowiedzeniem.

Rozproszona różowa energia zawirowała wokół dłoni Wandy, obracając się wokół jej nadgarstka i palców. Utrzymywała się niczym iskra w pobliżu jej dłoni, ale zaraz zniknęła i dziewczyna skrzywiła się. Lorelei spojrzała na nią z politowaniem.

– Nadal próbujesz walczyć? – powiedziała, przygryzając dolną wargę. – Znacznie bardziej uzdolnieni od ciebie wpadli w moje sidła i się z nich nie wydostali. Tak długo, jak to ja pociągam za sznurki… – Podniosła palce, a Wanda krzyknęła, wyginając ramiona do tyłu, a jej całe ciało zwinęło się pod wpływem bólu. Twarz miała trupiobladą, zęby były obnażone, a w jej oczach była dzikość, kiedy iskry otoczyły jej dłonie, a potem powędrowały w górę jej ramienia, skacząc, migocząc i trzeszcząc niestabilnie w powietrzu. Wanda wciągnęła głośno powietrze, a jej wdech był wyraźnie słyszalny w cichym pokoju.

– Tylko siebie zranisz – dodała Lorelei. – Nie to, że mam coś przeciwko. – Znów zachichotała. – Właściwie oglądanie tego jest całkiem zabawne.

– Zostaw ją w spokoju. – Steve szarpnął się, walcząc z żelaznym uściskiem magii, która utrzymywała go na miejscu.

Lorelei odwróciła się, napotykając spojrzenie Kapitana i uśmiechając się do niego. W jej twarzy oraz oczach było coś dziwnego. Jakby jakiś wypaczony uśmiech matki, pełen zrozumienia, słodyczy oraz akceptacji. Blondyn po raz kolejny spróbował wyrwać się ze swoich niewidzialnych więzów. Kobieta zacmokała cicho, kręcąc głową.

– Nie, nie, nie zawracaj sobie tym głowy. – Stanęła przed nim, odchylając głowę do tyłu i wykrzywiając usta. Pogładziła dłonią jego pierś, wodząc paznokciem w dół jego brzucha. Steve odsunął się od niej, co kobieta skomentowała śmiechem. – Teraz taki niechętny. Nie martw się, są na to sposoby, kochaniutki.

Przechyliła głowę na bok.

– Tacy piękni mężczyźni tworzą to miejsce – mruknęła, kiedy jej podbródek spoczął na piersi Steve'a, a długie rzęsy zasłoniły jej oczy. – Może jeszcze spodoba mi się ten mój mały plan. Do tej pory się nudziłam, ale… – Jednym palcem przejechała po klatce piersiowej Steve'a, na moment zatrzymując się tuż nad jego mostkiem, ale zaraz wznowiła ruch, sunąc w dół jego umięśnionego brzucha. – Zawsze miałam talent do eliksirów miłosnych.

Jej usta były teraz tak blisko jego skóry, że Kapitan czuł ciepło jej oddechu.

– Jeden łyk, jeden oddech i będziesz mój. Będziesz moją piękną, idealną zabawką.

– Wow, zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jesteś szalona, co nie? To jest… Często tak robisz? – wtrącił się Spidey, a jego głos zawierał nutę obrzydzenia lub histerii. – Ponieważ… Wow. Nie. Rozważałaś ot tak, no wiesz, miłą rozmowę z facetem, ponieważ wielu z nas jest dość spoko, naprawdę możesz po prostu okazać jakieś zainteresowanie, a większość z nas pomyśli „No, no, ta ruda jest naprawdę niezła, podoba mi się”.

Lorelei zachichotała.

– Jesteś szlachetnym małym chłopcem, czyż nie? – zaświergotała, jedną ręką unosząc spódnicę, gdy podeszła do Spider-Mana. – Będę twoją pierwszą? – spytała, śmiejąc się. Znalazła krawędź jego maski i podciągnęła ją do góry, odsłaniając długą linię gardła oraz silny kąt szczęki. Odchylił się do tyłu, próbując się od niej odsunąć, a ona tylko jeszcze szerzej się uśmiechnęła.

– Wow, to naprawdę bardzo osobiste pytanie i odmówię na nie odpowiedzi – oświadczył Spidey.

– Nie ma problemu. Ciesz się, póki wciąż masz możliwość wyboru.

Wanda powiedziała coś, zbyt cicho, zbyt szorstko, by ją usłyszeć i Lorelei spojrzała na nią.

– Och, nadal nie śpisz? Przyznaję, jestem pod wrażeniem. Cała ta walka po nic. Wszystko te starania, a ty nie zdołałaś wymierzyć choć jednego uderzenia. To żałosne, wiesz o tym, prawda? I nie mam z ciebie żadnego pożytku. Inni, cóż, mogę znaleźć dla nich miejsce u stóp mojego tronu, ale ty? Ty jesteś tylko kłopotem i zbyt wiele z tobą zachodu, by utrzymać cię w szeregu.

Wanda wybełkotała coś jeszcze z opuszczoną głową, tworząc z włosów nieprzeniknioną zasłonę zakrywającą twarz. Lorelei podeszła do niej, jedną ręką chwytając ją za gardło i zmuszając jej głowę do uniesienia.

– Co? – warknęła, pochylając się. – Czego chcesz? Jakieś ostatnie słowa? Już czas na to? Jak sobie życzysz. – Wolna ręka uniosła się ponad jej głowę, a między jej szponiastymi palcami uformowała się kula trzaskającej zielonej energii. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, triumfalnie i szaleńczo. – Co masz do powiedzenia?

Wanda wypuściła powietrze.

– Kontrola – odetchnęła. – Jest przereklamowana.

Błysk światła, eksplozja o sile grzmotu i Wanda już była w ruchu. Dziewczyna szybko poruszyła ramieniem, odciągając je do tyłu tylko po to, by w mgnieniu oka wyrzucić je do przodu i zadać chirurgicznie precyzyjne uderzenie. Jej pięść zderzyła się z gardłem Lorelei, a dzięki magii Wanda miała więcej siły, niż byłaby w stanie osiągnąć tylko przy pomocy samych mięśni. Czarownica poleciała do tyłu i uderzyła o ziemię z łoskotem, a wszyscy razem z nią, gdy magiczne liny puściły.

Steve wylądował na podłodze w przykucu, a jego ciało znalazło równowagę nawet podczas upadku. Spider-Man spadł na posadzkę, ale podskoczył do góry niemalże w tej samej chwili, odbijając się i rykoszetując w kierunku sufitu. Falcon oddychał ciężko, ale był już na nogach, z rękami podniesionymi do góry w pogotowiu.

Wanda opadła bezwładnie. Zanim Steve zdążył do niej dobiec, wysunęła jedną rękę, opierając swój ciężar na pięści i usiadła, oddychając szybko i gwałtownie. Jej policzki były zarumienione, ale uśmiech był promienny oraz prawdziwy.

– O to chodzi w nas, dzikusach – wydusiła przez zaciśnięte zęby, gdy podnosiła się na równe nogi. Wzięła Falcona za rękę, pozwalając mu pomóc jej wstać. Zakołysała się na niepewnych nogach, ale szybko stanęła wyprostowana. – Gdy wszystko inne zawiedzie, nie mamy zastrzeżeń by ugryźć.

– Cholera, dziewczyno – rzucił Spidey z sufitu, rozśmieszając ją.

Steve przykucnął nad Lorelei. Drobne iskry różowej energii wciąż przetaczały się po jej skórze, podczas gdy ona sama drgała na ziemi.

– Co zrobiłaś?

– Reakcja zwrotna – odparła, opierając się o Falcona. – Wlałam moc do zaklęcia wiążącego. Skonstruowano je tak, żeby wytrzymywało duże, mocne wybuchy energii. Ale utrzymuj moc długotrwale na niskim poziomie, a zaklęcie ostatecznie ustąpi. Większość ludzi nie jest w stanie podtrzymać przepływu mocy przez taki długi czas i zaklęcie wcale nie jest inne. – Wzięła oddech. – Za to boli jak cholera.

– To był porządny cios – pochwalił Steve, uśmiechając się do dziewczyny. – Czy obudzi się? – Rogers zdjął krawat z szyi, odgiął jej ramiona do tyłu i zaczął wiązać jej nadgarstki na plecach.

Wanda wypuściła powietrze.

– Kiedyś tak – oceniła. – I to jej nie powstrzyma.

– Tylko to mamy.

– To dom Tony’ego Starka. Musicie mieć tu coś lepszego do ubezwłasnowolnienia niż krawat, ale po namyśle jednak stwierdzam, że nie wiem o czym mówię, więc po prostu się teraz zamknę – dodał Spidey.

– Dobry pomysł, dzieciaku – stwierdził Falcon, wypuszczając głośno powietrze nosem.

– Byłbym wdzięczny – powiedział Steve zdławionym głosem. Chwycił końce krawata i mocno je pociągnął, zaciskając węzeł na… Niczym. Lorelei zniknęła w migotliwym świetle, a on pozostał z bezużytecznym kawałkiem jedwabiu w dłoni. – Psiakrew – zaklął, przeczesując dłonią włosy. – Wanda? Co się właśnie stało?

Wanda otarła usta dłonią.

– Ktoś inny kontroluje tym wszystkim – wydusiła. – Pułapki w pułapkach w jeszcze innych pułapkach. I żadna z nich nie była dziełem Lorelei. Ona była tylko przynętą. – Złapała się za czoło, marszcząc bladą twarz. – To nie ma sensu.

– Cholera. Była taktyką dywersyjną – domyślił się Falcon. Spojrzał na pozostałych, mrużąc sfrustrowane brązowe oczy. – Tak jak my.

– Więc z kim, u licha, mamy do czynienia? – zapytał Spidey. – Czy ktoś może dać mi kartkę wyników, ściągi, spoilery lub coś w tym stylu?

– Nie wiem, ale chciałbym się dowiedzieć – powiedział Steve, podbiegając do baru. Ukryta pod marmurowym blatem szuflada wysunęła się dość łatwo i Rogers wyciągnął z niej cienką walizkę. – Myślę, że musimy zmienić naszą strategię.

– Musimy iść – oznajmiła Wanda. – A ze strategią czy bez? Wszystko sprowadza się to do dwóch rzeczy. Do tarczy i do tego, kogo osłania.

– Co to znaczy? – zapytał Falcon z odrobiną frustracji w głosie.

Spojrzała na niego.

– Nie wiem. Jeszcze.

– Więc chodźmy i przekonajmy się – skwitował Steve. – Zanim Tony i pozostali wpadną w tę samą pułapkę, co my.

*

– Więc ilu z was potrafi latać? – zapytał Tony. Strange podniósł rękę. – Nie ty, ciebie nikt nie lubi – powiedział mu geniusz.

– Cóż, zapytałeś – zauważyła Kitty. – I znasz już odpowiedź. Chyba że sprawdzasz, komu musisz pożyczyć zbroję. Zawsze chciałam wypróbować jedną z nich.

– Wow. Nie, to się nie zdarzy. Nigdy.

– Warto było spróbować – westchnęła Shadowcat.

– Umiem latać – rzucił Strange do Kitty. – Potrzebujesz podwózki?

– To najdziwniejszy tekst na podryw, jaki kiedykolwiek słyszałam – oświadczyła. – W szczególności, że w tym wypadku jest to dosłowny tekst na poderwanie mnie w powietrze.

– Przyjąłbym tę ofertę na twoim miejscu, _petite_ – poradził jej Remy, wpatrując się w ciemność otaczającą schody. – Łatwiej tak niż chodzić, naprawdę.

– Nie będziemy iść na piechotę, a nawet jeśli, to niedużo. – Tony przykucnął, opierając łokcie na kolanach. – Remy, po lewej stronie znajduje się panel przeciwpożarowy. Możesz podać mi gaśnicę?

– Nie jestem pewien, dokąd to zmierza, ale nie ma sprawy. – Gambit roztrzaskał panel, wyciągając gaśnicę i podając ją brunetowi.

– Po prostu wzywam trochę wsparcia. – Z rozmachem mężczyzny wyciągającego zawleczkę z granatu, Tony aktywował gaśnicę i szczodrze spryskał podłogę. – To powinno wystarczyć.

– Co dokładnie robisz? – zapytał Strange.

– Jarvis wydaje się być offline – wyjaśnił miliarder, prostując się. – Ale jest pewien system redundancyjny, z którego mogę skorzystać. Muszę tylko dostać się do jednego z dodatkowych warsztatów. Około dwudziestu pięter wyżej. – Odrzucił gaśnicę na bok, odliczając upływ czasu w swojej głowie. – Przydałaby mi się podwózka od kogoś, kto nie jest Strange’em.

– O czym ty…

Słaby warkot był jedynym ostrzeżeniem, jakie dostali, zanim Roombas zaczął do nich lecieć ze szczytu schodów, lekko się nad nimi unosząc.

– Cześć, kolego – powiedział Tony, kładąc delikatnie stopę na bocie w kształcie krążka hokejowego. – Zawołaj odsiecz. Potrzebujemy podwózki. – Bot zawibrował pod jego stopą, a siatka czujników analizowała rozmiar bałaganu. – Tak, tak, wiem, sporo tego, nie ekscytuj się zbytnio.

– Wiem, że mi nie odpowiesz, ale co…

– Roombasy mogą działać bez przewodnictwa Jarvisa – poinformował ich Stark. – Inteligencja zbiorowa, coś na kształt roju. O ile nie zostały wyłączone to po prostu dalej krążą po Wieży, szukając rzeczy do czyszczenia. A kiedy okaże się, że bałagan jest zbyt duży, aby go zmieść w pojedynkę, natychmiastową reakcją jest wezwanie pomocy. – Pozwolił maszynie wyślizgnąć się spod jego stopy i pochylił się, żeby ją podnieść. – A ich repulsory mają wystarczająco dużą siłę, by przenieść nas przez kilka pięter.

– Sugerujesz, że mamy ujeżdżać Roombasy – powiedział Strange.

– Ty możesz latać. Ja skorzystam z Roombasów. Tamta dwójka może sobie robić, co im się żywnie podoba - podsumował Tony, wskazując kciukiem w stronę Remy’ego i Kitty.

– Wchodzę w to – ucieszyła się dziewczyna, szczerząc zęby.

– Miałem do czynienia z gorszymi rzeczami – stwierdził Remy. – A te przynajmniej nie gryzą.

– W większości to prawda – rzucił brunet. Pojawiło się już z pół tuzina Roombasów i Stark obejrzał je, marszcząc brwi. – Wypatrujcie Roombasa z czerwonym iksem na obudowie. – Spryskał gaśnicą również ścianę, rozpoczynając atak na pełną skalę, by zająć czymś obecne boty, dopóki nie zgromadzą się w większej ilości.

– Czerwony iks? – zapytał Stephan.

– Pan Fantastyczny to specjalny Roombas – streścił Tony, marszcząc brwi. – Powinien już tu być, jest z nich wszystkich najmądrzejszy. Jeśli Jarvis jest offline, to właśnie on domyślnie przejmuje dowodzenie.

\- Chyba, że został uszkodzony - powiedziała Kitty, kucając, by podnieść jednego z Roombasów. Obróciła go, szczerząc do niego zęby.

– Możliwe, ale mało prawdopodobne – odparł inżynier. – Ze względu na pewne... Uzasadnione obawy związane z wykorzystaniem go przez Agenta Coulsona jako celu do strzelania, ten jeden został znacznie ulepszony. Kuloodporny, odporny na bomby, wytrzymała obudowa oraz dwukrotnie większa prędkość i ciąg niż pozostałe. – Przerwał. – Jest trochę niestabilny, jeszcze tego nie wyeliminowaliśmy, ale praca wciąż jest w toku.

Budynek zadrżał i wszyscy zamarli.

– Nie myśl, że mamy luksus czekania na twojego ulubieńca – poinformował go Remy niskim głosem.

– Nienawidzę przyznawać ci racji, ale ją masz. – Tony chwycił najbliższego Roombasa. – Łapcie podwózkę – poradził, czekając, aż Remy oraz Kitty złapią po jednym i wtedy uruchomił awaryjny reset. Poprawił uścisk, wzmacniając go, gdy cała horda botów wystrzeliła w górę, kierując się do najbliższych stacji ładowania. – Trzymać się!

Przejażdżka była szybka i raczej niewygodna, ale Tony z całych sił trzymał się obudowy Roombasa, zaciskając zęby, gdy mknęli w ciemności. Te boty, które nie miały pasażerów na gapę, wyprzedziły ich z łatwością, a kiedy w końcu dotarli do celu podróży, Roombasy już lekko podskakiwały przy zamkniętych drzwiach, które blokowały im drogę. Tony rozluźnił uścisk, lądując lekko na stopach, gdy jego podwózka dołączyła do reszty stada.

– Proszę, pozwól mi zatrzymać jednego – jęknęła Kitty, która klęczała na swoim bocie. Zeskoczyła z niego, ruszając po podłodze radosnym krokiem.

– Nie ma mowy – zaprzeczył Remy, lądując z trzepoczącym płaszczem i szeroko rozłożonymi rękami na podłodze. – Proszę. Wszędzie będzie tylko siać spustoszenie.

– Zbuduj sobie własny – odparł geniusz, szukając w kieszeni portfela i klucza. Wiedział, że miał nikłe szanse, ale i tak przeciągną kartą po czytniku. Drzwi pozostały uparcie zamknięte.

Stephen, otoczony wirem światła, nie zadał sobie trudu, by zejść na ziemię, wciąż unosząc się w powietrzu z szeroko rozłożonymi ramionami.

– Jakiś problem? – zapytał Tony'ego.

– Drzwi blokują się automatycznie, jeśli system jest w trybie offline – wyjaśnił Tony, podważając krawędź panelu do góry. – W przypadku ewakuacji można dostać się na schody z górnych pięter, ale nie można otworzyć drzwi z tej strony. Daj mi chwilę.

Strange sięgnął przez jego ramię i chwycił klamkę. Jego dłoń rozjarzyła się, drzwi zadrgały, a chwilę później odskoczyły, pozbawione blokady.

– Proszę bardzo.

– Nienawidzę tego – oświadczył Tony, otwierając szeroko drzwi. Roombasy rzuciły się do przodu, przepychając się pomiędzy jego stopami, by podążyć w dół korytarza.

– Nie ma za co.

W małym, nietypowym warsztacie – bardziej stacji naprawczej niż faktycznym warsztacie – Roombasy skierowały się do swojej stacji ładujących, a Iron Man ruszył w stronę konsoli komputerowej.

– No dalej, Jarvis – mruknął. – Gdzie jesteś, stary?

– Mogę jakoś pomóc? – zapytała Kitty, a Tony wskazał jej centralny komputer.

Nauczył się na swoich błędach – podobne jednostki były rozmieszczone w różnych miejscach w całej Wieży, decentralizując system. Nie było to niezawodne rozwiązanie, ale w przypadku awarii lub ataku zwiększało szanse, że brunet mógł uruchomić wszystko na nowo prędzej niż później.

– Sprawdź, czy możesz się czegoś dowiedzieć – poprosił. – Mam jeszcze drugorzędową sekwencję restartu, ale wolałbym jej unikać, jeśli to możliwe.

Obejrzała się, gdy wyciągnęła klawiaturę przymocowaną do maszyny.

– Dlaczego?

– Bo boli. – Tony uderzył pięścią w konsolę. – Dawaj, dawaj. Masz zasilanie, masz główne systemy, światła są nadal włączone, reaktor łukowy wciąż działa, więc w czym problem?

– Tony? – zawołała Kitty. – Myślę, że ktoś już próbował się dostać do systemu.

– To niemożliwe, to… – Stark przeszedł przez pokój, pochylając się nad jej ramieniem. Zmarszczył brwi, spoglądając na mały monitor. Przepływ danych był oczywisty, ale nie mógł dowiedzieć się, gdzie spróbowano uzyskać do nich dostęp. – Kto, do diabła… – Potrząsnął głową. – Wiesz co? Nieważne. Nie mamy na to czasu.

Brunet zrzucił z ramion marynarkę i podwinął rękaw.

– Remy, z tyłu jest zamknięta szafka oznaczona jako zaopatrzenie. Możesz ją otworzyć? Powinna być tam podstawowa broń i zestaw pierwszej pomocy.

– Jasne.

Geniusz ściągnął do jednego z licznych paneli pokrywających komputer. Stająca tuż za nim Kitty złapała go za ramię.

– Co robisz? Co to jest?

Tony posłał jej cierpki uśmiech.

– Kiedy często tracisz kontrolę nad swoimi systemami, koniec końców decydujesz, że być może masz już tego dość. Zwykle biometria tak naprawdę nie rozwiązuje problemu, ale... – Zwinął dłoń w pięść. – Wymyśliłem siłowy sposób na ponowne uruchomienie.

Zaciskając zęby, Tony wbił rękę w ciemną przestrzeń za fałszywym panelem. Nacisk uruchomił system i miał chwilę na przygotowanie się, zanim impuls elektryczny przeszył jego ramię, pulsując. Zaklął, sycząc przez zęby i wyciągnął z powrotem rękę.

– Kurwa, to bolało – mruknął inżynier, ściskając przedramię. Krew ciekła mu między palcami i kapała na podłogę.

Rozległ się słaby szum i ciche pyknięcie, jakby coś się właśnie uruchomiło, na co brunet podniósł wzrok.

– Jarvis? Jesteś tu, kolego?

– Jestem, sir. Przepraszam za zaniedbanie moich obowiązków. – Głos Jarvisa stawał się mocniejszy z każdym słowem. Chropowate i nierówne pomijanie sylab ustępowało powoli miejsca jego zwyczajnemu, spokojnemu głosowi. – Trwa przywracanie systemów do trybu operacyjnego.

– Co się stało? – zapytał Tony. Remy złapał go za ramię, przyciskając gazik do punktowej rany na jego nadgarstku.

– Nie jestem pewien – oświadczył Jarvis. – Moje systemy nie reagują i posiadam za mało danych, by wyciągnąć jakieś wnioski. Jest jednak coś, co zakłóca niektóre moje działania.

– Przebij się przez to, potrzebujemy cię – poprosił go Stark.

– Co właściwie zrobiłeś? – zapytała Kitty. Spojrzała na port dostępu.

– Nawiąż połączenie fizyczne, wymuś je, a uruchomi się proces przymusowego restartu systemu, bez względu na sytuację. Mała krwista ofiara i odzyskuję moją wieżę. Trochę kłuje, ale jeśli ktoś bez mojej krwi i danych biometrycznych spróbuje tego to zostanie usmażony. Więc niech wam nie przychodzą do głowy żadne głupie pomysły. – Tony potrząsnął dłonią. – Jarvis, potrzebujemy twojej pomocy. Szukamy reszty zespołu. Gdzie się teraz znajdują?

– Szukam.

– To wydaje się być niezdrowe – oceniła Kitty.

– To dosłowna definicja mojego związku z moimi wynalazkami, możemy przejść do następnego punktu naszej rozmowy? – zapytał brunet, po czym podszedł do konsoli, na której zamigotała mapa wieży, a holograficzny wyświetlacz obracał się i formował, piętro po piętrze.

– Już czuję się lepiej, gdy myślę o tym co nas niedługo czeka – powiedział Remy. Rzucił kilka broni na ladę obok Tony'ego. Brunet złapał parę repulsorowych dysków, montując je na dłoniach i owijając przewody pod rękawami koszuli. Złapał marynarkę i z powrotem ją założył, co było prawdopodobnie głupie, ale czuł się lepiej z odrobiną okrycia, biorąc pod uwagę obecną sytuację.

– Największe skupisko parametrów życiowych jest tutaj. – Mapa błysnęła i Tony zmarszczył brwi.

– To jest… Co, sala konferencyjna? – zapytał miliarder. – Po prostu duży, pusty pokój?

– Gromadzą tam ludzi? – odezwała się Kitty.

– Sprawdzimy? – zapytał Remy, błyskając zębami. – Przydałaby się nam każda możliwa pomoc, prawda?

– Nie zaszkodzi. – Tony odwrócił się do pozostałych. – Schody, winda czy… – Spojrzał na Strange’a. – Nie przypuszczam, że byłbyś w stanie nam pomóc, czyż nie?

– Mogę nas przenieść – zaproponował Strange. – Ale ciężko jest teleportować tak wiele osób na jakąkolwiek odległość. Zrobię to, ale nie mogę obiecać, że uda mi się to ponownie. – Posłał im nerwowy uśmiech. – Działam z dala od domu, bez mojego zwykłego wsparcia i moja moc słabnie.

– Jak daleko musimy iść? – zapytała dziewczyna, spoglądając na mapę. – Dwa piętra do góry, tak? Nie bądź leniwy, Tony. Możemy się przejść.

– To był cholernie długi dzień. Wiem, że nie masz pojęcia, jak to jest, ale przez cały dzień pracowałem, a potem musiałem odpierać ataki lodowych potworów, które chciały zmiażdżyć mi kręgosłup. Pomiędzy tym wszystkim miałem jeszcze randkę. Pierwsza randka z kimś, kogo naprawdę lubisz jest bardzo stresująca i jest to coś, o czym też nie masz zielonego pojęcia, ponieważ masz osiem lat.

– Brzmisz jak mój ojciec – odcięła się Kitty. – Niedoczekanie twoje, staruszku. Idziemy.

– Bachor. Wredny bachor – skwitował Tony. Wziął nową gazę od Remy'ego. – Dzięki. – Rozerwał opakowanie zębami, podczas gdy Remy patrzył na niego z niemożliwym do rozszyfrowania wyrazem twarzy. – Co? – zapytał go inżynier, owijając ramię.

– Kapitan wie o twoim małym protokole bezpieczeństwa?

– Moglibyśmy wypełnić książkę rzeczami, o których Kapitan nie ma pojęcia i wolałbym zachować tą grubą, ale to bardzo grubą książkę dla siebie – oznajmił Tony, spoglądając w jego stronę. - Rozumiemy się?

Usta Remy'ego uniosły się z jednej strony.

– Myślę, że ta książka nie ma aż tylu stron, jak by ci się mogło zdawać.

– Wolę żyć w niewiedzy, dziękuję ci bardzo. – Stark wskazał głową na zebraną broń. – Wsadź je do niektórych ze swoich niekończących się kieszeni, mógłbyś?

– Nie umiem korzystać z większości z nich – powiedział Remy, już sięgając po ich nowe uzbrojenie.

– W takim razie miejmy nadzieję, że spotkamy kogoś, kto umie. Chodźmy.

*

Tony rozejrzał się, skanując spojrzeniem pokój.

– O cholera – mruknął cicho, przerywając milczenie.

Rozległa sala była pełna ludzi ustawionych w rzędach. Tuziny cichych, bezwładnych ciał unosiły się w powietrzu, wypełniając przestrzeń i spokojnie lewitując. Przerażony Tony ruszył do przodu, przyglądając się każdej twarzy, każdej osobie, szukając swojej drużyny, szukając Bruce'a i Pepper, a nawet Steve'a.

– Wszystkie parametry życiowe są stabilne – oznajmił natychmiast Jarvis. – Wydaje się, że po prostu śpią.

Strange podniósł rękę, a wiązka jego magicznej mocy natknęła się na opór i odskoczyła na bok.

– Coś utrzymuje ich w tym stanie, ale nie sądzę, żeby to im szkodziło.

– Wszyscy rezydenci wieży – poinformował Tony niskim głosem. – Każdy, kto nie był na prywatnych piętrach. Było późno, więc nie było ich aż tak wielu, ale nadal. Budynek tych rozmiarów nigdy nie jest pusty, bez względu na godzinę.

Kitty szła między pływającymi rzędami ludzi zwisającymi jak płaszcze na wieszakach.

– Nie widzę nikogo, kogo znam – odparła napiętym tonem. – Nie, czekaj. Ta strażniczka. To ta, co stoi przy windach, co nie? Chyba nazywa się Elizabeth. – Wyciągnęła rękę, dotykając śpiącej kobiety. – Jak się tu dostali?

– Są przenoszeni – wyjaśnił Jarvis. Urwał, a cisza rozciągnęła się pomiędzy słowami. – Sir, więcej systemów wraca do trybu online. Jest…

Drzwi się otworzyły i wmaszerowała przez nie zbroja Iron Mana, niosąc faceta w stroju dozorcy. Mężczyzna upadł na ziemię, ramię zbroi uniosło się, a jej repulsory zaczęły ładować się z coraz bardziej alarmującym dźwiękiem.

– Jarvis? – zapytał Tony, wycofując się szybko, a jego własna ręka uzbrojona w repulsor podniosła się. – Czy ktoś w niej siedzi?

– Nie, w zbroi nikt się nie znajduje ani nie jest ona pod moją kontrolą.

– Dobrze, więc…

Zanim zdążył poruszyć choćby palcem, Kitty po prostu zanurkowała do przodu, przechodząc przez zbroję, która szarpnęła się, drgnęła i runęła na podłogę, a iskry poleciały z odsłoniętych złączy. Kitty odwróciła się i cisnęła niematerialną stopę w pierś maszyny, która znieruchomiała, a jej oczy powoli ściemniały.

Stark wciągnął głęboko powietrze.

– Przypomnij mi, żebym cię nigdy nie wkurzał – rzucił do Kitty, która uniosła zadziornie brew.

Stojący koło niego Remy opuścił dłonie, w których trzymał karty pomiędzy knykciami. Z małych prostokątnych kartoników tryskała moc, lecz moment później na powrót zmieniły się one w zwyczajne białe karty.

– Nie sposób oderwać wzroku, gdy sprawiasz, że to wszystko wygląda tak prosto.

– Bo to jest proste – odparła Kitty. Jej usta były niebezpiecznie blisko wygięcia się w złośliwym uśmieszku.

– Dodatkowe zbroje zbliżają się do waszej lokalizacji, sir – ostrzegł ich Jarvis.

– Musimy się stąd wynosić – zdecydował Tony. – Zanim zrobi się gorąco i zaczniemy tracić ludzi.

– Kierujemy się na schody? – zapytał Remy, przybierając pozycję bojową ze swoim _bo_ i kartami w dłoniach.

– Jeśli nie zablokują nam drogi, będzie to prawdopodobnie najlepszy wybór.

– Ile takich dzieł kręci się tutaj? – zapytała Kitty z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

– Kilka. Trochę... Majstrowałem – przyznał brunet. – Jarvis, ile zbroi jest aktywnych?

– Wszystkie dwadzieścia trzy i każda z nich porusza się po korytarzach Wieży – oświadczył Jarvis. – Ich systemy są aktywne. Moje próby odzyskania kontroli są odpierane.

– Wspaniale. – Tony poprawił repulsory na swoich ramionach. – Ile zmierza w tym kierunku?

– Ilość nieznana. Niektóre systemy nie reagują prawidłowo.

Remy spojrzał na Kitty.

– Chcesz sprawdzić dla nas korytarz?

– Się robi. – Połową ciała zniknęła w ścianie, wracając w ciągu kilku sekund. – Korytarz jest na razie czysty, ale słyszę, jak nadchodzą. Albo echo jest mylące, albo nadchodzą z obu stron, więc jeśli chcemy stąd wyjść, to mamy teraz na to ostatnią szansę.

Tony spojrzał na Remy'ego.

– Biorę lewą stronę, tobie zostawiam prawą, a Kitty…

– Wezmę obie – przerwała mu, szczerząc się.

Strange skrzyżował nogi, lewitując kilka stóp nad podłogą. Jego ręce unosiły się tuż nad kolanami, a płaszcz zwisał z jego pleców, leniwie wirując.

– Dam nam tyle ochrony, ile tylko mogę – obiecał, zamykając oczy. – Ale mój zasięg jest ograniczony. Zostańcie blisko.

– Gotowi? – spytał Remy, kucając nisko, trzymając kartami pomiędzy kostkami palców.

Shadowcat miała rację – dźwięk mechanicznych ruchomych części oraz ciężkich metalowych kroków na podłodze odbijał się echem w ich kierunku. Poruszając się jak jeden organizm, wszyscy wyszli na korytarz. W słabym świetle świateł awaryjnych Tony dostrzegł błysk zbroi i jasne szczeliny oczów. Odetchnął głęboko i poprawił repulsory na dłoniach.

– Chwila – powiedział Stark. – Strange? Potrafisz powstrzymać prawdziwy ostrzał?

– Tak, ale nie wytrzymam wielu bezpośrednich trafień, więc spróbujcie to zrobić szybko - polecił mag.

– Tony? – Stopy Kitty ślizgały się po podłodze, gdy dziewczyna z precyzją tancerki lokalizowała każdego napastnika, obracając się raz po raz z gracją. – Co planujesz?

– Zniszczyć je i oczyść nam drogę – wyjaśnił brunet i Kitty ruszyła.

Wiedział, że dziewczyna mogła to zrobić – kiedy fazowała przez mechaniczny lub elektryczny obiekt, skutki były katastrofalne. Ale świadomość tego, a bycie świadkiem jak to robi – były to dwie bardzo różne rzeczy. Zwłaszcza na taką skalę.

Przebijała zbroje jedna po drugiej, a jej ciało stanowiło żywe zagrożenie dla systemów Iron Mana. Gdy przechodziła, niematerialna jak duch, zbroje załamywały się jakby od środka i wykręcały, a systemy traciły moc i kontrolę. Tony wypuszczał strzał za strzałem, wąskimi wiązkami energii, wykańczając niedobitków.

Znajdujący się za jego plecami Remy rzucał kartami z idealną precyzją, uderzając w słabe punkty i uszkodzone łączenia. Pancerze skręcały się, uderzały w ściany i siebie nawzajem, niezdolne do oddalenia się od pozostałych zbroi na wystarczająco dużą odległość, by zwiększyć prędkość lub unieść się w powietrze.

– Droga naprzód jest wolna - powiedział Jarvis. - Sugerowałbym obranie tej ścieżki.

Kitty zatrzymała się, zostając stopami na ziemi tylko na sekundę lub dwie, wystarczająco długo, aby wziąć głęboki oddech i go wypuścić.

– Będę iść na czele - oświadczyła i znów była duchem, pędząc naprzód, a jej kucyk powiewał za nią jak flaga. Tony przez moment rozpaczał nad resztkami jego zbroi, ale potem przeszedł przez zniszczone sterty metalu i ruszył za Kitty bez chwili przerwy. Tak bardzo potrzebował teraz drinka, że nie było to nawet śmieszne.

W drodze do schodów napotkali mniejszy opór, a kiedy już przebiegli przez drzwi, Tony zatrzasnął je i zamknął dłoń na gałce, posyłając puls energii z repulsora. Gałka stopiła się, plując metalem i sycząc.

Kitty prześlizgnęła się przez drzwi.

– Nic nie nadchodzi – wydyszała, ciężko łapiąc powietrze. – Albo pokonaliśmy większość z nich, albo ktoś, kto je kontroluje, postanowił nas puścić.

– Zadziwiająco mnie to nie obchodzi, który z tych powodów jest prawdziwy – oznajmił Remy. – Góra czy dół?

– Jarvis, jak nam idzie? – zapytał Tony.

– Systemy sprawne w osiemdziesięciu procentach – odparł AI.

– Mamy monitoring?

– Tak.

– Świetnie. – Tony zaczął wspinać się po schodach, skacząc po dwa stopnie naraz. Jego serce łomotało. – Na górę. Dowiedzmy się, z kim mamy do czynienia.

Biuro ochrony było puste i ciche, a drzwi kołysały się na poluzowanych zawiasach. Tony pchnął je, rzucając spojrzenie na konsole.

– Jarvis, daj nam…

Monitory zabłysnęły jeden po drugim, wszystkie pokazując tę samą scenę. Salon na szczycie wieży, ten sam przestronny, otwarty pokój, w którym on i Steve spotkali się przed randką dzisiejszego wieczoru, gdzie zostawili zespół szczęśliwie popijający drinki i wymieniający się dowcipami.

I oni nadal tam byli.

Pośrodku obrazu z kamery była kanapa. Znajdowała się na niej piękna blondynka, która podwinęła swoje długie nogi pod siebie, częściowo na nich siedząc. Thor leżał rozciągnięty koło niej, z głową spoczywającą na jej kolanach, a jego twarz oraz ciało były nieruchome i bezwładne. Nieznajoma uśmiechała się do kamery, wyraźnie świadoma, że jest obserwowana.

– Widzę cię – wyszeptała słodko i ciepło. – I nie martw się. Również cię słyszę.

– Dobrze wiedzieć. – Tony oparł ręce na konsoli, pochylając się. Sfrustrowany i wściekły spojrzał na kobietę. – Kim, do cholery, jesteś?

– Tą, który trzyma twoje życie w swoich rękach – wyjaśniła z uśmiechem. – Jeśli chodzi o prawdziwe przedstawienie się, być może powinno nastąpić ono osobiście. – Machnęła ręką w stronę pozostałych cicho śpiących osób. – Nie mogę się doczekać uzupełnienia mojej kolekcji. Avengersi. Czyż nie wyglądają pięknie? Tak spokojnie.

Kitty stanęła za nim, a jej ciało promieniowało ciepłem, które mógł poczuć na swoim ramieniu.

– Czegoś brakuje – zauważyła bardzo cichym głosem, a Tony skinął głową.

Czegoś brakowało. A raczej kogoś.

Ponieważ za blondynką byli Jane, Darcy, Bruce, Phil oraz Pepper. Thor był na jej kolanach, nieruchomy jak posąg.

– Masz niepełną kolekcję – odezwał się Stark.

– Niech cię to nie martwi – odparła blondynka z uśmiechem. – Moje nowe metalowe potwory poszły ściągnąć tu Kapitana Amerykę i jego małych przyjaciół. – Przymknęła na moment oczy. – Wpadli na małą… Przeszkodę. A moja siostra zawsze chętnie pozna przystojnego mężczyznę.

Tony wpatrywał się w kobietę.

– Czego chcesz? – zapytał brunet.

– Jedyne tego, co mi się należy. – Pogładziła palcami włosy Thora, bawiąc się pasmami, jeden po drugim. – Boga Piorunów jako mojego małżonka, a ten świat jako odskocznię do większej władzy.

– Słyszałem to już wcześniej. Cóż, może bez tej części z małżeństwem, ta akurat jest nowa i brzmi okropnie. – Tony uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. – Ktokolwiek tego wcześniej próbował, nigdy nie kończył dobrze.

– Loki był głupcem, kierowanym przez emocje oraz ból. – Uśmiechnęła się do nieruchomej twarzy Thora. – Wiem lepiej niż on. – Odwróciła się w stronę kamery. – Chodź i zobacz. A dla tego tutaj znajdę jakieś zastosowanie. – Pochyliła się i pocałowała w czoło Asgardczyka, a następnie spojrzała do tyłu, gdzie wisieli pozostali, jakby otoczeni kryształem. – A inni? Ci są zbyteczni.

– Wszyscy macie dziesięć minut, żeby do mnie dołączyć, albo pozbędę się kogoś z waszej drużyny. – Jej oczy zatrzepotały. – Chciałbyś wybrać którego? Jedną z małych wywłok Księcia Thora? A może potwór, który jest uśpiony w ciele mężczyzny?

– Nawet nie waż się ich tknąć – wyszeptał Tony. – Przysięgam, jeśli…

– Czas mija, nie przykładając wagi do tego, co o tym myślisz – przerwała mu z rozbawieniem. – Chcesz ich uratować? Najlepiej zacznij biec. – Z lekkim, ciepłym śmiechem uniosła rękę i wskazała palcem na kamerę. Monitory zgasły.

– Kurwa – warknął Stark. – W co ona, u diabła, gra?

– Najlepiej, żebyśmy tam poszli i się dowiedzieli, tak? – zgadł Remy.

– Tak. – Tony wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni. – Jarvis, potrzebuję twojej pomocy.

– Słucham, sir.

– Uważasz, że atak frontalny to dobry pomysł? – zapytała Kitty.

– Myślę, że mamy parę asów w rękawie - powiedział Tony. – Blondyna popełniła błąd.

– Nie ma wszystkich osób z zespołu – zauważył Remy.

– Dokładnie, ale o tym nie wie, myśli, że ma każdego – podsumował niskim głosem. Skończył zadanie i odepchnął telefon. – Widzieliśmy „kolekcję” na dole. Wszyscy strażnicy, ochroniarze, personel. Myśli, że ma każdego z Avengersów, skoro już tu jesteśmy.

– Ale Hawkeye i Wdowa zniknęli – ciągnął Tony, zaciskając zęby. – Ona nas w ogóle nie zna. Działa na podstawie informacji z drugiej ręki. – Spojrzał na nich szeroko otwartymi oczami. – I widać, że jej źródło informacji jest do niczego. Steve i ja zniknęliśmy. Mogła to stwierdzić już na pierwszy rzut oka i uznała, że jest to problemem.

– Tyle że jej problem polega na tym, że spojrzała na ludzi, których złapała i założyła, że ma właściwe osoby – podsumował Remy.

– Zna Thora – rzucił Stark, próbując jakoś wszystko wyjaśnić. – Oraz Jane i Darcy. Bruce… Nie poznałaby Bruce'a, ale Loki prawdopodobnie ostrzegł ją przed nim. I dwóch innych ludzi. – Spojrzał na Strange’a. – Rudowłosa kobieta i przeciętnie wyglądający mężczyzna. Pepper Potts i Phil Coulson. – Przerwał, by płytko odetchnąć. – Brakuje jej pary Avengersów i nie ma o tym pojęcia. Albo Loki nie zadał sobie trudu, aby opisać nas w szczegółach albo nie słuchała.

– A dlaczego miałaby? – zapytała Kitty. – Wydaje się nie mieć szacunku dla ludzkości. Wątpię, by uważała nas za zagrożenie.

– Zadajmy sobie kolejne pytanie. Jeśli nie widzisz jastrzębia, to skąd masz pewność, że jastrząb nie widzi ciebie? – zapytał Strange. – Jeśli znajdziesz sieć, czy możesz zgadnąć co pająk chce w nią złapać?

– W co oni, u diabła, grają? I gdzie w ogóle oni są, do cholery? – zastanawiał się inżynier, marszcząc brwi. Wziął głęboki oddech. – Mamy mało czasu. Strange? Myślę, że nadszedł czas, abyś wykorzystał ten swój super skok.


	8. Rozdział 8

* * *

– W twojej windzie gra „Dziewczyna z Ipanema”?

– Słuchaj – powiedział Tony, starając się zachować równowagę, co graniczyło z cudem. – Jeśli masz windę, grasz w niej prawdziwą windową muzykę, to jedyny logiczny wybór. – Spojrzał na lustrzaną ścianę, już nawet dłużej nie walcząc z impulsem. Odbicie było dokładnie tym, czego się spodziewał – zobaczył doktora Stephena Strange’a, Iron Mana i Gambita. Westchnął cicho.

– Jesteś tego pewien? – spytał cicho Remy. Mężczyzna wpatrywał się w panel nad drzwiami windy, gdzie liczby zmieniały się w stałym rytmie.

– Czas zaufać naszym kolegom z drużyny – odpowiedział Tony. Spojrzał na swoich towarzyszy, gdy winda dotarła do celu. – Gotowi? – Nie zapytał ich, czy wiedzieli co robią; nie zapytał, czy dadzą radę wykonać swoje zadania. Czas na to już dawno minął.

Obaj skinęli głowami, a Stark wypuścił powietrze.

– Okej, Strange – mruknął. – Miejmy nadzieję, że dasz radę.

– Ja tam w niego wierzę – oświadczył Remy, zaciskając dłonie na swojej lasce i opierając brodę o splecione palce. – Uda mu się. Nadal mamy kilka sztuczek w rękawie.

– Znajdź jej źródło mocy – przypomniał brunet i przymknął oczy, gdy poczuł, że winda się zatrzymała.

Remy uśmiechnął się szeroko, a jego oczy zaiskrzyły się za kudłatą kurtyną grzywki.

– Czas na przedstawienie – westchnął, prostując się, a następnie zrobił swoim _bo_ zgrabne kółko w powietrzu, podrzucając je lekko do góry.

Drzwi otworzyły się i Tony spodziewał się jaka zostanie go tam scena, ale jej widok i tak wyrwał mu powietrze z płuc.

Blada blondynka nadal zajmowała kanapę, gdzie Thor tulił się do jej kolan w świetle płomieni z centralnego kominka. Wokół nich, tworząc przerażający widok, w powietrzu wisieli pozostali mieszkańcy wieży. Światło ognia migotało na ich twarzach, rzeźbiąc głębokie cienie, gdy tak lewitowali w milczeniu.

Kobieta spojrzała w górę jak tylko opuścili windę.

– W samą porę – stwierdziła, uśmiechając się. – Witamy. – Kiedy nikt z nich nie odezwał się, czarodziejka westchnęła. – Nieładnie tak. Wszyscy sprawiliście tyle kłopotów. Wy oraz wasze nieznośne zabawki. Moja siostra miała tylko same problemy. Zaczynam się irytować.

– No co ty nie powiesz? – zapytał rozbawiony Remy. – I kim ty właściwie jesteś?

– Jestem Amora, Enchantress, największa władczyni magii, jaką Asgard kiedykolwiek widział. – Pochyliła się do przodu, by złożyć na czole nieruchomego Gromowładnego pocałunek. – Oraz prawowita żona Thora, boga piorunów.

– Rozumiem, że on nie zgadza się z tą oceną sytuacji – odparł Remy.

– Już wkrótce zmieni zdanie – powiedziała Amora, wysuwając się spod ciężaru mężczyzny, by wstać. Machnięciem ręki uniosła nieprzytomne ciało Thora z kanapy i wysłała go, by dołączył do innych lewitujących osób, wyglądając w ciemnym świetle jak idealnie wykonana rzeźba. – Myślałam, że kazałam wam wszystkim tu przyjść. Zgubiliście tą małą, chudą dziewczynkę. Cóż, nieważne, znajdę ją niedługo sama, tak jak zresztą pozostałych, gdy teraz w końcu mam was.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź rozprostowała ręce nad głową, wygięła plecy i zakołysała teatralnie biodrami, gdy ruszyła w kierunku Gambita. Przygryzła kusząco dolną wargę, figlarnie wykrzywiając usta w niegodziwym uśmiechu.

– Jesteś o wiele bardziej interesujący, niż zakładałam. Masz w sobie iskrę lub dwie.

– Powiedziano mi to z raz czy dwa – odparł Remy, prawie mrucząc, kiedy popisywał się akcentem. Mutant pochylił głowę do dołu i spojrzał na nią spod rzęs, uśmiechając się.

– Och, myślisz, że potrafisz wkupić się w moje łaski? – zapytała Amora, unosząc brwi.

– Wygląda na to, że to jest możliwe – rzekł Remy, nie stawiając oporu, gdy palcami objęła jego podbródek, a przesuwające się paznokcie musnęły skórę, pozostawiając delikatne czerwone linie po jej dotyku. Remy nie wzdrygnął się, mierząc ją spod opadniętych powiek, kiedy ta się nachyliła.

– Jakie masz ładne oczy – odetchnęła Amora, mrużąc swoje własne. – Ale jest w nich o wiele za dużo ognia. Nie ufałabym ci.

Remy wyszczerzył białe zęby w uśmiechu, który kontrastował z jego opaloną skórą.

– Od kiedy zaufanie jest potrzebne, żeby wziąć kochanka? – Jego śmiech był niemalże jak fizyczny dotyk. – Podoba mi się cień niebezpieczeństwa.

– Wolę, by ci, z którymi dzielę łoże, byli trochę bardziej… Podatni na sugestie – westchnęła Amora i poklepała go lekko po piersi. – Moja siostra jest nieodpowiedzialna, ale bez wątpienia zakocha się w twojej urodzie. – Z jej ust wyrwał się słaby, oschły śmiech. – I jest chętna do dzielenia się.

Brew Remy’ego wykrzywiła się w łuku.

– Jak hojnie z jej strony – skomentował, niewzruszony.

– Jakże by inaczej. – Odwracając się, Amora skupiła się na Iron Manie. Podeszła do niego i postukała lekko w napierśnik zbroi, na co brunet drgnął, a ta uśmiechnęła się do hełmu. – Naprawdę myślałeś, że co dokładnie zdołasz zrobić w tej swojej małej zabawce? – zapytała. – Myślałeś, że moje zaklęcie zawiedzie, kiedy będziesz w środku? Że twoja wola może przewyższyć moją magię?

Uniosła rękę, zwijając dłoń w pięść, palec po palcu, a każdy z nich pozostawiał po sobie słabą, migającą zieleń.

– I co się z tobą stanie? – Spojrzała się w bok. – I ty.

– Doktor Strange, Najwyższy Mag. – Zmrużyła oczy, przekręcając głowę w jego stronę. – Spodziewałam się, że będziesz większym zagrożeniem. Szczerze mówiąc, to trochę martwiła mnie twoja obecność, ale... - Postukała palcem w swoje usta. – Ledwo można cię odróżnić od innych ludzi. Jakąkolwiek magią dysponujesz, stanowi ona jedynie słabe echo. Jeśli wezmę te twoje kawałeczki i okruszki, to czy cokolwiek pozostanie? – Zrobiła krok do przodu, lekko otwierając usta. – To prawie jak…

Otworzyła szeroko oczy, kiedy inżynier uniósł dłoń, w której znikąd znalazł się repulsor i strzelił do czarodziejki. Ta zatoczyła się do tyłu, w ostatniej chwili wznosząc tarcze, a Tony pozbył się resztek iluzji Strange’a.

– Przepraszam, wydaje mi się – wydusił, cofając się do tyłu, a płaszcz Strange’a zawirował wokół niego. – Że pomyliłaś mnie z kimś innym.

– Stark – wysyczała ze wściekłością i wyrzuciła dłoń w powietrze, wypełniając je eksplozją zielonego światła.

Pancerz Iron Mana przechwycił uderzenie, kołysząc się od siły ciosu, ale pozostał na nogach. Uniósł ramiona, strzelając z repulsorów, a Amora wycofała się, trzymając dłońmi magiczną tarczę między nimi. Używając siły ataku zbroi jako osłony, Tony obrócił się w kierunku baru i zaczął biec w jego kierunku, pędząc po marmurowej posadzce i zrzucając po drodze ciężki płaszcz maga.

– Jarvis! – krzyknął, przekrzykując dźwięki tłuczonego szkła i pękającego kamienia. – Mamy potwierdzoną sygnaturę energetyczną?

– Tak – potwierdził Jarvis.

– Czas na ten skok, Strange! – zawołał Tony, chowając się za barem. Tuż przed tym jak znalazł osłonę, zobaczył wir oślepiającego światła, które przybrało znajome kształty postaci Strange’a, Wandy oraz Steve'a, cała trójka materializując się w pomieszczeniu w mgnieniu oka. Amora rzuciła się do walki i zielone światło dopadło ich, nim jeszcze zdołali przybrać w pełni solidne formy, lecz Steve już miał uniesioną tarczę. Blondyn bez wahania przyjął na siebie uderzenie energii, ślizgając się stopami po marmurze. Chwilowa osłona była wszystkim, czego potrzebowała Wanda, by ruszyć do boju, unosząc się nad ziemię.

Oglądanie tego było niesamowite. Jej szczupła postać wzbiła się w powietrze, ignorując prawa grawitacji i kumulując różowe światło wokół swoich dłoni. Przez chwilę Stark wstrzymał oddech, kiedy dziewczyna przeleciała przez pokój ponad walczącymi i stanęła pośród śpiących Avengers. Wanda wzięła głęboki oddech, czego miliarder oczywiście nie mógł usłyszeć, lecz zobaczył, tak samo, jak zobaczył, że brunetka napina ramiona i prostuje plecy, a potem nagle znika, a wszyscy uśpieni razem z nią.

Amora zawyła wściekle, wstrząsając fundamentami budynku, ale Strange wyszedł jej na spotkanie. Poruszał ustami, mówiąc coś do niej i choć Tony nie słyszał co dokładnie, słowa wystarczyły, by Amora zakołysała się na nogach. Uniosła dłonie i posłała go na drugi kraniec pokoju, a kiedy Steve ruszył do przodu zamachnęła się, napotykając świecącą pięścią jego tarczę i odrzucając go na bok.

– Wystarczy! – sapnęła Amora. – Wy mali głupcy! – Jej ramiona unosiły się i opadały, a włosy falowały z trzaskiem energii, gdy przemieszczała się. – Dopilnuję, by…

Repulsory zbroi wystrzeliły, kiedy pancerz poleciał prosto na nią. Kobieta uniosła jedną rękę, chwytając zbroję w powietrzu. Unieruchomiona, unosiła się tam, gromadząc ciepło i energię, dosłownie wibrując od ich nadmiaru. Amora uśmiechnęła się złośliwie w kierunku Tony'ego.

– Nie ruszaj się, ty mały robalu – warknęła. – Jeśli chcesz grać ostro, mogę ci wyświadczyć przysługę.

– Och, ja w nic nie gram - powiedział Tony. – Ale ona już tak.

Kitty wyskoczyła ze zbroi, fazując przez niego oraz podłogę i wrednie pomachała czarodziejce, szczerząc się. Zbroja osiągnęła punkt krytyczny przeciążenia i eksplodowała z siłą bomby. Amora uderzyła w ścianę na tyle mocno, że popękał kamień, a Kitty pojawiła się obok Tony’ego.

– JAK ty to robisz? – zapytała, dysząc ciężko z wysiłku. – Tam jest cholernie klaustrofobicznie!

– Idzie się przyzwyczaić. – Tony przycisnął dłoń do ucha. – Chodźcie, chłopaki.

Olbrzymia szyba oddzielająca pomieszczenie od lądowiska roztrzaskała się, a Spidey i Falcon wlecieli przez rozpadające się szkło.

– Twoja kolej – powiedział inżynier do Kitty, która już była w ruchu.

– Kurde, kurde, kurde – odparła, a potem wybiegła. – Jarvis, obyś się nie mylił.

– Nie myli się. Jarvis, zgaś ogień. – polecił brunet.

– Tak jest, sir.

Znajdujący się w kominku ogromny ogień natychmiast zniknął, gdy gaz, który go podsycał, został odcięty. Na ruszcie pozostał tylko owalny kamień, lśniący chłodnym różowym blaskiem. Amora, potrząsając głową, jakby jej cały świat wirował, rzuciła się po niego, ale Kitty była szybsza.

Szkło wciąż sypało się z pobitych okien, kiedy dziewczyna przeszła przez kominek jak duch. Mutantka prześlizgnęła się bez trudu i wysunęła materialną dłoń, by złapać kamień. Gdy tylko go chwyciła, jej ciało wygięło się w łuk i skoczyła do przodu, lądując stopami na podłodze i przetaczając się, by po chwili znów ruszyć przed siebie, wyskakując wysoko do góry.

Spidey złapał ją w połowie skoku, obejmując ją ramieniem i wysuwając nogi do boku, co umożliwiło mu zatoczenie szerokiego łuku. Jej ciało minęło Gambita o centymetr lub dwa, który przemknął obok nich, nie tracąc ani chwili, choć zachwiał się, gdy uderzył go podmuch wywołany ich bliskim przelotem. Pomimo mijającej go dwójki nastolatków, mężczyzna wciąż posyłał karty w lot z brutalną precyzją.

Czarodziejka warknęła i cofnęła się o krok, unosząc ręce, by stworzyć barierę przed iskrzącą różową magią. Karty Gambita uderzyły i eksplodowały, wytrącając ją z równowagi i kupując Spider-Manowi oraz Kitty kilka cennych sekund na ulotnienie się. Dziewczyna przylgnęła do chłopaka z całej siły i po chwili oboje stanowili jedynie pędzącą smugę czerwieni na nocnym niebie.

Gambit nieprzerwanie atakował czarodziejkę, jednak ta w końcu znalazła lukę w jego obronie i wykorzystała ją, by uderzyć. Skierowała w jego stronę wiązkę zielonej energii, której siła rozdarła powietrze i roztrzaskała pobliskie okno. Remy odleciał w tył i przywalił w kanapę, przechylając się razem z nią. Wylądował na podłodze, ale zrobił szybki przewrót w tył i już stał na równych nogach, jakby w ogóle chwilę wcześniej nie oberwał, przeskakując nad meblami rozsianymi po całym pomieszczeniu.

Falcon uderzył ją od tyłu, celując nogami w głowę i popychając ją do przodu. Amora w odpowiedzi uniosła rękę i posłała falę energii w jego kierunku. Skrzydlaty zdążył się uchylić, wykonując unik do boku, jednak czar trafił w jedno ze skrzydeł i mężczyzna poleciał na ziemię, po której ciężko się przetoczył.

Spidey upuścił Kitty, ale nim ta zdążyła przefazować przez podłogę i zniknąć, czarodziejka pochwyciła ją, oplatając dziewczynę sznurami zielonego światła.

– Dobrze się bawiłaś? – spytała Amora, zaciskając pięść i magicznie pozbawiając mutantkę oddechu. Kitty skrzywiła się z bólu, gdy magia zacisnęła się jeszcze mocniej. – A teraz oddaj mi kamień, zanim zrobisz sobie krzywdę.

– Nie… Mam go – wydyszała Kitty, a kąciki jej ust uniosły się w ciężkim uśmiechu.

– Tego szukasz?

Amora odwróciła się. Gambit siedział w niskim, swobodnym przysiadzie na oparciu sofy. Jedną ręką ściskał swoją laskę, a drugą miał na kolanie, luźno trzymając ją pomiędzy nogami. Jednak, kiedy każdy w pokoju spojrzał na niego, mężczyzna uniósł ją i wyćwiczonym ruchem magika przekręcił nadgarstek. Na środku dłoni znajdował się poszukiwany kamień.

– Wybacz, kotku, dobrałem ci się do kieszeni. Nigdy nie mogłem oprzeć się błyskotkom. – Zacisnął ponownie pięść, a kamień zaczął pulsować miękkim światłem spomiędzy jego długich palców. – A ten jest niesamowicie błyszczący.

Blada na twarzy Amora kipiała ze złości, zaciskając usta między zębami.

– Nie masz pojęcia jakimi siłami się bawisz, złodzieju.

Remy skierował na nią swój wzrok, obserwując kobietę spod łba błyszczącymi, czerwono-czarnymi oczami i wykrzywiając usta w paskudnym, pełnym jadu grymasie.

– To samo – zacząć niskim głosem – można by powiedzieć o tobie, _petite_. Przychodzisz tutaj i wplątujesz się w rzeczy, o których nie masz zielonego pojęcia. – Kamień dalej emitował różowym światłem, które wyciekało pulsującym rytmem z pięści mężczyzny. Mutant podniósł go, muskając jego powierzchnię ustami, a jego twarz wyglądała upiornie w słabym świetle minerału. – Musisz się spodziewać, że może się to dla ciebie źle skończyć.

Dźwięk, który wydała Amora, był wysokim, przenikliwym i pełnym wściekłości krzykiem, a strumień magii, który wydobył się z jej palców wystarczał, by oślepić wszystkich, którzy na nią wtedy patrzyli. Gambit uchylił się i ukrył za barem, znajdując schronienie i uciekając z jej zasięgu w ułamku sekundy.

– Kto zamawiał wybuchającą bombę? – zawołał rozbawiony, czym rozjuszył Amorę jeszcze bardziej. Jej moc wybuchła we wszystkich kierunkach, rozbijając butelki i posyłając deszcze alkoholu oraz szkła dookoła. Gdzieś, w głębi serca, Stark był wściekły z tego powodu, bo niektóre z trunków były niezastąpione, ale z drugiej strony ich też to się tyczyło.

Tony uniósł rękę, opierając nadgarstek na drugiej, a prototypowy repulsor trzeszczał w jego dłoni. Został mu jeszcze jeden strzał, jeden jedyny i lepiej, żeby coś nim zdziałał.

– Kapitanie! – krzyknął, kiedy Steve biegł ciężko przez pokój, osłaniając się tarczą niczym kuszącym, świecącym celem. Czarodziejka wystrzeliła w kierunku Rogersa, splatając dłonie jak szpony i wypełniając przestrzeń trzaskami magii.

Steve bez chwili zastanowienia przejmował uderzenia na tarczę, zapierając się i ślizgając po wypolerowanej podłodze, mimo iż siła mocy Enchantress znosiła blondyna do tyłu i na boki, nawet gdy ten bezskutecznie gramolił się do przodu. I wtedy, wykorzystując rozkojarzenie kobiety, Tony strzelił.

Wiązka z repulsora przeleciała nad głową Amory i rozbiła lampę bezpośrednio nad nią. Elektryka eksplodowała, a czarodziejka wzdrygnęła się, kiedy odłamki szkła i metalu na nią spadały. Momentalnie uniosła ręce, by zakryć głowę, którą schroniła pod parasolem energii.

Gambit z szybkością, o którą nikt by go nie podejrzewał, wychylił się zza baru i rzucił kamieniem przez pokój. Falcon przechwycił błyskotkę w powietrzu, lecz w połowie drogi do okna został pochwycony przez magię Asgardki, która powaliła go na ziemię. Falcon podniósł upuszczony kamień, a czarodziejka zniknęła i pojawiła się tuż przed nim, lecz kamień rozpłynął się, nim zdążył wpaść w jej ręce.

Strange zmaterializował go w swojej dłoni. Jego oczy szeroko się otworzyły, a twarz rozświetlił uśmiech.

– Och, Kamień Norn – oznajmił i podrzucił zdobycz w górę, gdzie Spidey złapał go swoją pajęczą siecią.

– Powiedz mi, że wiesz, co to znaczy – wtrącił Tony, gdy Amora wyrzuciła w powietrze odłamki szkła w każdym możliwym kierunku.

– Wiem, do kogo należy i jak odesłać go do domu – powiedział Strange, a Wanda nagle znalazła się przy jego boku. – Możemy…

Palce Amory zacisnęły się kurczowo na kamieniu, wyrywając go z sieci i Tony niespodziewanie zastygł w miejscu. Czarodziejka wciągnęła powietrze z ulgą, a jej zaczerwieniona twarz momentalnie się uspokoiła.

– Stać was na więcej, niż można byłoby się po was spodziewać – oświadczyła i jednym ruchem ręki poderwała ich wszystkich z nóg, pozwalając im zawisnąć w powietrzu. Kamień leżący na jej rozłożonej dłoni lśnił jak małe różowe słońce, a każdy ruch jej palców zdawał się wyciągać światło z jego głębin. – Nigdy mi nawet przez myśl nie przeszło, że będziecie aż tak bardzo irytujący.

Tony szarpał się przez sekundę, czując napierającą na niego siłę, przez którą ledwo mógł oddychać. Obok niego, Steve z grymasem na twarzy również walczył z jej uściskiem. Pomimo napiętego miny Amora trzymała ich bez większych trudności.

Uniosła kamień, który zdawał się wibrować między jej palcami.

– Dosyć tego – syknęła stanowczym głosem. – Wszyscy. Na kolana.

– Właściwie… – Z góry dobiegł ich spokojny głos. – Może tylko ty uklękniesz?

Uniosła głowę akurat w chwili, gdy Clint wypadł z szybu wentylacyjnego w suficie, a metalowa krata spadła na podłogę. Barton wylądował swobodnie w niedbałym przysiadzie, lecz natychmiast podciągnął się i naciągnął łuk, napinając mięśnie ramion tak samo mocno jak cięciwę, przyglądając się kobiecie i błyskając zębami w makabrycznym uśmiechu.

– Odłóż tę swoją błyskotkę i kończmy to.

Amora nie przejęła się nowym przeciwnikiem i mrużąc oczy jedynie zacisnęła ponownie pięść na kamieniu.

– Powiedziałam. Na. Kolana.

Jednak Clint stał tam, gdzie dotąd, z jedną brwią uniesioną do góry. Uśmiech czarodziejki zaczął powoli znikać z jej twarzy, a łucznik tylko wzruszył ramionami.

– Sorka. Magia za bardzo na mnie nie działa. To przez malutki... Pożegnalny prezent od znajomej.

– Frigga. – Amora zmrużyła oczy, kiedy jej dłoń drżała w powietrzu, zaciskając palce pod wpływem mocy, która przez nią przepływała. W drugiej ręce kamień wręcz trzaskał, wysyłając energię wprost ze swojego wnętrza niczym ledwo powstrzymana burza. Czarodziejka uniosła kpiąco jeden kącik ust, choć nadal bacznie go obserwowała z zaciśniętą szczęką. – I tak wciąż mogłabym skręcić ci kark jedną ręką. Myślisz, że się tego boję? – zapytała, wskazując dłonią łuk.

– Może nie mogę cię skrzywdzić, ale... – przerwał Clint, mrużąc oczy, uśmiechając się niebezpiecznie i napawając się przewagą. – Strange? Co się stanie, jeśli poślę strzałę w jej mały kamień?

– Nic dobrego – odparł Stephen, który za plecami Amory spojrzał na Wandę. Dziewczyna skinęła głową i drgnęła, właściwie już teraz poruszając w miarę swobodnie ramionami. Tony napotkał spojrzenie blondyna. Steve również kiwnął głową. Cokolwiek trzymało ich w miejscu, teraz nie było już takie silne.

Czarodziejka przeliczyła się ze swoją mocą.

– Tobie też nic dobrego się nie stanie – mruknęła Amora drżącym głosem. – I twój czas się skończył. Zobaczmy, czy małe zaklęcie ochronne Friggi może zatrzymać to. – We wnętrzu swojej dłoni stworzyła iskrzącą się kulę zielonego ognia, która rosła między jej szponiastymi palcami.

– Zobaczmy, czy dasz radę zatrzymać _to_ – odpowiedział Clint i cofnął się szybko o kilka kroków. Tony zauważył małą materiałową torbę w chwili, gdy łucznik przeszedł nad nią. Szybkim ruchem podrzucił worek stopą i gdy ten obracał się w powietrzu, Clint puścił strzałę. Jej grot przeciął torbę, a ta eksplodowała we wszystkich kierunkach.

Czarodziejka zdążyła uchylić się przed strzałą, ale zawartość torby w postaci białego proszku, drobnego niczym pył, uderzyła ją prosto w twarz i wytrąciła z równowagi. Energia kamienia wręcz buzowała, oślepiając ich ostrym światłem.

Być może dlatego Amora przegapiła Roombasa rzucającego się prosto na jej głowę.

Pan Fantastyczny uderzył ją w twarz, a ona zatoczyła się do tyłu. Steve ruszył od razu, gdy tylko opadł stopami na ziemię. Uderzył Amorę z jednej strony, a Falcon poprawił z drugiej, wspólnymi siłami oboje spychając ją do tyłu. Pajęczyna Spider-Mana uderzyła ją prosto w twarz, tłumiąc jej okrzyk wściekłości. Chłopak przeleciał nad nimi, ciągnąc Amorę za sobą. Asgardka uniosła rękę, ale Kitty przeszła przez nią, zabierając ze sobą kamień.

– Gambit, ŁAP GO – warknął Strange i Kitty rzuciła kamień.

Remy złapał go w powietrzu, a moc mężczyzny wypływała z jego palców pulsującym rytmem. Minerał świecił jak małe, różowe słońce, kiedy mutant zsunął się na kolana, kładąc kamień na marmurowej podłodze z niezwykłą delikatnością. Kitty złapała go od tyłu i oboje przefazowali przez podłogę, znikając w jednej chwili.

– Tony, TARCZA – krzyknęła Wanda. Stark podbiegł do porzuconej tarczy Steve’a i rzucił ją Clintowi, który złapał świecący dysk jedną ręką i przykrył nim kamień. Strange przyparł tarczę dłońmi z jednej strony, Wanda zrobiła to samo z drugiej, a Clint odczołgał się do tyłu, schodząc im z drogi.

– Odeślij to z powrotem do nadawcy, bardzo proszę – zawołał Tony, opierając się plecami o bar, odchylając głowę do tył z opuszczonymi ramionami i modlitwą, by było już po wszystkim.

Po kilku sekundach ziemia poruszyła się pod ich stopami. Światła w wieży zamigotały i na chwilę zgasły. Wtedy geniusz zobaczył znajomą, oświetloną panoramę Nowego Jorku za szerokimi, szklanymi oknami. Światła rozbłysły, a on rozejrzał się, automatycznie sprawdzając stan wszystkich zebranych.

– Tarcza – westchnęła Wanda i upadła na kolana. – I ten, kogo osłania.

– Więc to koniec? – zapytał Spidey, przerywając ciszę. – Powiedzcie, że to koniec.

Wtedy zadzwonił telefon Tony'ego. Brunet wyjął go z kieszeni i wpatrywał się w przychodzące połączenie.

– Rhodey – wyjaśnił i przeciągnął zieloną słuchawkę. – Ile razy muszę ci powtarzać, że jestem tutaj na randce, Rhodes, musisz mnie sprawdzać co pięć minut? – Geniusz wstał, jednocześnie przeciągając się i nie bardzo skupiając się na słowach, którymi zalewał go przyjaciel. Stark zamknął oczy z ogromną ulgą, a troska wojskowego była balsamem dla jego nerwów. – Tak, tak, możesz przyjść. Jeśli widzisz budynek, to nietrudno zgadnąć, że wróciliśmy. – Spojrzał w stronę okien i pomachał. – Hej, Nowy Jorku! Wiesz co? To prawda, naprawdę kocham Nowy Jork.

Steve wpatrywał się w puste miejsce na podłodze, w którym przed chwilą jeszcze leżała Amora i wymienił spojrzenie z Falconem.

– Chyba zniknęła razem z kamieniem.

– Nadal miała połączenie – oznajmił Strange, ciężko łapiąc oddech. – Wysłaliśmy go tam, skąd pochodził, przeciążony energią i wysoce niestabilny. Ten, komu go ukradła, na pewno nie będzie zadowolony.

– Nie mogę powiedzieć, że jest mi jakoś szczególnie przykro – mruknął Falcon. Opadł na podłogę i odchylił głowę do tyłu, gdy Redwing przyleciał i wylądował przy nim. – Jesteś cały? – zapytał, wyciągając dłoń w stronę ptaka, który wydał przenikliwy krótki dźwięk i lekko dotknął łebkiem palców mężczyzny. – Dobra robota.

Głowa Kitty wyłoniła się z podłogi po prawej stronie Steve'a i w mgnieniu oka dziewczyna siedziała już obok niego.

– Jesteśmy w domu? – zapytała. – Profesor zdążył już się z nami skontaktować.

– Wszyscy są cali? – wtrącił Tony. Przycisnął telefon do ucha pomagając sobie ramieniem. – Nie, nie ty, Rhodes – mruknął, z większym zaangażowaniem śledząc ruchy Steve’a niż słowa przyjaciela.

– Czy ty w ogóle mnie słuchasz? – zapytał Rhodey z frustracją.

– Nie – odparł brunet, przez co Steve spojrzał na niego zmartwiony. – Czy wszyscy TUTAJ są cali? Przywlecz tu swój tyłek, Rhodey, a będę się o ciebie też martwić.

– Taa, Logan już się zgłosił, on i Jubilee mają się dobrze – odpowiedziała Shadowcat. – Remy jest na dole i prawdopodobnie kradnie rzeczy, ale nie biorę za niego odpowiedzialności.

– Odnotowano – oświadczył Steve i mimo wyczerpania wydawał się być rozbawiony. – Wanda, gdzie są inni?

– Na dole – stwierdziła Kitty, a Wanda skinęła głową. – Znalazłam ich. Chodźmy, Kapitanie. – Wyciągnęła rękę, ale Steve spojrzał na Tony'ego.

– Sprawdź, jak się czują, zaraz do was dołączę – zapewnił go brunet. Telefon inżyniera rozdzwonił się na dobre, informując o nieodebranych połączeniach od TARCZY, Fantastycznej Czwórki, Xaviera i władz. Steve rzucił mu kolejne zaniepokojone spojrzenie, ale chwycił dłoń Kitty i pozwolił jej przefazować ich przez podłogę, znikając z pola widzenia.

– Już jestem – powiedział Rhodey do ucha Tony'ego.

– Okej, właź do środka. – Tony przewrócił oczami.

– Czy twoje cholerne maszyny są włączone?

– Wiesz… Tak, są. Wiem, że lądowisko cię przeraża. Powiem botom, żeby cię zostawiły w spokoju, bo twoja zbroja nie działa jak… – Przycisnął dłoń ciężko do twarzy. – Rozłączam się teraz, Rhodey.

– Stark…

Odłożył słuchawkę i spojrzał na Clinta, który leżał na kanapie.

– Gdzie jest Wdowa?

– W szybie wentylacyjnym – westchnął Clint z wyczerpaną miną. – Nie mogłem jej obudzić, więc zostawiłem ją w bezpiecznym miejscu. Mam nadzieję, że się obudzi, a to oznacza też, że mnie zabije.

– Prawdopodobnie – przyznał Tony, unosząc jedną brew. – Co zrobiłeś mojemu Roombasowi?

– Eh, możliwe, że wyłączyłem niektóre z jego czujników bezpieczeństwa – odparł łucznik i zaczął ociężale się podnosić. – Twoje obezwładniające repulsory i wzmocniona obudowa zrobiły resztę.

– To ty chciałeś, żeby był kuloodporny. – Tony spojrzał na miejsce, gdzie Wanda przykucnęła przed oknami, skupiając wzrok na linii horyzontu i obejmując ramionami swoje kolana. Trzymała się lepiej, niż się spodziewał.

Dziewczyna odwróciła się, a jej twarz rozjaśnił szczęśliwy uśmiech.

Brunet wstał, kiedy rozległ się jakiś dziwny szum w powietrzu, spodziewając się, że do pomieszczenia zaraz wmaszeruje Rhodey, ale zamiast niego była tam drobna kobieta ze zmarszczkami i siwymi włosami misternie ułożonymi w kok. Stała prosto, wspomagając się laską i lustrując przestrzeń przenikliwym spojrzeniem, po czym wyciągnęła rękę w stronę Wandy, wykrzywiając usta w lekkim, ale zdecydowanym uśmiechu.

– Wanda. Moje drogie dziecko, byłaś niesamowita. – Dziewczyna wstała i dosłownie wpadła w ramiona kobiety, która przytuliła ją mocno. – Byłaś absolutnie niesamowita. Jestem z ciebie taka dumna.

– Co z Pietro? – spytała Wanda.

– Zdrowy i bezpieczny. I już w drodze.

Tuż za nią ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami stała o wiele młodsza kobieta o włosach prawie tego samego odcienia bladego srebra.

– A ty co porabiałeś, Stephen? – zapytała prowokująco z błyskiem w oku, lecz z ciepłym uśmiechem na twarzy.

– Kiedy kota nie ma, myszy harcują – odparł Strange i z wdziękiem złapał jej rękę, przyciągając ją do swoich ust. – Dobrze wyczuwam, że maczałaś w tym swoją cudną dłoń, moja najdroższa?

– Jakbym mogła pozwolić ci zniknąć w taki sposób – oświadczyła Clea, chłonąc go wzrokiem. – Znajdujesz nowe sposoby na powodowanie kłopotów każdego dnia, Stephen.

– Hej – przywitał się Spider-Man, obecnie siedząc w kuckach na suficie. – Czy ktoś mógłby mi powiedzieć, co tu się, do cholery, dzieje?

– Wygraliśmy – odparł mu Tony.

– To by tłumaczyło, dlaczego zupełnie nie orientuję się w tej sytuacji.

– Witaj po stronie zwycięzców, dzieciaku – powiedział Tony, wznawiając krok i przechodząc obok ich wszystkich, ponieważ Rhodey unosił się na zewnątrz, stanowczo odmawiając wylądowania w pobliżu botów ściągających zbroję. – Mniejsza satysfakcja, niż mogłoby się wydawać, ale to zawsze lepsze niż jakakolwiek inna alternatywna opcja.

*

Nowy Jork wciąż tam stał. Rozpływali się nad jego widokiem jeszcze przez minutę lub dwie, nim w końcu zabrali się do pracy.

Bruce, blady i roztrzęsiony, po szybkim sprawdzeniu wycofał się do swojego pokoju i Jarvis na wszelki wypadek trzymał na niego oko. Wanda na granicy lotu i biegu rzuciła się w ramiona srebrnowłosego chłopaka o rysach podobnych do jej i oboje zniknęli bez słowa. Srebrnowłosa kobieta wyszeptała kilka słów do ucha Strange'a, zanim również odeszła. Reszta z nich przeszła do kuchni, by omówić sytuację.

Nikt nie kwestionował misek z lodami. Steve nie powiedział ani słowa o tym, że porcja Tony’ego była pełna rodzynek moczonych w rumie, a jego szklanka była również pełna tego alkoholu. Brunet wydawał się za to wdzięczny.

– Szkody wyrządzone w mieście były minimalistyczne – oznajmił Rhodey, trzymając swoją miskę w dłoni. – Głównie dzięki temu, że atak nastąpił późnym wieczorem. To Nowy Jork, więc wciąż był jakiś ruch, ale o wiele mniejszy niż w południe. Większość ludzi była w domu, bezpiecznie z dala od ulic i niebezpieczeństw. – Wbił łyżkę w swoją porcję Rocky Road, zastygając na chwilę. – Policja i służby ratunkowe wciąż doprowadzają wszystko do porządku. Gwardia Narodowa wychodzi teraz na ulice, żeby zapewnić bezpieczeństwo, ale Nowy Jork już przyzwyczaił się do tego rodzaju szaleństwa.

– Przykre, ale prawdziwe. – Coulson wybrał sobie lody o smaku kawy z kawałkami czekolady i pomimo iż jego miska wciąż była w połowie pełna, mężczyzna odsunął ją na bok na rzecz otwartego laptopa, sterty dokumentów leżących na stole oraz komunikatora TARCZY świerkającego mu do ucha. – Meldunki przychodzą regularnie. Zwykle są to drobne obrażenia, niewielka ilość kradzieży i rabunków oraz trochę paniki, ale w przeważającej ilości przypadkach ludzie budzili się tam, gdzie byli, kiedy zasnęli i prawdopodobnie nie byli świadomi tego, co się działo, dopóki nie włączyli wiadomości lub nie zauważyli żołnierzy na ulicach.

– Wieża wydaje się być w porządku, a wszystkie systemy wyglądają na nienaruszone – dodała Pepper, a jej miska z mrożonym jogurtem malinowym była prawie nietknięta.

– Z zewnątrz – zaczął Rhodey. – To było tak, jakby miasto w jednej chwili pogrążyło się w ciemności i ciszy. Budynki po prostu znikały, tak samo jak zresztą ludzie. Nic nas nie powstrzymywało przed wejściem, nie było żadnych barier ani blokad, ale Nowy Jork najpierw był wymarłym miastem, a potem wszystko, co mieliśmy, to duża gromada śpiących królewien.

– Wszyscy skończyli tak samo? – spytał Logan z pełnymi ustami lodów czekoladowych z ciasteczkami.

– Z jednym wyjątkiem. – Agatha odmówiła lodów, ale skusiła się na herbatę. Delikatny kubek trzymała nieruchomo przy ustach, popijając z niego. Lustrowała Clinta czarnymi oczami bez mrugnięcia. – Zechciałby pan nam wyjaśnić, jakim cudem oparł się pan jej wpływom, agencie Barton?

Clint miał cienie pod oczami i obtarcia na obu dłoniach. Był już przy swojej drugiej misce mieszanki smaków, szczodrze utopionych w czekoladowym syropie. Wzruszył ramionami z łyżką w ustach.

– Przyjaciele na wysokich stanowiskach – odparł, zanim wylizał srebro.

– Moja matka – doprecyzował Thor. Jane siedziała na jego kolanach, a miska lodami o smaku toffi lawirowała między tą dwójką. Gromowładny nie chciał wypuścić jej ze swoich objęć na tyle długo, by wziąć gryza lodów, ale kobieta częstowała go nimi od czasu do czasu. Obok nich stała Darcy z miętowymi smakołykami, a pod pachą trzymała butelkę bitej śmietany, której używała całkiem obficie.

– Twoja matka – zgodził się Clint, kolejny raz wzruszając ramionami i spuszczając głowę. – Znalazła mnie po inwazji Chitaurich i powiedziała, że mnie ochroni. Myślałem, że to tylko jakaś polityczna zagrywka.

– To mogło być wszystko, ale… – przerwał Thor, powoli kiwając głową. – Jej magia jest subtelna, ale bardzo silna. Jeśli zaoferowała ci swoją ochronę, będziesz nosić jej znak do końca życia.

– Świetnie – sarknął Clint ze ściśniętym gardłem. Łucznik potarł dłonią mostek i wziął oddech, a obok niego Coulson poruszył się na krześle. Ramiona Clinta rozluźniły się, a Steve pochylił się, próbując odwrócić jego uwagę.

– Co się z tobą działo? – zapytał Kapitan.

– Nie jestem do końca pewien. Nigdy nie… Zapadłem w sen. Po prostu poczułem coś, jakby trzęsienie ziemi lub uderzenie pioruna i dostałem zawrotów głowy. Kiedy już się otrząsnąłem, jedno spojrzenie na zewnątrz wystarczyło, żebym stwierdził, że to raczej nie Nowy Jork. Spędziłem kilka minut bezskutecznie próbując kogokolwiek obudzić, ale kiedy włączyły się światła windy postanowiłem, że muszę stamtąd zwiewać i złapałem najbliższą osobę.

– Jakież to szczęście mnie spotkało – stwierdziła Natasha, lekko unosząc kąciki ust. Miała na sobie dodatkowy sweter, którym ciasno się owinęła, chroniąc się przed zimnem, mimo że wieża była komfortowo ogrzewana. Zjadła już swoje wiśniowo-waniliowe lody, a miskę prawie wylizała do czysta. – Ja, tymczasem, obudziłam się w tej cholernej wentylacji.

– Mówiłem, że przyjdzie mi za to zapłacić – powiedział Clint do Tony'ego, który wzruszył ramionami.

– Myślę, że na to zasłużyłeś.

– Nigdy nie uważałem inaczej. – Clint ponownie chwycił łyżeczkę. – W każdym razie nie udało mi się nikogo zmusić do przebudzenia. Po prostu przemieszczałem się, ile mogłem, nie zostając długo w jednym miejscu, aż nagle komunikator, który miałem ze sobą, zaczął działać.

– Miałem nadzieję, że nas słyszysz, nawet jeśli nie odpowiadałeś – rzekł Tony. – Jarvis nie mógł namierzyć ciebie ani Natashy, systemy wciąż się ponownie uruchamiały. Poszliśmy z tym, co mieliśmy.

– Brzmi cholernie ryzykownie – stwierdził Barton.

– Nie potrafisz odpuścić sobie dobrej walki. Byliśmy prawie pewni, że się pojawisz – powiedział mu Steve.

– Wiedziałeś, co to jest, prawda? – zapytał Falcon Strange’a. Celował łyżką w kierunku czarodzieja, z lodami orzechowymi w swojej misce. – Nazwałeś to kamieniem Normy?

– Norn, właściwie – sprostował Strange, zerkając na Agathę, która zacisnęła wargi. – Kamień Norn.

– To nie wróży dobrze. – Thor podniósł głowę, słysząc jego słowa.

– Wiesz co to jest? – wtrącił Spidey, próbując się przegryźć się przez podwójną czekoladową krówkę.

– A jakże! Kamienie te są znane w Asgardzie. Znane i budzące strach. Podobnie jak ci, które mają prawo do władania nimi, a Amora do nich nie należy. – Gromowładny zacisnął mocno szczękę i ściągnął brwi. – Bardzo dawno temu Amora przyjmowała nauki u Królowej Norn, która była czarodziejką o wielkiej mocy oraz ogromnej woli, ale wygnała ona Amorę za brak kontroli i zaufania. Nie ma mowy, by chętnie podarowała jej jeden ze swoich największych skarbów.

– A co z jej siostrą? – dopytał Remy. Pochłonął swoją orzechową porcję w ciągu kilku minut i odmówił dokładki, ale miska wciąż spoczywała obok jego łokcia.

– Lorelei? – Thor pokręcił głową. – Nie. Nie przyjmowała nauk, nie była niczyim uczniem. Unika wszelkiej kontroli i prób zmuszenia jej do nauki. Tylko jej siostra może ją pobudzić do działania, ale nawet wtedy jej czyny są w najlepszym wypadku niezbyt entuzjastyczne. Nigdy nie stanowiły większego zagrożenia, nawet łącząc siły.

– Tym razem im się udało – zauważył Rhodey.

Thor zmarszczył brwi.

– W rzeczy samej. – Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi. – Jestem zaskoczony, prawdę mówiąc. Nie podobne do nich jest używanie takiej magii, tak dalekich i wymyślnych sztuczek. Nie doceniłem ich umiejętności.

– Dlaczego lód?

Wszyscy znieruchomieli i przenieśli wzrok na Steve’a. Blondyn wpatrywał się w szczyty i kaniony swojego pomarańczowego sorbetu, a jego palce zacisnęły się mocno na łyżeczce.

– Steve? – zapytał Tony.

– Dlaczego akurat lód? – zapytał jeszcze raz, odkładając sztuciec. – Po co w ogóle te pułapki? Nawet jeśli celem było złapanie nas wszystkich w pułapkę, dlaczego lód?

Strange pochylił się do przodu, stykając palce swoich dłoni tak, że tworzyły piramidkę przed jego twarzą.

– Może to było dla niej coś naturalnego? – zapytał, a jego ciemne oczy skierowały się w stronę Thora, który już zaprzeczał ruchem głowy.

– Nie. Wielu z nich tak robi, ale ona nie jest osobą, która łatwo znosi zimne pustkowia, choćby przez krótką chwilę. Nie chciałaby spędzić tak długiego czasu… – Zmarszczył brwi i stukał rytmicznie palcami o krawędź stołu. – Skąd to pytanie, Kapitanie?

Steve wziął głęboki oddech.

– Wiem, że wydaje nam się, że wygraliśmy – oświadczył i przeniósł wzrok na Tony’ego. – Myślenie, że wygraliśmy jest kuszące. Ale nic, co się właśnie wydarzyło, nie miało sensu. Nic do siebie nie pasuje. To, co powiedziałeś... – przerwał, kiwając głową w stronę Strange’a – Nie pasowało do tego, co powiedziała nam Wanda.

– Sprawy były bardziej klarowne na zewnątrz pułapki, niż w jej środku – wyjaśnił czarodziej, krzywiąc się lekko, gdy jego umysł próbował dopasować do siebie wszystkie informacje.

– Może – podjął Steve. – Ale coś nie grało ani w pułapkach, ani w mocy, ani w układzie budynku. – Spojrzał na Falcona i Spideya. – Poszliśmy do apartamentu na najwyższym piętrze. Prawda?

– A potem znów się tam znaleźliśmy – stwierdził Falcon, kiwając głową. – Poczekaj, masz rację, byliśmy tam, więc gdzie byli… Wyszliśmy, wróciliśmy na dół, ale gdy byliśmy na górze nie było tam nikogo z Avengersów, nie było Amory. To nie ma sensu.

– Dlaczego lód? – powtórzył Steve. – Dlaczego tyle warstw? Po co tyle wysiłku dla tak miernego efektu? Dlaczego użyły tyle mocy, ale nie zdołały nikogo zabić? Nie dostaliśmy żadnych raportów na temat zaginięć magicznych obiektów. Nic nie zrobiły, niczego nie osiągnęły.

– O co tak naprawdę pytasz, Kapitanie? – zapytała Agatha z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy, wykrzywionymi palcami obejmując swoją laskę.

– Jeśli właśnie wygraliśmy… – oznajmił w końcu Steve. - Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że byliśmy szczurami w labiryncie? Być może doszliśmy do jego końca, ale nie sądzę, żebyśmy faktycznie mieli na to wpływ.

Strange wymienił spojrzenia z Agathą, ale żadne z nich nic nie dodało.

– Myślisz, że ktoś nas testował – wydedukowała Natasza, mrużąc oczy.

– Jestem pewny jak cholera, że tak właśnie było. To był bardzo długi i bardzo skomplikowany test – wyjaśnił blondyn i potarł czoło zdrętwiałymi palcami. Czuł ból, którego nie mógł do końca rozpoznać, ale teraz, gdy zdał sobie z niego sprawę, głowa zaczęła mu jeszcze bardziej pulsować. – Zupełnie jakby ktoś chciał wiedzieć, do czego jesteśmy zdolni i dostał znacznie więcej, niż się spodziewał.

– Wiesz, bardzo podoba mi się idea wygrywania – prychnął Gambit. Tasował karty w zawrotnym tempie, a jego palce wyglądały jak smuga na białym tle. Sądząc po niemalże sennym spojrzeniu był to nerwowy tik i nie oszczędzał się przy nim. – To miłe uczucie i nie wiem, dlaczego czujesz potrzebę, by to zepsuć – dodał i spróbował się uśmiechnąć, by złagodzić przekaz swoich słów.

– Przepraszam – mruknął Steve. Sięgnął po łyżkę, wbijając się w lody bardziej po to, by zająć czymś swoje ręce niż z prawdziwej potrzeby zjedzenia ich.

– Zazwyczaj potrzeba trojga czarowników - powiedziała Agatha, a jej zmrużone oczy przypominały dwie czarne szparki. – Dla tego poziomu magii. Spodziewałbym się trzech osób.

– Widzieliśmy tylko dwie. – Tony przeczesał ręką włosy.

– Sądzisz, że był ktoś jeszcze? – odezwała się Kitty, liżąc łyżeczkę po pistacjowych lodach.

– Być może – przyznał Strange. – Nie wiemy. I raczej się nie dowiemy. – Westchnął. – Ale to, co mówisz, ma sens. Gdyby nas złapali, byłby to doskonały wynik. Jednak tymczasowa porażka za pierwszym razem też mogłaby być odpowiednim zakończeniem, gdyby dowiedzieli się o nas wystarczająco dużo, by powstrzymać nas za drugim razem.

– Mogę prosić o coś do picia? – zapytał Spidey Tony'ego. – Bo właśnie czuję, że potrzebuję drinka. I to bardzo.

– Nie, masz dwanaście lat. – Tony wstał. – Słuchajcie, jest już późno i jestem zmęczony, a większość z was nawet tu nie mieszka. – Zatrzymał się i westchnął. – Na razie, cokolwiek to, do cholery, było, powstrzymaliśmy to. Czy możemy się trochę przespać i dowiedzieć się jutro jak bardzo to wszystko spieprzyliśmy?

Strange uniósł w zdziwieniu brew.

– To jest twój sposób na życie?

– Tak, z jednego kryzysu do drugiego, i tak, możesz się wypchać swoim poczuciem wyższości – wyszczerzył się Tony.

Strange uniósł dłoń.

– Mam dużo własnej pracy, skoro istnieje ryzyko tak wielu oszustw – odpowiedział mężczyzna, na co Thor pokiwał głową.

– Porozmawiam z Wszechojcem – powiedział cicho. – Znajdziemy dziurę w naszej obronie i zatamujemy ją.

Stephan wyprostował się i poprawił swój płaszcz.

– Jeśli mógłbyś, zapytaj, czy byłaby możliwa wymiana wiedzy. Jeśli chodzi o magię Asgardu, to jesteśmy żałośnie opóźnieni względem niej. Nie mogę chronić moich ludzi tutaj, dopóki nie uda mi się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej.

– Zgadzam się – poparła Agatha, która wyprostowana lustrowała zgromadzonych uważnym wzrokiem z dłońmi splecionymi na stole. – Jeśli nie możesz utrzymać swoich granic, musimy wiedzieć, z czym mamy do czynienia – dodała, na co Thor również przystał.

– Przyznaję rację. – Thor oparł dłonie o blat. – Porozmawiam z moim ludem. Uzyskacie dostęp do archiwów oraz bibliotek.

– Jest to do przyjęcia – mruknęła Agatha i wstała, sięgając po laskę. – Zbadam, co mogę. Podane przez ciebie informacje nie odpowiadają temu, czego doświadczyliśmy z pierwszej ręki. Coś tu jest, jakiś… Element, którego nie odkryliśmy. Jakiś gracz wciąż ukrywa się w cieniu.

– Jakaś moc wciąż jest zamaskowana – zgodził się Stephen. – Clea i ja też się tym zajmiemy.

– Proszę pani? – zaczepiła Agathę Kitty, odkładając łyżkę na bok i pochylając się do przodu. – Czy Wanda… – urwała, gdy kobieta uniosła dłoń.

– Przepraszam, moje dziecko, ale wątpię, żebyś ją jeszcze zobaczyła. Pewne czynniki sprzysięgły się, by trzymać was z daleka, ale nie do mnie należy ujawnienie ich.

– Ale… – Kitty zmarszczyła brwi.

– Zostaw to w spokoju, młoda – mruknął Logan, nie podnosząc wzroku. Potarł kłykciem palca czubek nosa. – Czasami rzeczy po prostu nie działają tak, jakbyś chciała.

Mutantka spojrzała na niego, a potem na Agathę, która otaczała szczupłe ramiona szalem.

– Jeśli nie miałaby pani nic przeciwko temu, to proszę jej przekazać, że było mi miło ją poznać. I że super skopała tyłki tych babek. Albo coś w ten deseń.

Agatha zatrzymała się, unosząc kącik ust.

– Wierzę, że będę w stanie znaleźć słowa, które wyrażą twoją opinię, panno Pryde. – Pochyliła głowę. – Przekażę twoją wiadomość.

– Mając to na uwadze… – podjął Strange, wstając. – Myślę, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli wrócę teraz do Sanctum i upewnię się, że nic nie zniknęło z moich podziemi. Sugerowałbym, żeby TARCZA zrobiła to samo - dodał, patrząc na Coulsona.

– Już działamy. Jeśli byłbyś skory poświęcić trochę czasu w tym tygodniu, chcielibyśmy porozmawiać z tobą o sposobach lepszego zabezpieczania tego, co mamy u siebie.

– Znajdę chwilę. – Z uprzejmym skinieniem głowy Strange zwrócił się do Agathy. – Może byłabyś tak miła?

– Mam własne sprawy do skontrolowania – odparła, ale z chęcią przyjęła jego pomoc, gdy wstawała z krzesła. – Ale na razie zostawię Wandę pod opieką jej brata i upewnię się, że wszystko jest tak, jak powinno. Jeśli Sanctum zostało naruszone… – przerwała, ściszając głos.

– Nigdy się to nie zdarzy – odpowiedział czarodziej, szeroko się uśmiechając. Trzymając jej dłoń bezpiecznie w zgięciu łokcia, skinął głową innym. – Dajcie nam znać, jeśli dowiecie się czegoś więcej.

– Oczywiście – powiedział Thor, stawiając Jane na nogi. Strange i Agatha po prostu zniknęli, a nikła wiązka dymu i pusta filiżanka herbaty stanowiły jedyny dowód, że w ogóle tam wcześniej byli. Stark mruknął coś nieprzyzwoitego pod nosem.

– Muszę przestać wpuszczać cholernych czarodziejów do mojej wieży – westchnął Tony i odchylił głowę. Wyglądał na zmęczonego, a zmartwiona mina i cienie pod oczami tylko dopełniały ten obraz. Obok jego ust wgłębienia były ostro zarysowane, jakby całym swoim ciałem informował o wyczerpaniu. Gdy tylko dostrzegł pełne troski spojrzenie Steve’a, uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Obwiniam ciebie i twoją politykę „otwartych drzwi”.

– Nie zaprzeczę – przyznał blondyn i wstając, zebrał pół tuzina pustych misek. – Dzięki – rzucił do Spider-Mana, który podniósł się, by mu pomóc. Razem zebrali naczynia i zanieśli je do zlewu.

– Obecnie jednak… – oświadczył Thor. – Powinniśmy udać się na spoczynek.

– Jestem za – mruknęła Darcy, przesuwając dłonią po karku.

– Ja też będę się zbierać – dodała Pepper wstając, ale Tony złapał ją za rękę.

– Zostań na noc – zaproponował, odchylając głowę, by spojrzeć jej w oczy. – To wcale nie tak, że to miejsce nie ma jakieś tysiąc pokoi gościnnych.

– Tony…

– Okeeej – wtrącił Spidey. – Z racji, że lubię udawać, że wygraliśmy i serio nie mam nic przeciwko złudzeniom, pójdę sprawdzić budynek Baxter. Johnny mógł coś narozrabiać, wiecie, jak to jest.

Kitty rzuciła się w jego ramiona, a on ją złapał, przytulając mocno. Oboje byli tak młodzi, tak delikatni i mali, że Steve poczuł ukłucie w klatce piersiowej. Wiedział, że Tony miał rację, że potrzebowali wszelkiej pomocy, jaką mogli wtedy uzyskać, ale było to nadal okropne. Wydawało się, że powinni robić wszystko co w ich mocy, by trzymać te dzieciaki z dala od linii ognia, a nie wciągać je w wir walki.

Kitty pocałowała nastolatka w zamaskowany policzek.

– Uważaj na siebie, Webhead. Wpadnij kiedyś do nas, dobrze?

– Och, lubisz mnie! – przedrzeźniał się chłopak.

– Lubię twój tyłek w tym kostiumie. Reszta ciebie też jest do zaakceptowania – skwitowała psotnym tonem.

– Weź, już się rumienię. Nie możesz tego zobaczyć, ale zapewniam cię, że tak właśnie jest. Speszyłaś mnie. – Chłopak teatralnie wachlował się ręką przed twarzą. – Serio.

– Chodźmy, dzieciaku, podrzucę cię – rzekł Falcon. Zasalutował w kierunku Steve’a z ciepłym uśmiechem na twarzy. – Do zobaczenia w okolicy, Kapitanie.

– Wydaje mi się, że okolica jest w dobrych rękach, ale pewnie i tak się zobaczymy. – Rogers skinął głową i wyciągnął dłoń, by pogładzić Redwinga po główce. Ptak zatrzepotał skrzydłami i otarł łepek o jego palce. – Będziesz miał na wszystko oko? – zapytał jastrzębia. Zwierzę łypnęło na niego jasnym okiem i skubnęło lekko opuszek palca. Steve się zaśmiał. – Rozumiem.

– Lubi cię. Inaczej już by ci brakowało jednego albo dwóch palców – parsknął Falcon i uścisnął dłoń Steve’a. – Do zobaczenia, Kapitanie!

Steve dostrzegł Tony'ego opierającego się o ladę i rozmawiającego z Pepper. Sądząc po wyrazie jej twarzy dyskusja nie szła dobrze, ale Tony powoli ją zmiękczał. Uderzyła go lekko pięścią w pierś, rozśmieszając bruneta. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się delikatnie i Steve wiedział, że Tony osiągnął swój cel.

– My też stąd uciekamy – powiedział Logan, przyciągając uwagę Steve'a. Mężczyzna skrzyżował ręce na piersi, a w ustach trzymał niezapalone cygaro. Jego głowa opadła w dół, zaledwie o cal, nim dodał: – Dzięki za pilnowanie dzieciaka.

– O Boże – wyjęczała Kitty, stając przy nich. – Jesteś gorszy od mojego ojca.

– Oczywiście, że jestem – prychnął Logan. – Wiem, do czego jesteś zdolna.

– Nie udałoby się nam bez ciebie – zwrócił się Steve bezpośrednio do Kitty, a ta w odpowiedzi wyszczerzyła się promiennie i Rogers podał jej rękę. – Dziękuję, panno Pryde.

– Dziękuję, kapitanie Rogers. – Uścisnęła dłoń z błyskiem w oku. – Czy to oznacza, że mogę przyjść na noc pokera?

– Nie – zaprzeczył Remy, stając za Steve'em. Oparł rękę na ramieniu blondyna z ospałą gracją. – Nie pozwól, by mogła cię wkręcić, _monsieur_. Nie można jej ufać.

– Komu wolisz zaufać? – podpytała Kitty, robiąc obrażoną minę. – Mi, słodkiej, niewinnej młodej damie czy temu draniowi?

– Drań to dobre słowo – stwierdził Steve, patrząc na Gambita, który jedynie wrednie się uśmiechnął bez grama wstydu. – Nie powinieneś z nią zadzierać – powiedział magikowi. – Twoją jedyną szansą na powrót tutaj może być pozwolenie jej, by przeciągnęła cię przez ściany.

– Zawsze znajduję własną drogę, _merci_. – Remy skierował się do windy dumnym krokiem. – Najlepsze, co możemy teraz zrobić, to wrócić do domu, _oui_? Kto wie jakich oszustw dopuścili się młodzi podopieczni bez Logana, który by ich pilnował.

– Ty też jesteś nauczycielem, wiesz? - zirytował się Wolverine.

– Tylko z nazwy i pisklaki o tym wiedzą.

– Przytrzymaj windę – zawołał Clint, gnając za nimi z Natashą u boku. Oboje właśnie wkładali swoje komunikatory do uszu. – Przeczeszemy jeszcze budynek, dobrze, Kapitanie?

– Nie powinniście… – zaczął Steve, ale Natasza poklepała go po ramieniu.

– Żadne z nas nie będzie w stanie się odprężyć, dopóki tego nie zrobimy – przyznała cicho. – Coulson będzie nas pilnował i zapewni nam kilka zespołów z TARCZY, ale… – Obdarzyła go ciepłym uśmiechem. – Masz inne problemy na głowie. My zajmiemy się tym.

– Jakie inne problemy? – zapytał ją blondyn. Nat ruszyła w stronę windy, kołysząc biodrami.

– Myślę, że zawieruszyłeś gdzieś swoją drugą połówkę – odparła, zerkając przez ramię z przebiegłym uśmiechem na ustach.

Steve odwrócił się na pięcie i przesunął wzrokiem po całej kuchni. Tony’ego już tam nie było.


	9. Rozdział 9

* * *

– Oczywiście, że wciąż tu jesteś – westchnął Tony do niewinnie wyglądającego małego pudełeczka stojącego na półce nad jego stołem roboczym. Nie był pewien, czy ulżyło mu z tego powodu, czy wręcz przeciwnie, ale schował ręce do kieszeni, żeby nie dotknąć urządzenia. Tak było bezpieczniej.

– Wszystko w porządku? – odezwał się stojący za inżynierem Rhodey, zwracając na siebie uwagę.

Tony spojrzał w jego stronę.

– Tak. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Ten garnitur miał już swoje lepsze dni, ale spełnił swój cel. Ale te buty to spalę, obiecuję.

– Poprosiłem cię o jedną rzecz. Jedną, Stark. Tylko jedną. Nie znikaj. Czy nie była to jedyna prośba, jaką do ciebie miałem? – spytał wojskowy z wyrzutem.

– Narzekasz, Rhodes. To wielce niestosowne, kiedy tylko tak jęczysz, kiedy słyszę ten specjalnym ton w twoim głosie. Nie do końca to lubię. – Brunet wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu. – Ale dzięki.

Rhodey objął go ramieniem, przyciągając do przyjacielskiego uścisku.

– Jesteś naprawdę upierdliwy – mruknął, rozśmieszając Starka.

– Tak, goń się. Poważnie. – Tony również odwzajemnił gest, przez chwilę kładąc głowę na ramieniu przyjaciela. – Nie masz prania do zrobienia lub czegoś takiego?

– Weź dzień wolny od porwań przez siły zła, a może raz uda mi się załadować suszarkę. – Rhodey usiadł przy stole warsztatowym. – To twoja wina, że…

– Moja wina? Moja wina? – Tony przycisnął dłoń do piersi, próbując grać obrażonego, ale był zbyt zmęczony, by faktycznie się wysilić. – Powiedzenie czegoś takiego jest bardzo nie na miejscu.

Rhodey rzucił mu spojrzenie, nim brunet kontynuował:

– Okej, może nie nie na miejscu, ale przynajmniej trochę… – Tony przewrócił oczami. – Nieważne. – Opadł na krzesło obok Rhodey’a. – Przepraszam.

– Zawsze przepraszasz – wytknął mu Rhodes, lecz jego usta wygięły się w lekkim uśmiechu.

– Szczera skrucha powinna się liczyć – mruknął Tony.

– Mhm. – Ciemne oczy Jamesa zlustrowały geniusza. – Steve, hmm?

– Steve – przyznał Tony i wzruszył ramionami. – Pierwszy mnie pocałował. Na moją obronę mogę powiedzieć, że to był naprawdę doskonały pocałunek, trudno byłoby odmówić.

– A chciałbyś to zrobić? Odmówić mu?

Stark po chwili otworzył usta, ale równie szybko je zamknął.

– Nie – zaprzeczył w końcu. – Naprawdę nie. – Przeczesał ręką włosy. – To będzie problem?

– Nie – odparł Rhodey, opierając brodę na jednej ręce. – Z niczym nie idziesz na łatwiznę, prawda?

To nie było prawdziwe pytanie, ale Tony i tak odpowiedział.

– Po prostu nigdy nie weszło mi to w nawyk – rzucił i James prychnął.

– Jesteś jak wrzód na tyłku, Stark.

– Ciągnie swój do swego, Rhodes.

– Że ja? Niby jestem wkurzający? – Rhodey odsunął się od stołu. – Proszę, proszę bardzo, nie mogę się doczekać, żeby to usłyszeć. – Skrzyżował ręce na piersi. – Jak. Niby dlaczego jestem wrzodem na tyłku?

Tony dźgnął palcem w jego stronę.

– Ponieważ, chociażby dzięki tobie, skończyłem w jaskrawoczerwonych majtkach od bikini.

– Czy przeszkadzam wam… W czymś? – zapytał stojący w drzwiach Steve.

– Nie – powiedział Rhodey.

– Nie wiem, przeszkadza? – wtrącił Tony.

– Nie – powtórzył James.

Steve drgnął, a z jego twarzy nie dało się nic wyczytać.

– Mogę pójść…

– Właśnie dlatego nie możesz dostać tej drugiej randki – powiedział Rhodey do Tony'ego, a potem obrócił się do blondyna. – Jego roboty nie działały prawidłowo.

– Bzdura, to nieprawda. Miałeś na sobie zbroję, a one zajmują się zdejmowaniem jej i pewnie za bardzo się zbliżyłeś i…

– To nie wyjaśnia dlaczego zabrały mi spodnie!

Steve wydał z siebie podejrzany dźwięk przypominający śmiech i gdy Tony na niego spojrzał, ten już miał zaciśniętą dłoń na ustach.

– Przepraszam – powiedział blondyn, a słowo było stłumione przez jego palce, a oczy aż lśniły, ale zdążył się pozbierać. – Czy muszę się martwić o…

– Naprawiłem je – oznajmił Tony, przewracając oczami. – Spodziewały się cholernego kombinezonu, który powinieneś mieć pod zbroją, to nie ich wina, że go nie nosisz i nadal boisz się lądowiska.

– Nie boję się, po prostu nie chciałem być pozbawionym godności i majtek przed całym Nowym Jorkiem – zrzędził Rhodey.

– Za późno na godność, przyjaźnisz się ze mną. – Tony odwrócił się do Steve'a. – Co słychać, Kapitanie, pozbyłeś się naszych niechcianych gości?

– Wszyscy już poszli – poinformował Steve, chowając ręce do kieszeni. Znowu miał na sobie marynarkę i krawat, ale nie ten sam, który nosił wcześniej. Tony zastanawiał się, co się stało z tym pierwszym. – Myślałem, że… – Odetchnął głęboko, by ostatecznie wzruszyć ramionami. – Odprowadzę cię na twoje piętro.

Tony poczuł, jak drżą mu usta.

– Nie wiem, czy jest to konieczne, Kapitanie. Wiem, gdzie jest moja sypialnia – mruknął i usłyszał prychnięcie Jamesa.

– Czyżby? Powiedziałbym, że potrzebujesz eskorty, chociażby po to, żebyś nie został tu na całą noc, unikając snu. Kolejny raz.

– Hej, myślę…

– On ma rację – przyznał Steve łagodnym, ale stanowczym głosem.

Tony przemyślał swoje wszystkie obecne opcje. Potem przeleciał przez nie raz jeszcze, tym razem opierając swój wybór na podstawie prawdopodobieństwa sukcesu w poradzeniu sobie z obojgiem mężczyzn na raz.

– Wasza dwójka… – zaczął, wodząc między nimi palcem. – Nie ma prawa zmawiać się przeciwko mnie jak jakieś bandziory z gangu. A już na pewno nie tutaj, musicie to zrozumieć.

– Dobranoc Tony – pożegnał go Rhodey i wstał.

– Hej, to nie…

– Miło było cię znów widzieć, Kapitanie. – War Machine podał Rogersowi rękę.

– Czy wy w ogóle słuchacie…

– Dzięki za wsparcie – dodał Steve, ściskając rękę Rhodeya i Tony się poddał.

– Unikaj kłopotów – powiedział Rhodey do miliardera.

– Idź i włóż pranie do suszarki i pamiętaj o sprawdzeniu czy nie wsadziłeś tam niczego różowego.

Śmiejąc się, Rhodey wyślizgnął się przez drzwi, pozostawiając ich samych. Steve uśmiechnął się do Tony'ego.

– Cześć.

– Cześć – odpowiedział brunet i podniósł się. – Rozumiem, że randka się skończyła.

– Tak, to chyba najwyższy czas, żeby ją zakończyć.

– Tak. – Geniusz pokiwał głową, wkładając ręce do kieszeni. – Więc… To prawdopodobnie była najgorsza pierwsza randka w historii.

Steve wziął głęboki oddech.

– Druga musi być lepsza, prawda? – zapytał, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewała nuta nadziei, która uspokoiła Tony'ego bardziej, niż gotowy były się przyznać.

– Cóż, byłaby, ale teraz pewnie ją zapeszyłeś – zaśmiał się Tony. – Chodźmy, musisz pomóc mi znaleźć moje łóżko. – Czerpał satysfakcję ze słabego rumieńca na szyi Steve’a, ale z drugiej strony takie szczegóły zawsze wpadały mu w oko, a Steve był niesamowicie pociągający, kiedy się rumienił.

Szli korytarzami w ciszy, która, ku jemu zaskoczeniu, w ogóle nie ciążyła mu na nerwach. Wydawała się być ona naturalna i prosta, tak samo jak zresztą opieranie się o ścianę windy ramię w ramię z blondynem.

Był zbyt zmęczony, przy przejmować się potencjalnymi problemami lub kłopotami i po prostu skupił się na powrocie do swojego apartamentu. Wyglądał na nietknięty, ale zawahał się przy drzwiach, pocierając twarz dłonią.

– Jarvis, nic tu nie wybuchnie, co nie? Skończyłeś skan?

– Skan czego, sir?

– Bo ja wiem… Może magii?

– Nie posiadam odpowiednich narzędzi do określania obecności magii – przyznał Jarvis. – Jednak nie ma śladu wtargnięcia czy wyrządzonych szkód. Nie ma tam żadnych zagrożeń, które jestem w stanie wykryć.

– Cóż, musi mi tyle wystarczyć. – Tony przeszedł przez pokój, nie zawracając sobie głowy światłami, dopóki nie znalazł się przed drzwiami sypialni. Odwrócił się do Steve'a, zastanawiając się, czy po pierwszej randce dopuszczalna jest propozycja szybkiego obciągania. Raczej nie. Powinien był to sprawdzić, zanim wyszedł tej nocy.

W końcu to nie tak, że mógł teraz zapytać o to Jarvisa.

Zresztą, panna Manners prawdopodobnie nie opisała tego na łamach swojego felietonu.

Zamiast tego zbliżył się o krok, a jego palce znalazły znajomą linię szczęki Kapitana. Tony uniósł brodę i pocałował go delikatnie w usta.

– Dobranoc – powiedział, a jego ręka opadła, gdy cofnął się o krok. To cofnięcie się wymagało znacznie więcej wysiłku, niż powinno było.

Gdyby nie był tak wyczerpany, pewnie zacząłby płakać.

Steve stał tam z opuszczonymi rękami, rumieńcami na policzkach i z rozchylonymi ustami. Brunet przełknął ślinę, próbując sobie przypomnieć, że powinien być dobrą osobą, że zdecydowanie może nią być. Była to najlepsza możliwa opcja, być może nawet jedyna. Może zachowywać się jak porządny człowiek i dać Steve’owi szansę na przyzwyczajenie się do bycia w związku i byłoby to o wiele łatwiejsze, gdyby Steve nie szarpał teraz swojego krawata i nie ściągał z ramion marynarki.

Tony zamrugał. Steve był... Otworzył usta, ale szybko je zamknął.

Steve stał z opuszczoną głową, kiedy ciągał palcami każdy guzik z nieco większą siłą, niż było to absolutnie konieczne. Jego ręce były spięte, a uścisk zbyt mocny dla delikatnej tkaniny i jeden z guzików oderwał się, odbijając się z brzękiem od podłogi w nagłej ciszy.

– Yyy – wydukał Tony, ponieważ był tak genialny.

– Taa – skwitował Steve, unosząc głowę. Jego brwi były mocno ściągnięte, a usta zbite w cienką linię. Tony nie był do końca pewien, jak odczytać ten wyraz twarzy, ale nie była to jedna z tych min, która kojarzyła się z „rozbieraniem się dla seksownych celów”.

– Czemu… – Tony wiedział, że jego usta są szeroko otwarte, ale w swojej obronie musiał powiedzieć, że był to najbardziej wypełniony złością striptiz, jaki kiedykolwiek widział w swoim życiu. Sądząc po wyrazie twarzy Rogersa, gdyby Steve mógł podpalić ubrania siłą umysłu, właśnie radośnie by się paliły. Tony podniósł rękę. – Okej, hej, czekaj, to…

– To nie powinno być takie TRUDNE – syknął blondyn niskim i spiętym głosem. But uderzył o podłogę, a Tony oglądał to z niezdrową ciekawością.

– Nie, nie, to… To nie tak powinno tak wyglądać i nie rozumiem, co tu się dzieje, czy jesteśmy źli na buty? Czy zrobiły coś… – Odsunął się na bok, żeby uniknąć kolejnego odskakującego galowego buta i ledwo stłumił rosnący w nim wybuch chichotu. Nie był pewien, czy był to szczery śmiech, czy raczej histeria, ale nie był też pewien, czy naprawdę miało to jakieś znaczenie. Wiedział, że uśmiechał się jak idiota i to było okropne z jego strony. Steve podniósł głowę, a jego twarz natychmiast stężała. Tony próbował zetrzeć uśmiech z twarzy. – Steve, słuchaj, to naprawdę nie jest konieczne, serio, oboje jesteśmy zmęczeni, mieliśmy ostatnio kilka ciężkich tygodni, po prostu… Idź się przespać, dobrze?

– Nie traktujesz mnie poważnie – powiedział przez zęby Steve i w jego głosie pobrzmiewało coś, czego Tony nie rozumiał, ale nie był to dobry ton.

Miliarder skrzyżował ramiona, natychmiast poważniejąc.

– Wiesz, bardzo się staram, by nie poczuć się urażony tymi słowami, bo wiem, że nie mam najlepszych osiągnięć, jeśli chodzi o związki – odparł, trzymając głos tak opanowany, jak tylko mógł. – Ale wiesz co? Każda osoba, która znalazła się w moim łóżku chciała tam być.

– A ty myślisz, że nie chcę? – zapytał Steve z rumieńcem na twarzy. Zrobił krok do przodu, prosto w osobistą przestrzeń Tony’ego i prawie, ale nie całkiem, stykając się z nim. Brunet poczuł ciepło emitowane przez całą tę cudowną, nagą skórę. Musiał zacisnąć palce na materiale własnej marynarki, by nie sięgnąć i nie dotknąć stojącego przed nim mężczyzny. Nie macać, prawdę mówiąc. Słowo, którego tu szukał, to „obmacywanie”.

– Teraz? – Tony uniósł brwi. – Wyglądasz jak gość, który jest w drodze na trybunał sądowy i dla którego musi być nagi z powodu jakichś przepisów wojskowych lub czegoś takiego, nie wiem, czasami nie jestem dobry w rozszyfrowywaniu cię, Rogers, ale to nie jest…

Usta Steve’a były rozchylone, kiedy głośno oddychał z zarumienioną twarzą.

– Chcesz mnie? – zapytał Kapitan. – Chcesz tego?

– Co? – Tony nie wiedział, czy istnieje społecznie akceptowalny sposób udzielenia odpowiedzi na to pytanie bez płaczu, więc tylko głupio powtórzył pytanie. – Co?

Steve go nie dotykał, nie naciskał, ale też się nie wycofywał.

– Czy ty – powtórzył, nieco się wahając. – Chcesz mnie? Chcesz tego? Bo jeśli nie…

– Chcesz wiedzieć, czy JA CHCĘ CIEBIE?

– Tak, to dla mnie ważne – odpowiedział Steve.

– Gdybyś miał jakikolwiek pojęcie… - odetchnął Tony, ponieważ w jego mózgu nie było wystarczającej ilości krwi, by poradzić sobie z wyższymi umiejętnościami rozumowania. – Ile brudnych, sprośnych i niemoralnych rzeczy myślałem, by z tobą zrobić… – Wpatrywał się w Steve'a, zbyt zmęczony i zbyt daleki od troski, by spróbować podstępu lub czarujących zdań. – Nie zadałbyś tego pytania.

Steve cofnął się z czerwienią na twarzy i Tony skorzystał z przestrzeni, starając się oddychać i przypomnieć sobie, że w rzeczywistości był doświadczonym mężczyzną, a nie głupim piętnastoletnim chłopakiem, który desperacko pragnął stracić dziewictwo ze szkolnym rozgrywającym. Musiał pamiętać, że to nie był jego pierwszy raz, że już wcześniej to robił i miał w tym ogromne doświadczenie.

Nie zamierzał tego spieprzyć. Miał kontrolę, potrafił utrzymać siebie w ryzach i to się nie zmieni.

– Więc to…

– Tak – wydyszał Steve.

– Tak co? – zapytał Tony, gdy znów stracił wątek, ponieważ Steve był w tym DOBRY. Steve był jebanym mistrzem w odwracaniu uwagi, wytrącaniu z równowagi i pozostawianiu człowieka całkowicie zdezorientowanym i roztrzęsionym, a to naprawdę nie było fair.

– Tak na wszystko – powiedział Steve, idąc do przodu.

Tony cofnął się, a jego stopy poruszały się z własnej inicjatywy.

– Tak?

– Tak dla brudnych myśli, tak dla sprośnych planów, tak na wszystko – mruknął wyższy mężczyzna, pochylając się.

– Na pewno? – dopytywał Stark, a wargi Steve'a były TAK BLISKO. Były tam, w odcieniu czerwonej wiśni i brunet musiał posmakować tych ust tak desperacko, jak musiał oddychać.

– Tak, proszę – szepnął Rogers i to było więcej, niż Tony mógł znieść. To było więcej, niż ktokolwiek mógł się spodziewać, że będzie w stanie znieść, więc po prostu zrobił krok do przodu i pozbył się przestrzeni dzielącej go od ust Steve’a oraz wszystkiego, co było z nimi związane.

Pocałunek był zapalczywy oraz słodki i brunet był całkiem pewien, że Steve go właśnie złapał i uniósł do góry, albo może to on sam wspiął się na pierś blondyna. Nie obchodziło go to jednak w żaden sposób, ponieważ pocałunek trwał wiecznie i skończył się zdecydowanie za szybko. Oderwał się jedynie, by zaczerpnąć powietrza, choć oddychanie było drugorzędne względem pozbycia się z siebie tych cholernych ubrań.

– Okej – zdołał mruknąć, gdy byli już w sypialni. Świetnie, było to doskonałe posunięcie ze strony Steve’a, wprost cudowne, bo było tam łóżko. Dzięki Bogu za to łóżko. Nie było ich jeszcze na nim, ale było tuż za nimi, wspaniale, mogliby je teraz wykorzystać.

– W porządku, po pierwsze… – zaczął, ale Steve był naprawdę dobry w rozpinaniu pasków i była to wiedza, której Tony potrzebował i zdecydowanie wykorzysta ją w przyszłości. – Po pierwsze… – powtórzył, ponieważ najwyraźniej dwa słowa to maksymalny limit, z jakim jego ledwo przytomny mózg mógł sobie poradzić. – Nie, zgoda ogólna jest całkowicie nieakceptowalna. Nie, nie powtarzaj tego nigdy.

– Okej. – Steve rzucił gdzieś jego pasek i Tony nie miał nic przeciwko temu. Czuł się z tym zajebiście i był naprawdę dumny ze zwinnych palców Steve’a.

– Musisz jasno określić swoje granice i poziom komfortu oraz…

– Jasne – rzucił Steve, a jego ręce już były pod koszulą Tony'ego, ciągnąc ją w górę, próbując się jej pozbyć. Ciemnowłosy złapał ją i szarpnął i prawdopodobnie zgubił guzik lub dwa, ale nie dbał o to, bo wreszcie pozbył się koszuli, a Steve zdjął podkoszulek przez głowę. – Granice. Jestem w nich dobry. – Jego palce przesunęły się po brzuchu Tony'ego i inżynier zakołysał się na nogach.

– To ważne, żebyś… – Był całkiem pewien, że wciąż mówił i cholera, Kapitan na pewno go nie słuchał, bo właśnie padł na kolana, muskając ustami skórę w okolicy jego żeber, powoli przemieszczając się w dół aż do łuku kości biodrowej. Tony był totalnie oszołomiony.

– Tony – westchnął Steve, a jego oddech był gorący na brzuchu Starka. Gorący, słodki i wilgotny. – Czy możemy omówić granice później?

– Nie, nie możemy, to nie w porządku, to… – Jego palce wplotły się we włosy Steve'a. – Nie rób tego. – Steve natychmiast się odsunął i Tony musiał ze sobą walczyć, by z jego ust nie uciekł błagalny jęk. – Nie, nie, nie przestawaj, rób dalej to, co robiłeś tymi ustami, baw się dobrze, nie przeszkadzaj sobie, rób cokolwiek chcesz. Miałem na myśli, że… Nie wdawaj się w intymną sytuację, nie upewniając się, że jasno określiłeś swoje oczekiwania, to jest… – Tony tym razem nie mógł powstrzymać jęku, gdy język blondyna przejechał po jego biodrze i brzuchu. – Bezpieczeństwo! Bezpieczny seks, to jest…

– Naprawdę nie planuję robić tego z nikim innym – oświadczył Steve. Mózg Tony’ego wiedział, że to ważna informacja, ale był tak skupiony na gorących ustach na swoim podbrzuszu, że już nie był pewien, dlaczego to było ważne. – I zaciągnięcie cię do łóżka było absolutnym koszmarem, więc sądzę, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

– Czekaj, co? – zapytał Tony, ale Steve go zignorował.

– A może po prostu mi powiesz, co lubisz?

– Prawie wszystko – odparł Tony i prawdopodobnie nie było to coś, do czego powinien się przyznawać, ale to nie tak, że Steve mógł przegapić jego okropną przeszłość. – Jestem trochę bardziej zaniepokojony tym, że nie będziesz się ze wszystkim czuł swobodnie. Nie chcę cię naciskać na nic, czego nie chcesz robić albo czym nie jesteś zainteresowany.

– Dam ci znać – powiedział Steve, pewnie zaciskając dłonie na biodrach Tony'ego, tyłku i talii, błądząc po skórze jego klatki piersiowej.

– Steve…

– Naprawdę mnie to nie martwi, Tony. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że gdybym musiał, mógłbym rzucić tobą przez ścianę?

– Czy możemy zacząć od tego, że najpierw powiesz mi „nie”, zanim dojdzie do czynów fizycznych? – zapytał Tony, śmiejąc się pod nosem. – Jestem całkiem dobry w słowie „nie”, mogę popracować z „nie”.

Oczy Steve’a uniosły się i ta twarz, te niebieskie oczy, te usta – to wszystko było jak mokry sen, który Tony miał więcej niż raz, który regularnie się powtarzał i jak się okazało, rzeczywistość była o wiele lepsza niż cokolwiek jego sprośny mózg potrafił sam wymyślić. Steve uśmiechał się tak słodko, ciepło i figlarnie, kiedy jednym ruchem nadgarstka rozpiął guzik spodni geniusza.

– Pieprz mnie – wykrztusił ledwo Tony, bo jego mózg był już teraz całkowicie wyłączony.

– Pracuję nad tym – odparł Rogers, a jego dłonie pospiesznie pracowały przy rozporku Tony'ego.

– Dzięki BOGU – rzucił Stark i rzeczywiście miał to na myśli. Nie był tak bliski prawdziwej modlitwy od czasu swojego ostatniego spotkania trzeciego stopnia ze śmiercią i obecnie prowadzone działania mogłyby się również do takiego spotkania zaliczać. Jego palce zatopiły się we włosach Steve'a, prawdopodobnie trzymając je odrobinę za mocno, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać. – Byłem przerażony, że jesteś prawiczkiem.

Steve znieruchomiał, jego duże, cudowne dłonie były w połowie ukryte w spodniach Tony’ego, z palcami obejmującymi jego pośladki.

– Okej – mruknął i mózg Tony'ego natychmiast zaczął pracować.

– Powiedz mi, że to nie jest twój pierwszy raz – zaczął Tony.

– To nie jest mój pierwszy raz – odpowiedział natychmiast Kapitan.

– Kłamiesz?

– Właśnie powiedziałeś, że chciałeś, żebym ci to powiedział, więc to…

– Och, ja pierdole! – Tony cofnął się do tyłu, uderzając nogami o łóżko. – Nie kłam, to nie… Nie, nie dbam o to, po prosto nie chcę tego spieprzyć, a to jest duża presja, wydawało mi się, że wiesz, co robisz, wydajesz się…

Steve zerwał się na nogi i cholera, to było gorące. Już samo patrzenie, jak się porusza, było _bardzo_ gorące.

– Wybadałem temat – przyznał w końcu, a Tony nie mógł wyjść ze zdziwienia.

– Co? Badałeś… Co? – Brunet jeszcze szerzej otworzył oczy. – Badania? Badania o seksie? Tak, oczywiście, że to zrobiłeś, analityczne rozumowanie i inne bzdury, ale czekaj, jak?

Pomimo rumieńca rozlewającego mu się po policzkach, Rogers przyglądał mu się z żołnierską determinacją.

– Jest taki wielki wynalazek zwany internetem – wyrzucił z siebie, a Tony potrzebował sekundy, aby załapać znaczenie tego zdania.

– Szukałeś porno w necie – uświadomił sobie Tony pustym głosem.

– Nie porno – zaprzeczył Steve, podkreślając drugie słowo. – To znaczy, wiedziałem… Wiem… W Internecie są rzetelne informacje, a nie tylko pornografia, Tony…

– Oglądałeś porno na necie – odparł Tony, zdruzgotany tą koncepcją. – I mnie nie zaprosiłeś.

Steve podniósł wzrok, a zawstydzenie i rozdrażnienie toczyły walkę w rysach jego twarzy.

– Ja nie… – Stark przerwał mu pocałunkiem, tłumiąc resztę zdania. Ich oddechy oraz ciała zderzyły się z nieco większą siłą, niż zamierzał, ale nie obchodziło go to. Steve uniósł go nad ziemię w jednej chwili, jego dłonie były pełne zachłanności i potrzeby, ściskając bruneta odrobinę za mocno, ale to mu w ogóle nie przeszkadzało. Kiedy się rozdzielili, Steve dyszał ciężko, a Tony bardzo starał się nie jęczeć.

– Zgoda – mruknął Kapitan z rumieńcami i rozszerzonymi źrenicami. – Możliwe. Możliwe, że to było porno.

Tony wybuchnął śmiechem, chowając twarz w ramieniu Steve'a.

– Dlaczego? – spytał brunet, prawie płacząc. – Och, Boże, Steve, są o wiele lepsze sposoby na naukę…

– Łapałem się tego, co miałem – oznajmił Steve tym stanowczym głosem dowódcy, którego używał na polu walki, a Tony zaczął się zastanawiać, czy to nie sprawi, że jego mały problem z „stanął mi w środku walki” się nie pogorszy. Prawdopodobnie pogorszy się i to bardzo. Steve pochylił się lekko i spojrzał prosto w jego oczy. – Nie jestem dzieckiem. Wiem, czym jest seks. Wiem, czego chcę. Nie mam praktycznego doświadczenia, ale jestem bardzo… – Pochylił się jeszcze bardziej, a jego usta były naprawdę blisko, gdy wysunął język, by zwilżyć wargi. – Jestem bardzo dobry w planowaniu.

– Wiem – przyznał Tony, robiąc krok naprzód, dopóki nie stykali się ze sobą. I tak, zdecydowanie była tam już cudowna erekcja.

– Kiedy czegoś chcę, będę o to walczyć – powiedział Steve. – I ty się w to wliczasz. – Jeden pocałunek i kolejny, a Tony musiał przerwać i odsunąć się na tyle daleko, by pozbyć się reszty ubrań.

– Naprawdę staram się to zrozumieć – odparł Tony, zrzucając buty, skarpetki i wszystko inne, co stało na drodze do bycia nagim i to nagim ze Steve’em. – W sensie… Myślałem, że… Że może zmieniłeś zdanie, wiesz, to…

– Nie – odezwał się blondyn, a na jego twarzy malował się wyraz dzikiego głodu. – Nie – powtórzył z rozchylonymi ustami, a jego oczy były niemalże czarne. – Dlaczego myślałeś, że…

– Bo nie zrobiłeś żadnego ruchu! Minął miesiąc! – przerwał Tony, ciężko dysząc, a potrzeba, chęć i frustracja rozsadzały go od środka. – Wyszedłem ze szpitala TARCZY, a ty ledwie mnie pocałowałeś. Co, do diabła, miałem myśleć?

– Wciąż dochodziłeś do siebie – zaczął Steve i Tony prychnął.

– Jeśli masz zamiar stawać się nieśmiały i delikatny za każdym razem, gdy się posiniaczę, Kapitanie, to nigdy tego nie załatwimy, więc musisz sobie odpuścić.

– Nie wyszliśmy, to znaczy, chciałem… – urwał Steve i głośno przełknął. – Najpierw chciałem gdzieś z tobą wyjść – oświadczył, a jego głos brzmiał dziwnie. Ostrożnie i troskliwie, jakby nie był pewien, na czym stoi. Podniósł spojrzenie na bruneta. – Chciałem ciebie. Zawsze cię chciałem, ale… – Niepewnie wzruszył tymi cudownymi ramionami. – Jesteś ważny. Jesteś dla mnie ważny, bo jesteś moim przyjacielem. Nie tylko dlatego, że cię pragnę. – Uniósł jedną dłoń, przejeżdżając nią przez swoje włosy i zaklął. – Nie umiem tego właściwie wyjaśnić.

– Steve – mruknął w końcu. – Po prostu starasz się odnosić do mnie z szacunkiem? – Uniósł kąciki ust, gdy poczuł dziwny rodzaj ciepła, który nie miał nic wspólnego z rosnącym podnieceniem w jego podbrzuszu. – Próbowałeś mnie traktować tak jak należy, zanim postanowisz zrobić kolejny krok? Postawić mi kolację, zabrać na miasto?

Ramiona Steve’a opadły, ale mężczyzna uniósł brodę.

– Tak.

– Nie chciałeś, żebym pomyślał, że jesteś w tym tylko i wyłącznie dla seksu? – doprecyzował Tony, poruszając się do przodu.

– Dokładnie. – Stark obserwował, jak gardło blondyna pracowało, gdy przełykał ślinę i to nie powinno być tak seksowne. Tony nie powinien myśleć o jego ustach, ciepłych dłoniach oraz niewiarygodnej ilości odsłoniętej skóry w jego zasięgu, bo sprawa była poważna. Steve spojrzał mu w oczy i wyglądał tak smutno, że aż bolało. – Ja… – przerwał, uśmiechając się delikatnie. – Jesteś dla mnie ważny. Gdybym musiał wybierać między byciem twoim przyjacielem a seksem, wybrałbym przyjaźń – oświadczył z rumieńcem. – Jednak naprawdę chciałbym mieć jednocześnie i to i to, serio, byłoby świetnie, proszę?

Tony wciągnął głęboko powietrze.

– Chodź do łóżka, Rogers, zamierzam zatrząść twoim światem.

– Tony… – Na jego twarzy wykwitł uśmiech i znikło napięcie, zastąpione przez kolejną falę zaczerwienienia. – Naprawdę? – zaśmiał się.

– Jestem całkowicie poważny. Ty, nagi, w łóżku. Chodź, traktuję to jako wyzwanie, a nie mam w zwyczaju z nich rezygnować. – Tony położył dłoń na mostku Steve'a i pchnął go, a blondyn padł roześmiany na łóżko, lekko podskakując na materacu.

– Masz pojęcie jak egoistycznie teraz brzmisz? – spytał, szczerząc zęby do Tony'ego, który złapał go za nogawki i pociągnął. Steve wygiął plecy w łuk, pozwalając ześlizgnąć się spodniom z łatwością, a Tony cisnął je przez ramię.

– A jednak jesteś w moim łóżku i jesteś nagi, więc wydaje mi się, że ten egoizm wcale ci nie przeszkadza – mruknął Tony, uśmiechając się do niego złośliwie. – Dobrze wiedzieć. Ponieważ jestem okropny w udawaniu. Dobrze, że masz bzika na tym punkcie, ponieważ to cecha, której nie zamierzam zmieniać…

Kapitan przeniósł rękę na plecy inżyniera, a jego dłoń zsunęła się w dół aż do krągłości pośladków, przyciągając Tony’ego do siebie. Stark łatwo poddał się gestowi, wpadając w ramiona Steve’a.

– Hej – powiedział, pochylając się, na co blondyn westchnął.

– Wypchaj się z tym hej – mruknął, nim pocałował Tony'ego.

*

Steve naprawdę żałował, że się obudził.

Gdyby się nie obudził, mógłby zostać właśnie tu, wśród ciepła i komfortu, przyciągając się trochę bliżej do Tony’ego. Mógłby zostać z plecami Starka przyciśniętymi do jego piersi, mając ramię przewieszone przez jego talię i czując pod palcami jego żebra. Mógłby zostać, słuchając stałego, rytmicznego oddechu geniusza niczym sennej, subtelnej kołysanki. Gdyby spał, mógłby zostać tutaj do rana, z twarzą ukrytą w nieuporządkowanych włosach Tony'ego, ich nogi splecione ze sobą, ze stopą bruneta dotykającej jego.

Chciałby dalej spać. Chciał, by był to tylko niewyraźny, mglisty sen, który miał już tyle razy. Te seksualne sny były krępujące i pozostawiały po sobie rozdrażnienie oraz ból. Choć całym sobą CHCIAŁ, wszelka ulga, jaką ze sobą przynosiły takie sny lub którą mógł zapewnić sam sobie, była w najlepszym razie ulotna. Tych snów naprawdę się wstydził, po prostu frustrowały go. Ale sny, w których nie było nic oprócz ciepła i zażyłości, w których Tony spał na jego piersi lub u jego boku albo przyciśnięty do jego pleców – te sny były najzwyczajniej druzgocące.

Rzeczywistość była lepsza. I jednocześnie dużo gorsza.

Steve nie ruszał się, mając nadzieję, że uda mu się zasnąć, że może na powrót zatopi się w śnie i zapomni o nadchodzącym świcie do czasu, aż on nie nastanie. Wydawało się to niesprawiedliwe. Po tym wszystkim… Po wszystkim przez co przeszedł – po całym tym stresie, napięciu, strachu i stracie, czy nie zasłużył na jedną noc? By przespać jedną cholerną noc z kimś, kto go kochał?

A jeśli Tony go nie kochał, Steve mógłby udawać, że zasnęli we dwójkę, obejmując się, by dzielić się ciepłem i przy okazji przestrzenią, kołdrą oraz splątanym prześcieradłem.

Blondyn nie otwierał oczu i leżał w bezruchu, starając się zapamiętać noc w najdrobniejszych szczegółach. Szorstki dotyk palców bruneta, ciepło jego ust, sposób, w jaki łapał oddech i brzmienie tego samego oddechu, gdy nagle stawał się urwany, kiedy mężczyzna był popychany do granic możliwości. Chciał zapamiętać jego rozszerzone źrenice, rumieniec na twarzy, dotyk włosów i zapach jego skóry… Steve chciał pamiętać wszystko. Chciał utopić się we wspomnieniach na wypadek, gdyby znalazł się z powrotem we własnym łóżku – tak blisko, a jednak tak daleko.

Mężczyzna oparł się pokusie, by owinąć się wokół Tony'ego i przylgnąć, ponieważ, jak podejrzewał, był to najszybszy sposób, by grzecznie pokazano mu drzwi.

– Dosłownie SŁYSZĘ, jak te twoje wszystkie myśli kotłują ci się w głowie.

Głos Tony’ego był chropowaty i surowy, lecz jednocześnie ochrypły i gorący i sprawił, że blondyn drgnął, przełykając ślinę.

– Przepraszam – wyszeptał, a Tony poruszył się lekko w jego ramionach. – Obudziłem cię?

Tony mruknął wymijająco.

– Jest jeszcze wcześnie. Nawet jak na ciebie. Śpij dalej.

Steve rozważył jego słowa, zaciskając zęby.

– Nie znam etykiety w takim przypadku.

– Etykiety? Łatwizna. Wiele orgazmów dla każdego, opcjonalnie czarny krawat. – Tony odsunął się od Steve’a na tyle, by móc się obrócić i spojrzeć na niego przez ramię, a jego oczy były zamglone i ledwo uchylone. W pokoju było jeszcze ciemno, ale wpadało do niego znacznie więcej światła, niż Steve potrzebował, by go widzieć. – Co jeszcze naprawdę musisz wiedzieć?

– Czy nie… – Steve żałował, że mieli teraz kontakt wzrokowy. Odmowa byłaby prawdopodobnie łatwiejsza do przyjęcia, gdyby otrzymał ją bez obrzękniętych ust Tony'ego w zasięgu wzroku. – Nie powinienem sobie iść?

Tony zamrugał i mocno zmrużył oczy.

– Och. Masz na myśli… – Przekręcił się jeszcze bardziej, ciągnąc kołdrę ze sobą, a kiedy usiadł, okrycie zsunęło się z jego wąskiego torsu, zatrzymując się na biodrach. Steve walczył z impulsem, by wyciągnąć rękę i przesunąć palcami po delikatnej skórze poniżej pępka zwykle ukrytej pod ubraniami. Tony odchrząknął, zwracając jego uwagę. – Masz na myśli… Pójście sobie. Powrót do swojego pokoju?

Steve zwinął pod kołdrą dłonie w pięści.

– Mam na myśli, że… Mogę iść. Nie wiem, jak to powinno teraz przebiegać, ja nie… – urwał, sfrustrowany samym sobą. Był zły, że wszystko musiało być takie pogmatwane i niezgrabne. Że był tak stary i wciąż tak niedoinformowany, tak niepewny tego, co powinien teraz zrobić.

Patrząc z perspektywy czasu, seks był najłatwiejszą częścią tego wszystkiego.

Tony zabębnił rytmicznie palcami o przód reaktora łukowego, a z jego twarzy nie dało się niczego wyczytać.

– A chcesz? – spytał nagle, ale, zauważając zmieszanie na twarzy Steve’a, dodał: – Czy… Chcesz wrócić do siebie? Bo możesz. Jeśli czujesz się tam bardziej komfortowo i jeśli właśnie tego chcesz to… W porządku – przyznał, ale w ostatniej części zdania wybrzmiała jakaś łamiąca nuta przypominająca dźwięk przyskakującej igły gramofonu na zdartej płycie.

Steve wciągnął głęboko powietrze.

– Ja po prostu wiem, że powinienem iść – stwierdził, poddając się, ponieważ uczucie upokorzenia i nieustannego przypominania Tony'emu, że był niezdarnym i niepewnym prawiczkiem było nie do zniesienia. Zacisnął mocno oczy. – Po prostu… Tak to działa, prawda?

Tony pochylił się nad nim, wciąż zachowując neutralną minę.

– Kurwa, mam gdzieś jak to działa – powiedział szorstkim głosem. – Czego chcesz, Steve? Nie tego, co czujesz się zobowiązany zrobić, ani tego, czego według ciebie wszyscy inni oczekują, że zrobisz lub myślą, że powinieneś zrobić. Czego TY chcesz?

Steve patrzył na niego, szukając w jego twarzy czegoś, czegokolwiek, jakiegokolwiek portu w tej burzy uczuć i poddał się.

– Chcę tu zostać – odparł słabym głosem, z błaganiem i modlitwą zawartą w słowach.

I tak po prostu twarz Tony'ego nagle się zrelaksowała.

– Dobrze – powiedział urwanym głosem. – Bo chcę, żebyś tu został, a że w końcu osiągnęliśmy porozumienie, to idź już spać. – Rzucił się z powrotem w poduszki, a kolor jego skóry kontrastował z bielą pościeli. Steve nie mógł się powstrzymać przed wyciągnięciem ręki, by go dotknąć. Przesunął palcami po żebrach bruneta, ale ten trzepnął go w dłoń. – Przestań – mruknął, przyciskając rękę blondyna do boku. – Nie drocz się ze mną, jestem cholernie zmęczony.

– Przepraszam – powiedział Steve, ale zanim zdążył cofnąć ramę, Tony splótł ich palce i przyciągnął go do siebie. Steve chętnie zniżył się, dopóki nie znaleźli się twarzą w twarz. Tony patrzył na niego przymrużonymi oczami w bladym świetle poranka.

– Naprawdę myślałeś, że wyrzucę cię z łóżka? – spytał szorstko. Steve wzruszył ramionami i sięgnął po poduszkę. Unikał wzroku Tony'ego, ale wciąż go słyszał, gdy brunet westchnął. – Gdybym nie chciał… – Zamilkł. – Poszlibyśmy do twojego pokoju, żebym mógł się potem ulotnić. Gdybym nie chciał… – Zazgrzytał zębami, ale dodał tylko: – Idź spać.

Steve podniósł się lekko, by wbić poduszkę pod ramię.

– Nie jestem szczególnie wyrafinowany – przyznał niskim głosem. – Nie chcę postawić cię w niezręcznej sytuacji, to wszystko.

Tony ukrył twarz w poduszce i powiedział coś, czego Steve nie mógł zrozumieć, a następnie podniósł głowę i jasnowłosy tylko patrzył na niego ze zdezorientowaniem.

– Steve, kochanie, wyrażenie „niezręczna sytuacja” może być użyte w tym łóżku tylko wtedy, gdy chcesz spróbować czegoś szczególnie akrobatycznego. W przeciwnym razie wszystko będzie dobrze.

Chwilę zajęło Steve'owi zrozumienie dowcipu, ale gdy w końcu go załapał, poczuł, że twarz znów zachodzi mu rumieńcem.

– Będę o tym pamiętać.

– Jestem wdzięczny. – Brunet przeciągnął kołdrę nad nimi obojgiem, a kiedy ułożył się wygodnie z powrotem, leżał tuż obok Steve'a.

– Tony?

– Hmm?

Steve pogłaskał dłonią plecy geniusza, ucząc się dotykiem jego mięśni i konturów ciała.

– Będziesz tu nadal rano?

Tony otworzył jedno oko, wpatrując się w niego.

– Naprawdę jesteś kiepski w pogaduszkach do poduszki, wiesz?

– Wiem. – Steve pocałował go w skroń. – Będziesz?

Tony odwrócił głowę w stronę pocałunku i ukrył twarz w piersi Steve'a.

– Będę. W porządku?

– Tak. – Steve zaryzykował odwrócenie głowy, chowając twarz w splątanych włosach Tony'ego. Oddychał powoli, miękko i głęboko, rozkoszując się zapachem.

– Tony? – zaczepił, a adresat podniósł głowę i rzucił mu spojrzenie.

– Tu się próbuje spać, Rogers.

Steve uniósł kącik ust i pochylił się. Pomimo spojrzenia, które mu właśnie rzucił, brunet odwzajemnił pocałunek z zainteresowaniem, a jego usta były miękkie i przyjazne wobec Steve'a.

– Jeśli się obudzę – szepnął Steve tuż przy jego wargach, gdy się od siebie oderwali. – A Pepper stanie nad tym łóżkiem, trzymając moje ubrania odebrane prosto z pralni, będziemy mieć do pogadania, Stark.

Tony patrzył na niego, aż w końcu wybuchnął śmiechem i wtulił twarz w ramię Steve'a.

– Jesteś kimś więcej – wykrztusił między chichotami. – Absolutnie kimś więcej, wiesz o tym?

– Przyjdę do warsztatu i tam sobie pogadamy – oświadczył blondyn, starając się zabrzmieć surowo, ale było to trudniejsze, niż powinno, ponieważ śmiech Tony'ego przy jego skórze był niesamowity. Przesunął dłonią po plecach Tony'ego, gładząc znajome linie mięśni i kości.

Ramię Steve’a tłumiło głos Starka, który wciąż chichotał.

– Jakim, cholera, cudem w ogóle o tym wiesz?

– To była szósta pozycja na liście rzeczy, które Pepper powiedziała, że nigdy, ale to nigdy więcej nie zrobi – powiedział Steve, splątując nogi bruneta ze swoimi.

– Och, tak, racja, było o to dużo krzyku. – Tony ziewnął, przekręcając się na poduszkach i dotyk jego szorstkiego zarostu na skórze Steve’a sprawił, że Kapitan zadrżał. – Myślę, że przesadziła.

– Tony, próbowałeś uchylić się od wezwania kongresowego – przypomniał Steve, szczerząc się. – Pepper jest bardzo wyrozumiałą kobietą.

– Nigdy nie miałem dziwniejszej rozmowy w łóżku – stwierdził Stark, ziewając ponownie, a Steve nie mógł oprzeć się złożeniu pocałunku na tych sennych ustach. Poczuł, jak palce Tony'ego wsuwają się w jego włosy i blondyn chciał by ten moment nigdy się nie skończył.

– Jest aż taka zła? – wyszeptał, kiedy w końcu się oderwali, mrucząc słowa przy szczęce Tony'ego.

– Jestem pewien, że nie mógłbyś sprawić, że ta rozmowa byłaby gorsza, nawet gdybyś próbował. – Tony odsunął się. – Będę tu rano. Teraz idź spać. – Steve uśmiechnął się szeroko i ryzykował przysunięcie się do miliardera. Tony mruknął coś pod nosem, ale jedno ramię objęło talię Steve'a, a dłoń spoczęła ciepło i pewnie na jego plecach. – Już prawie mogę usłyszeć, jak bardzo jesteś zadowolony z siebie.

– Myślę, że mam powód do bycia zadowolonym z siebie – powiedział Steve, zamykając oczy. – Przespałem się z Tonym Starkiem.

– Tak, rozegraj dobrze swoje karty, a rano może ponownie się zabawimy – mruknął zaczepnie i trochę niewyraźnie Stark.

Steve zarumienił się, czując, że ciepło oblewa mu twarz i szyję. Przesunął się, mówiąc swojemu nadpobudliwemu ciału, że może poczekać, jednocześnie każąc swojemu naprawdę nadgorliwemu sercu nie przywiązywać się za bardzo.

– Nie mogę się doczekać. I może skuszę cię do pozostania w łóżku przez cały dzień – wyszeptał i w odpowiedzi usłyszał jęknięcie.

– Chciałbym przypomnieć, że uratowaliśmy dziś to cholerne miasto i jestem zbyt wyczerpany, by choćby o tym myśleć. – Przerwał. – Przez co najmniej kilka godzin.

– Nastawię alarm.

– Ta rozmowa wcale nie idzie tak, jak myślałem, że się potoczy.

– Idź spać, Tony. – Uśmiechając się, Steve wzmocnił uścisk wokół Tony’ego i pozwolił sobie zasnąć.

*

Steve zobaczył błysk koloru oraz ruch kątem oka i sięgnął po komórkę.

– Myślę, że przyciągnęliśmy jego uwagę – oznajmił, trzymając telefon między policzkiem a ramieniem i wsadzając ołówki z powrotem do piórnika. – Idziesz?

– Daj mi pięć minut – powiedział Tony, a muzyka rozbrzmiewała w tle. – Nie straumatyzuj dzieciaka.

Steve przewrócił oczami.

– Nie zamierzam… Po prostu tu przyjdź – zaśmiał się.

Zamykał szkicownik, gdy nad krawędzią gzymsu pojawiła się znajoma czerwona maska.

– Cześć! – przywitał się Spidey, zerkając na niego.

– Cześć – odpowiedział Rogers, schodząc energicznie z platformy lądowania Tony'ego. Przykucnął, podając Spider-Manowi rękę. – Dzięki za przyjście.

– Nie ma sprawy. – Chłopak uścisnął jego dłoń i wspiął się na dach. – Właśnie myślałem, że może o mnie chodzi. Spider-manowski sygnał, hmm? – Brzmiał na zadowolonego, trzymając ręce za plecami, jednocześnie kołysząc się na stopach.

– Tak, trochę to uciążliwe, więc nie będziemy już tego więcej robić – oznajmił Tony, wychodząc na dach. – Jarvis, wyłącz pokaz świetlny. – Uśmiechnął się do chłopaka, wycierając dłonie w szmatkę. – Jak leci, dzieciaku?

Spider-Man wzruszył ramionami.

– Wciąż oddycham. Co tam?

– Masz. – Tony wyciągnął cienką kartę. – Weź to.

Spidey wziął ją, obracając między palcami.

– Hej, karta upominkowa Planet Comics. – Przerwał. – To dziwne. Wiesz o tym, prawda? W sensie… Karta podarunkowa? Cieszyłem się, że mogłem pomóc i przy okazji nie umrzeć, więc ten dziwny odruch pod tytułem „Jestem bogatym facetem, muszę dać napiwek za pomoc” jest lekką przesadą. – Podniósł głowę. – Nie ma jeszcze nawet Gwiazdki.

– Bądź cicho, młody – westchnął Stark. – Naprawdę. Po prostu… Przestań gadać. – Skrzyżował ramiona, unosząc brew. – Będzie regularnie odnawiana, więc zaszalej. Nakupuj rzeczy, baw się dobrze.

Spidey przez chwilę nie podnosił głowy, ale potem wyprostował się i uniósł podbródek.

– Dzięki – powiedział, wręczając kartę z powrotem Tony'emu. – Ale naprawdę nie potrzebuję jej.

– Taa, ale to nie jest zwykła karta. Połóż kciuk na logo planety – poinstruował brunet. – I naciśnij. Gotowy? Jarvis? Do dzieła.

– Tak, sir.

Spider-Man spojrzał na nich i zrobił, co mu kazano. Nastąpiła chwila ciszy, a potem szybki błysk światła i przedmiot w jego dłoni zdawał się zmieniać. Chwilę później trzymał zupełnie inną kartę.

– Co to jest? – zapytał, podnosząc ją.

Steve spojrzał na Tony'ego, a ten skinął głową, szczerząc zęby.

– Jako przedstawiciele Avengers chcielibyśmy zaoferować ci miejsce na liście członków rezerwowych.

– Nie jestem… Nie pracuję w zespole – oznajmił Spider-Man, ale jego palce przylgnęły do karty na tyle mocno, by ją zgiąć. Logo Avengers było ostre i wyraźne na powierzchni cienkiego plastiku, a pod nim znajdowała się zamaskowana twarz Spider-Mana i jego identyfikator.

– To nic nie zmienia – odparł cicho Steve. – Ta karta daje ci wybór. I łączność z nami. Jeśli miasto cię potrzebuje, wykorzystamy ją, żeby ci przekazać informacje. Od ciebie zależy, jak je wykorzystasz. A jeśli będziesz miał kłopoty, to też możesz z niej skorzystać. Przyjdziemy po ciebie.

– To komunikator – dodał Tony. – Będzie ćwierkać i wibrować, jeśli będziemy musieli z tobą porozmawiać. Karta będzie działa bez względu na to, czy masz akurat zakryte dłonie czy nie, ale dla innych osób, które ją dotkną, stanie się zwykłą kartą podarunkową. Jeśli naprawdę będziesz miał kłopoty, po prostu ją złam. Wyślesz awaryjny sygnał śledzący do Fantastycznej Czwórki, X-Menów, TARCZY i wszystkich innych w zasięgu. Ten chaos pokazał, że są problemy, z którymi trzeba poradzić sobie w więcej niż kilka osób. I jak powiedziałeś, znasz wszystkich.

Spider-Man się nie poruszył. Nic nie powiedział.

– Hej – odezwał się Tony, na co głowa chłopaka się uniosła. Brunet poczekał, aż młody superbohater na niego spojrzy i posłał mu półuśmiech. – Przyjaciel powiedział mi kiedyś, że nie muszę odstawiać samotnego wilka. Nie musisz tego robić sam. – Oparł się o bok Steve'a, a blondyn nie wiedział, czy robił to celowo, czy nie, ale miał to gdzieś. Po prostu cieszył się, że Tony to robił. – Życie jest łatwiejsze, kiedy masz wsparcie.

– Nie możecie…

– Tak, możemy – potwierdził miliarder, przerywając mu. – Możemy. Naprawdę. Jesteśmy do tego zdolni.

– TARCZA wykorzysta ją – odparł Spider-Man, wyciągając do niego kartę. – Wiem, że wy nie, ale oni tak. Wykorzystają ją, a ja nie…

Steve wziął oddech.

– TARCZA dobrze wie, kim jesteś. Wiesz o tym, prawda?

Spidey wzruszył beznamiętnie ramionami.

– Lubię myśleć, że tak nie jest – stwierdził i brzmiał bardzo młodo, naprawdę młodo i naprawdę na zrezygnowanego.

– Nie nasza sprawa – dodał Tony. – Więc my nie wiemy. Ale TARCZA ma dostęp do wszelkich danych elektronicznych. Mogą cię wyśledzić aż do progu twoich drzwi, dzieciaku. Oni doskonale wiedzą kim jesteś. Na razie zostawiają cię w spokoju, ale wiedzą o tobie wszystko – wyjaśnił, na co młody się wzdrygnął.

– Mam rodzinę – powiedział w końcu. – Mam… Ludzi, których muszę chronić. Ludzi, których kocham.

– I my ci w tym pomożemy – zapewnił go Stark, wskazując na kartę.

– Bez względu na to, co zdecydujesz teraz, pomożemy ci – oświadczył Steve i wyciągnął rękę. – I masz wybór. Wybraliśmy cię jako pierwszego członka rezerwowego Avengers. Decyzja zatwierdzona przez wszystkich z obecnego zespołu. Akceptujesz tę propozycję?

Po raz kolejny chłopak bił się z myślami, a cisza przeciągała się. A potem, niemal zbyt szybko, by to zobaczyć, ręka Spider-Mana wystrzeliła, by spotkać się z dłonią Steve’a i chwycić ją, mocno oraz pewnie, i blondyn odwzajemnił uścisk.

– Tak – oświadczył łamiącym się głosem i odchrząknął. – Dziękuję.

– Brawo, świetnie, cudownie i w ogóle, ale jest tu cholernie zimno – marudził Tony. – Użyj tej karty, młody.

– Ja nie…

– Nie, poważnie, użyj karty. Zajmujesz się bohaterowaniem i nie możesz pogodzić tego z pracą dorywczą i wszyscy o tym wiemy. Po prostu ... Bądź dzieciakiem jeszcze przez chwilę. Czytaj komiksy i kup dziewczynie bluzę Czarnej Wdowy, wciągaj Snickersy w hurtowych ilościach, graj w gry i po prostu bądź cholernym dzieckiem. – Wskazał palcem w stronę nowego rezerwowego drużyny. – A jeśli potrzebujesz nas, skorzystaj z reszty funkcji. Rozumiesz?

– Tak, sir.

– Dobrze. Idę do środka. Zadzwoń, jeśli będziesz nas potrzebować. – Machając, Tony wrócił do drzwi prowadzących do salonu. – Bądź miły dla młodego, Kapitanie.

– Dziękujemy ci, Tony. – Steve przewrócił oczami.

– Bądź miły dla młodego – powtórzył Spidey. Wciąż trzymał kartę podarunkową między palcami. – To byłoby miłe. Młody to doceni.

Steve spojrzał na niego z bólem w klatce piersiowej.

– Nie podoba mi się to – odezwał się, starając się zachować łagodny głos i nie dopuścić do niego srogiej nuty. – Nie chcę, żebyś tam był. – Spidey wzdrygnął się, a Steve westchnął. – Nie dlatego, że sądzę, że nie jesteś uzdolniony, ale dlatego, że nie powinieneś musieć tego robić. Nie powinieneś walczyć w tych bitwach, nie powinieneś stawić czoła takim zagrożeniom. Powinniśmy być w stanie cię ochronić. A teraz nie możemy. Fakt, że wciąż tam walczysz, oznacza tylko, że świat cię zawiódł.

Spidey wzruszył ramionami.

– Dzieci już od dłuższego czasu chodzą na wojny, Kapitanie.

– Wiele rzeczy dzieje się od dłuższego czasu – odpowiedział mu Steve. – Ale to nie czyni żadnych z nich właściwymi. Wskazuje to po prostu na to, że nie znaleźliśmy sposobu, by je naprawić. Jeszcze. – Uśmiechnął się. – Chciałbym, żebyś tam był, kiedy znajdziemy rozwiązanie. Chciałbym, żebyś nadal z nami walczył. A żeby tak się stało, to musisz być teraz bezpieczny.

– Jestem silniejszy, niż wskazywałby na to mój wygląd – oznajmił Spidey. – I bardziej wytrzymały.

– Wiem o tym. – Steve pochylił się i podniósł swój szkicownik. – Często tu rysuję – zaczął towarzyskim tonem. – Lubię tu siedzieć i po prostu… – Podniósł podkładkę. – Rysować.

– Tak, widziałem cię tutaj już wcześniej – odparł nastolatek.

– Ale nigdy nie przyszedłeś pogadać.

Spider-Man milczał.

– No nie – przyznał w końcu ostrożnym głosem, co wywołało uśmiech u Rogersa.

– Jeśli mnie znowu zauważysz, wpadnij – zagaił. – Nigdy nie wiesz. Może jestem samotny.

– A czujesz się samotny?

– Spidey? Wszyscy są nieco samotni. – Chłopak pokiwał głową, na znak, że rozumie.

– Kapitanie? Dzięki. – Podniósł kartę. – Za to i… Cóż, za całą resztę.

– Jeśli chciałbyś… – zaczął blondyn, unosząc kąciki ust i chwytając piórnik. – Mógłbyś wyświadczyć mi przysługę?

– Pewnie! Czego potrzebujesz?

Steve zerknął przez ramię na okna salonu. Tony osunął się na kanapę z tabletem w rękach. Sądząc po tym, jak poruszały się jego usta, kłócił się albo z Jarvisem lub z kimś przez telefon.

– Widziałeś może, czy ten sklep z komiksami ma jedną z bluz w moim rozmiarze?

Spidey podążył za jego wzrokiem.

– Iron Mana? – spytał chłopak.

– Nie inaczej – zgodził się Steve.

– Wiesz, że robią spodnie od piżamy z Iron Manem, co nie? Robią wiele rzeczy, ale te są naprawdę krępujące – rzekł Spidey. – Są z czarnego jedwabiu, wszędzie jest pełno małych masek Iron Mana otoczonych kwiatami i podpisami „Maszyna miłości”.

Steve zdał sobie sprawę, że jego usta są otwarte.

– Żartujesz.

– Oj nie – przyznał rozbawiony nastolatek. – Są przerażające. I wiem doskonale, skąd wziąć parę.

– Byłbym wdzięczny za link.

Tony obserwował ich z wnętrza Wieży, unosząc brew w kierunku Steve’a. Blondyn pomachał mu i zwrócił się do chłopaka.

– Bądź ostrożny i uważaj na siebie. Zadzwoń, jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebował.

– Obiecuję, że wrócę do północy i nikt dzięki mnie nie zajdzie w ciążę – przyrzekł Spidey.

– Jeśli potrzebujesz wykładu na temat bezpiecznego seksu, zawołam Tony'ego – powiedział Steve bez mrugnięcia okiem.

– Wow, dobra, ten żart okropnie nie wypalił, nie, proszę, błagam… Mam dość problemów i bez porad na temat pożycia seksualnego od Tony’ego Starka. Nie.

– Tak właśnie myślałem. – Tłumiąc uśmiech, Steve skierował się do drzwi. – W następnym tygodniu, wtorek wieczór o ósmej. Jesteś zajęty?

– Yy, nie?

– Dobrze. Przyjdź tutaj to zaczniemy szkolenie bojowe, zanim natkniesz się na kogoś, kto faktycznie wie, jak zrobić więcej niż tylko walnąć pięścią.

– Właściwie myślę, że…

Steve obejrzał się.

– Ósma.

Ramiona Spidey'a uniosły się i opadły z westchnięciem rezygnacji.

– Tak. Okej. Wtorek.

– Dzięki – rzucił jeszcze Kapitan, uśmiechając się do siebie, nim wszedł do środka.

– Jak poszło? – zapytał Tony, podciągając nogi, pomimo tego, że na kanapie było wystarczająco dużo miejsca dla nich obu, nawet gdy brunet leżał cały wyciągnięty. Steve uznał to za dobry znak.

Kapitan usiadł i podniósł nogi Tony'ego, by ułożyć je na swoich kolanach.

– Całkiem nieźle. Nadal jednak uważam, że powinniśmy mu po prostu dać stypendium naukowe i wysłać do Indiany.

– Takie „żadnego superbohaterowania, serio, nigdy nie zwalczałem zła w moim życiu” stypendium? – zapytał Tony z uśmiechem. Podniósł szklankę martini i upił łyk. – Nie sądzę, żeby na to poszedł.

– Moglibyśmy coś wymyślić – stwierdził Steve i przyjął wykałaczkę z oliwką. – Dzięki.

– I to zrobiliśmy. – Tony ziewnął, tuląc się do kanapy. – Nie możesz adoptować każdego samotnego superbohatera, którego znajdziemy, wiesz o tym, prawda?

Steve wzruszył ramionami i ugryzł oliwkę.

– Nie rozumiem dlaczego nie – droczył się z uśmiechem. – Masz wystarczająco dużo pokoi, żeby…

– Nie.

– Ale… – zaczął Steve, próbując brzmieć niewinnie.

– Absolutnie nie. – Tony wyciągnął rękę i zacisnął ją na przodzie koszulki jasnowłosego. – Jesteś istnym zagrożeniem – powiedział, przyciągając Steve'a do pocałunku.

Rogers uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Tylko kilku… – wyszeptał, a Tony sięgnął po skraj t-shirtu.

– Nie.

Śmiejąc się, Steve pozwolił Tony'emu zdjąć bluzkę przez głowę.

– Możemy negocjować.

– Czyżby?

– Po pierwsze, nie uprawiamy seksu w salonie – odparł blondyn, czym rozbawił Starka.

– A co powiesz na pieszczoty?

– Tony…

– Poważnie. Uważam, że mamy ich całą masę do nadrobienia. I chciałbym znów gdzieś z tobą pojechać, tym razem bez nastolatka na tylnym siedzeniu, to byłoby wspaniałe…

– Tony! – Poczuł, jak się rumieni. – Nie możesz…

– Czy to znaczy „nie”? – zapytał Tony, a jego zęby błysnęły w uśmiechu.

– To znaczy… – Steve pochylił się i pocałował go, namiętnie i trochę zbyt mocno, a gdy Tony przejechał zębami po jego dolnej wardze, dosłownie jęknął. – Sypialnia.

– Aj, aj, Kapitanie!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Od Autorki**  
>  Zaczęłam to jako próbę zmuszenia siebie do: A) Napisania scen akcji (których NIENAWIDZĘ) i B) Pracy z dużą grupą i rozszerzenia liczby bohaterów Toasterverse.
> 
> Obie rzeczy nie są czymś typowym dla mnie. Poważnie, gdybym tylko mogła, to we wszystkich moich opowiadaniach byłaby po prostu dwójka rozmawiająca ze sobą ludzi i nikt by się nigdzie nie ruszał czy chodził.
> 
> Nigdy.
> 
> Więc cóż, ta historia była dla mnie trudnym orzechem do zgryzienia, a już w szczególności wplątywanie wątków historii, które dopiero tworzą się w mojej głowie lub tych, które już wcześniej powstały. Napisanie tego opowiadania zajęło mi znacznie dłużej niżbym chciała, a niektóre z rozdziałów były dla mnie jak przeczołgiwanie się przez super gęste bagno. Przepraszam, że tyle to trwało. Jestem wdzięczna każdemu, kto wytrwał do końca i mnie dopingował.
> 
> Doceniam to bardziej, niż ktokolwiek może to sobie wyobrazić. Dziękuję Wam.
> 
> **Od Tłumaczek**  
>  Zdecydowanie podpisujemy się pod ostatnimi zdaniami Autorki. Dziękujemy wszystkim, którzy zostali z nami do końca _Długo przekładanej randki_ , jak się Wam podobało? Zachęcamy do podzielenia się wrażeniami w komentarzu, zawsze miło jest czytać Wasze opinie <3
> 
> Już teraz możemy poinformować, że przed końcem wakacji zaczniemy publikację kolejnej części przygód Tony’ego i Steve’a, która koncentruje się na ich relacji. Kapitan pozna parę tajemnic Starka, geniusz nie będzie zadowolony z tego powodu, a to wszystko (jak zwykle) wina Clinta.
> 
> Obserwuj serię, by być na bieżąco!

**Author's Note:**

> Rozdziały będą wrzucane mniej więcej co tydzień ;)


End file.
